New Relations
by Misstalkative12
Summary: Katarina has to face the mystery's within her own family and is torn between heart and duty. Garen must face the truth about his home and Lux must deal with her dark side.
1. Grief

_Hello Everyone! First story is a go! I don't know if you read my info but I am going to be doing almost exclusively League of Legends FanFiction. I am going to try to stick to lore, but I also give myself some creative license. I am SUPER excited for feedback and let me know if there are any specific stories/ people you want me to write about. I am going to start with a Garen/Kat because Katarina holds a special place in my heart as my first main and I was SLIGHTLY obsesed with their story. ONLY SLIGHTLY, I SWEAR! I also am human, and I will make spelling and grammar mistakes, I do apologize. I try to proof read these a lot before I post. I REALLY hope you guys like this. Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Battle bored Katarina.

She found stealth and wits far more entertaining then brute strength and tactics. She found it much harder to enjoy the thrill that a kill gives you when you have to fight for your life at the same time. Plus, it was dirty.

She sat in the commanders tent with her legs over the arm of her chair, tossing a knife like a ball and blowing her crimson bangs out of her face. The sounds of gruff men discussing battle plans was almost enough to put her to sleep.

"They have the high ground! We need to pull our troops back to the river! There is more coverage there and we stand a fairer chance!" A younger looking man with slick black hair insisted, pointing at the map that was laid out before them.

"And leave our men pinned? I do not agree Colonel Ragnark. We must try to flank them and crush them with our superior numbers," Said the Lieutenant, a slightly older man with salt and pepper hair and a thick mustache.

"When have our numbers made a difference?! With the Might of Demacia and his sister out there, we stand no chance!" Yelled another colonel, Callahaun, Katarina thought, as he slammed his fist on the table. The mention of the infamous Demacians peeked her interest. That and the drone of the men made her mind beg to be anywhere else.

The knife she was using to entertain herself implanted itself into the map with a flick of her wrist. "I will deal with the Crownguard brats, move your men to that position, and we will deal with the Royal Vanguard when they follow," she said.

The General, General Kovacz, looked at her with level eyes. "You cannot kill another member of the League, Du Couteau. You know this."

She scoffed, "It's in ruins and many of the champions have already left in protest. The 'League'-" she quoted and said mockingly "-has no power." She said and crossed her arms.

The General weighed her words. "Be that as it may, I do not need the heat from Jericho. You may attack the Crownguards but you are not to kill either of them."

"You love making my life harder."

"And you love wasting time." He replied, "Now go, we don't have the extra men to lose while we squabble."

"As you wish, sir," She replied bitterly before picking up her knife and launching herself out of the tent. Her muscles coursed with adrenaline and before her lay a battlefield ripe for her picking.

Yes, battle did bore Katarina, but killing almost made it worth it.

* * *

"PRESS FORWARD! THEY ARE RETREATING!" Garen roared over the sound of death and clashing metal. His men pushed forward with newfound strength, invigorated by their commanders words. Arrows destined to meet their marks were suddenly stopped by an almost invisible wall. They collected there until they fell harmlessly to the ground.

Garen turned and saw Luxanna, her face strained and streaked with sweat smiling triumphantly. The four young mages behind her looked at her in awe.

"Lux, you need rest. Your magic is appreciated, but not at your own sacrifice."

His words made her stand taller and her chin rose defiantly, "I will rest when we are done, these Noxians will leave this territory and I will make sure of it."

He turned away, there was no point in arguing with her. He watched the ebb and flow of battle beneath him and his body ached to join them. He raised his sword Justice and hurled himself into battle.

With every Noxian he cut down, it felt like two sprung up in their place. His presence caused some to run which was satisfying to his ego. The ones who were not smart enough to run would soon meet their fate at his hands. His body moved almost effortlessly as battle was the closest thing to dancing he would he be seen doing. He was born to do it, and he did it well.

The sound of his sisters scream was the only thing that brought him out of his head. The back line where the mages stood had been infiltrated!

Garen thrust his sword through the Noxian he had crossed paths with and stormed his way through his own men. When he finally broke through he saw one of the younger mages, laying in a pool of her own blood. Her face was blank and her eyes were empty, there was nothing he could do for her. But where was Lux?

He looked desperately for her bright blond hair in the chaos. He was finally able to pick her out and he called to her, but to no avail. He ran to her side, but no enemy was in sight. "Lux! What happened?!" He yelled and his sisters blue eyes burned with hate as he looked into them.

"She killed Mauve! And Pippen. And Cassandra and Aura, I couldn't save them Garen! I tried, but it wasn't enough!"

"Who did Lux?"

She opened her mouth to answer his question but her eyes looked past him as she pushed him aside. A solid bubble of light surrounded her as three diamond shaped blades sunk into it's surface inches from where her arms covered her face. She released her magic and the knives fell before her. She let out an anguished scream and her staff burned in her hands. She launched a prism so bright and hot, Garen couldn't look at it and when it exploded, he was left seeing stars. He felt an impact square in the chest that knocked him onto his back. Lux dove to the side, narrowly missing a steel toed boot to her temple. Garen scrambled to his feet, pulling Justice up to his front. As his vision cleared, he saw his opponent.

Katarina Du Couteau. She was breathtaking. Her long hair was an almost unnatural shade of red, and her eyes were a green that rivaled that of any emerald he had ever seen. A scar ran over her left eye, but it didn't diminish at all from her beauty. Her black armor gave away her allegiances but it fit her nicely, it was custom and expensive as far as he could tell. She would have been attractive, had she not been Noxian. Behind her stood Lux, crouching with a furious look on her face. The assassin was facing him, a playful smirk on her face and a knife in her hand. Their eyes locked and his muscles trembled in anticipation.

Lux made the first move and hurled a containment spell at Katarina. She launched herself backwards, over the spell and landing behind Lux. She brought one of the small knives down and Lux was barley able to deflect with her wand. Garen charged and soon the pair had the assassin backing away. Katarina sheathed her knives and pulled out two long daggers, jagged and cruel-looking and incredibly dangerous in the hand of their owner. Garen eyed them cautiously.

With a bark that Garen could only assume was a laugh, she disappeared and reappeared behind Lux, ramming her with her shoulder plate into Lux's head, sending Lux toppling to the ground. Garen charged at Katarina before she could follow up, but his blade was met with nothing but air. She was impossibly quick and this only frustrated him more. _Keep her away from Lux!_ He thought and swung his blade in a downward motion. Her two daggers caught his sword and she dug her heels in to take the brunt of the impact.

"Ahhhh, that's adorable. Big bwother has to swave baby sister." Kat mocked and pouted.

"You Noxians know nothing about loyalty," Garen snarled in her face.

"Is that right?" She snickered. She pushed upwards and sent Garen staggering, and he brought his blade up in just enough time to deflect her next attack. Soon he was on the defensive, focusing on nothing but deflecting the blades inches from his face. Once, he wasn't quick enough and a scarlet line soon rose from his cheekbone. Then another on his hand, and another on his side. His arms were growing tired and his sword seemed to increase in weight with every blow. She brought down her blades in one more swift blow and it took all the strength he had left to raise his sword and brace for the impact. The weight of it brought him to his knees.

She looked at him with a cruel sneer and he noticed that she wasn't exactly unscathed. The light gray tattoos that coiled up her sides were marred by the occasional wound. Her arms shook from exhaustion and her breathing was as labored as his. Her eyes were bright and alive and he could almost see himself in them. She leaned closer until her face was inches from her own. She smelled of honeysuckle and blood.

"The only reason I haven't killed you is because I have my orders. But if they change, oh Might of Demacia, I will kill you, and I will enjoy it." She said and lept into the air, lodging two more of her knives into his breastplate, before disappearing into the trees above. He slumped in exhaustion and focused on slowing his breathing. When he rose, his knees gave a small shake, but he would survive. Never had a match worn on him so. She was skilled, he would give her that. And he used that as an excuse as to why his heart skip when he thought about her.

When he emerged from the forest he had somehow ended up in and returned to the battlefield, he saw his men collecting wounded and found Lux kneeling on the ground next to a healer.

"Sir!" His Captain called and jogged his way to him.

"What happened? Why are their so many wounded? Why are we retreating?" He demanded.

His Captain stood at attention. "It was a woman sir! She appeared out of nowhere and decimated our ranks! We followed the enemy into the woods, and she killed a dozen of us before we even knew! We started losing more of our men and you were nowhere to be found, and eventually Lieutenant Holts called for a retreat. We were lucky to make it out alive!"

Garen cursed under his breath, "See to the wounded, let's get these men home." The Captain nodded and hurried off.

He knelt next to his sister and his concern for her washed away all of his thoughts about the Noxian assassin. "How are you Lux?" He asked tenderly, and pushed her hair behind her ear so he could see her bandage,

"I have a headache and my heart hurts Garen," She replied, "My four best students, within days of graduating and now they're gone." Her voice cracked and her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "Does this get any easier?" she asked pleadingly.

He looked at her sympathetically, "No, it doesn't." She collapsed into his chest in a sob and it was all he could do not to storm after the wretched woman himself. She deserved her fate, but his sister needed him more.

She looked at him with hardened eyes. "I will never bring another student into battle, until I know they are ready." she said determinedly and stormed off. That night when they burned the dead, Lux stayed until the coals and the hatred in her heart were the only things still burning.


	2. Memories

_AAAAAAND Chapter 2! I'm so excited guys! So, I debated about quickening the pace or slowing it down and I decided that I wanted this to feel natural and realistic. So, slow and steady it is, I appreciate anyone who has read this far and I'm really excited to give you my take on Katarina's family situation. There is a lot of lore about her dad, the infamous General Du Couteau but I haven't found a lot about her mother so... I kinda made her up... I hope you guys hate her as much as I do. (By the way, when I was writing the flashback, I was listening to Lindsey Sterling's 'Lost Girls' and it fit beautifully. If you haven't hear her, she is an incredible artist.) I hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

Even though it had been days since the battle, Katarina's body still ached. She was home, at last and she tore off her armor as soon as she walked in the door. She let each piece fall to the floor as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't even half way up when she heard a familiar slither.

"Jussssst put that anywhere." Cassiopia called from the bottom of the steps as she glared at her sisters back.

"I was going to anyway, but thanks for making me feel better about it." Kat called in return.

"You are wounded sssssisssster. I am guessssing your field experienccce didn't go assssss planned?" Cass asked as she started retrieving the armor Kat had discarded and followed her up the stairs.

Kat groaned. "It went fine, I had a run in with the Crownguard's and Garen left me a few parting gifts," she replied and pealed off her shirt, revealing a large gash between her shoulderblades. Cass shook her head disapprovingly as she tisked her tounge and checked her wounds. "You should see him," Kat grinned.

Cass rolled her eyes, "I have no doubtssss, but thesssssse are not quick fixessss. I will draw you a bath and make a ssssalve." And with that, Cass disappeared into Kat's bathroom and soon she heard water running.

"I assssume the Demaccccian livessss?" She called. Now it was Kat's turn to roll her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I can't kill another Champion of the League, it would be grounds enough to start a war."

"Becaussse it'ssss not like we aren't at war already." Cass crossed her arms in the bathroom doorway and lifted an eyebrow.

"A few skirmishes over territory is not a war," Kat countered, sliding off her pants and touching the tender gash on her right thigh.

"But it very easssily could be, and then what?"

"And then we win, like we have the other two times." Kat gave a ruthless grin and pulled off the last of her clothing and her sister looked over her wounds.

"How long do you think this will take? I have a meeting with the Grand General of Noxus in 3 hours." Kat asked impatiently. Her sister tugged on the stitch she was making a little harder before tying the last one off.

"Go wasssssh them out, and I will bandage them when you are done," Cass said with an impatient flick of her wrist and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Kat looked over the stitches in the mirror, they were even and neat, Cass certaintly acquired a talent after tending to her many wounds. The air held a hint honeyfruit and rojahberries and the water had a brown hue. She slid her body in the water and the relief was almost instant as the concotion made contact with each wound. The breath she didn't know she was holding escaped his lips and she sunk in deeper until her whole body was submurged. Her thoughts began to wander.

The first thing she thought about was her mother. She often crossed her thoughts and brought mixed emotions. She was nine, when her mother left and never returned. It was assumed that she was killed in action but their last exchange made her think otherwise.

 _It was dark outside. The rain was just picking up and the sound of the wind was making it hard for her to sleep. She was reciting the current military leaders that she had just been taught that day in her head again and again. She wanted to make her parents proud. She had so many choices in front of her. Would she become a diplomat? A spy? A stratigist? A General, like her father? An assassin, like her mother? She tossed and turned with the pressure that was building in her mind. Soon, she sat up and grunted in frustration. She pulled on a black silk robe and looked out her window when she saw the light from her front door spilling onto their front porch. Who was out there?_

 _Carefully, she grabbed her small bedside knife and slipped out of her room without making a sound, she was always quiet. She slowly stepped over the creaky board in their hallway before rushing down the stairs, taking two at a time. She flung the door open and squinted hard into the rain. Her mother turned around in suprise and a flash of anger crossed her porcelin features._

 _"What are you doing here, child?" she asked harshly._

 _"Mother? Where are you going?" Kat asked, letting her hand fall to her side._

 _"That is none of your concern, go back to bed now," her mother snapped and turned to leave. Kat dropped her knife and chased after her, grabbing the corner of her cloak._

 _"Mother wait! I want to go with you! I'm old enough, I promise!" she pleaded as she tugged on the slick fabric. Her cheek suddenly stung and she looked in suprise at her mother's raised hand._

 _"Insolent child, what hope do you have if you do not obey such a simple command from your own mother?" she asked with ice in her voice._

 _Kat's eyes began to water and she lowered her hand from her cheek, weakness would do nothing for her cause._

 _"Mother, please. I want to help you serve Noxus. I want to show that I am valuable!' She looked her mother right in her hard, blue eyes._

 _"Valuable?" her mother scoffed, "You are nothing but a child, and that's what you will always be treated as if you do not LEARN. YOUR. PlACE!" and with her last three words, she tugged on her cloak, ripping it from Katarina's tiny fingers and sending her tumbling into the wet stone. The rain soaked through her silk robe with ease and her red hair, the same shade as her mother's, clung to her face. A crack of lightning split the sky and she looked at her retreating figure as she started to slip out of the light of the front doorway._

 _"Fine! Leave your family! Leave us here like you always do! You care more about your job then you do any of us!" She screamed after her, the tears stinging her eyes, and her throat filled with grief and anger._

 _Her mother turned and pulled her hood further over her face, so her blood red lips were the only thing left visable. "My duty to Noxus is the only important thing in my life and soon it will be for you as well, child."_

 _The next morning she stormed into her fathers room, finding him sitting on the bed, letter in hand._

 _"I want to fight," was all she said when her father's bright green eyes searched hers. Something in them must have told him about her sincerity, because he had some of the best Noxian assassins teaching her within days. She would never be weak, and she would be better then her mother ever was._

She opened her eyes and traced the tattoos on her sides that she got to cover her scars, back when she was self-conscience of them. But like the one over her eye, she wore them each with pride. Each one told a story and the new ones that would form from her current wounds would tell their own, just like the ones she would recieve in the future would.

The thought of her father made her heart ache even more. He had been missing for weeks now, and there was still no sign of where he could have gone too. He could be dead, or worse, in the hands of the enemy.

With that, her thoughts turned to the Demacian's. Lux was easy to deal with. As powerful a mage she was, she could never out duel her in hand-to-hand combat. Garen was another story...

He was skilled, and cute in an obnoxious way. She found his passion and loyalty amusing. She couldn't help picture her fight with him like a cat with a mouse. She grinned at her clever word-play. Yes, she was a Kat, and she always got her prey.


	3. Deception

_Alright guys, chapter 3. Little hint as to what to expect... Next chapter, Lux is going to go a little rogue! I know it isn't strict lore, and I told my husband I was a little worried about it and he reminded me that this was my story and I can write whatever I want, so HA! :3 I think Lux mains are really going to like how her character grows and the struggle that she goes through. She is gonna be a badass, I promise! Let me know what you guys think in a review of PM me :) This chapter is kinda boring and it's a lot of set up but I am SUPER excited for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Garen was worried about Lux. She took the death of her students hard. She didn't go to her classes at the College of Magic where she taught. She barley ate and she was trying to convince Garen to spar with her, and teach her to use a sword. He was nervous just to be around her. She would go from sulky to angry faster then he could keep up with. He was pretty positive he didn't want her to have a sword in her hands when she was like this.

So, when Prince Jarvan sent for her, he of course insisted that he come along. And Lux begrudgingly let him. "I don't want to take a carriage though, I want to walk," she huffed before disappearing to collect her things. He opened his mouth to stop her, but decided that a commander knows which battles are wise to fight, and this was not one of them.

Just as he was finishing lacing up his boots, she emerged from her room. Her Hair was pushed back and a red beret with the Demacian Imperial Guard symbol was placed gracefully on her head. Her gold name tag over her left breast was freshly polished and the engraved _Crownguard_ shimmered under the light. Her coat was red and gray and it flowed around her even though there was no wind and her leggings were black with gray stripes. Her gantlets and shin guards were her only true armor. They were almost black with red accents. Her staff was also freshly polished and sat naturally by her side. It was rare she went anywhere with out it.

"Ready?" he asked. Her staff glowed softly as she tested it and nodded before pushing past him out the door. He sighed before following her to their front gate.

In the inner ring of Demacia was building of sleek white stone with tall pillars reaching toward the sky, the royal blue flag of Demacia atop everyone. The houses they passed had their crest displayed proudly y their doors. The Spiritmight crest, a dove mid-flight, flew across the street, the home of the late prince's mother. Garen's mother, a powerful political figure named Loretta, introduced the King to Lady Catherine Spritmight when they were in their late 20's. The Laurent House, where mistress Fiora resided was not to far south of them either. Many of Demacia's champions in the League resided here in the inner circle.

Lux was silent as they walked, her eyes never leaving an invisible point in front of her. Her face was tense and her eyes were tired.

"Lux, can we please talk?" Garen asked.

"About what?" she asked suspiciously.

"About the fact that you've hardly eaten? How you toss and turn in your sleep? Or maybe about the fact that you've been a mess these past few days and I'm concerned about you. Mother is too." Lux raised an eyebrow and scoffed disbelieving.

"Mother is probably so embarrassed that her perfect daughter had a moment of weakness," she spat.

Garen grabbed her arm and turned her toward him but she pouted and turned her face away. She struggled against his grasp. "Come on Lux, don't be like that. Please talk to me. You've been in battle before, you've seen men die. Why is this affecting you so much?" Garen asked softly, trying desperately to make eye contact.

"Because, none of those men were my responsibility!" She spat in his face, her eyes shining. "The College trusted me with those student's lives and now they are dead because of my laps in judgment. Their mother's will never see them again, their father's will never hear them laugh again. They are gone, and that's on me. Now let me go."

"Lux, it wasn't your fault. You didn't put the knives to their throats..." Garen assured her. He had never seen her so angry before, and quite frankly, it scared him.

"No... but I know the woman who did... And I will not-" the tired lines in her eyes deepened "-cannot, rest until she feels the same pain that they did." Her eyes were like ice and every word was clipped in anger. He hugged her tight and she relaxed for just a moment in his arms.

"I understand Lux, I really do. I want her as dead as you do, but she is a Champion and the League would never let you kill her," he said when he released her.

"I would like to see the League try to stop me," she said coldly before turning on her heel and storming up the stairs to Jarvans palace, "And if they do, it will already be to late."

When they approached the tall stone doors, the guards standing at attention saluted them but Lux gave them no attention. Garen nodded to each in turn, he recognized some of the men that he had trained himself.

When they walked in, neither were surprised to find out that Jarvan IV was in his study. They walked the familiar palace halls before coming to a very unassuming door. There was muffled voices and Lux raised an eyebrow.

"He WAS expecting us? Right?" she asked, harsher then needed. Garen nodded and knocked softly.

"Enter," was the singular reply he got.

He opened the door into a large library-like room. Shelves full of books surrounded them on all sides, save for the wall that was almost entirely window looking out into a courtyard. To the right was a doorway leading into a reading room with a fireplace. Shyvanna looked over her shoulder and relaxed when she saw who had appeared. Jarvan was sitting at his desk by the windows with his fingers laced.

"I apologize your majesty, are we interrupting anything?" Garen asked as they entered.

"Nothing at all, please come in and close the door behind you," Jarvan replied as he stood and came around to the front of his desk. He gave Shyvanna a quick kiss on her cheek and she left without a word.

"You sent for me?" Lux asked impatiently.

Jarvan looked at here questioningly. "Yes..." he said slowly.

"Sir." she corrected herself.

Jarvan raised his eyebrow, "Well, since you don't seem in a mood for pleasantries," he trailed off and retrieved a file from his desk.

"Have either of you heard of a town called Kalamanda?" He asked casually. They both shook their heads. "I'm not surprised. It's a small, run-down town at the edge of the Shurima Desert. It almost pathetic except there has been a recent discovery of gold and Sing-Stones. And two nexuses..." he said. Surprise flashed across the Crownguards faces.

"Two? There has never been two in the same place until the Institute was created!" Garen said.

"And the Institute was built where it is because of those nexuses." Jarvan replied as he closed the file.

"As interesting as that is, sir, I don't understand why I have been called here," Lux replied.

"Councilman Reyes has agreed to give mining rights to Kalamanda, but only to one city-state." Jarvan continued. "I want you to go as a representative for Demacia, and petition Councilman Reyes to allow us to mine there."

"Do we know who will represent Noxus?" Garen asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm assuming one of the Du Couteau's. Cassiopeia knows the area, but she isn't exactly 'charming' in her current form... So if I had to bet gold, it will most likely be Katarina. Why?" Lux's face flashed something but it was to quick for Jarvan to catch.

"It shall be done," Lux replied and turned on her heel. She looked back at Garen. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Garen hesitated. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Fine," she snapped, narrowing her eyes and closing the door behind her.

Jarvan looked at his friend, "What troubles you Garen?"

"With all due respect Jarvan, I don't feel like Lux is up to this task right now."

Jarvan dropped the file on to his desk before crossing his arms and leaning back, "What makes you say that?" He asked.

Garen hesitated again. If Lux knew what he was about to say... "Lux is in a bad place right now. There was a battle in neutral territory a few days ago-"

Jarvan nodded, "I received your reports."

"Yes. It wasn't supposed to be anything to big, it was a small encampment of Noxians. Lux thought it would be a good opportunity to take some of her more senior students for field experience." Garen continued. "They didn't make it."

Jarvan mulled over his words for a few moments before responding. "I understand your concern Garen, but your sister is stronger then you give her credit for. Grief can be difficult, but I believe your sister can still perform her duties regardless of her personal matters." Jarvan walked around his desk and was just about to sit in his chair.

"Katarina was the one who killed them," Garen said and Jarvan froze over his chair. He sat down with a heavy sigh.

"This does change things..." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you believe she would attempt revenge during a diplomatic assignment? What about the League?" he asked.

"She has already made her intentions when it comes to Katarina clear, sir," was all Garen could reply with.

Jarvan appeared torn. He was only in his mid-twenties, but his light brown hair was already showing strands of gray. His eyes were tired and he appeared weary with the weight of a kingdom on him. "She is our most favored diplomat and Champion in Valoran, she is obviously ideal... But I trust your judgment Garen, and if you think that it is to risky, I will not send her. But I will need someone to go in her place. Would you be willing to take her spot?" He asked. Even though Jarvan was his Prince, Garen felt no obligation in his tone. Jarvan knew that Garen hated everything political, it practically bored him to tears. But Lux was his sister. He couldn't let her kill Katarina, or risk her life trying. Let alone her stance in the League, and he didn't want a war to start because of her. Garen nodded and Jarvan stood.

"It is decided then, please have your sister return. I wish to speak with her alone." The look on Garens face must have made his concern obvious because Jarvans expression softened.

"There is no reason to worry my friend, I just want to inform her about my change in heart and also give her some time off of her duties so she may recover from her stressful ordeal. I care about her as if she were my own sister, you know that." He said and he gave him one of his rare smiles which Garen returned.

"I appreciate it, I will let her know." He replied.

When Garen looked in the hallway, his sister was standing not far from the doorway, with her arms crossed and her foot taping impatiently.

"Are you ready now?" she asked.

"Jarvan wishes to speak with you again," He said and her face became guarded, but she smoothed her expression into one of neutrality before she marched back into the study she had left not but 5 minutes earlier.

Garen took a deep breath before hurrying home. He had a trip to prepare for and he wanted to give Lux some time to cool off before he was anywhere near her.

* * *

Katarina wasn't quite sure what to expect when she dismounted her house in front of the Noxian High Command center. It was a tall building, carved into the side of a mountain. It's jagged spires rose above all others in Noxus and the black stone glistened.

She had been inside a hundred times, and seen it hundreds more, but it still made her skin tingle. With pride or fear, she could never be certain, but maybe that was the point.

Her boots echoed loudly off of the obsidian as she confidently walked through the almost palace-like structure. It used to be a citadel, that was claimed long before Noxus or Demacia every even knew of each other. Legend says that it was built long ago, by an immortal, a warrior made of metal who crushed all who opposed him. Noxian tribes saw it as a symbol of power and strength, so claimed it as their own and expanded out from it into the large city-state it was today. Kat scoffed of the legends, if an immortal truly lived here, then where did they go?

The Council Chambers was a large throne room. A large black table taking the place of the throne. At one end sat a large, high back chair. A raven called from the rafters above before landing on the back of the chair, staring at her with to many large, red eyes. The man in the chair looked up from his work and looked at her evenly with eyes of similar color.

"Katarina, sit," Swain said and gestured to a chair to his right. She swallowed but sat at his direction.

"Kalamanda is a city outside of Shurima that has two nexuses and plenty of gold and Sing-Stones to be the boost our economy needs. Councilman Reyes, who resides over the pathetic town, has offered to let some city-states mine there, but will eventually give exclusive rights to just one. Go, and ensure that Noxus is the one he chooses," Swain said. His voice was unnatural and hearing it made her arms flair up in goosebumps. It was similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"How much force am I authorized to use sir?" she asked.

"None, for the time being," Swain looked up at her from his paperwork.

Kat grunted, "So, how do I convince him?"

Swain set the paper down he was reading. "I figured you could use some of the Du Couteau charm and convince him that having us as a friend, will do more for him than being enemies."

Kat nodded, "I'll do what I can."

She got up a little quickly and the raven let out a horrifying shriek after her.

"Calm yourself Beatrice... You will have your time soon enough..." Kat heard before she all but bolted out the door.

* * *

After the door closed behind Katarina, the shadows in the room seemed to shift before melding into a final form. The figure was slender, and looked young. Her skin was a light purple and her hair a few shades darker. Her outfit was revealing and the crown on her head held a large ruby that glowed with its own light. Her staff was silver and gold with purple gems hovering on their own accord.

"I find your choice in representatives... interesting," she mused with a honey voice.

"She is one of the most famous and less hated Champions of ours in the League," Swain said casually.

"But an assassin, on a political errand?" LeBlanc questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Swain waved off her concerns. "If all goes according to plan, it will make no difference. I am assuming that you have done your part?"

She narrowed her eyes before revealing a vial from thin air. The thick red liquid inside was unsettling still. "Did you have doubts?" she asked dangerously.

"Just want to make sure everything is in place."


	4. Rogue

_Alright guys, chapter 4! So here's kind my thought process. Lux has always kind of been potrayed as this kind of meek ditz and I really wanted to give her more depth then that. She is a Champion for God's sake! She is such a badass in her own right. She needed a struggle and so I'm giving her one and I think you guys will like her first real taste of the dark side that she is starting to embrace. This will be alittle short but it was SUPER fun to write and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Keep it Classy!_

If Lux had to choose between standing in Jarvans office or facing a pack of Freljordian wolves, she would have picked the wolves. At least she expected them to try to bite her.

The entire plan reeked of Garen's meddling. He always treated her like a child! Of course, Jarvan took the brunt of the responsibility, claiming that the change in plans was his idea. But he couldn't lie to her. The only thing that had changed between when she got her assignment and her chance at her revenge and having it ripped from her fingers was a conversation between Garen and Jarvan. Why did they treat her like she was stupid?

"I am also relieving you of all your current duties until you feel like you have reached a place where you are healthier," Jarvan said hesitantly, shocking her out of her thoughts and the porcelain mask across her features showed the suprise.

"What?" she chocked.

"This is not a punishment, Luxanna. Simply a vacation of sorts. You are one of greatest assets in Demacia, and I need you back in proper form," Jarvan said, as pleadingly as royalty would allow themselves to sound. Flattery did not suit him.

"For something that isn't supposed to feel like a punishment, I certainly feel like I've done something wrong," she said through gritted teeth.

"Lux, please go home and rest. See a healer. Write a journal. The sooner you help yourself, the sooner I can help you. You are dismissed," Jarven said.

With all the strength she could muster, she turned and left, closing the door a little harder then was appropriate. The hallway echoed her angry footsteps and the servants and diplomats that dotted it quickly moved out of her way and avoided her eyes. Her tongue tasted like copper from where she had been biting it to fight back the tears. The crowds of the streets parted before her and bowed when she passed. She took no notice. She reached her home in almost record time, letting the anger carry her in a haze.

The door opened in front of her with unseen hands. Her mother was just turning to see who was coming through when a scowl appeared across her features. She was older, but she could have been pretty once. Her eyes were a dark blue, deep and penetrating. She had come to fear those eyes in her youth, but now they just mildly annoyed her.

"You know I do not allow magic in my house Luxanna," her mother said, her voice thick with authority. Lux could see the glow of her wand on the ground beneath her, but her mind did not register that her magic was flowing through it.

"Where is Garen?" Lux asked, her voice hard.

Her mother's scowl deepened at the refusal to obey her command, "In his room, packing for a trip he's been assigned to by the Prince, may the light shield him, himself. Why are you asking?" She asked shortly. "And put your wand out," she commanded her again. Lux stormed past her without responding. Just as Lux reached the top of the staircase, Garen emerged from his room. The sight of him made Lux's blood boil.

"What have you done?!" she shrieked and flung a ball of light at Garen's chest.

"Lux wait!-" was all he could say before the energy knocked him backwards.

"LUXANNA OLIVIA CROWNGUARD!" Her mother yelled behind her, sounding forever away. She hurled another ball of energy and the force of this one knocked Garen on his back.

"That was my chance! I could have avenged those girls and you stole that from me!" Her throat ached with hate and her eyes stung with tears. Her jaw was clenched and her muscles shook in anger. "WHY?!" She screamed, the sound micking that of a wounded animal. A prism was building in her wand and her arms posed to throw it.

"STOP IT NOW!" Her mother screamed, "I WILL call the guard on you Luxanna! Don't you dare cast that spell!"

She hesitated. Her body wanted to follow through but her mind knew the consequences. She felt like she was watching herself outside of her body as the prism was released. It burned hotter then any like it she had created before. She closed her eyes and it exploded just before reaching its intended target. Garens cheeks were burned and his eyes stung.

"Get out of my house, Luxanna," her mother commanded. Lux looked over her shoulder at her mother and felt a thrill as her mother stepped back in fear. The wand coursed with energy in her hand and she let it burn. She radiated anger and energy and the power was delicious.

"Who would want to live in a house of traitors anyway?" she challenged. Garen groaned behind her.

"Watch your mouth, child!" her mother snapped. The power that ran through her veins flared and spider-wed cracks appeared in the windows before the shattered. That was not a spell she knew, but it gave her the desired affect as her mother dropped to the floor with a scream and covered her head with her arms.

"I am not a child. Not anymore," she said and slowly walked out of the door, the sound of glass crunching under her boots satisfyingly.


	5. Kalmanda

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry for a late update... I had some personal stuff come up. BUT everything is okay now so I should be updating again. I might take a little longer between updates and make the chapters longer, what do you guys think? Let me know and i will do my best to try to keep updating. I hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

The sensation in Garen's chest was not something he was used to. It was pain, but not like that from a sword or fist. It felt like someone had ground tiny shards of glass or crystal deep in his muscles. Mostly around his chest. Every breath was excruciating and moving was almost unbearable.

"Garen, wake up."

He stirred and the pain radiated deeper into his chest. A groan escaped his lips and he finally opened his eyes to see his mother leaning over him. She sighed in relief.

"You're alive," she said. He sat up with her help. His face burned like he had been in the sun for days. "Don't move, I've already sent for Reeda," she said. His eyes adjusted and he realized he was laying in a pile of glass. Every window had been shattered.

"What happened mother?" he asked.

"I don't know. Luxanna came home from meeting with the Prince, may the light shine on him. She demanded to know where you were and then she lost all sensibility and attacked you. What happened Garen?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, how long ago did she leave?" he asked urgently.

"Just a moment ago, but we should be safe," his mom replied and he went to stand. Searing tendrils raced outward from his chest, stealing the breath right from his lungs.

"What in the King's name do you think you are doing?!" his mother demanded.

"I was going to go after her," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Like hell you are! You are staying right here until Reeda can come and heal some of the damage!" his mother replied.

"Mistress Crownguard?" a thickly accented voice called from the front door nervously.

"We're up here Reeda!" she called. A tall woman, with dark skin and gray eyes climbed the stairs cautiously. Her hair was short and a honey color. She approached them slowly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Luxanna used her magic against Garen. He is in need of your healing," His mother replied and stood, smoothing her skirts.

"Where is the damage?" she asked Garen.

"My chest," he said breathlessly.

She knelt by his side, "I am going to need you to remove your shirt, Master Crownguard," she replied while opening her bag. He complied despite the pain.

Reeda gasped and he looked down. His chest was a dark red, and bruising was starting to form already. His mother gasped and looked away. Reeda tisked her tongue.

"This will take a few hours. And your body might need to do more when I am done," she said and turned to his mother.

She nodded, "Do what you can."

Reeba began almost instantly. From her bag, she pulled a white stone. It was a perfect circle and it glowed softly. The black cord attached to it was wrapped around her hand and she held it inches from Garen's chest.

"This might hurt, but the path to healing can often be a painful one," she said sympathetically and the stone began to hum. It felt like it was pulling all the shards out of his muscles through his skin, the pain was unbearable and he strained to stay conscience. But this was not a battle he could win, and the world went dark.

* * *

Katarina hated the sun. She hated the desert. She hated this stupid town, full of nothing but rock and trout. She hadn't even been here 15 minutes and she already wanted to go home. Her black armor and leather clothing was attracting the sun like a beacon and she was already staring to feel the sweat collect in her hairline. They had just been directed to their campsite and she was less then impressed.

The 'cabins' were smaller than she had expected. The foundation was a dark stone and the walls were made of clay with a flimsy wooden roof. The one she took had one room. The bed was in one corner with a nightstand. On the opposite side was a desk with a window and a tall storage box, for her clothes she assumed. There was one torch in the room that was unlit, and a single candle on the desk. She tested the bed, at least it wasn't as stiff as it looked.

She closed the door and starting slipping out of her black leather. When she was almost naked, she let her skin breath. She pulled her chest with her things open and pulled out a peasant blouse that was a yellow color. She looked at in disgust. It HAD been a while since Cass had bought any clothing, but she had to have some sense of style... right? The only pants she could find that she had not brought herself weren't pants at all but a long, flowy white skirt. Kat groaned, she HATED skirts.

She pulled them on reluctantly and grabbed her gold. There had to be somewhere around her she could get decent clothing. She stepped out of her cabin when one of her soldiers approached her.

"Sir," he said and saluted, then looked at her clothes questioningly.

"Not. One. Word," she warned and he swallowed. He looked everywhere but at her.

"Sir, the men have settled, what would you have us do next?" he asked.

"There's probably a bar around here somewhere, drink yourselves stupid, for all I care," she snapped.

He hesitated, "So... are we dismissed?" She groaned and pushed past him.

She wandered towards the area with the most noise and discovered the marketplace. It was bigger then she was expecting and the smells of food and animals was a lot to take in at once. The stands had large white clothes over them and it took a second for eyes to adjust to the filtered light.

She eventually came to a stand of clothing and a young girl looked up from some rocks she was floating between her hands. She jumped when she finally noticed Kat.

"What?" Kat asked defensively.

"Nothing, miss. I've just never seen anyone with your color hair before..." she replied. Her hair was short and feathery and was just darker then the stone she held in trembling hands. Her eyes matched and her nose and eyebrows were large but not overwhelming. She was a youth, and there was something almost animal-like about her.

"Taliyah!" A woman called from behind the curtain of the back of the booth and the youth squeaked.

"Coming!" she replied and dove through to the back in a graceful manner. A bird was the animal she reminded Kat of.

After some whispering, an older woman appeared. She was not much taller then her daughter, and her face was more feminine. Everything about her was small and her skin was a tan color she had not seen much of. Freckles dotted her face and she smiled, lines blossoming around her eyes, revealing her true age.

"Blessings traveler! How may we help you?" she asked warmly.

Kat looked at the clothing around her. Most of it was similar to what she was already wearing.

"I need some clothing, but something a little more practical."

Her smile widened and she walked around her booth to the front. She was about four inches shorter then Kat. "Ah, yes. You have come to the right place traveler. Come, we will see what we can do for you!" She said and led Kat to the back.

Bolts of thread and fabric sat in bins and on shelves. "Taliyah, my girl. Go grab your sketch pad and we shall design something to work for this young lady. Kat raised her eyebrow at being called 'young'. Soon the youth returned and Kat explained what she needed and after the mother took her measurements, she perused the fabric. They were rich in color and some of the softest fabric she had ever felt.

"Where do you get your fabric?" She asked, while holding one that was a pale red.

"We make it," the youth said quietly.

"We are Weaver's," her mother added and smiled.

"It's beautiful," Kat mused and found a gold one she particularly liked.

"That one would be a a little more expensive," the mother replied.

"Money isn't a concern, I want these two," she replied and handed the fabric over.

"We will get them done before our departure," the mother smiled.

"Thank you," Kat replied before leaving.

As she was leaving the marketplace, more parties from other city-states were just arriving. A white carriage with silver and red accents from the Ionians, a pack of black horseman from Zaun, a small, unassuming carriage from Bilgewater, and a pack of chestnut horses with a gold carriage from Piltover. The yordles had been the first to come, beating Katarina there by about a day and a half. She doubted the Freljordians would make such a dangerous and long journey, which left only Demacia to join. Maybe they weren't interested. She doubted it but could honestly care less. Or she thought so until their banner pulled up next to the Ionians and her heart skipped a beat.

She scanned the group of soldiers, most were younger and they looked tired. She looked for the carriage that would bring whom she assumed was Luxanna but saw none in sight. She scowled and heard whistling behind her.

"Hey red head! Wanna good time?" Someone called behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a group of soldiers, their silver armor freshly polished. She could feel the bile rise in her throat. _Demacians..._ Her scowl deepened and the older one in the group grinned.

"Yeah, you!" he called and they began to approach her. Her mind went crazy. She couldn't kill any of them. This was a diplomatic assignment, killing any of them would be grounds enough for a war. And Demacia was always in a mood to have their asses kicked. Plus, she didn't have her daggers. She had a few small knives, but they had swords, and she was outnumbered. But she was going to defend herself if she had to.

"You look like you could use a man in your life," he called. He wasn't far from her now, a few more paces. The look on his face made her stomach sick. She would warn them, and if they didn't heed it...

A knife was in her hand and she took comfort in that.

"You'd be tried for treason," she called over her shoulder. _Stay or run?_

His steps didn't slow, "I'm not gonna hurt you. We're the good guys! We just want a little company out here... That's all," he replied. He was within spitting distance now. She channeled her fear into anger and took a deep breath. _Now!_ And she spun on her heel, her knife was just under his throat.

"I know you won't hurt me, it's just a matter of if I feel like killing you or not," she growled. His surprise was obvious and he held his hands up. He tried to swallow but decided against it with the knife being so close and he shook a little. "For being the good guys-" she said mockingly, "-you act sleezy." She said playfully. Her courage began to fade as his friends decided to circle her with their swords drawn.

"Feisty, aren't you?" her captive asked. He was still nervous, but the sight of his friends coming to his aid made him more brave.

"You could say that," she mused and grabbed his wrist and pulling it behind him at an awkward and probably uncomfortable angle. She pulled on it until he moved with her and she walked so she was facing all of them. She felt a little better not having anyone at her back.

"One move and I will kill him if I have to," she said. They sensed her hesitation and advanced. She sighed in annoyance and traced a line along her captives cheekbone. A line of red bloomed under the knife and the stopped.

"Believe me now? Now back off. Plus, don't you guys have some sort of honor code or something?" she asked.

"Yes. They do," she heard behind her. Her heart sank. This was not a time to not have her daggers...

Garen stood not far behind her and she played up the leverage she had. Her knife rested on his soldiers neck and she glared at him.

"I get you're pissed Garen but call off your hounds, unless you want a war on your head..." she said dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare..." he replied, matching her level of challenge.

"I wouldn't?" She asked and they glared at each other for several long seconds. Now that she took the time to really look at them they were a nice blue...

"I want you all at my cabin, NOW!" he yelled, causing everyone to jump. His eyes never left hers and his soldiers slowly sheathed their swords. "You'll need to let him go at some point, Katarina," he said.

She had almost forgotten about the angry man she had in her grasp. Her anger flaired when she realized it was because she had been paying so much attention to Garen's eyes. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his and turned her attention to her captive.

"Shame, I was going to show him a 'good time'," she sneered and kicked his ankles out from under him, sending him face first into the dirt. Garen watched him fall and heaved a sigh.

"I apologize for their behavior, Miss Du Couteau. I promise they will be reprimanded," Garen said. He looked tried.

"Keep your men under control Crownguard or you'll have a war on your hands," she growled. She looked as his eyes just one more time before storming off. How could she have never really looked at them until now? And why did she suddenly want to?


	6. Bar Fight

_Hello again! I would just like to take this opportunity to thank all of you guys, your support has been incredible and I don't know what I would do without you guys! I hope you enjoy Bar Fight, and remember. Keep it Classy!_

Garen picked the soldier up from the dirt by his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he roared and shoved the young man into the group of his friends.

"We didn't need you sir, we would have been fine!" he snapped back, touching the well deserved gash in his cheek.

"I just saved your life Corporal, and I expect a thank you," he growled.

"We could have taken her, she was just some feisty broad," he said confidently.

Garen raised his eyebrow skeptically. "You really don't know who that was do you?"

"Should I have?" The Corporal pouted.

"Gentlemen, you just had you're first run-in with one of the best Noxian assassins alive. Katarina Du Couteau. She is a master swordsman and she kills without thought. She is a Champion of the League and you all are damn lucky she was in a good mood." At the name the men began to pale. "Now, I want you all in my tent in ten minutes to face reprimand."

"For what?" one of the men scoffed.

"For breaking the Soldiers Code that you all took upon yourselves when you joined this army!" he roared and the already pale men turned white as sheets.

"But sir... We just wanted to have a little fun..." one of the men whimpered.

"You think harassing women is fun?" he asked. "We are soldiers... When you wear that armor and carry that sword, you represent Demacia. You represent your King and most importantly, you represent me. I would expect this sort of behavior from the Noxians but WE are not some low-life pirates who rape and pillage. We are some of the most elite soldiers in Valoran. But you men are a disgrace... Which is why you will ALL be dishonorably discharged and sent home. Now leave," he growled. They hesitated before giving a final shaking salute and turning to leave.

He looked at Katarina's retreating form. The outfit was not one he was expecting. It was more feminine then her armor and it was flattering. The skirt moved almost mesmerizingly when she walked and he swallowed hard before forcing himself to look away.

The next few weeks were uneventful. There were meetings with Councilmen Reyes, keeping tabs on the mining job, meetings with the other city-states. They were seemingly pointless and saw no reason for their exsistance. The paper that he had brought to take notes on was filled with mindless sketches. Some scenic and other's more... personal. Some were of Lux. He was worried sick about her. It had been weeks since anyone had even heard from her or seen her. What could she be doing? Others were of fights he had. Most of them involving Katarina. Some ended in him killing her, others didn't. He felt a deep loathing for her that he couldn't explain.

Every so often he would look up to see her turning away suddenly, like she had been looking at him. He scowled. She was probably thinking about killing him as well. She probably thought he was weak, a mindless soldier. She would rue the day that he was able to do what he truly wanted. If he had a chance, he would do what was right, and that is ridding the world of the evil that is the Du Couteau bloodline, and she would be first.

* * *

Despite the heat, Katarina felt much more comfortable in her armor then she had in the outfit she had worn the first day. She tried to appear interested in anything around her when it came to meetings and the day-to-day duties but quite frankly, she was bored. And lonely. She missed her sister. Cass, on the other hand, was probably enjoying the spotlight as the head of the Du Couteau household in her absence. She missed Talon who had become obsessed with finding her father and she missed him as well. But she missed the familiarity of Noxus. As dark as it was, it was all she had ever known. There, everything was simple. The strong survived and the weak learned their place. Being away from it made her heart start to go soft, and that was not something she simply could not afford.

When she went back to the Weavers to make final adjustments on the outfits she would wear during her stay, she sat and watched the youth play with floating rocks while her mother made adjustments. They hovered about an inch from her fingers and her face was streaking in sweat from the effort of concentrating. She pushed the rock away from her and the further it hovered from her hand, the more it trembled. It eventually exploded into dust and she growled in frustration.

Kat felt a small amount of pity for her. She was young, but was remarkably gifted already and she showed incredible potential. But as a nomad, she didn't have much hope for proper schooling. Kat felt the need to pry a little bit.

"That is a very interesting talent you have, young one," she said casually. The youth shot her a nervous look.

"Thank you... It is a great gift. If only I could use it..." she said.

"Are their others like you? Do you have a teacher?" she asked.

Taliyah shook her head. "No ma'am. I am the only one in our entire tribe." She said with a hint of pride but her terror showed through her voice. Kat smiled a little.

"You know, there are a lot of mages at the Institute of War not far from here, you might be able to find someone who can teach you," Kat mentioned and her eyes lit up in excitement but her mother frowned.

"Really?" the young girl asked excitedly.

"Taliyah!" her mother snapped. "Go do your chores." The youth became quiet and the rocks fell from her hands and she nodded before turning to leave.

"I apologize... I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries," Kat apologized. The mother sighed.

"She is young, but I fear she is also overly optimistic. She is my only child and is set to take over the tribe in place of her father when he passes. I don't want her to get hurt," her mother replied and Kat nodded understandingly. "I will make these adjustments tonight and they should be ready tomorrow, is that alright?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kat smiled.

When she had dressed back into her armor the sun was already hovering close to the horizon. She didn't feel like being alone in a cabin for another night and she felt like a good drink. She followed the sound of voices before she came to a fairly plain building at the edge of town. It was two levels but the top level was dark, the lower level was alive and bright. The sound of music and laughter pulled her in enticingly. When she came in some turned to look, but were careful to avoid her eyes. Some got up and left when they noticed she had arrived. She felt the bitterness rise in her throat and she was about to leave when she noticed the familiar faces of her soldiers. One of them waved their arm and invited her with his hand. She couldn't help but give a halfhearted smile. At least someone didn't become disgusted by her presence.

When she approached the table, one of her more higher ranker officers offered her a seat next to him. She sat and listened to their stories for a while before one of the men looked at her. "What will you be drinking sir? An apple-tini?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know yet, I'll see what they have," she said and stood. She turned around. "And don't call me sir, you make me think of my father. It's Kat to you," she said and the table roared with drunken laughter as she left.

She approached the bar with a smile and she began looking over the glass bottles.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

"I'll take a whiskey, nothing to fancy or I'll be a laughing stalk in front of my men," she said and the bartender nodded with a small understanding smile. She heard a scoff from next to her and she turned and saw Garen putting his own drink to his lips. She raised her eyebrow.

"You have something to say?" she asked casually.

"Not a word to you," he replied.

"Except you just said five," she said playfully and grabbed her drink.

She had just turned around when she saw her men rise from the table. They were looking at the other side of the bar, where an obviously intoxicated Demacian was shouting something at them. The Demacians were rising from their table and were charging at each other. "Uh oh," she said and Garen looked at what she was referring to. He stood quickly and stood in front of his men with his large arms outstretched. He shoved all of them back and they stumbled, then surged up yelling and cursing at her men. She pulled out her dagger and laid it out in front of her men and they stopped cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Cool down, soldier!" they said simultaneously and the men began to argue. One look from Garen was enough to silence his men and Kat flourished her daggers to silence hers.

"Go home, now," she said dangerously and they glared at the Demacians before turning to leave.

"Sit down or shut up!" Garen said and shoved his men. They returned the glares and returned to their table or left through the other door.

Kat returned her weapons and sat on the bar stool angrily. "God, it's like babysitting grown children," she growled and Garen grunted something she assumed was agreement. She looked at him and found him studying his drink intently. His hair was a little messy and he had traded his heavy armor for a light shirt. It tightened around his shoulders and forearms and she found her eyes tracing every line as they drank a few minutes in silence. He looked at her sideways.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just never seen you in anything but heavy armor," she shrugged. " I figured it was like, surgically attached to your skin or something." She said as she took a sip of her drink and looked away.

He scoffed, "And I never thought I would see the day when I saw you in a skirt." She choked on her drink and he chuckled at her glare.

Her cheeks and neck grew warm, "It was Cass's idea, not mine," she said defensively and his chuckle turned more into a hearty laugh that made her stomach feel strange.

"You let your sister, the SNAKE WOMAN, pick out clothes for you?" he asked. "Now that's a riot." he said, taking another drink.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, she used to have a sense of style," she said, mildly trying to defend herself.

He chugged the rest of his drink and nodded, "I don't doubt it, but I believe the key words, my dear, is USED TO," he said and looked at her. Her heart jumped a little at the words 'my dear' and the way the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled... The opening in his shirt when he turned a little revealed a faded bruise on his chest.

"What happened to you?" she asked and gestured to his chest. He winced and his face was stricken in pain.

"Luxanna," he said and Kat raised her eyebrows in surprise. "She got upset that I requested this assignment and had her taken off of it." he continued.

"Why?" Kat asked and his face became clouded in anger.

"Because of you," he said and stood. She was so shocked she couldn't think of anything to say. She felt a little hurt by his sudden departure and then shocked at her hurt.

 _I'm falling for him..._ she thought but immediately pushed the thoughts from her mind. No. Just no. There was no way, she was being ridiculous! Not only was he obnoxious, and rude, and snobby, he was DEMACIAN.

 _But... He is kind of cute..._ she thought and started chastising herself and ordering another drink. She was just lonely, and the sun was probably getting to her, and she hadn't had a good nights sleep in days and...

She cut her thoughts off and downed her drink quickly before dropping her gold on the counter and turning to leave. She was one of the last to leave and it was very dark when she left. There was almost no light except the occasional glow from a house window. She picked her way carefully among the houses until she found her cabin and flung herself on her bed.

...and she was in love with a Demacian.


	7. Questions

_Hey guys, sorry for the long update between posts! We are officially at 15,000 words! CRAZY! AHHH! Hope you enjoy and Keep It Classy!_

* * *

The slums of Demacia were not as bad as Lux was expecting. The fact that she could have light whenever she needed it helped. Her wand was almost constantly illuminated. The Demacian underground could be dangerous and she took comfort in having her magic ready at a moments notice. Her Imperial Guard armor drew more attention then she was liking and any street she turned onto was cleared almost immediately. Their fear thrilled her but eventually decided that her whereabouts were better left a mystery.

The air was salty and her eyes were staring to get heavy. The darkness above her head was starting to wear on her. She shook herself and focused on her next agenda of getting herself less recognizable clothes. Eventually, after picking her way through blacksmiths and mercenary holds, she found a shop that would work. Some clothes that she had in stock should work for her with some minor alterations. She settled for a purple t-shirt that clung to her body tightly. Over her head she wore a brown leather clock that didn't go far past her shoulders. It was mostly to cover her face to prevent her from being recognized then to provide any warmth. What few possessions she kept with her were stored in pouches along her belts. What little gold she had should cover it and a room for the next couple of nights until she could plan her next move.

As she was leaving the tailors, she heard a loud, low voice boom through the street.

"Thanks for the lunch money, kid," followed by a deep rumbling laugh and a wheezing cough. The voice was metallic and grinding, like an aspirator with a screw loose. She pressed her back against the nearest wall and watched as a thin man, maybe just a little older then she was tumbling through the street. He landed about 15 feet from her and groaned as he tried to sit up.

The metallic voice echoed out. "Find more gold, I want to treat my woman to salmon tonight," followed by the same laugh. The sound of boots echoed off the stones and some were heading for her. She had been carefully watching the thin man and they made eye contact. She gave a sly grin before covering herself in a shroud of light, making herself practically invisible. The man gasped and she took a deep breath before stepping into the street.

The source of the voice was a large men both in height and width. He looked like he had never starved a day in his life. Half of his face was missing, replaced by dark metal and a green sensor in place of his eye looked around. His men were brutish and were scouring around for money that wasn't theirs. One was a few feet in front of Lux and he swung his head around before he looked at her. She caught her breathe but he looked away.

She slipped past him and made her way carefully up the street. The ring leader was counting his ill-gotten gold and had just put it in his pocket when she made her move.

She flung a prism at the half-man which exploded, temporarily blinding him and knocking him back. He yelled and his brutes came rushing in. She hurled a snaring spell and caught them, rooting them to the ground. They banged against their light prisons and she took a deep breath. Her wand began to spin in the air in front of her hand. Faster and faster until it was a large circle of pure energy. She could feel the power building up in her, begging to be released. With a roar she forced the energy out of its containment and a large pillar of burning light exploded before her. It was mesmerizing and brilliant, like a sunbeam that she had created. The brutes stood no chance and they were nothing but burned, smoking piles on the cobblestone by the time the light had faded. Her chest heaved, trying to regain the breath that had escaped her with the spell.

She stood tall and faced the last of the rag tag group as he was struggling to get up. She placed her wand an inch from his face and he looked at it nervously. She held out her hand and without a word, he handed her a bag of gold he was just counting, the jingling of the coins in his shaking hands was almost deafening. She snatched it from his before pulling her wand back. He watched in disbelief for half a second before scrambling to his feet and running in the opposite direction from where she stood.

When his footsteps could no longer be heard, she returned to the thin man and found him cowering behind some garbage bags. She knelt in front of him. "You don't need to be afraid," she said and smiled. She held out the coin, "I believe this is yours?" she asked and he looked, relief washing over his features.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" he said and took it from her, "How can I repay you?" he asked earnestly and stood, offering to help her up as well. She took his outstretched hand and felt the exhaustion creek her knees as she too stood.

"Well, if you have any spare gold for a room at a decent inn, that would be most appreciated," she replied and he grinned.

"I will give you some gold and a room at one of the best inn's in the Eastern District!" he said, "Follow me!"

He grabbed her hand before she could reply and he dragged her through the winding streets of Demacia. They took so many turns that soon, she was hopelessly lost but he stopped in front of a large, brick building. The sign swayed in the breeze. The Ivy Inn. It was properly named as long stands of the green menace crawled desperately up the sides. Some windows were softly lit while others stayed dark. The bottom floor opened into a nearly empty eating area. Tables were spaced apart and bar maidens were wiping them clean and up heaving the chairs while others swept behind them. A fireplace on one side glowed warmly and an elderly man snored in a chair in front of it, a well-worn leather bound book draped over his chest. A short, heavy woman in a stained apron shook her head at him before acknowledging their presence.

"Charon! You are home! You had me worried sick you daft boy, I was just about to send the hounds after- Who is this?" she asked mid-lecture.

"Mama! I have the most incredible story! I was on my way to pick up the meat for tomorrow and I was robbed-" he said hurriedly.

"Robbed?!" his mother asked but he cut her off.

"-and then she came," he gestured to Lux, "and killed some and got my gold back!" he said.

The mother looked her up and down before letting out a hearty laugh. The elderly man snorted awake for a moment before snoring again soon after.

"You mean to tell me this spit of a thing saved you?" she said and laughed.

"Yes, Mama. She is a mage," he said and she looked over Lux again. Lux could feel her cheeks burning and the tried too appear taller and tougher then she was, but the tax of the day and the spells were taking their tole on her small body and she craved rest.

"Ahh a mage have we? What is your specialty child?" the mother asked as she turned towards the bar.

"Light and light magic," Lux replied, taking a stool.

"That is rare, is it not?" the mother asked, drying a mug before pouring some water into it. She placed it on the bar before Lux and she drank greedily.

"It is a form of elemental magic, but it is one of the least popular ones," she nodded and breathed deeply.

"It was incredible!" the man, Charon, remarked and she blushed.

"The night is growing old children, drink up and get some rest. Charon, show her to a room, I will not let a mage who saved my dear boy be tired tonight," she said and Charon jumped up from his chair eagerly. She swallowed the last of her water and followed him up the stairs. When she came to her room, he opened the door for her.

"Will you be needing matches or anything?" he asked.

She formed balls of energy in her hands and the flew to the candles and fireplace as if they had a mind of their own. Small flames erupted and the room was warmly lit. His eyes were wide and she smiled. "Matches is one thing I don't think I'll ever need."

He chuckled, "No kidding!" his neck turned red and he looked at his feet. "What name should I put the room under?" he asked shyly.

She contemplated, but decided that this was far away enough from her home, that there was no need for secrets. Plus, she wouldn't be staying long.

"Luxanna. Luxanna Crownguard," she said as she pulled off her hood. His eyes seemed like they were going to pop from his head. She knew the weight her House Name carried, but she didn't realize it carried all the way to the far east of Demacia. She almost regretted telling him.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this, Luxanna, but you have very beautiful eyes," he said and she could feel the blush spread across her cheeks. _Oh how mother would kill me if she knew what I was about to do right now..._ She thought before she closed the space between them in a heartbeat and kissed him deeply. He stood in surprise before tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her in closer. Her staff hit the floor and she started pulling his shirt off of his chest. He pushed her onto the bed and all of lights in the room blinked out simultaneously.

* * *

Garen sat in his tent looking over notes from the previous meetings. There was nothing of particular interest, although he did notice his sketching getting better. Although, they were shifting to Lux as the main focus instead of Katarina. A good explanation of this could be that Katarina had been gone for a few weeks. She had left Kalamanda soon after the bar fight.

The bar fight still bothered him. His men should know better then to get into spats with the enemy. They were supposed to be well trained, elite soldiers. They were supposed to obey him without question and wear the Demacian armor with honor. They were supposed to be the best. And yet, he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the Noxians who had started it. And then there was the incident the first day with Katarina. His stomach turned thinking about what could have happened. She would have either killed all of his men or they would have overpowered her and done disgusting, treacherous things to her. And there is still no guarantee that she wouldn't have killed them even after that and he wouldn't blame her. Neither scenario was pleasant but both would have been cause for war.

He lifted up one of his more recent notes and was greeted by Lux's smiling face. He looked at it fondly, although he could never get the eyes right. He could never get them to catch the light right. He missed her like crazy. She was his best friend, and his partner in crime. She also drove him crazy in only the way a baby sister could. He smiled and looked at the face again. She certainly didn't look like a baby anymore.

A voice called from outside his tent. "Sir, permission to enter?"

"Granted," he said almost without thinking.

One of his soldiers stepped in and stood at attention. "Sir, I have come to remind you about your next meeting in 15 minutes, as you asked."

"Thank you soldier, any word on Luxanna?" he asked and looked over his paper.

"Not that we have sir, I can send another letter to your mother if you wish."

He thought for a moment before deciding against it. "No soldier, that is all."

The soldier hesitated for a moment.

"What is it, soldier? You don't get paid to sit and gawk, spit it out!"

"Sir, the Noxian representative has returned," the soldier said nervously.

"And?" he asked.

The soldier licked his lips, "Nothing sir!"

He looked at him levely, "Then go."

The soldier left without a word and Garen looked at his papers. "Where are you, Lux?" he asked the sketch before collecting his things for yet another meeting.

He was one of the last to arrive but the only open seat was in front of the red-head. Of course...

Her hair was a little lighter if he wasn't mistaken. The sun was bleaching his dark brown hair to more of a hazelnut and her hair was a little more orange. Or what he could see of it as she wore a white cap with long strands and a white covering over her neck to her collarbone. Her top was low cut, revealing more of her chest then Garen thought was appropriate. Her pants were airy and loose around her legs. Thin gold coins from her outfit caught the light occasionally. She looked more like she belonged in the desert.

He sat in his chair and arranged his fresh paper and pens so he would have easy access and tried to listen intently. Katarina thought balancing a pen on her finger was more entertaining. She went between balancing it to twirling it around so quickly between her fingers that it just looked like a blur. She wrote almost nothing in her notes.

When the meeting was over Garen returned to his tent to find Prince Jarvan sitting at his desk looking over his papers. Garen stood at attention.

"At ease, Garen." Jarven said without looking up.

"It's good to see you," Garen said and Jarvan waved his hand.

"I unfortunately don't come bearing good news," he said and frowned.

Garen felt his stomach drop. He immediently thought of Lux.

"What is it?" he asked and Jarvan rose.

"Not here, my friend. Not here."

He led him out of his tent and they began walking out towards the mines. The waiting was killing him. "Is it about Lux?" he asked.

Jarvan gave him a sympathetic look. "No, I wish it were something that simple. I haven't heard from Luxanna until I removed her from this assignment. If I had, you would have been the first to know. You know that."

Garen felt the pressure in his chest disappear. "You are a true friend, Jarvan. Now will you please tell me what troubles you?" he asked as they approached their section of the mining operations. Jarvan took a deep, troubling breath.

"Garen, we are in a very difficult time right now, politically. I'm afraid some troubling things are about to happen, at home and all across Valoran," he said and shifted his eyes to Garen. They looked old. "Recent events have made me question loyalty. I need to rely on only those I can trust." He learned on a railing overlooking the cave entrance.

Garen hesitated, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Jarvan nodded, "You are the closest thing to a brother I will ever have. I would trust you with my life, and have on several occasions." A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "But now, I must ask you the same question brother." He gave him a hard look.

"Of course I do Jarvan! How could you even ask me that?" he said.

"Because things are going to happen that will make you question me. Because things are about to happen that will seem impossible. Because I am going to ask you to do things that border on treason and I will expect my orders to be carried out to the letter. Now think before you answer. Do you REALLY trust me?" Jarvan asked, his blue eyes gaining a sharp and dangerous new youth. Garen looked at him, matching his look with his own.

"Jarvan Lightshield IV. I have followed you into battle. I have killed men in your name. I have and will always follow you to the ends of this God-forsaken land whether you will have me or not. When I took the Soldiers Oath and Code, I swore to protect and serve you. You are my Prince, my commander and my friend. I trust you more then just about anyone else on this planet besides my own flesh and blood. Never question my loyalty to you, brother. It is about the greatest insult you could ever lay upon me," Garen said sternly.

Jarvan chuckled and clapped his hand on Garen's shoulder, "Well you don't have to be all dramatic about it."

Garen returned the chuckle. "Now, what treacherous act will you have me do, sir?"

Jarvan's eyes became hard again, "I need you to protect the Du Couteau woman."

Garen's eyes bulged and he regained his composure, "Protect her from what? There is no war, no battle here."

"Yet." Jarvan replied simply.

Garen felt his stomach flip, "Jarvan... What are you planning?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing, and I NEED you to believe that, Garen. No matter what it appears to be," he said.

"I don't understand, Jarvan," Garen replied.

"The things were take for granted to be true can be tainted or twisted. Things that seem to make perfect sense will no longer be true. The things we see with our very eyes can be false. There are dark things afoot, Garen. And I intent to figure it out, but I need you with me. You're the only one I can truly trust to carry out this order. I need you to protect Katarina Du Couteau. At all costs."


	8. War Cry

_Hello friends! I am proud to bring you War Cry. I would personally like to give a shout out to my sister-in-law for the artwork. She spent a lot of time on it. I hop you guys enjoy, and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

The carriage carrying the Grand General Swain rolled in just as the pale morning light was bathing the small town. Katarina glared at it groggily. She still was not sleeping well and she almost cut off the head of the messenger announcing the bird man's arrival. But, there is that saying about killing messengers, and Katarina didn't feel like sharpening her blades again.

She donned her traditional High Command armor and specialty swords. They were smooth blades with hooks on the ends and she despised them. They were good for nothing as far as she was concerned.

The carriage stopped in front of her and the awful bird that accompanied its master cawed from the roof. She fantasized briefly about throwing a knife into it's chest, but she quickly rethought it.

Swain hobbled out in his golden Grand General armor. She did not envy him. The day was young, but that armor was going to be miserable to be in by midday.

"Was there a particular reason you wanted to wear the ceremonial threads?" she asked.

The eyes from helmet burned unnaturally. "It is a show of power, child. We have a reputation to uphold."

"Power doesn't seem practical right now," she replied as she eyed the quickly rising sun.

A chocking sound Katarina equated to a scoff echoed in the helmet, "Power never is, that's why you must work for it," he replied, leaving goosebumps rising up her arms. She still remembered the battle between Swain and Keiran Darkwill. She pushed the thoughts from her brain quickly before the bile rose in her throat.

"Show me the mining operations," Swain commanded.

"I have another meeting to attend in a few minutes, but I can either show you later or have one of the soldiers show you now," she said simply. Her nervousness couldn't give away her hatred about being around the man. His very presence gave her goosebumps and if she could find any reason to be away from him, she would take it. _Plus, I would see Garen_... The look in Swains eyes cut off her thoughts. He studied her for a moment before replying.

"A soldier will do." He said and Katarina immediately felt relief in her chest.

When she was finally rid of him and in the meeting she found an open seat, others filled the room, but she noticed that Garen sat across from her. She felt her heart flutter a touch before cutting off her thoughts when he made eye contact.

"You look tired," he said simply.

She tilted her head slightly. "A little," she replied cautiously.

"Have, uh, trouble sleeping?" he asked awkwardly. She raised her eyebrow, she didn't hate the attempt at small talk, but she had to wonder. Why?

"The desert is... Brighter then Noxus, and drier," she said. "Plus, I miss my family when I am gone on long assignments, you can understand."

He nodded, "Yup."

She eyed him curiously. He had turned his attention to the Ionian speaking but he would occasionally glance at her. She spun her pen in her hand subconsciously and listened to the speaker talking about ways to redirect water in mines. But she never took her eyes off of him. What was his angle?

He leaned against the table and looked at her "You're not a big note taker, are you?" he asked and gestured to her notebook.

"I only take notes on thing I know I won't remember," she replied confidently.

He chuckled, "You seem to think you have quite the memory."

"I don't think, I know," she smiled coyly and standing.

He grabbed his things and chased after her. "Where are you heading to?" he asked.

Kat had a pretty much permanent eyebrow raised. "Grand General Swain is here to check up on operations... I have to go meet with him and update him. Would you like to join?" she asked teasingly. His step stuttered and he shook his head vigorously.

"No, thank you," he replied quickly and she laughed.

She hesitated, "I will be at the bar later, though," she replied and he nodded.

"I will probably see you there then," he said before walking in the other direction.

Her heart fluttered. He would be looking for her, he wanted to talk to her. The impossible fluttered into her mind and she shoved the thoughts down with as much concentration as it took to bathe a cat.

She found swain overlooking their mine sight with glowing eyes. The bird on his shoulder turned at her approach and gave a blood curdling caw. Swain looked in her general direction.

"Nice of you to join me, finally Ms. Du Couteau," he said.

She stood next to him with no reply.

"Everything seems to be going well, any concerns you would like to address?" Swain asked and Kat shook her head.

"Excellent, everything is running according to schedule. I will return to Noxus in the next few days," he said and turned to leave. "Until then, I will retire."

Kat watched him go before looking down into the mine shaft below. Her mind wandered to Cassiopeia, her father, Talon. Sometimes they would rest on Garen. The flitted around in her mind like butterflies, never really being able to settle on one.

She was just starting to think about going to the tavern when the ground beneath her started rolling. It pitched her over the railing and she clung on for dear life. The ground groaned and moaned before finally settling again. She pulled herself back onto what she was assuming was solid ground. Her daggers were in her hands before she knew it, and she ran in the direction of chaos. Besides the people running, everything looked as it should. Until she reached the mithril mine sanctioned to be for Demacia.

The hextech cranes teetered above her. Dust from the moving people threatened to seep into her lungs. And the entrance to the mine was completely sealed.

"Are there still people in there?" she asked the nearest person, in a frantic. They replied with equally frantic uncertainties. She continued to ask until she finally found someone with a suitable answer.

"I think so! They did a count and as far as they can tell, there is about ten or twelve still down there," the young woman, a bar maid she recognized, replied tearfully.

"Dear God," Kat said, pushing her way to the crowd. She looked down by the mine entrance and saw Garen shouting orders. She teleported behind him.

"How can I help?" she asked and Garen whirled around in surprise.

"We're trying to move the rocks to see how big the blockage is," he said.

"Need some more men?" she asked.

"If you have some to spare," he replied.

She nodded blinked herself back up onto the ledge overlooking the mine. She found some of her men in the back of the group of spectators who were watching.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get down there and help them!" she yelled and they nodded before rushing down to help.

Minutes felt like hours as the raced the sun to clear the entrance. Garen talked hastily to a few yordles and Zaunites before biting his lip angrily.

"Stop! Stop digging!" he called and the men before him froze. "The ruble is to deep into the mine, if we keep going we might bring the whole damn thing crashing down."

The men nodded before backing away. They all stared at the ruble pile as if it were a tomb, before turning away one by one until only Garen and her remained.

"I must inform Prince Jarvan," was his final remark before he too, left her.

She stared at the mine in the dark, seeing shadows move and twist. She strained her ears hoping to hear anything but all-consuming silence.

The next morning, she walked with Swain, recounting the event as she saw it. He was quiet during her story before speaking.

"Do they have any idea how this could have happened? Are we at risk?" he asked.

"They don't know sir. If we were at risk, it would most likely be from the Demacians, but it wouldn't make sense for them to destroy their own mine," she said.

He pondered, "You are right. Be that as it may, I don't feel comfortable knowing there is a potential terrorist in our midst. I want guards at our mines entrance at all times. Even at night."

She nodded, "If you believe that's best-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a spear about eight feet tall skewered the ground between them, knocking her backwards. She felt pain rip up her shoulder with the force of the impact but she rolled onto her feet, daggers ready.

Prince Jarvan IV landed next to his spear, pulling it out of the cracked ground. He whirled it above his head and knocked it into Kat's side, send her flying. She landed hard against a stone wall and she struggled to see without stars in her eyes. In her blurry vision, she watched an angry, frantic Swain try to defend himself from an onslaught brought on from the prince. She struggled to her feet and charged. He turned his attention to her for a moment before back-handing her with his gauntlet. The force knocked her to the ground again. She screamed in frustration at being tossed around like a common rag doll. She pulled a knife out and threw it. It sunk into Jarvans bicep and he gave a howl of pain before turning to her. His eyes changed so quickly from blue to something deeper that she almost missed it, but he charged off before she could follow up on her impressive throw.

She stood and brushed the desert sand off of her clothes before helping Swain. He stood, his armor dented and scratched, but her was alive. Unfortunately.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled at him.

"Nothing that I know of girl," he growled. "But if Jarvan wants a war, I will be more then happy to deliver it to him!"


	9. Watchers

_Hello again! I present chapter 9: Watchers. I hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

It had only been minutes since Jarvan's unwarranted attack. Kat was still baffled at the pure, almost animalistic anger he fought with. Relations between the two city states were tense as it was, but to make such an open declaration of all out war was unfathomable. She approached the Noxian camp in a long even run. Her soldiers watched her wearily.

She halted in front of them and pulled her daggers. "On the orders of the Grand General Jericho Swain of the Empire of Noxus, I command you to raise your weapons and attack the Demacian Camp!" she yelled. Her men howled in bloodlust and her adrenaniline shot through her veins. They didn't have an army, but this was a good way to start and in no time they were ready to march. _I'm sorry, Garen..._

* * *

Garen was preparing another letter to Lux. He debated about asking her to come to Kalamanda, but thought against it. It might fuel her anger more. He thought about writing a letter to his mother as well, but decided against that as well. There were no meetings scheduled today, a rare occasion, and he debated about what to do with himself. Sparring was always an option. A diplomatic assignment didn't mean that he had to go soft. He could also get some reading done, maybe go over his notes again. The bar was always an option too...

He had just settled for sparing when the flap of his tent burst open. A young soldier, Callenwell burst in, breathing heavily like he had run a marathon. "Sir, Prince Jarvan just attacked The Grand General of Noxus!" he yelled between breaths.

Garen blinked at him in disbelief. "What did you just say?" he asked hardly.

Callenwell took a deep breath to get some air. "Out in the town square, The Noxian representative, the red head, and the Grand General were walking. Prince Jarvan came out of no where and attacked them! He almost killed a bunch of bystanders! The Noxians are viewing it as a declaration of war, they're reading their men! What would you have us do sir?" he asked pleadingly.

Garen hurried to collect his thoughts. _Was Katarina alright? Is Jarvan what he is supposed to protect her from? Why would Jarvan do this? Why here? Why now?_ He looked at the soldier, "Has Prince Jarvan issued any orders?" he asked.

"No one has been able to locate the Prince since the attack, he just vanished sir. You being the next in command, it is your decision," he replied.

 _Damnit Jarvan, what have you done?!_ He thought. "Ready the men, and hurry. The Noxians have already had time to prepare," he said gloomily.

"Yes sir!" Callenwell said and saluted before running back out of his tent, yelling at the soldiers to ready their weapons. Garen still held his gantlet in one hand and he glared down at it. He threw it into his desk, cracking the wood and sat on his bed, face in hand. Jarvan was MIA or worse, captured. He had a small Noxian force marching for him and men were going to die, and he still had no idea where Luxanna was. He was already tired and the battle had not even begun. Surely this would mean his status as Champion in the League would be revoked. He yelled in anger and grabbed his gantlet from among the splinters and his sword from it's stand.

He exited his tent to the view of organized chaos. Soldiers ran back and forth, sharpening their weapons, gathering their armor, preparing supplies. Many paused to salute him before returning quickly to their work. They were a well oiled machine and soon, they were ready for an entire army's onslaught. He stood in the front of his men, and they marched for the town square.

The square was nothing special. Dull, worn down cobblestone covered the ground and many merchants who liked to frequent the surrounding markets had gone. The square was empty except the Noxian force. They were brutish, carrying axes and swords that seemed simply to big to be practical, but he knew the devastation they were capable of. The front line was full of men that looked identical. Their Armor was similar to that of the Grand Generals, gold and green. They had full helmets and four, red slits looked out. They glowed with an unnatural light that made Garens blood run cold. The held their swords downward, holding the handle by their stomachs. They were completely still, and the mass of men behind them was no less comforting. Dozens of men, with thick silver and black armor, some of their faces twisted with scars, others with blood thirsty grins. All with a look of murder in their eyes. But they too were silent. In front of the men were Katarina and Swain. His eyes met Katarina's and the order from Jarvan rang through his head like a gong. _"I need you to protect Katarina Du Couteau. At all costs."_

His lips went dry and he called so everyone could hear him, "The red-head is mine." She raised her eyebrows and spun her daggers in a blur that was seemingly impossible.

"It's your death wish, Crownguard," she replied and launched herself in the air, releasing a flurry of knives heading right for his chest and head. He batted them away with his sword and the sound of Swains birdlike screech was the last sound he registered before Kat's blades came down hard on his sword.

* * *

It had been days since Lux had left Demacia. It wasn't hard to sneak out after her... encounter with Charon and she felt a thrill at leaving him wondering why. Her next destination was pretty clear. If she was to become more powerful, then she needed to learn all she could. Her trick at her mothers house had shown her that she was capable of more then she ever realized. She needed to learn more about magic and some of the biggest collections of scrolls and spell-books she was aware of, were at the Institute of War and the College of Magic. The College was not much of an option, she had read most of what the College had to offer. The only other option left her at the bottom of the steps leading up the Institute of War.

It was a tall staircase, a stream of magically blue energy splitting it into two like a fountain. Above her loomed a large building, the other part made of entirely pillars. From a distance, it looked like the weight of the whole thing was placed upon their slender forms. Large blue crystals hovered on their own accord. Some were larger then she.

She shrouded herself in magic and crept inside. She recognized a few Champions. The large golem Blitzcrank was walking the hall with the slender cyborg Orianna, her ball bobbing not far behind. The blue mage Ryze, walked past her, grumbling about his scroll. She held her breath so as not to alert him and he passed inches from her. Summoners walked the hall, their purple cloaks labeling them easily. Most walked with their hoods pulled over their face, but some had them pulled back. Tall ceilings and long white columns bordered each side and a long red carpet laid at her feet.

She found her way to the stairs that led down into the archives. They were empty and not well lit. With a final look back at the bright, busy hallway, she took the plunge and descended the steps. She winced as each step she took sounded a soft echo but she continued moving. The stairs opened up into a dimly light cavern, pillars with small blue crystals giving off light dotted every few feet. In front was a large desk, with a small, pixie faced girl sitting behind it. Her eyes searched the darkness of the stairway, at one point hovering over Lux before fluttering in a different direction. She stood and approached the staircase. She was wearing the summoners robe but she was not a summoner that Lux recognized.

She approached the staircase, and with each echoing footstep she took, Lux tried to mimic, masking her own steps. Soon she reached the large rows of books and she took one more look at the summoner girl checking the staircase before turning around and running delicately to the magic section of the archives. She illuminated her wand as she read over the descriptions of the magical scrolls. She grabbed a few of elemental magic and conjuring. But the pull to the dark magic section was almost unbearable.

Thousands upon thousands of books and scrolls and slips of paper lined the dark wood shelves. It would take her weeks just to read all the titles the Institute had to offer. She pulled a bog off of her shoulder and began scanning to titles, _Elemental Magics, tangible elements and their properties. Fyre magics, learning control and stability in Elemental Magics. Healing potions and other magical brews._ She looked above her and saw a stack of books just out of her reach. She felt a pulling to them and looked around, so far no one was alerted to her presence. She climbed on the lower shelf and touched the spines of the books piled above her. One touched her fingers, the one at the top of the pile, shoved far into the back, and it felt like she touched raw True Ice. It stung and pricked her fingers, sending icy tendrils up her arm. She flinched and lost her precarious position. She tumbled to the floor, the books and papers following her down, crashing down onto the floor. They made a sound similar to an avalanche on a quite Freljordian mountain and Lux cursed under her breath when she heard the sound of a chair being pushed back. Her time was up.

She pushed herself off of the floor and saw a large black book. It was simple, with an intricate rose stamped into the worn black leather. It had no title that she could see. She pushed herself off of the ground and turned to run but a pull in her chest stopped her. She looked back at the book and she could have sworn she heard it calling to her. Not by name, but it wanted her...

At the end of the the row of bookshelves, the pixie faced Summoner appeared, holding a lantern. She was to far away for the light to reach Lux, and it wouldn't have made a difference with her shroud on. She approached the fallen papers slowly and every step she took towards the pile, Lux took a step back, and with each step, the book called louder. She had only taken a few steps before the pull was almost unbearable. The Summoner stood at the pile now, examining it. She reached for the book and Lux reacted before she was entirely sure what she was doing. She ran forward and her boot connected with the young girls face, sending her staggering back. Lux snatched the book and turned to run.

She wound her way around the bookshelves until she could see the entrance. She just started for the staircase, book in hand when she skidded to a halt. Three man had descended the stairs. One was tall and lanky, one was brutish, the other was thin and average height. They were in brown and tan clothing and they each had hextech goggles on their foreheads. The carried long bow staffs made of gold. Her heart dropped into her stomach. Watchers. They protected all of the neutral territories protected by the Institute, including the Institute itself. One ran to meet the Summoner who was staggering across the room on the other side. Blood streamed down from her nose, and her eye was black.

The two Watchers who were left turned their bow staffs on and purple electricity cracked to life at each end. One twirled the staff naturally, the other was a little more hesitant but they both pulled on their goggles, and the eyes glowed green with life. They would be able to see through her magical shroud in a heartbeat. She backed away and one pointed at her.

"There," he growled and she turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The sound of footsteps pursuing filled her head and her heart beat quickly in panic. She turned a corner and pressed her back up against the shelf. The Watchers ran past her and she saw a file tab out of the corner of her eye. _Katarina Du Couteau_ it said in graceful handwriting. _Her champion file!_ Lux thought. She pulled her backpack off of her shoulders and shoved the book and file in. She pulled it over her shoulder and peeked her head around the corner. There was no one she could see...

Behind her she heard a thump and turned to see one of the Watchers, his staff buzzing in his hands. She turned to run but another appeared in front of her. They were ten, maybe fifteen paces from her and closing slowly. Her ears were filled with the sound of blood rushing and of the electricity and her palms were cold with sweat. She clung onto her wand and licked her lips nervously.

"Don't move," the senior one said. She looked at the younger and saw the pole shaking in his hand...

She created a prism and threw it at the senior one before launching herself at the other one. The older one cried out and flung his arms in front of his eyes. The younger turned to run and she kicked him in the back, sending him face first to the floor. Her prism exploded, sending the bookshelves on either side of it toppling and the papers exposed to the brilliant light were now ash. The crashing of the falling bookshelves rumbled through the floor and she ran for the entrance before making her way up the stairs.

She burst into the corridor above and was almost trampled by the crowd going to see what the noise coming from the archives. She dove out of the way and watched the crowd pass her, trying to hold her breath so no one would hear her. When the group cleared, she pushed herself off the floor and ran down the stairs, trying to ignore the tendrils of ice seeping into her skin from her bag...


	10. Unlikely alliances

_Hello everyone! Longest chapter yet but a lot happens. I've really been appreciating all of the support you guys have given me. This has been so fun to write and I've been loving all of the feedback you guys have been giving me! It makes the hours of writing and editing worth it. I appreciate every single one of you and you are all beautiful people! Hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Garens muscles coursed with adrenaline and they throbbed with unleashed potential. Katarina was nimble and much quicker and he spent the majority of the time trying to deflect her attacks without actually attacking her himself. She twisted and brought her hilt down onto his temple and a throbbing pain shot through his head.

"Come on! Hit me!" she screamed in anger and he pulled his red fingers from his temple. He halfheartedly swung his blade at her and she deflected it easily. "Come on!" Her eyes were a brilliant green and her face was pained. She flung a knife into his shoulder which he was not quick enough the deflect and it implanted itself into his armor. She frowned.

"You used to be so much better," she spat. "I'm not even trying and you cower. You used to be such a challenge... Now come on!" She screamed and hurled herself at him. He grabbed her around the waist and they tumbled to the ground. He ended up on top and had just enough time to grab her wrist before her dagger sunk into his shoulder. And he held her other wrist down on the ground. She struggled and the dagger that was inches from his face shook with effort. Then, all was still.

It was as if they were in perfectly formed casts around their bodies. They willed their bodies to move but they found themselves betrayed. The only thing they could move was their eyes. Kat became painfully aware of how close Garen was to her and her cheeks were red in anger and embarrassment.

Garen was still surprised at how stunning her eyes were. How unnaturally vibrant the green was. Her crimson hair laid in a pool underneath her and a strand traced the curves of her face before trailing down her chest and if he could have moved, he would have had to resist the urge to push it away. He swallowed hard. He pulled his eyes away to try not to think of the... suggestive position he was in and to see everything he could from his position.

Men, both Demacian and Noxian were locked in combat. A giant bird, larger then a man, stood with it's wings outstretched was not far in front of him. It's black feathers glistened with blood. It's black beak was opened in a silenced screech and it's eyes glowed bright red, filled with malice. _Swain..._ The ground around him was just breaking apart from a javelin thrown by Jarvan. _Jarvan?!_ He thought. _Where the hell did he come from?!_ Jarvans' face was turned towards Swain and it was twisted in a hate that he did not recognize. Summoners began flooding the frozen scene and every man they touched disappeared. They gingerly stepped over dead and avoided sword and ax blades. Eventually a Summoner made their way to their entangled bodies. Most of their face was covered but the full lips and voice told Garen it was a woman.

"You must report to Head Summoner Lucinda to face disciplinary action," she said in a cool voice.

Garen made eye contact with Kat and her eyes were wider somehow. Then before he knew it, his face landed hard onto wooden floor. He groaned and rolled onto his back. His mother burst into his room.

"Garen! What are you doing?!" she called.

He picked himself off the floor. "Hi mom. Good to see you too," he groaned and started pulling off his armor.

He made his way to his bathroom and ran a hot bath. His mother followed him, barraging him with questions which he promptly ignored.

"Excuse me mother, but I'm about to get into a bath. I will see you when I get out," he said, closing the door in her face. She huffed and left.

He sunk himself into the gold tub and felt the heat sink into his muscles slowly. War was upon him but that wasn't what bothered him. He had not seen Jarvan come onto the battle field, but he was there nonetheless. And the look on his face was foreign to Garen. He had never seen a man so consumed by hate. Especially not his friend. He also had no idea where Lux was still. He was sure that if she was home, she would have come with his mother when he crashed in his room. No one had seen her at the College or the Institute. Almost all of the patrols men were aware of her situation and were to report to him immediately if they had seen her. But it was like she had disappeared.

He thought about that battle that he had just participated in again. He couldn't stop thinking about Katarina. She was an exceptional fighter still, but she was... softer... then how he had imagined. He had expected her to be taunt and wiry with muscles but she had felt feminine underneath his body...

He shoved his face under the water and held it there until he needed the air. The water was still hot against his face and the cool air outside of the tub was a sharp contrast and helped clear his head, but only for a moment. He groaned in frustration as the treasonous thoughts returned and he launched himself out of the tub. He gripped the sink and looked in the mirror. It had not been the first time he had wrestled with treasonous thoughts when it came to the red-head. But after what she had done to Lux's students, he couldn't entertain them anymore. She had deeply hurt his sister. She was the reason Lux was AWOL and now amount of feminine curves or full lips or impeccable sword fighting would change that.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was darker, more tan from the hours in the desert sun. It made his eyes a brighter blue. He had definitely aged since his first encounter with the temptress but he could recall it like he could his own name.

 _It was a simple mission. We were to bring the remains of the Noxian beast to Demacia. He was the one who had brought down the great King Jarvan and had died for it. Whispers had been heard of strange magics being considered to bring the thing back from the dead. His job was to make that impossible. They had snuck into the tomb of the one they called Sion and had taken the head off of the body. The skin was pulled taunt over the skull and had dulled to a gray. The mages at home had assured him that without the head, they couldn't bring the creature back to life... He cringed and pushed it into the bag that he had brought before throwing it over his shoulder and leading his men._

 _It had been days and they had not had much trouble. They were almost to the edge of Noxus and then they were safe for the journey home. But they wouldn't make it... It almost seemed like people came from the trees themselves. There was only a handful of them, but they had taken out a third of his small group before they had even been seen. He drew his sword quickly but they were already surrounded. The assailants wore little armor, but they were confident. Their cloaks covered most of their faces and they all held weapons easily in their hands. The one in front of him had caught his eye._

 _She was breathtaking. She wore no cloak unless you counted the long, thick crimson hair. She was about a head shorter then him but she was not intimidated by his sheer size. She held a small knife in her hand which she tossed causally, like a child would a handball._

 _"_ _I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, pretty boy," she purred. Her voice gave him goosebumps. It was like honeyfruit but with an edge to it. Her eyes were captivating and they held him in a gaze that rooted him to the ground. He couldn't look away and her face broke into a smile which made his heart skip a beat._

 _'Damnit Garen...' he thought, 'You will not die because you can't take your eyes off of a girl. But...it will be shame to kill her..."_

 _Her slender shoulders shrugged. "Have it your way, but I'm bored now," She said and disappeared into a light at her feet. A sound he was not familiar with came from behind and before he could turn around, a large weight was suddenly on his shoulders. He had just enough time to catch her arm holding a dagger aimed for his chest. The sudden thrill of battle pulled him out of his haze and he pulled her off of him. She hit the ground hard but glared up at him with a glint in her eye._

 _"_ _Now this is more fun..." she mused before twisting and sweeping his legs out from under him. He was on the ground now and she was on top of him, he dagger poised to strike. He threw his hips up, launching her over his head and he continued the roll until he was crouched. His sword deflected her dagger and he stood but he was already stumbling back from the onslaught of almost never ending attacks. He lost himself in the crash of their blades and at the murderous light in her eyes. What felt like hours only happened in the span of minutes before she launcher herself off his chest, landing several feet away._

 _"_ _Well, it's been fun pretty boy," she said before disappearing into the trees at her back. He reached for his bag in victory but found it was no longer there. The thin cord that held the bag dangled uselessly from his shoulder. He howled in defeat and heard the soft sound of laughter from the trees._

He had become obsessed with her after that day. He scoured every inch of the world to find out all he could about her. He would volunteer for league matches that he knew she would be participating in to watch her fight. He would follow her at the Institute, trying to find a weakness. Or that's what he told himself...

He yanked the towel off of the excessively intricately carved rack and wrapped it around his waist. He threw himself onto the bed and his muscles groaned as they tried to relax. Exhaustion tugged at his eyelids, and he saw no need to fight it. He released a held breath and it pulled him down into oblivion.

* * *

Katarina felt a sudden relief in pressure from her mid-section and breathed in greedily. God Garen was heavy. She looked around, and found herself in an unfamiliar place. The bright sun pushing in through the canvas above her told her that she was not in a structure with solid walls. Panic filled her for a moment as she scrambled to her feet, her daggers ready to strike from any angle.

"You are in no danger here, child," a calm voice said from behind her. She whirled around and found an elderly man floating in front of her. On his back was a large clock. Next to him sat Jarvan Lightshield IV. She raised her daggers defensively but he made no move to her. Her eyes shifted between the pair and they watched her casually, even though Jarvan was tense.

"What is this? Where am I?" She demanded.

"Urtisian," Jarvan said simply.

"I've never heard of such a place," Kat spat.

"You are a guest in my home young one," The elder man beside Jarvan said, outstretching his arms.

"You live in a tent?" Kat asked snarkily, raising an eyebrow. The elder man chuckled.

"No, I live up there," he said and gestured to the flap to her right. She eyed the suspiciously before poking her head out. The terrain was rocky and looked unforgiving. It was almost completely silent except the occasional scratching from a tumbleweed. A tall spire, taller then she had ever seen rose out of the ground about 150 paces in front of her. She swallowed and brought her head inside.

"Nice digs..." she said and the man laughed.

"Well, it used to much more grand, when there were more chronomages around," he frowned. "But now there is just me. You may call me Zilean, child," he said and a warm smile returned.

She nodded slowly, "I still don't understand why I'm here, and why he's here," she said and pointed her dagger at Jarvan.

"I asked him to bring you here," he said and stood.

"Why? What is going on?" she said and he took a step towards her. She pulled her daggers up.

"Don't even try it," she snarled. He raised his empty hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"To bad I don't believe you, or did the knife I sink in your arm not send a clear enough message?" she said.

"I have no wound Katarina, the one who you attacked was not me," he said.

She looked as the place where the wound was supposed to be but found no strange markings. "I... I don't understand!" She spat, not moving.

"Neither do I, Miss Du Couteau, but I'm am hoping we can help each other get a clearer picture," he said softly.

"What do you want from me?" she asked after a long pause, she slowly brought down her weapons, but her muscles were still poised.

"Tell us what happened out the Kat," he said pleadingly.

She hesitated but recounted everything from the mine collapse to the attack on her and Swain, and the start of the war. Jarvan sat down and put his face in his hands. When she had finished, he looked up with weary eyes.

"I had heard of mimicking magic, but I never thought I would have to deal with it myself..." he said gloomly.

"Now answer my question," she said, "What the Hell is going on?" she asked.

Jarvan took a deep breath. "Before Kalamanda, I woke up with a gash on my wrist that was pretty substantial. I was concerned but I didn't feel confident enough to raise my concerns to anyone. I decided to do research on what my blood could be used for and came across a spell that could change the appearance of someone by performing a ritual. But one of the ingredients to perform it involved the blood of the person you were choosing to mimic. The fact that this incident came so close to announcement from Kalamanda about the mining rights, I became suspicious immediately. I began to do more digging trying to find out where such dark magic could be performed, and my digging led me to documents about the Black Rose, penned by your own father, General Marcus Du Couteau."

Her heart dropped at the sound of her fathers name. "My father cannot help you, he's been missing for months now," she said cooly.

"I know, and I want to help you find him," he said and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What do I need to do?"

"I need everything that your father wrote about anything. And I need your help decripting his codes that he uses. Can you do that?" he asked and she nodded.

He gave a sad smile. "Good, it's settled, I will help you sneak into Demacia then."

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to that!" Kat replied.

"You can leave Noxus without raising suspicions. I cannot," Jarvan replied simply.

"So you just expect to sit in enemy territory all by myself?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Do you have any better ideas?" he asked tiredly. She would be getting the layout of the enemy territory... But it was still to risky for her to go alone.

"I want someone to come with me," she said.

He looked at her carefully. "Who?"

"Talon," she said without hesitation, "Whatever I couldn't decipher or decript, he could." Jarvan sat in thought for a moment, studying her carefully. "Do you want our help or not?" she asked.

"Well, if you were asking me to go to Noxus, I would probably ask to bring Garen. So you can bring your friend," he replied and turned away.

"Brother," she corrected. Jarvan looked over his shoulder at her and made a huff. "So when do we leave?" she asked.

"Soon, I will give you just enough time to go home and collect your fathers paperwork but then I will ask that you come to Demacia right away."

"I cannot just walk into Demacia," Katarina said.

"I am aware of this, I am going to be bring you in as a prisoner. You will be hooded and cloaked so no one will recognize you." Jarvan said. "I shall wait for you at the edge of Demacian territory."

"I will need time to find Talon as well," she said.

"I can find the boy," the elderly man said and Kat jumped, forgetting that he was there.

" How?" Kat asked.

"I am a chronomage child," he said like that was answer enough. Kat thought.

"Well, if you are going to send a message on my behalf, you will need our code word. Robin," she said.

"Strange word," Jarvan mused.

"It was my mother's name," Kat said cooly.

The elderly man nodded. "If it is all settled then, I will transport you home, Miss Du Couteau." Kat nodded and before she had finished blinking, she was in her room at home.

She looked at her pristine deep purple silk sheets. Everything in her room was freshly dusted despite her being gone for weeks. The window had also been opened recently because it had been freshly aired out.

She changed out of her desert clothes and pulled on some simple pants and a tee shirt. She descended down the stairs quickly and found Cass sitting in the sitting room, curled up with a paper. She jumped and poison began to fill her mouth before she noticed it was Kat and swallowed.

"It's super gross that you do that," Kat said and cringed. Cass shrugged.

"There are benefitsss to being part sssssnake," she replied and rose. "I never have to worry about being defensssslessss. I wassss not aware you would have been home sssso ssssooon, I didn't hear the door."

"I didn't come through the door," Kat said simply before passing her sister and reaching on top of the fireplace.

"Your reply givessss me more quessstionsss then anssswersss," Cass replied annoyed and she slithered aside and crossed her arms

Kat sighed as her hand searched behind the painting of her grandfather, "I know Cass." She pulled out a small key triumphantly.

"Why would you need fatherssss dessssk key?" Cass asked.

Kat put her hand on Cass's shoulder. "Cass, I need you to trust me, but I can't tell you anything about what's going on right now."

Cass frowned. "Are you in danger?" she asked earnestly.

"A lot, but I always am," she flashed her a smile and Cass rolled her eyes in response.

"Isss there anything I can know? Or anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no Cass, I'm sorry." Kat said and made her way up the stairs. She came to the last door at the end of the hall and put her forehead on the dark wood. She sat there for a moment. This door was almost never closed when she was young. It had never really been closed until her father went missing. She hoped she could just open it and find her father, with his dark hair and eyes look at her above his glasses. But the door swung open, and the room was empty of life. Even the Robin's Feather plant next to his bed was dead.

She trailed her fingers on the solid wooden chest at the foot of his bed. She had sat on it plenty of times when she was a child. Sitting there contently playing with toys while her father sat at the desk not to far away. The desk was empty of course. Everything was precisely in its place. The red quill he used was in its stand, the ink holder closed up. His leather chair was pushed away from his chair, as if he had just left. But a very fine layer of dust coated the entire chair. This room had not seen a living soul since her father disappeared.

The desk was dark wood, almost black and polished so it shined brightly. Each of the drawers and doors held firm when she pulled on them but she wasn't surprised. She sat in the chair gingerly and traced her fingers along the intricate carvings on the front. She felt a ridge that didn't feel quite right and she pushed the key into its hole. When she twisted it, the desk came alive with clicks and the sounds of gears turning. When she pulled on the draws, they slid out smoothly. She grabbed all of the papers she could and went back to her bedroom. She crawled on the bed and laid the papers out in front of her. She looked them over and groaned in frustration while flopping back into the pillows. Her father loved riddles and keeping everything secret, and she was not as experienced with her fathers codes as Talon would be.

She still was not sure how she was going to convince Talon to come with her. Maybe if she could convince him that it would bring him closer to finding her father, he would consider, but she was asking him to risk everything, and Talon wasn't exactly trusting...

A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and her body stiffened. She looked and a hooded figure stood in her doorway. Talon looked at her wearily. He had large circles under his eyes. "I came," was all he said.

She pulled herself off of the bed and pulled him into an embrace and he tensed for a moment before returning it. "It's good to see you Talon," she said.

She pulled away and his face was pulled into a deep frown. "There is still no sign of father," he said and Kat nodded.

"That's one of the reasons I called you home," she said and gestured to the chair in the corner of her room. He sat awkwardly and she sat at the chest at the foot of her own bed.

"I figured it was important seeing as how you sent a mage after me," he said. "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't, the mage did. Somehow, I'm not sure," she replied and he eyed her wearily.

"How can we find father?" he asked.

She explained the incident in Kalamanda, and her conversation with Jarvan. With each sentence, his face became more and more like a mask. At the mention of the Demacian, his eyes became hard.

"What your saying is treason Kat, not to mention suicide," he said hardly when she was done.

"Talon, I miss father. And if they can help..."

"Assuming they aren't the reason he is missing in the first place." he cut in. She pursed her lips.

"I think there is something here Talon, I don't know what. But I believe the Prince. There is something bigger going on besides petty rivalries." Talon remained silent and studied her.

She stood and began packing up the papers. Her voice took on a harder tone. "I am going Talon, with or without you. I can't make you come with me, but I would appreciate having someone I can trust at my side," she said and slung the bag full of papers over her shoulder and looking at him.

He was silent for a second later and then stood, "I still think this is a trap, but I can't let you fall into it alone," he said and put his hand on her shoulder. "Plus, you aren't giving me much of a choice," he teased.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty good at giving ultimatums," she said and he chuckled.

"Wait here, I'll grab some books I think can help us," he said and brought back a few books from her fathers private collection and she put them in the bag carefully.

"Pack light, we're going to Demacia."


	11. Dark Magic and Forbidden Feelings

_Hello all! I know I don't usually update so close together, but my family and I are all sick so we're being pretty mello. This will not be a regular thing, but I figured you guys probably don't mind ;) I hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

Lux ran into the room she was renting and slammed the door behind her. Her breathing was hard because she was running almost the whole time. Every time she slowed down, she could hear the thundering steps of Watchers following her...right? Now that she sat in the silence of her room, she couldn't be so sure.

She pressed her ear against the doorway for a few more seconds regardless. When she was satisfied that the only noise she was hearing was her heartbeat in her ears, she went to the table in the corner of the room. It was small, but enough for her to lay the books and papers out. The black book stayed in the bag, and Lux was sure to put it in the corner of the room farthest from the table. She could still see the corner of it protruding from the top and it made her uncomfortable, she felt almost like it was watching her...

She slammed her hands on the table and stood, glaring at the book. She stomped over and shoved it under the bed, making sure not to touch the book at all. She looked out the window and was surprised to find the light of the morning sun just beginning to wash over the buildings in front of her. When she had gotten back, it had barley been dark. How had so much time passed? She hadn't read a single thing, and she didn't sleep at all. But somehow, she wasn't tired. There was an energy in the room that made her skin crawl. She looked at the bed where the book laid underneath.

She took a deep breath. Maybe she was just scared of the unknown. Maybe the book wasn't all that bad. Or maybe it was, but standing there staring at it for hours would not help her figure that out. She crawled on her hands and knees and pulled the bag from its resting place. She looked inside and there the book sat. She looked down at it, feeling the same pull she had felt in the archives, and she eventually pulled it out. Touching it was similar to touching raw True Ice and it sent pain up her arms almost instantly. She gritted her teeth and threw the book on the bed. It splawed before her open, and the pull she felt toward it was suddenly gone. She held her arms gingerly and she eventually felt warmth return to them. It didn't help much, because she felt like the temperature of the room had dropped several degrees.

She crawled onto the bed gingerly and read the smooth handwriting on the page. It was a simple incantation, but it didn't say what exactly it would do. Her lips mulled over the strange words but they felt natural, like she had spoken then a hundred times before. She finished the incantation and her body was suddenly overwhelmed by powerful sensations. They came in waves that were so intense that she shook with the sheer power in her veins. It was all she could do to close her eyes and wait for each wave to pass. They lasted for what felt like days but what was more realistic moments and after a few she was left on the bed in a fetal position. Her body was covered in sweat and her head was swimming. Every limb felt like it was floating on air. She finally opened her eyes and all the lights in the room seemed brighter somehow. Everything in the room had been pushed away from her by some force except the book, which she clung unto with shaking hands. This was serious dark magic... And she wanted more.

* * *

Kat and Talon left the gates of the inner ring of Noxus just as darkness was settling in the streets. They each had their hood pulled over their faces and were careful not to make eye contact. Katarina led on her mare Stormbreaker, a slender black arabian with a long braided mane and tail. Talon followed on Tyrannus, his taller and stalkier Noxian draft. It had just began to rain giving the horses a shimmer. As they approached the final gates into the city, Katarina gave one last look at the city she was leaving. She always tried to drink in every detail when she was leaving, but this seemed more dire... This was going to be the most dangerous mission she had ever done, but looking around, she felt assured in her decision to leave. Talon watched her and she made eye contact with him, asking with her eyes if he was sure. When he nodded, she turned her horse and broke into a run.

They rode for a few hours until they were out of Noxian territory and they found a clearing that had decent protection from the relentless rain. They set up their tents but the rain made a fire impossible.

"Looks like we're going to be eating hard tack tonight," Talon says and pulls out hard crackers. Kat breaks off a piece and lets it soften in her mouth.

"Do you trust them Talon?" Kat asked after a long silence.

"No, but I do trust you," he said simply. "Plus, if we get into trouble, I think we'll be okay."

"We'll be in the heart of Demacia, we'll be completely surrounded," Kat said skeptically.

"Eh, we can handle it. It's only one country." he said and Kat chuckled.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to bed. Wake me up when you want me to take next watch," she said and he nodded in the dark.

Kat tried to settle into her sleeping roll but the wind and rain were making it hard for her to relax. She had unsettling dreams of her father, of Talon and her being captured in Demacia, about Garen. When Talon shook her awake, she felt like she had barley rested at all.

"Your turn," he said simply and walked out.

The rain had finally stopped and it was midnight. The moon was directly overhead, creating a spotlight effect in the center of the clearing. Talon had already built a fire and was drying a pile of wood next it. She took a long stick sitting next to it and poked at the flames, making them surge to life for a moment before dying down again. She sat cross-legged at the edge of the warmth and eventually laid back, looking up and the moon as it slowly made its' way out of the opening in the trees.

She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there like that when a shuffle from her right caught her attention. She rolled and pushed herself into a crouched position and her eyes scanned the woods carefully. When she felt something press into the small of her back.

"I wouldn't move if I were you sweetheart," a gruff voice said in her ear and the pressure at the small of her back increased. A gun.

She scanned the woods and saw shapes moving. Anger bubbled up in her chest. "I don't know who you're talking to, but I'm not your sweetheart!" she growled and opened a small portal at her feet and another about three feet from her back. It was almost effortless at this point. When she was young, she was told she wasn't very magically inclined, but she did have enough raw magical ability to open small portals. The ground beneath was gone and the momentum of her split-second fall was enough to launch her behind her attacker. She twisted in air and her heel landed hard on his temple, and he slumped to the ground.

"Talon, we've got company!" she yelled as the shapes in the woods began to look more like men.

Talon was out of his tent almost immediately with lively eyes and his blade fastened on his arm. He struck out on his right with the flat part of his blade and knocked the man behind it onto his back.

Kat rolled to avoid an ax aimed at her back and she jumped, disconnecting the ax's mens head from his body. With every enemy that crossed her path, her daggers made quick work of them until eventually it was just her and Talon breathing healvily surrounded by bodies.

"What the hell was that?" Kat asked.

"Bandits, I think," Talon replied. "We should probably get moving before we're found in the middle of a pile of bodies by some lucky Watchers." Kat shivered at the mentioned of the Watchers.

"Where are the horses?" she asked.

"Not here, they probably got spooked. Looks like we're walking to Demacia on foot," Talon said and walked towards the tree where the horses were tied. Kat groaned.

"That will take us days longer!"

"Well then, I suggest we hurry and get underway," Talon said evenly.

They packed their belongings and started heading west towards Demacia. They traveled in the tree branches, leaping from tree to tree with ease stopping only to check to make sure they weren't being followed and to find the way ahead. They were lucky it was a full moon tonight.

They reached a road wide enough that they wouldn't have been able to span it. Kat watched the road carefully as travelers wandered past, unaware of the emerald eyes watching them intently. Kat got a little thrill with the secrecy.

When a break appeared in the people, Kat jumped from the trees, landing on the hard-packed ground. Talon followed.

"We'll follow the road for awhile, then when we get closer to Demacia, we'll break off," Kat said as she pulled her cloak on. Talon followed her example, tucking his bladed arm under his cloak, hiding it from view.

"How will Jarvan find us?" Talon asked.

"He said he would be on the boarders when we arrived, I don't know anything else," she said and started walking. The road was quiet, with only the occasional carriage or horse drawn cart passing them. It wove through small towns and open fields. As the sun was beginning to set, they stopped in town and looked for a room. The Holly Hunt was the tallest building in the small town, but it was only two or three stories high. Only some of the windows in the upper levels were still dark but when they walked in, the common room was full of people. Kat navigated the room quickly until they found a heavy set man wearing a dirty white apron.

"What can I do for you folks?" he asked. Kat looked back at Talon before taking the lead.

"We would like a room if you have any more available," Kat said.

"I'm afraid not my lady," the inn keeper replied sadly before turning to address a bar maid.

Kat turned to Talon and he shrugged. "Guess we're sleeping outside tonight," he said causally.

"Care if I join?" a young voice said behind them. Talon looked over his shoulder and Kat followed the voice to a young woman who looked like a teen. She had short pale purple hair and warm, honey colored eyes. On her shoulders were gold armor plates and she held a helmet with tall golden spires. One of her arms was covered by a tall brace, the other was empty. Talon narrowed his eyes dangerously at the teen and she met his gaze.

"Do you know this girl Teagon?" Kat asked him, using the name they often did when they were trying not to bring attention to themselves.

The teen laughed, "Teagon," she snickered and Talon mouth twisted into a snarl and a hint of embarrassment colored his cheeks. The teen turned and left and Kat was surprised when Talon followed.

They walked out of the inn and became bathed in the light of the waning moon.

"Who are you?" Kat asked when they were outside but Talon raised his hand.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to lead you to a rendevous point set up by Prince Jarvan," she replied.

"How did you know where we were?" he asked.

The girl, Quinn, scoffed. "Val spotted you two almost as soon as you left the gates of Noxus. Your girlfriends red hair really gives you guys away," she said and folded her arms.

Talon groaned. "She is not my girlfriend, she is my sister. Don't act like that," he said.

"I know, I just like making you squirm," she said and laughed before setting off towards the edge of town.

"Talon, who is she?" Kat asked and he looked at her with an expression she did not recognize on him. Panic? Fear?

"Her name is Quinn Fletcher. She's a Demacian scout and she and I had a... run-in a few weeks ago when I was in the outskirts of Demacia-"

"When were you in Demacia?" Kat asked harshly.

"-hiding because I was being accused of a murder I did not commit. She believed me and brought the actual assassin to justice. I kind of owe her my life," he continued.

"So you trust her?" Kat asked and his yes was almost to quick. She eyed him carefully. "Well then we better hurry before we lose her in the darkness." He nodded and they ran off in the direction Quinn had wandered.

* * *

Talon ran to catch up with Quinn and Kat stayed behind, watching them carefully.

"She's prettier then you told me she was," Quinn said casually.

Talon shrugged, "She's okay." Quinn shot him a glare. "Well it's hard to think anything else when she's the closest thing you have to a sister."

"Adopted sister," Quinn corrected.

"Doesn't change anything Quinn," Talon insisted.

Quinn was silent for a moment, "You're right, it doesn't. She still can't know."

Talon wrestled with his thoughts in his head. Being with Quinn was the closest he had ever felt to anything beyond surviving and he trusted Katarina. But it would still be treason, and Kat would have no choice but to turn him in. But would she? He longed to brush the strand of hair that had fallen from its perch behind Quinn's ear and to feel her pressed underneath him again. Their bodies moving in perfect rhythm, faster and faster until...

Talon swallowed hard and tried to think about anything else besides _her._ He wasn't exactly good at it. She eyed him suspiciously from the corners and he groaned quietly. "God, I've missed you Quinn." he said softly.

Her cheeks colored and she gave a small triumphant smile. "I've missed you as well, Teagon," she teased and this time his groan was that of annoyance instead of want. She laughed.

"Kat HAD to use that name," he said but chuckled.

"Well, it was a smart move. Lots of ears in there," Quinn replied and Talon nodded. "What is Katarina's name?" she asked slyly.

"Katcha," Talon said immediately and the laugh that came from Quinn made the tension he always held in his neck and shoulders release a little.

"And Cassiopeia's?" she asked.

"Cassandra," Talon replied and a small frown tugged on the corner of Quinns lips.

"That one isn't nearly as fun," she pouted and this time it was Talon's turn to laugh.

"Don't be so disappointed, love. I wanted it to be Cashmere," he said smiling and Quinn laughed so hard she made an adorable snort noise that made his heart skip.

"Cashmere? _CASHMERE?_ That's a fabric, not a name!" she snorted again and he laughed with her.

"It's a name! I think..." he said in a pitiful voice, trying to defend himself.

"No. No it is not," she said between giggles. "Oh my sides hurt."

He grinned, "I hope that's a good thing."

Kat closed the gap that she had given them. Her face was a smooth mask and Talon had no way of telling what she was thinking or how much of their conversation she had heard.

"How much farther?" Kat asked.

"Not much, just over that hill is where I have set up camp," Quinn replied and pointed in front of her. Kat nodded.

"Mind if I scout ahead then?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't mind but there really isn't much point, Val has everything under control." Kat shrugged but hurried ahead giving Talon a glance before heading ahead. He wasn't sure if it was will or if it was true but he almost saw permission in her look. As soon as Kat was out of sight, he pulled on Quinn's arm and pulled her face against his. She tensed for a second before relaxing into his embrace.

His hands wandered he body hungrily and the lower they reached the more she shook and he pulled her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against a tree and his lips began tracing the line of her neck and collar bone. Her gasps only egged him on until she attempted to push him away. "Talon wait, it's to dangerous," she said breathlessly.

"This whole thing is dangerous Quinn," he growled. His voice softened, "I don't know what is going to happen to me within the next few days, but I do know that I love you and I want to be with you more then anything else I can think of."

Her eyes shone brightly in the moonlight and she put her forehead against his. "I love you too Talon," was all she said before beginning another passionate kiss beneath the stars.


	12. Heartbeat

_Hello everyone! Chapter 12 Heartbeat is finally done! Sorry this took so long but I actually kind of did a chapter and a half and I wasn't sure where to cut it. Hopefully this works and you guys like it! Hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

Kat found the campsite that Quinn was referring to hidden under a canopy of trees. Her tent was almost impossible to see with the branches and foliage that was placed over it. Stones placed in a circle for a fire were the only signs that people had even been here recently. She started a small fire and stared into the flames, trying not to think about what was going on a few yards behind her. She had never seen so much emotion from Talon by a simple look. And she could have sworn she heard him laugh. A genuine, heart felt laugh. What kind of sister would she be if she turned him in? It was out of the question. Plus, she wasn't in much of a position to judge him...

But she was jealous. She was jealous that he made a move, jealous that she was receptive, jealous that they even had a chance to be together. She was jealous when she saw them emerge from the trees a few minutes later and she was jealous when she saw the way they looked at each other. She stared at the fire as their footsteps approached.

"It's getting late. We should probably get some rest before we move out in the morning," Quinn said and Talon nodded behind her. She slipped into her tent without another word. Talon crouched across from Kat at the fire and studied her carefully. She did her best not to make eye contact.

"Kat, are you alright with this?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "Talon, you are my brother, and I want nothing more then for you to be happy. You know that."

He visibly relaxed. "I am happy. I promise you that," he replied.

"How long have you even known this woman?" Kat asked.

"Not long, but it feels like forever..." he said, turning his gaze from her into the fire. "She saved my life Katarina."

"How?"

"I had received information that Marcus might have spent some time in Demacia. I wasn't sure how long ago or why but it was the closest thing I had to a lead in a long time," he looked at her with heavy eyes. "I had sent up camp not far from the capitol, and had wandering the streets trying to find any sign of him. During this time, some piddly, sloppy assassin had also arrived, killing all over the city. Jarvan had word that I was near, so he suspected I had something to do with it. He sent a few soldiers to look for me, but they failed. So he sent Quinn. Next thing I knew, a giant bird knocked me flat on my back and I had a crossbow aimed at my forehead." He chuckled.

"Giant bird?" Kat asked.

"You haven't seen Valor yet?" Talon asked and Kat shook her head.

"Valor is a bird? I thought it was a person and they were here at the campsite. When I came no one was here."

"Someone was here alright. You just didn't look high enough," he smirked. He stood from the fire and stepped back a few feet. He let out a low whistle and stuck out his arm. A few seconds passed, and then the sound of rushing wind passed over Kat's head. Bird was an understatement. A large Demacian Eagle perched on Talon's arm, it's wingspan comparable to that of her brothers. It's feathers were an incredible royal blue rivaling even the most expensive fabric. It's eyes watched her closely, but Talon storked his head while making a shushing sound and the fantastic beast relaxed under his touch. He slowly began to lower his arm and the bird perched beside him, coming almost to his waist.

"Kat, meet Valor." Talon said simply.

"This is the bird that had you pinned?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we're friends now," Talon shrugged.

"Well, I guess I would rather have him like me then not..." Kat said slowly and Talon gave a small smile.

"Oh you definitely do. Well, I'm going to bed, good night." he said and turned in the direction of Quinn's tent.  
"Wh- wh- wh- wh- wait! You're leaving the bird with me?!" Kat squeaked.

"You'll be fine, he wont hurt you unless Quinn tells him to," Talon said casually and started walking away again with a smirk. "Plus, I know how much you love birds."

She growled, "It pooped on my head." Talon laughed before climbing inside the tent.

She watched the bird carefully and found it staring back at her. It tilted it's head ever so slightly and watched her curiously. "Just don't poop on me and we won't have a problem," Kat said and crossed her arms. The bird blinked.

Kat set up her tent in the fire's light and crawled in ever so slowly, keeping her eyes on Valor the whole time. The bird watched her evenly before launching itself into the sky, making Kat jump at the sudden movement.

She laid down and felt her body begin to relax, and soon she was thrown into a restless sleep.

Talon slipped into Quinn's tent, stifling his laugh at the look of terror on Kat's face when he left her with Valor. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and he found Quinn laying on a small cot in the corner of the tent. He pulled his bag off of his back and brought out his own sleeping sack, and laid in on the ground on the other side of the tent. She moved slightly and he froze in place.

"I'm not asleep Talon," she said playfully and he relaxed.

"I figured as much, I just didn't want to disturb you, my love," he said and made quick work of his own sleeping arrangement.

"I don't think you ever could," she replied thoughtfully.

He smiled to himself in the dark, and stripped to his underclothes before crawling inside his sleep sack, the fabric was always cold when it first touched his skin, but he had grown accustomed to it. The sounds of the room shifted as Quinn left her cot and closed the distance between them. He lifted up the edge of his sack without a word and she crawled inside, laying her head against his chest. His fingers began to trace along her shoulders.

"Quinn, what is Jarvan planning to do with us?" he asked the darkness.

She sighed against his chest. "I'm not entirely sure, love. He made it clear that it was a need to know basis."

Talon knodded. "Do you trust him?" he asked, feeling like he had asked the question a hundred times.

"I do, but I'm also not a Noxian," Quinn said slowly.

"Quinn, whatever happens. Promise you won't follow my fate," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"If they decide that I am to die, you let me die. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Talon, I don't know if I can do that..." Quinn said quietly.

"I will not have you dragged down because of me."

She sat quietly against his chest. "I will try."

He knew she was lying, but he felt some semblance of assurance as he held her in his arms, and let the darkness overwhelm him.

The next morning Kat woke up to a clear sky through the treetops. The others were already packing up their things, and soon Kat was not to far behind. When they looked behind them, their campsite looked undisturbed.

Quinn led the way north from their position and they walked in comfortable silence for a while. Over the next few days, they talked about their families, battle stories, and the things they spent the most time thinking about when there was nothing to do. They got into a routine when it came to setting up camp and such. It was nice to not have to lose sleep to do watch. Valor watched everything with a keen eye, which at times left Kat a little unsettled, but not nearly as much as Swain's raven. Plus, it was nice to have someone watching from above.

Occasionally she dreamt of Garen. Since being away from him and Kalamanda, the pull to him was significantly weaker. She hoped it would stay that way when she saw him in Demacia. _More like if..._ she thought. She couldn't decide if the thought of not possibly seeing him was a relief or not.

Quinn had said they were within a day or so from their destination. They only had to cross a large river. The river that Quinn was definitely large. A rickety bridge spanned about a quarter of a mile, held together with nothing but large twine rope and flat wooden planks.

"Is this the only way?" Kat yelled over the roar of the turbulent water.

"Valor can't take all of us across! And because this way isn't very popular, they haven't bother upkeeping it!"

"Is it safe?" Talon asked.

"It should be! None of us are particularly heavy! We should be fine!" she said and picked her way across the bridge. Talon followed behind her closely and Kat hesitated. She tested the plank in front of her and it held steady. The next one was the same and she focused on each as she stepped. When she was half-way across, the bridge shook and her eyes lifted from her footing to see Talon shaking a little and her weight crashed through the board below her.

She tumbled forward and he bag caught on the jagged wood above her. The bag began to put pressure on her neck. Her instincts kicked in before she could think and her dagger cut the strap, sending her towards the water below. Her hair whipped around her face and she saw the water fast approaching. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and brought her feet together. The sharp impact of the water knocked the air that she had saved from her lungs. The water was icy and everywhere her skin was bare, the water froze. Her fingers clung on to her dagger and she tried to open her eyes to orient herself but it was near impossible. She was tossed around like a paper boat on the water and she broke to the surface after what felt like forever and made out the bridge shrinking from her. She gasped for air before she was thrown under another wave. Her back hit something hard and she clawed the rock behind desperately but the force of the water was to much to fight against and she was tumbling through the cold darkness.

After what felt like eternity, her face felt air and she gasped for as much air as her lungs could carry. But the water in her lungs threatened to choke her and she fought desperately to clear them. Her body was still moving up towards the sky and she soon felt ground beneath her again and she clung to it. She coughed and with the help of a strong force against her back, she could soon breathe without water in her lungs. She rolled onto her back and found Jarvan looking at her. She sat up and looked at him.

"You know, if you wanted to swim, there are much safer places then a river leading to a waterfall," Jarvan said. Kat looked past him and saw the ground disappear a few yards away. She swallowed hard.

"Good to know."

"All joking aside, are you alright?" he asked and Kat nodded.

"I'll be okay," she replied and started standing. Her back and legs were sore and bruised and her right shoulder ached, but she was alive.

"Where are Talon and Quinn?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as how I pulled you from the river, I'm assuming you fell off the bridge." Kat nodded. "So they should be here within the hour. Until then, let's see about getting you dried off."

He began to walk away from the river and Kat followed. Eventually they game to a tent and Jarvan stepped inside. He came out with a brown robe that was as long as a dress, with patches and dirt stains. There was also a simple peasant blouse and patch covered pants. Kat's nose upturned and she looked at the clothes before her in disgust.

"I think I'll wait for my clothes to dry off, but thanks for the offer," she said.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to work," Jarvan replied. "If I'm going to be sneaking you into the city, you're not going to be able to wear those clothes." He gestured to her silver armor and leather attire.

She scowled, "So I'm to wear a peasants outfit?"

"Prisoner," Jarvan said and Kat's heart dropped into her stomach. She instinctively took a step back and looked from the clothes to Jarvan.

"This is a trap..." She said and Jarvan held his hands up.

"No trap, just a plan. You have my word," He replied.

She watched him carefully and he met her eyes evenly.

"Will you please put these on? Your lips are turning blue, and I'm not sure how that's even possible with bright red lipstick." he said and she frowned as she took the clothes from his hands. He opened the flap of his tent and gestured her inside.

"There is also a blanket if you need it," he said behind her. Kat rolled her eyes.

She set to work at peeling her wet leather off and found the wool clothing comforting to her clammy skin. She emerged from the tent with her wet clothes in hand and laid them in the grass to dry.

"Get some rest, I will inform you of the plan once Talon and Quinn join us," he said.

Kat shrugged, "I'm fine, really. I think I'll stay out here and wait for Talon if that's alright." She sat in the grass and looked out towards the river. "Thanks, by the way."

He scoffed in response, "Did you think I was going to let you drown?"

"I wouldn't have blamed you," she looked at him steadily.

"Well, I can't just sit by and watch you die. If we are going to figure out what is going on, then we need each other. So, until you give me a reason otherwise, you are under my protection as long as you are in Demacian territory."

Kat stayed silent and watched the path for any sign of Talon and Quinn. She wasn't sure how long she sat before the Demacian eagle flew over their camp. It perched next to Kat and tilted his head before launching into the sky. Past the spot that the bird perched, Kat could just make out the two figures. She stood and brushed off the dirt and loose grass from her robe and started closing the distance between them. Talon looked at her and smiled.

Kat put her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough," she said with a smile before Talon embraced her.

"You scared me for a second there Kat," he said into her hair.

"You should know better then to think something as trivial as nature would bring me down. Plus, having a 6' 4" Demacian prince looking out for me helps," she said and Talon looked past her to see Jarvan watching from the tent.

"Thank you Jarvan," Talon said stoutly and Jarvan nodded. He brought out clothes similar to Katarina's current ensemble.

"Put these on, Talon," he said and Talon nodded before disappearing into the tent. He emerged with a similar brown, hooded shirt and patchwork pants.

"What is the plan Jarvan?" he asked as he started packing his belongings into his bag. He wrapped his wrist blade in linens carefully. Quinn handed Katarina her pack and Kat began to pack her mostly dried clothing.

"Well, you and Katarina are under arrest. You will cuffed and pulled behind my horse into the city. Quinn will have Valor carry your things to my castle personally. Once we are in the city, you will change into civilian clothes and request entrance into my castle at the gate and we will bring you to my office where you two will be staying."

"Seems simple enough," Kat said.

"You bringing in two prisoners will bring in a lot of attention, and I'm sure the prison will be expecting you to bring newcomers. What is your plan for that?"

"They will be told that you escaped but you were simply petty theives and you pose no threat to the city, assuming they even ask."

"We will have to hurry if we are to make it to the city with light still in the sky," Quinn said.

"And discussing the plan isn't going to change anything," Jarvan added. Jarvan packed up his tent and the Noxians handed their belongings to Quinn. She nodded at Valor and he launched himself into the sky and turning west towards the city. Jarvan pulled his horse forward and began strapping their hands together with thick leather cord.

"I want this loose enough that you can break away if you have to. But don't run unless it is your only option." He attached their wrists the long chords on the back of his horses saddle. Then he mounted and pulled the chords. "Well, let's go then."

He tugged the chords and they began their trek. The city gates were not far from where they were and soon the tall, white stone loomed before them.

"Keep your heads down, I don't want anyone recognizing you. Especially you Katarina," Jarvan said and Kat nodded. Quinn pulled up their hoods.

"Good luck," she whispered and then disappeared in the forest.

Kat and Talon gave each other one last look before Jarvan continued on, leading them into the city.


	13. Rencounter

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I've had some health issues but hey, life happens! Here is Chapter 13, Rencounter. Hope you enjoy and keep it classy!_

* * *

The halls of the Institute of War were easily three times as tall as Garen, but they held a crushing weight above his head. They were beneath a mountain and the sheer weight above him made his stomach roll when he thought to much about it. He missed his white stone pillars that were comfortably above ground.

Summoners and Champions alike passed him in the halls, some nodded in his general direction, Twisted Fate tipped his hat. Others ignored him or avoided his eyes. At an intersection of the hallways, the blood brothers Darius and Draven eyed him. Draven was chewing on a small wooden stick which he spat out and sauntered to the Demacian.

"Hey look Darius. It's the pretty boy!" he said and Darius let out a low huff.

"Guess you aren't used to seeing attractive people in Noxus, are you?" Garen asked and rolled his eyes. He moved forward but Draven side stepped in front of him.

"Funny! We have some good looking people, like that Kat girl-" he said and grinned at Darius who crossed his arms and gave a grunt. "-but not many blondes... What I wouldn't do to get my hands on a pretty blonde sister of yours..."

Garen eyed him dangerously before he chuckled. "You could try, but I'm pretty sure she would give you a run for your money." He said when he tried to push past him.

Draven persisted, "You wanna know the things I would do to her?"

Garen gritted his teeth.

"Draven, cool it," Darius said hardly, but Garen couldn't help but think he couldn't really talk any differently.

Draven laughed, "Aww come on! I'd be nice to her, maybe."

Garen whirled around but found a strong hand against his chest and fierce electric blue eyes piercing his. "Do not do something you will regret," A heavy accented voice urged him. A soft song of agreement played and Garen saw Sona past Fiora's shoulder.

Darius grabbed Draven and shoved him aside. He laughed as if it was a game. "Watch it pretty boy! I'll kill you and take your sister as my prize!"

"Stop," Darius growled and shoved him down a hallway, his laugh echoing off the high ceilings.

"Vere are you going, friend?" Fiora asked.

"The high summoners Chambers," Garen said and Fiora nodded in understanding.

"Ven we will be your escort then," she said and Sona smiled in agreement.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Tensions are high right now. Ve need to stick together, there is strength in numbers," Fiora replied.

"I'm fine," he insisted but she walked next to him anyway. Sona took his other side, floating delicately.

They walked in silence until the large doors of the Head Summoners Office loomed at the end of the hall. Garen sighed heavily and felt mirrored hands on his shoulders.

"Do not fear friend. We all stand behind you," Fiora said and Sona nodded solemnly.

"Thank you. Both of you," he said before knocking on the large doors. They swung open and two summoners held their arms out, guiding him into the room. Large black walls rose up forming a dome over Garen's head. A large wooden desk that was immacutantly clean was in the center of the room. The only thing on the desk besides a small lamp was a brown folder. Behind it was a woman with a stern look. Her eyes were sharp despite her age and her hands were folded tightly in front of her.

Her voice reminded him of his Mamaw, and he got chills. "Mr. Crownguard, I'm so glad that you could join me." She gestured to the chair in front of her.

"Of course, Head Summoner," he said with a small bow before taking the seat.

She opened the file and studied it in silent for a few agonizing moments. "You have nothing of this degree on your record, Mr. Crownguard," She said suddenly, making Garen jump.

"No ma'am," he said. The resemblence to his mamaw was further obvious when she looked at him with sharp, hawk-like eyes.

"What happened in Kalamanda? And do not lie, because I have my ways of finding truth," she said and closed the file.

"Prince Jarvan was seen attacking Grand General Swain and High Command Counselor Katarina Du Couteau. They saw this as an act of war and we both marched into the center of the city." he said while looking at his hands.

The silence stretched and he finally looked up and saw the Head Summoner standing behind her desk. "Prince Jarvan Lightshield?" she breathed.

"Yes ma' am," he said.

"Who of the Champions of the League were involved?" she asked.

"Just the ones I have mentioned already, Head Summoner," he said and she nodded.

"Mr. Crownguard, this institution was created to protect Runeterra from war between your nation and the Noxians. I will not fail at this, so as a reminder of the promise you made when you joined this League, you are hereby banned from participating in any matches until further notice." She said with a decisive wave of her hand.

"Until further notice?" Garen asked in shock.

"Exemplify what it means to be a Champion in the League of Legends and we will discuss your standing. Until then, you will be in no matches," she said over her shoulder and Garen slumped.

"Yes, Head Summoner."

"You are dismissed."

He rose and the doors behind him swung open where Fiora and Sona waited for him. He joined them silently and they walked. They turned onto a more crowded hallway and a pulsing crowd caught them in the current, pushing them towards to archives at the front of the building. He was pushed down the stairway and found the archives in ruins. The tall bookshelves were toppled and a Watcher was sitting on the side with a summoner who had a broken nose and bruised eye. A younger Watcher pulled an older from the wreckage. His eyes were shut and the younger was guiding him towards to door. He sat next to the summoner and a few of the Champions were already on their way. Shauna Vayne was the first at the scene of the destruction followed by Caitlyn and Jayce. Sona and Soraka drifted towards the wounded. Garen soon joined the investigators and walked up to Vayne. She was crouched beside some scorch marks that radiated out from a central point. They weren't strong, but a trained eye could see them.

"Hello Shauna," he said from behind her a safe distance. Sneaking up on Shauna was not a smart idea from his personal experience.

"Garen," she said simply, never taking her eyes off the ground. Her trademark rose sunglasses were pushed up on her forehead and she scowled at the marks as if they would soon speak answers. "How many times I have told you not to call me Shauna?"

"I apologize, Vayne," he swallowed. "Any idea what happened?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure, but I am not sure if I believe it." Vayne rose and pushed her sunglasses down in one smooth motion. "But if I'm right, and I often am, you will be able to help me." She walked past him gracefully, her footsteps eerily silent.

"Me? Of course, how can I help?" he asked.

Vayne remained silent as she walked to a far corner of the archives, where the dark magic section was. The temperature dropped and Garen saw various papers and books scattered around the aisle along with a few blood droplets.

"Garen, when was the last time you've seen Luxanna?" Vayne asked over her shoulder as she stood in front of the pile.

Garen felt his heart stop. "Lux didn't do this," he said hurriedly.

"No one did," Vayne replied and turned. The dim light and her glasses made her eyes unreadable. "But I heard what she did at your house. She could be a danger-"

"Lux. Didn't. Do. This," he said more harsh and certain, emphasizing each word.

"Then I'm sure you know exactly where she is at right this second," Vayne challenged. "And what she is doing."

"My sister is an adult, it is not my job to keep track of her."

"Exactly. And she is also an incredibly strong, young mage who is becoming unhinged. I've killed men who were less powerful and brought less destruction and if she proves that she is a threat, I will not hesitate to take her down as well," Vayne said coldly before turning on her heel and walking away.

 _Oh Lux... What have you gotten yourself into?_ Garen thought as he climbed the stairs out of the archives. He had to figure out what Lux was into and if she really was responsible for the theft of magical materials and the destruction of the archives. Garen couldn't imagine her attacking a summoner, or beating a pair of Watchers. After some thought, he decided that he would see if Lux had return home, and if not, if Jarvan had heard anything about where she could be.

He went to the summoner platform in the Institute and waited for an open spot to go back home. He felt a pressure in his back like someone had their eyes on him, and he turned and saw the blood brothers watching him like predators. He met their eyes before turning his back to them again and stepping into the summoner platform.

"Where do you wish to go Garen of Demacia?" A hooded figure asked.

"Home, thank you," he said and within a moment a brilliant pillar appeared above him and a ring of runic symbols appeared below him. As soon as he could blink, he was standing in his room at home.

He opened his door and an empty house greeted him. "Mother?" he called as he stepped out. "Lux? Anyone?" He paused but his echo was his only reply. He went to the door next to his and knocked before opening it.

Lux's room stood empty before him an he sighed in grief and frustration. The brightness of the room mocked him. Her window was open, to air out some of the dust that naturally builds up from stillness. Her sheer white curtains danced gracefully on light breezes and a pot of daisies turned their faces towards the sunlight. Her bed was covered in a pale blue bed spread and far more pillows then Garen ever thought necessary. A picture of the Imperial Guard with bold words underneath _Demacia needs YOU!_ sat on one wall and next it was another one of a nasty brute raising an ax towards a scared woman and child. _Stop Noxian Terror! Join the Vanguard today!_

Garen scowled at the emptiness before closing to door again. Lux was still gone. _Guess that means I talk to Jarvan, if he even cares to let me know what's going on..._ he thought bitterly as he made his way to the palace.

He made his way onto the main road where people clogged the sidewalks with their faces turned towards to street. Curious if a parade of the circus was in town, he pushed his way to the front, but was almost ran over by a tall white stallion, with Jarvan on his back.

"Jarvan!" Garen called as he sidestepped the beast.

Jarvan peered down at him from his helmet. "Step aside Captain, I need to transport these prisoners."

Garen followed the leather straps in his hand down the length of his horse where they stopped at the wrists of two prisoners, a male and female as far as he could tell although it was hard with the shapeless prisoner uniforms they both wore. Their hoods were pulled over their faces and they kept their eyes down wearily.

"I will take them for you, your majesty," Garen said.

"Stand down Captain," Jarvan said harshly and Garen gawked up at him.

"Who are they sir?" he asked.

"It does not matter. This is the business of the crown. Your loyalty is appreciated, Garen, but the Dauntless Vanguard has no place in this matter. Stand down," he commanded again and Garen stepped aside slack jawed before Jarvan pushed forward through the eager crowd.

Garen stepped forward to follow but was stopped by reporters who asked him incessantly if he knew anything and before he could push them away or answer enough to please them, Jarvan had disappeared. He scowled and walked to the palace.

When he arrived, the palace grounds had their usual bustle and he made his way to Jarvan's office relatively undisturbed. The typical sound of emptiness was all he heard as the anti-snooping spell he always had in his office worked it's magic.

He knocked and waited but Jarvans response took longer then he expected. He hesitated, debating about if anyone was even in there but just as he was turning to leave, Jarvan opened the office door. His face registered shock before it smoothed into his political, unreadable expression.

"Garen, I wasn't expecting you so soon," he said.

"Jarvan, we need to talk," he said and Jarvan sighed heavily.

"Now?" he asked and Garen's face must have been enough of an answer. He sighed. "Fine. Come in, quickly."

Garen stepped into his office and took his usual seat and was surprised to find it warmer then he expected. He watched Jarvan sit down and rub the bridge between his eyes. "Have you heard anything about Lux yet?" He asked.

"No Garen, and if I had, I would have told you," Jarvan replied with a tone of annoyance.

"I apologize Jarvan, I'm just worried about her. Shauna thinks she broke into archives in the Institute and stole some pretty powerful magical spell books. We won't know the extent until they do an inventory, but we both know how long that could take," he sighed and leaned into the chair covering his face with one of his hands. "Ever since that encounter with that red-headed wench, she has completely lost her mind," he mumbled.

"Is that really what you think of me?" a silky voice asked, startling Garen out of his chair.

Katarina was tightening her arm brace, one foot casually resting on the door frame to the fireplace room of Jarvan's office. She gave him a bemused look and her green eyes gave a mischievous sparkle.

Garen raised his sword, "I'll protect you, Jarvan!" he said but a sharp blade was resting against his neck.

"Drop it, Crownguard," a gruff voice said behind him and he gritted his teeth.

"Stop it you two, this isn't a joke," Jarvan said as if he were chastising children and not two infamous and incredibly dangerous assassins. Katarina smirked and the blade against Garen's neck disappeared. Garen turned and saw no one, but when he looked ahead again, Talon had appeared next to Katarina.

"Sir, get behind me," Garen insisted and raised his weapon.

"Garen, I need you to calm down. Please friend," Jarvan asked and Garen spared a glance to his friend, whose hands were raised.

"I don't understand," Garen said.

"They are not here to kill me, they are here to help," Jarvan replied.

"Help?! They're Noxian, we don't need their help! They have nothing to offer us," Garen snarled and Katarina pouted.

"Ouch, that hurts," she said half-heatedly. She walked to other chair in front of Jarvan's desk and sat gracefully before draping her legs over the arm and picking her fingernails with a knife. Talon still stood uneasily.

"Garen, please. I will not tell you again," Jarvan said and Garen dropped his sword.

"What could they have to offer that we would possibly need?" Garen asked.

"Answers," Jarvan replied.

"You owe me some of those well, friend," he said snidely.

Jarvan sighed. "Some of those I will not be able to answer, but we might be able to figure them out, together," he said and gestured to the Noxians. Katarina watched him with sharp eyes and Talon held his blade ready.

"Can I ask my questions first?" Garen replied after a long pause.

They all relaxed, "Of course, I appreciate you coming. Even if it was anticipated," Jarvan replied as he smoothed his shirt before sitting.

"What happened in Kalamanda? Why did you attack Katarina?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything. Shortly after our meeting, I woke up in the morning with a substantial wound on my wrist and I had lost a small amount of blood. After some research, I found that some spells needed human blood. One of these was a mimic spell that you needed the blood of the person you were imitating. Soon after, I heard about the impending battle in Kalamanda. To try to reduce the bloodshed, I got into contact with a chronomage named Zilean who sometimes competes in matches at the Institute who froze the battle in time so summoners could return you all home," Jarvan explained. Garen briefly remembered the feeling of not being able to move.

"But you were there too..." Garen said.

"I was not. And I was not there when Miss Du Couteau was attacked."

"When Jarvan, or whoever, attacked us, I sunk a knife into their arm," Katarina said. "But Jarvan is fine."

"Which means it wasn't me," Jarvan said, "And it wasn't me on the battlefield that day either."

"Then who was?" Garen asked.

"We are going to find out," Talon said.

"What do they have to do with it anyway?" Garen asked.

"Katarina's father might have information on who would want to start a war between Noxian and Demacia, and where magic of that magnitude came from."

"So what now? How do you plan on keeping two Noxians, very famous Noxians I might add, without anyone noticing?" Garen asked, jabbing a finger toward Katarina.

"They will be staying here, but they will stay out of sight."

"That's sure the end up well," Garen replied while folding his arms in a huff. "This is treason Jarvan, and you know it."

"If it stops another war, I don't particularly care," Jarvan said.

"What's our next move?" Garen asked and the trio exchanged glances.

"Garen, you are one of my closest friends, and my most trusted soldier, but I cannot let you jeopardize your career for this mission," Jarvan said steadily.

The words washed over Garen like a breeze. "Yeah, right. So what am I doing? How can I help?"

The three exchanged glances again and Katarina smiled, "Well, you heard him. He's not going anywhere, and I personally don't mind having someone else in on this that can move through Demacia freely." Talon nodded and Jarvan agreed reluctantly.

"Right now, what we need is Talon to decipher a letter written by my father, it might give us some leads," Katarina suggested and Talon nodded.

"The bomb used in Kalamanda at the Demacian mine had technology that is impossible to get in Noxus," Katarina said, "Although they are one of our strongest trade partners, this technology is illegal in Noxus and there are no whispers of any Zaunites offering this specific mechanism-" she unrolled a scroll of a blueprint, "-in the black market. I bet if we dug around in the Demacian black market, we might find the same."

Garen looked over the complicated detonator. "So Noxus didn't bomb the mine."

"No."

"Then I guess we better check out the Demacian blackmarket and see if we can find something," Garen said and he and Kat shared a mischievous smile before setting off.


	14. History

_Hope you enjoy, and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

It was a warm Demacian spring, but Kat still pulled the hood over her head, covering her trademark crimson hair. She kept her eyes low and followed closely behind Garen's hooded figure. It wasn't that hard seeing how big the man was.

"Do you know where we are going?" she asked, a touch annoyed. They had been wandering the market for the better part of an hour now.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to finding places to buy illegal things," Garen replied snarkily. She chuckled.

"No actually. I'm not surprised at all."

He turned to glare at her, the color of his eyes still shocked her sometimes. He looked slightly offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't break many rules, do you golden boy?" she teased, looking him in the eyes and getting closer to him. He swallowed and she chuckled.

A shop at the end of the street caught her attention. Or more, the patron that was leaving did. He was a small man, not much taller then her and just shy of her own weight. He clung to a canvas bag desperately and looked around nervously. She could practically hear his heart racing across the distance.

"There," Kat said, pointing a delicate finger. Garen was still staring at her face when he followed her finger.

"You lead," he said and she slid gracefully through the crowd, following her prey until he turned a corner onto a quiet street. _Bad choice,_ she thought as she closed the distance and shoved him into the closest wall. His yelp reminded her of a small animal.

"You look suspicious. Don't you think, dear?" she asked and Garen chuckled behind her.

"Please- I don't have any gold, just please don't hurt me," the man pleaded, pulling slightly on her arm crushing his chest.

"What's in the bag?" she mused and tugged it out of his hand before tossing it to Garen.

"Nightshade, illegal here in this dose," Garen replied. "You could get in a lot of trouble for having this."

"Please, take it! Take anything, just leave me alone!" He pleaded again.

"We don't want your pills, or gold for that matter," Garen said.

"Well, he doesn't. I might," she teased and he whimpered.

"We want to know where to get our hands on something that might not be... moral," Garen said and her captive took a moment to register exactly what he was saying. Then his face flooded with relief.

"Oh, I can hook you up with someone!" he said eagerly. "The last shop on the left on Valiant Drive. He can help you out!"

"How do we convince him?" Garen pressed.

"Tell him you're looking for silverweed. He'll say they're fresh out and you have to reply with these exact words: 'That's a shame, it's for my Grandmother Maryanne.' He'll help you out, no problem! Can... Can I go now?" he asked. Kat looked at Garen, who nodded and she released the pressure off of his chest.

He dropped to the ground and rubbed his chest in relief. He held out his hand toward Garen. Garen glared at him for a moment without moving and man started to sweat again.

"Hey man, I helped you out... Can I have the pills back?" he asked nervously.

"No, and leave before I report you to authorities. Or worse, sic her on you," he replied.

His eyes shifted and he nodded before turning and stumbling. They watched him as he ran off. "You always have to do the right thing, don't you?" Kat asked, folding her arms and glaring at Garen.

He shrugged. "Let's go. The longer you are outside the safety of the palace, the longer we risk this entire mission collapsing before it even gets started."

She groaned. He was right, and she knew it. She hated it, but got the sneaking suspicion that it might as well be a feeling she got used to.

* * *

They returned to the palace a few hours later empty-handed. Kat was right, and no Demacian or Zaunite or anyone for that matter had any of the specific detonator tech on the market. Kat sat hard on one of the armchairs with a loud _Huff!_

"Don't look so disappointed, you were expecting it," Garen pointed out.

She stared up at the intricate carvings on the ceiling. "True, but that means we're no closer to figuring out who is trying to start a war between Demacia and Noxus."

"Maybe not from the black market, but I may have found something," Talon said casually.

Kat's head bobbed down and she looked at him incredulently. "That was fast," she said, slightly enviously. Talon always did have a knack for noticing patterns and him and her father had shared a sort of kinship coming up with patterns to use in messages. Talon shrugged and turned toward the room off of the study. He returned with the letter and a scribbled in notebook.

"I don't have everything, but I do have an address. At least most of one," he said. Hesitating at the chair behind the desk.

"Please, sit. Explain what you found," Jarvan invited and Talon sat.

"I'm almost positive it's Demacian, but I can't tell for sure. Not being a native and all. Does this address look like something around here?" Talon asked, showing a circled address in his notebook.

Garen and Jarvan studied it carefully before giving each other solemn looks. "What?" Kat asked. "Is it?"

Garen nodded but Jarvan spoke. "It is in the Shieldon district. It's an older building, but it's been abandoned for as long as any of us have been alive. Garen and I used to try to sneak in because it was rumored to be haunted." He chuckled but it didn't touch his eyes. "Does the letter say why that address is important?" Jarvan asked Talon, who shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I haven't translated that far," He frowned. Kat put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Talon, you've done enough. We will go investigate. We'll find dad..." She said before pulling her hood back up. "Ready golden boy?" she teased and he groaned at the nickname.

* * *

It was dusk when they found the large house that the address led them too. It was run down to say the least. It was at least two or three stories high, with a long wrap around porch, and huge pillars preventing the roof from crashing down onto the porch. Tall trees cast strange shadows on the grounds and the front of the house. The fence was only about chest high to Katarina, but it was topped with sharp spikes, undulled by time or weather. The message was clear. _Stay Out..._ _Well I don't have much of a choice, do I?_ Kat thought. She approached the gate and pushed it open with ease. It gave an awful shriek when it slowly opened. She flinched and looked around.

"We're clear," Garen said behind her. She nodded and breathed in before striding onto the grounds. The cobblestone path crunched under her feet and she cursed at her lack of stealth. The stairs up to the porch complained under her weight, but they held steady and she reached the door first.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said as she tried the doorknob, but found it unmoving to her touch. She grunted and pulled but it held solid. She heard chuckling and turned to see Garens amused face. "What?!" she snapped.

"I've been here remember? The front door has never worked. Come on," he smiled and her heart skipped a beat. He led her to the other side of the house where a boarded window met them. Garen lifted up the piece of sheet wood and Katarina flashed her flashlight in.

It was dark, and almost completely empty. A large couch and rug, a fireplace. Various odds and ends, but no people. "Is it clear?" Garen asked and Kat nodded. "I'll hold it open, you go in," Garen said and lifted the board up a few more inches. Kat stepped back and launched herself through the small gap and came up covered in dust.

"Oh lovely," she groaned and started dusting herself off.

"A little help here, Kat?" Garen asked from the window and Kat jumped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hate to tell you this big man, but you're not fitting through that gap," she said and Garen groaned.

"Fine, take a look around, see if you can find anything. I'll keep an eye out," Garen said on the other side of the board.

"Great, make me do all the work," she teased.

"Just hurry," he replied and she could practically hear his eyes rolling. She chuckled and turned her attention back towards the house.

"I'll see what I can find," she called. _It would help if I knew anything about what I was looking for._ She frowned at the darkness and pulled the hood from her head. A thick layer of dust covered every surface and filled every crevice. Each step she took sent a small cloud of it into the air.

Based on the couch and fireplace, she assumed this was some sort of common room. On the wall opposite of the fireplace, empty shelves sat, where books were supposed to be. She scoured them, but not even a paper rested there. She shined her light on the fireplace and found a large canvas hanging about it. A rose, as dark as a midnight sky loomed above Katarina. She scowled at it and took a mental note before moving on.

The next room was just as dusty and Kat had to stifle a cough. There was a long table of dark, almost black wood. The table could seat probably thirty people but what caught Kat's attention was the chair at the head. It was taller then the rest and at the top of the back, another large black rose stood.

"Someone was obsessed with roses," Kat commented to herself before she heard a scuffle behind her. She pivoted on her front foot and a knife left her hand before her back foot hit the ground again. It took a second to find her knife in the dark but she found it lodged in a rat and she debated leaving the knife where it was.

"Gross," she said as she pulled it out. "If this is what's 'haunting' this place, I think I'll be fine." She said and wiped the knife off on her pants. She shuddered and put the knife back in her belt. "Better keep looking around."

She walked back into the living room and headed for a staircase. The creaking the floor made under her made her nervous but she didn't think much of it until she heard cracking. "Oh sh-" she started until the floor gave out from under her. She grabbed the lip that the hole under her created and air as cold as ice raced up her back and washed over her body like a blizzard.

Voices like wind clawed at her ears and Kat did everything she could to keep them out. "Power... So much power...", "As long as one lives, we will rule...!" "She will bring ruin to the world..." "Kill the nonbeliever!" "The Black Rose will bloom once more!" And then the solid sound of furniture scraping brought Kat's attention to the couch just above her. It slid towards the hole in the ground and towards Kat and she looked down at the darkness below her feet.

"You guys are really obsessed with roses..." she said as she dropped and rolled. The couch crashed and splinted a moment behind her. Dust threatened to overtake her lungs and the more she coughed, the more it threatened to choke her. When it finally settled Kat heard Garen's distress.

"Kat? Kat answer me damnit! Are you okay?" he yelled from the window.

 _He actually does care, huh._ She thought. "I think, I can't see anything down here!"

She heard a crash and light flooded the floor above her. Soon, a looming shadow appeared over the hole. "What are you doing down there?" Garen asked.

"Sight seeing, what do you think?" she replied snarkily. "Now give me your light, I can't find mine."

"Sure, here it comes," he said and dropped it.

When Kat turned it on, she heard a thud behind her from Garen joining her. She found her own light on the ground and turned it on. The lens was cracked but it was still usable. She tossed it to Garen.

"Help me look around, this place gives me the creeps." He nodded in agreement.

Her light washed over books, and chairs until it came upon a stone alter. She approached it and found half-melted red and black candles and a black rose painted on the wall. A book was sprawled out in the middle of the alter and in strong cursive, each major city state had a name next to it.

 _ **Demacia~ Mistress Ilene Demarco**_

 _ **Ionia~ Mistress Candra Listress**_

 _ **Zaun~ Mistress Zail Vendry**_

 _ **Piltover~ Mistress Sandra Segoe**_

 _ **Freljord~ Mistress Seavan Andrea**_

 _ **Voodoo Lands~ Mistress Amoline Hastur**_

 _ **Bildgewater~ Mistress Luelle Cauldwell**_

 _ **Noxus~ Mistress Gentry Leblanc**_

"Garen, come check this out!" Kat called, reading the names. They all had graceful X's marked next to each.

"What do you think it means?" Garen asked.

"I'm not sure, but the name Leblanc is familiar. Isn't she a champion in the League?"

"There's at least A Leblanc. But there's also a Hastur, I don't think it means anything."

"Well, I doubt a seven year old is involved, but this is the only lead we have."


	15. Cliff Edge

_Hello everyone! I am going to put a warning that the last part of this chapter is pretty dark, and I still don't know how I feel about it, so if you guys have feedback, I would love to hear it! So, I present Cliff Edge, and remember to Keep It Classy!_

* * *

Talon sat at the large desk going through almost every paper that could ever be useful. Jarvan sat in a large armchair, reading a worn copy of a title he didn't recognize. He touched the tip of his thumb to the book and turned the page. Talon watched him for a few moments.

"You aren't afraid of me," he said simply.

Jarvan never looked away from his page. "No."

"Why not?" Talon asked. It was strange to be in the same room as a Demacian that wasn't Quinn and feel almost equally at ease.

"I don't think you'll do anything," Jarvan shrugged.

"You don't think I can?" Talon challenged.

"I never said that," Jarvan said casually, and placed his book on his lap. "I just think we understand that for the time being, we need each other, and there is a lot at stake outside of us."

Talon looked at the papers thoughtfully before nodding.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jarvan asked. Talon looked at him and shook his head, no need to use words if they didn't have to be used. Jarvan nodded in understanding and opened his book again.

* * *

Kat walked into Jarvans office with Garen close behind. A black leather-bound book fell on the desk in front of Talon and he looked up at her with an almost bored expression. An intricate black rose was embossed into the cover, and was the only marking that Kat could find.

"Welcome back you two," Jarvan said from a lounge chair just into the side room.

"We may have found something," Garen replied. Jarvan tucked a thin piece of wood into his book and rose to see what they had brought. Kat stripped off her cloak and tried to beat the dust out. It clung to the wool like death.

Jarvan looked at the page that Garen had opened the book to and scanned the names. "Well, this is interesting," he mused.

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class?" Kat replied, tossing her cloak over a chair when she more satisfied with it's cleanliness. She crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned up against a wall casually. She felt a strong feeling of satisfaction when she saw color creep into Garen's neck and cheeks before he looked away. His adam's apple rose sharply as he swallowed hard. Kat had to resist the urge to chuckle. He acted like he had never really seen anyone of the opposite gender.

"Ilene Demarco was a Mother in a small local church called the Church of Hope," Jarvan said. "They focused on housing homeless women in Demacia until my father could hear them and give them aid."

"Well, I appreciate the history lesson, but I don't see the point," Kat replied.

"A woman named Eloise Anterman was recently widowed and was unable to pay for her husbands estate, and it was seized by the bank on the first anniversary of her husbands death. Her sister, Emery pleaded for her to stay with her family, but Eloise said the church was going to help her. Emery did not hear from her for almost three years, and she reached out to my family to help her. We found her underneath an abandoned building on the other side of the the city, by the docks with both of her wrists slashed almost to the bone. She left a note saying that the shadows were coming to take her body and the black roses were coming to take her mind. Her sister could never forgive herself..."

The room seemed to drop in temperature as Jarvan told the story. "Demarco was the last to see her alive, but when we went to question her, her and the Daughters that helped her were gone. Every woman they had housed, was found dead in their beds. Not even the children were spared." Kat stomach drop. Jarvan scoffed. "That's why everyone believes it's haunted."

"When did this happen?" Talon asked into the thick silence.

"Almost 100 years ago, in the journal of my great grandfather, when he was just a prince. He headed up the investigation personally. He never forgave himself either."

Garen stared hard at the paper like he wanted to burn a hole through it. Talon's hood hooded his eyes and his lips were pressed in a hard line. Jarvan's eyes looked lost in thought.

"A... a few of those names are names I've seen before." Kat said hesitantly. Jarvan nodded after a moment.

"Leblanc is the name that stands out the most," Garen said gruffly.

"I would recommend going to the Institute," Talon said, looking up.

"We can try and find out as much about Leblanc as we can and see if can find a connection between her and this Church of Hope. Or Gentry Leblanc," Kat said quietly.

"We?" Talon asked.

"No, we need you to stay here and work on more of father's notes. Jarvan, if you could find the journal with the story you just told us, we might find something in it that could help," Kat said. Jarvan nodded.

"You want me to go with you then," Garen said it simply. Like it was a fact, not a question.

"You don't have to," Kat said defensively, "Just figured it would be nice to have another pair of eyes."

Garen nodded, "We'll leave for the Institute in the morning, right at sunrise."

"Are we walking of do you have a spare horse laying around here somewhere," Kat asked.

"You can take one of mine," Jarvan said casually.

"How many do you have?" Kat asked.

"4, unless you count my racehorses, then I have 7," Jarvan shrugged and Kat scoffed.

"Must be nice to have money to throw around," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Get some rest, it will be a long ride to the Institute and I don't want to hear you complaining about being tired the whole time," Garen said and Kat glared at him, but her glared only touched his back as he walked to the door. It closed softly behind him with a click.

Kat looked over at Talon who met her eyes. "He has a point."

"About what? Getting rest or my complaining?" Kat asked pointedly.

"Both," Talon replied and shrugged casually and Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, then we should probably get you guys to your rooms," Jarvan said, seemingly ignoring the exchange between the two. Kat reached for her cloak and Jarvan held up a hand.

"That will be unnecessary," he said and turned to the door.

Kat eyed Talon who's hand hovered over his own cloak. "It's not?" Talon asked.

"No, this area has been cleared of servants. I asked that the upmost privacy be held during your stay."

"And no one is curious?" Talon replied skeptically.

"You don't get a lot of high profile guests in Noxus, do you?" Jarvan asked lightly and Kat shrugged. She plucked her cloak off the chair where she had discarded it and Talon continued to place his own cloak around his shoulders.

Jarvan shrugged in reply, "Whatever would make you two more comfortable." He turned toward the door with his hands crossed behind his back but Katarina noticed him checking down the hall in either direction before clearing the doorway for them to follow.

Sure enough, the halls were empty, and each step that Jarvan took echoed loudly on the white marble below him. Kat and Talon followed him on soft feet, and Jarvan turned several times to make sure they were still behind him.

"You two are quiet," he said casually, as if talking about weather.

Kat scoffed, "And you walk like an elephant."

Jarvan chuckled, "Aren't those the large, gray one with the long noses and the big ivory tusks?" Kat nodded. "I have yet to see one of those yet."

"They're alright," Talon shrugged. "They're not aggressive."

"I would consider that a good thing!" Jarvan exclaimed and chuckled again.

He stopped in front of a large wooden and Jarvan turned to them. "Talon, this room is for you. And the one across the hall is for you Katarina." He gestured across from him. "Food will be placed in front of your doors at 9 am and the servant will knock once. Maids will be coming around noon and they will knock twice. I will knock three times. If you have to move around, have your cloaks on at all times. Any questions?" He asked and after a brief moment of silence, he turned on his heal and walked off. Talon and Kat exchanged glances.

"Do you want to share a room? It would be safer for us," Kat asked.

"I think we'll be fine, we obviously haven't been the first people to be in the palace against popular opinion." Talon said as he opened his door. Kat nodded and headed for the door Jarvan had pointed out.

"Good night," she said but Talon was already closing his door.

She closed her own door and turned to the room. It was large with tall ceilings. The bed was enough for three people and a large white quilt sat, looking as if pillows had been plucked from the sky and sewed together. Four posts taller then she was were at each corner of the bed, holding up a sheer canopy that brushed the floor. They were gathered in the corners like curtains, held with thin, gold cord. Large glass doors stood on the wall opposite of her, lighting the room with a filtered moon. She peeked out and saw a large balcony, with a large canopy shielding it from the outside world.

Four small taps echoed in the room and Kat felt her blood freeze in her veins and felt the knife in her hand before she consciously knew it was there. "Four knocks? What the hell does four knocks mean?" she grumbled to herself and slid silently to the door. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her face and opened the door.

Quinn pushed past her into the room. Kat huffed, "Well hello bird lady."

Quinn shot her a glare before heading to the glass doors. She opened up the canopy outside and pulled Kat's bag in. A screech outside told her Valor wasn't very far.

"Thanks Val," Quinn said before dropping Kat's bag in the corner.

Kat felt a slight warmth in her cheeks from embarrassment. "Thanks for bring that."

Quinn shrugged, "No problem." She headed for the door quickly.

"Talon's across the hall, but you probably knew that already," Kat said suggestively and Quinn all but skidded to a halt. Her back was tense and she turned her head slightly to look at Kat over her shoulder.

"I was just about to give him his things as well," Quinn replied carefully. A long silence stretched out between them before Kat realized that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Take care of him, Quinn," She said seriously. Quinn looked at her more directly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn narrowed her golden eyes and they pierced her green.

"He's an adult Quinn, I can't control what he does," Kat said. "And you actually make him laugh. I don't have the heart to tell him it's wrong. He already knows, but he's still willing to risk it."

Quinn's smooth face began to crack before readjusting itself. "Way to just cut to the chase." Her voice was tired.

Kat crossed her arms and shrugged, "I see no point in doing otherwise."

Quinn's eyes searched her face for what felt like minutes before she began to relax. "Good night, Katarina," she said carefully before turning away.

Kat was startled by the sound of her own voice, "Wait, Quinn."

Quinn turned back and Kat could feel the words rush out of her before she could stop them, "Is it? Is it worth it?" she asked and she shoved her hands farther under her arms to stop them from shaking.

Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why?"

"No reason," Kat said to quickly and Quinn's face became more guarded. "I just... he's like a brother to me, and I..."

Quinn's face began to relax and the slowly sat on the corner of Kat's bed. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Kat nodded. She was going to tell this woman everything if she didn't keep her damn mouth shut!

Quinn took a deep breath, and her body almost seemed to wilt when she released it. "I don't know Katarina. I really don't. All I know is that the thought of never seeing him again makes my heart hurt. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. I mean you hear about it, in like poems and stuff. But to actually feel it... it's scary... Like sometimes when he looks at me, I feel this feeling in my stomach like I'm falling. It's almost weightless, like if I let myself, I could just float away. Maybe that's what they mean when they say," her finger came up like quotation marks, "falling in love. I mean, I've felt lust before, where all I want is for anyone male to just take my mind off of everything for a few minutes... but this is different. I want to just spend time with him, even if he's just sitting there reading, just being around him is a sense of security I've never felt before. This probably doesn't make any sense..." Quinn ran her fingers through her short hair.

"No, it does," Kat said quietly. She sat on the other corner of her bed. "You guys could lose everything though... why?"

"Because I would rather die tomorrow, then never see him again," Quinn said easily.

Kat chewed her bottom lip, "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn looked at her, "You know Jarvan is taken right?"

Kat almost choked on air, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Quinn said and shot into the air and turned to the door, "Oh... And don't tell Talon all that sappy stuff, okay? I don't want him thinking in some doe-eyed ninny that will fall at his feet or something."

"Aren't you though?" Kat teased.

Quinn's cheeks turned scarlet. "Well, maybe. But I don't want him knowing that."

They chuckled and Quinn headed for the door. With one foot still in, she looked at Kat. "If you want something, you should go for it. The worst thing you'll get is death, and that sounds better then living forever with regrets," she said closing the door behind her with a soft _click!_

Kat stared at the door behind her for what felt like hours. _Maybe... But would he agree?_

* * *

Quinn opened the door to Talon's room quietly. The light from the adjacent bathroom was the only light in the room and a steady sound of water and steam rolled out of the bathroom in a cloud. She stripped until she was in nothing but her underclothes and crawled into the large bed. Her body sank into the mattress and she rolled around uncomfortably. If she didn't know better, she would think this bed was trying to eat her alive. She sat up in a huff and pulled off one of the blankets.

As she stretched it out onto the floor and laid underneath it, the bathroom grew quiet as the water was turned off. A shadow loomed in the doorway and Quinn looked up and saw the back-lit shadow of Talon in the door, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" he asked.

Her cheeks grew warm with embarrassment, and it wasn't because of his lack of clothing. "The bed is hungry," she grumbled. He walked around to her feet and half of his face was lit, and he raised an eyebrow. "It's to soft, I guess when you get used to sleeping on the ground, a mattress makes you feel like your swimming in feathers." Talon gave a smirk and she looked down at her hands. One of his was soon covering both of hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was like stone, gruff and solid. Emotionless, if you didn't know him better. Currents of concern slipped through it like gold.

"Yeah, I just talked with Katarina," she said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Okay." Confusion this time.

"She told me to take care of you," she teased.

"You already do."

Her face grew warm, "Is it worth it? Is this-" she grabbed his hand "-worth it?"

He watched her silently for a few seconds before squeezing her hands. "Do you think so?"

"I do, but if anything happened to you it would be my fault," she replied.

His face had that concern again. It wasn't much different then his normal hard look, a little tightness in the forehead, around the eyes... "Why?" he asked.

Her face contorted and she knew the look she was giving, probably like he was stupid. "Because if the wrong people find out that we've been sleeping together, then you'll die. Me too, probably."

His face never changed. "And?"

Now she was DEFINITELY looking at him like he was stupid.

"Believe or not Quinn, you didn't make me do anything. And neither I you. I made my own choices, just like you did. Would it be my fault if something happened to you?" His rough fingers brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Of course not-"

"Then why would it be your fault if something happened to me?"

She glared at him. He was right, but the guilt still sat in her stomach like a rock. He gave another one of his half-smiles. "What?"

"You're cute when you glare."

Her glare took on a more malice tone and she crossed her arms. He leaned in and kissed her forehead then rose and turned the light off, plunging the room into darkness.

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know."

* * *

Lux's body was wracked with painful tremors that were so strong they made her teeth chatter that radiated up into her head. She wrapped herself in every piece of clothing she could fine, every blanket, every tissue, anything that could cover her, but it wasn't enough. Cold, icy tendrils radiated through her veins with every heartbeat, turning her body to ice. She looked at her fingers, convinced they would be black with frost bite, but her delicate extremities were left untouched. She pressed them to her cheeks, expecting them to shatter like glass, but her soft flesh was the only thing to be found, wet with sweat and tears.

"What is happening to me..?" she said to no one.

 _You know what could stop it..._

"NO." She clenched her golden head, trying to shove away the thoughts that didn't feel like hers.

 _Just this once... Just one little spell...That's all..._

A sob ripped through her throat.

 _Why put yourself through this? You don't deserve this..._

 _"_ Garen would never forgive me..." she sobbed.

The voice returned more powerful, fueled by anger and hatred. _Garen wants to hold you back. Garen, Mother, Katarina. They all think you're weak. Maybe you are..._ a chuckle echoed through her head like a banging fist on a table.

"I am NOT WEAK," she growled.

 _Like a porcelain doll, pretty but not good for much..._

"STOP IT!"

 _Perfect little princess... Don't break your nails princess... Don't mess up your hair princess... Don't sweat to much princess... Don't think to much princess..._

Her jaw ached from the strain of clenching it.

 _Child..._

She threw herself from the bed she had been curled up on and glared at the book laid out on table, mocking her.

 _You could prove them wrong... Just do it... Dance with me..._

She approached the book slowly, every step a fight that she was losing. "I don't want to do this..." She said between sobs.

 _But don't you? You wanted power and you have it..._

"But not like this."

 _But this is the way... Power scares those who are too weak to grasp it... Does power scare you...?_

She shoved herself past the table and launched herself into the bathroom. Stomach acid rose up her throat and she clutched the toilet as her empty stomach revolted against her.

 _Mauve..._

 _Pippen..._

 _Cassandra..._

 _Aura..._

 _Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura..._

The names flooded her mind and it took all her concentration to keep from drowning. Her feet carried her in a direction she didn't care about. _Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura..._

Then silence... Blissful silence. She crumpled to the ground in relief and sobbed into the emptiness. She opened her eyes and looked at the dark cobblestone under her fingertips. Rain began to pour, but her hands were already wet. In confusion, she sat on her legs and lifted her hands to her eyes in the dim light.

They were scarlet and lines of the impossible red substance began to crawl sickeningly down her wrists and arms. Her empty stomach cleanched like in the grip of an iron fist and her eyes looked up, searching.

He was broken, bent in an almost unnatural way. His legs made angles that should have been impossible, and his face was contorted in a silent scream. She recognized him... right?

"Oh God... Oh God..."

 _Oh no sweetheart, even he can't help you now..._

She grabbed her staff on the ground by her knees and pulled herself upright. But the tremors in her body were not from the cold. Her mind began to flip through images like the slideshow movies her dad used to take her to when she was young. She had left her room, why? She heard screaming, who? This man that laid broken beneath her, he was hurting someone, right? Yes... Yes... He was trying to pull some woman into this alley...

She looked up and saw the tall walls on either side of her. He was going to hurt someone... and she had to stop him. _But not like this... No...,_ she thought. Her legs threatened to give out from under her as she pushed the memory of his death from her mind.

 _But didn't he deserve it? Who knows what he would have done if you hadn't come along..._

"I was just trying to help..." she said aloud. She clutched her staff and ran in the direction she thought the inn she was staying at was. She turned the bathroom sink as high as it would go, and although her hands showed no more blood, she could almost feel it in her bones. A stain that would never come out.

 _She would deserve it to... After Mauve... Pippen... Cassandra... Aura... For every soldier she's killed, for every person she's ever hunted..._

Lux looked into the mirror and her characteristically blue eyes had a darker tone to them, almost a purple. She pictured Katarina on the ground before her, broken and begging for mercy.

 _You could have your revenge... You have the power... And the world would be better without Katarina Du Couteau..._

And despite herself, Lux couldn't help the smile that crept along her lips. "Yes, yes it would be."


	16. The Night Hunter

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the crazy long hiatus but I started school again and I've now got some down time. I wrote this chapter fairly quickly and so i apologize that it isn't very long and not a lot happens. But, stuff is going to happen in the next chapter which I'm hoping to release by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. I appreciate anyone who has waited so patiently for this next chapter and I really hope you guys do enjoy it. And welcome to any newbies out there too ;) Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Garen felt the last of his beverage slide down his throat and he exchanged the empty glass on a silver tray carried by a young server with a full one. He hesitated for only a moment before grabbing a second. The server gave him a small bow and came up with a small smirk when he saw the second glass before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

He rose his eyebrow at the servers back before turning in the other direction, letting faith carry his feet. Men in clean suits, almost all black or a dark blue with woman in bright dresses that shimmered when they moved surrounded him. As he moved through the crowd, faces he recognized would float past him but they never seemed to be what he was looking for. Or who.

"Garen!" he heard in a familiar voice. He turned to greet his sister and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Lux's dress was white with a thick band of gold around her waist. It was to her knee and very... fluffy, which didn't surprise Garen at all. "You will NOT believe the day I've had!" She said as she made her way to him, but she was intercepted by a couple and she shot him a regretful look before turning to them with her bright smile.

"Well hello there, stranger." Chills creeped up his back at the feel of fingers going down. Startled, and he turned to look behind him and was staring into bright green eyes. "I wondered when I would find you again," Katarina purred and he could feel his heart skip for a second. But the grin on his face didn't falter, if anything it gained strength.

"I'm not that difficult to find, am I?" he replied and she smiled.

"I've always been able to pick you out on a battlefield, but apparently a party is different," she chuckled. Her dress was long, falling in a delicate pool around her feet. It was a black that rivaled any night sky and it plunged low in back, revealing perfect ivory skin when she turned to the sound of her name. His eyes couldn't help but look at the way it clung to every curve... Before he knew it, she rounded on him.

"Watch your eyes, big boy," she purred. "There will be plenty of time for that after dinner."

He felt light hands on his shoulders and green eyes became blue. "Sorry about that! But like I was saying, you would NOT believe the day I've had! First-" she cut off when she saw his companion. Her smile took a hard edge to it and her eyes tightened.

"Oh, I didn't realize YOU would be here," she said.

Kat scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, this is a Demacian party..." she started and Kat's face became stone. "And you don't exactly belong."

"Thank you Luxanna, for pointing that out... Again. But has it ever occurred to you that maybe someone WANTS me here?" she asked coolly.

Suddenly both their faces turned to Garen and the sudden pressure of their eyes made him tense. They both looked at the drinks in hands.

"Who's that for?" they asked and he looked between the pair.

"I- I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Well, you should probably figure it out," Kat said, her green eyes hard.

"Don't tell him what to do, witch," Lux replied.

"Witch? That's cute coming from someone who actually does magic for a living," Kat purred and Lux's face scrunched in a fury.

The argument escalated and Garen began to back away slowly. But he hadn't taken two steps before electric blue eyes and brilliant emerald green turned to him again.

"Garen, tell Luxanna that you actually want me here."

"Garen, tell her that she has to go!"

Garen looked between the two eyes-

And then he sat up in his room, empty-handed.

He took a moment to rub his eyes and looked out his window. The sky was just started to turn to a pale gray. He groaned and threw his blankets off and sat at the edge of the bed with his face buried in his hands. _Why was it so hard to choose?_ He thought. The choice should have been obvious. If it came down to the red-head or his sister, then he should take Lux's side, always. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do just that.

 _I'm way overthinking this, it was just a stupid dream._ He thought and looked out his bedroom window. Morning dew held tight to the edges of the glass and were just starting to reflect the light of the sun that was soon to rise. _I better get going._

He turned from the window and got his things ready in a haze. Before he knew it, he stood outside Jarvan's palace at first light. He went to the stables first and found Jarvan brushing his white mare Starlight. A tall chestnut, Keyshur sat already saddled and eyeing Garen carefully.

"Any sign of Katarina yet?" Garen asked and Jarvan shook his head, his attention still on the mare. Jarvan had a small soft spot for horses that Garen didn't quite understand. If he could get anywhere on his legs, he saw no reason for a horse. But Jarvan would insist on saving time and that he take his horse, which is why he was saddled already.

"I'll go see what's holding her up then." Garen set his bag and armor down and turned.

"First room on the right in the private quarters," Jarvan called over his shoulder and Garen thanked him.

He made his way through the palace and found the door that Jarvan referred to. He knocked and waited. After a few moments, he grumbled in frustration and slipped inside.

The room was dark, the only light filtering from the private balcony outside. The only sound was the soft sound of snoring. "Great, she's still asleep," he mumbled to himself and walked carefully towards the bed.

Her face was peaceful and the scar on her eye looked less menacing. She really was beautiful. Especially when she wasn't trying to lodge a dagger into his stomach. Her hair was tangled in a mess around her face, one small strand stuck to the corner of her slightly open mouth. Without thinking, he reached to brush it off and in a motion, that seemed impossibly quick, she rolled out of the bed and launched herself on the other side, her chest heaving, her cruel daggers in each hand.

"You sleep with those?" he asked and she looked down in confusion but was soon glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Waking you up, we have to go." he replied and crossed his arms. He noticed the silk sleeping gown she was in and lifted an eyebrow. She followed his eyes and then crossed her arms under her chest, which didn't help his eyes avoid looking at her cleavage.

"You could have knocked," she said. And he pulled his eyes up to her.

"I did." Her eyes narrowed in distrust and he shrugged. "You must have been tired." She nodded slowly.

"Kalamanda was hard to sleep in, and I'm a sucker for luxury mattresses," she replied and tossed her daggers on the bed. She bent down to pick up her clothing and Garen watched the slip climb up her curves. He swallowed hard and she turned to him.

"Do you mind?" she asked and he jumped when he realized what she was referring to.

"Yeah, sorry. Sorry," he said and turned towards the wall.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked with the shuffle of clothing.

"Um, plan. Right, there is a plan."

He heard a scoff noise, "You're so articulate."

He shot her a look and was confronted with her bare back. He jumped and turned away and he heard another scoff. "I was thinking we could ride there together for the most part, and then separate and arrive at the Institute about an hour apart."

"And we aren't using the resident summoner because?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Because you're Noxian?"

"I see your logic. Who goes first?"

"It doesn't make that much of a difference, really," he said.

"Then I'll go," she said with what sounded like a grin.

He scowled at the wall then heaved a sigh. "Fine."

He felt a strong hand on his back. "Good boy. We better go, we're burning daylight."

His face twisted into disbelief. "You're the one who slept in," he called after her retreating, hooded figure as she disappeared into the hallway.

"No point in trying to reason with her," A hooded figure said from the doorway across. He threw a scowl at Talon too, for good measure.

Slipping out of Demacia had been fairly easy in the early morning chaos of people trying to get to where they needed to be. Two hooded figures on horseback drew little attention from anyone except to avoid being run over. Garen naturally took the lead, leading through the winding streets, slowly leaving the tall white pillars of the Central District behind. Jarvan's palace stood proudly, catching the rays of the early morning sun and reflecting them like a beacon of strength.

Katarina held her reigns tightly, she never really liked riding horses she was unfamiliar with. The white mare was strong, but mild in personality. Garen chuckled when Starlight lurched and Katarina yelped. He chuckled again when she glared at him.

The Eastern District was older, and short buildings (and by short, they were only two or three stories) made of red brick lined the streets with ivy coiling the sides greedily. Shops and inns controlled most of this district and it was often filled with travelers, and where there were travelers, there were people trying to take advantage. Unassuming men leaned against bare walls and to the untrained eye, looked almost asleep. They watched the crowd lazily, but with eyes sharp enough to put any Demacian steel to shame. It was almost the exact opposite of the inner city as anything Demacian could be. He glanced back at his companion and saw her watching the cut-purses as well. _I have to admit, I do feel better with someone watching my back._

She glanced at him under her hood. Her green eyes catching the light and the hood bounced with a nod of her head. He returned the gesture and turned his attention back to navigating the full streets. The dull roar of people flowed around Garen like the sound of a river, monotonous and constant. Occasionally he would catch words like fish leaping for flies but the sounds of carts and people calling out prices for cheap knick knacks and knock offs swallowed the words again. The sound of a shrill scream couldn't be swallowed though. Garen snapped his head up and Katarina appeared next to him.

"Go check it out golden boy, I got your horse," she said and he nodded gratefully.

He dismounted and pushed through the crowd that was just beginning to form at the opening of an alley between two inns'. The smell of death grew stronger the closer he got to the edge of the crowd. When he finally pushed his way through, he felt his stomach drop.

A minor lord Garen knew of was twisted in an unnatural shape. His head was flung so far back that it almost touched his back and his spine struck out from his neck like a spike. His eyes were rolled back and glassy. Garen crouched next to the body and pulled up a piece of cloth from around his neck. He grimaced when it did nothing for the smell. He started looking for any evidence about what had happened. The rest of the lord's body wasn't in much better shape than his head. His royal purple coat was almost black from the blood it had soaked up. Garen had seen death, but this made even his stomach turn.

"Attention Demacians, if you are a witness, stay for a statement. If not, get out of my way!" Garen froze. He looked up past the body of the lord before him and saw metal tipped red boots at the bottom of long, slender legs. _Damnit…_ He followed the legs up to a pair of slanted, narrow brown eyes. They were hard and an eye brow above them rose slightly. A crossbow rested underneath his chin and soon he could feel the tip of a silver arrow at his throat. "Did I stutter?" Vayne asked, her finger on the trigger. He raised his hands and slowly stood, soon towering over her. His sudden gain in stature did nothing for her hard stare. "I didn't think so." She returned her large crossbow to her back in a smooth, fluid motion then turned on her heel and turned her attention to the lifeless body.

Garen heaved a sigh of relief as he backed away from her slowly. He had just turned away when her voice calling after him stopped him in his tracks. "Don't think you're going anywhere, I still have questions for you." _Gah, I don't have time for this!_ Garen thought and launched himself forward, sending the crowd that had gathered staggering. He burst into the street and scanned the crowd quickly for red hair or green eyes.

 _I can't let Shauna see Kat or this whole mission will be blown!_ He found her in the back of the crowd, head low and face puzzled. _Damnit!_ He thought and flung himself to the opposite side of where Katarina was and pushed through the crowded streets of Demacia with the Night Hunter on his heels.

* * *

Katarina held the reigns of both the horses in her hands impatiently. She kept her eyes down but the crowd at the mouth of the alley was getting larger by the second and soon she was pushed back so far that Garen would have a hard time finding her again. She crossed her arms in frustration and Garen's chestnut tried pulling her hood off. "Hey, watch it you big lug!" She snapped at the horse half-heartedly and reached her hand out. He muzzled it and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Horses were always fascinating animals to her but their sheer size and power made her nervous. She didn't like standing so close to something that she couldn't fight back if it suddenly decided to dislike her. Plus, they did have a certain smell. Even freshly washed, the smell of animal was still strong. Suddenly the crowd in front of her surged backward, knocking her into the nervous horses. She scanned the crowd when she was Garen at the front, searching frantically. His eyes met hers and instead of coming towards her like she expected, he shoved through the crowd of people away from her. _Oh no, what has he done now?_ She pulled herself onto her horse and caught a glimpse of him in the crowd, moving away from her. It wasn't long before she saw what he was running from.

Shauna Vayne was the local vigilante who took it upon herself to hunt down any and everything she saw as evil. Kat was almost positive she would make that list, but Garen? Why was she after him? Vayne couldn't already know she was in town, could she?

Kat tugged on Keyshur's reigns and spurred her own horse forward. She followed behind at a trot, people diving out of the two horses' way, shouting profanities at her back. For his size, Garen wasn't exactly slow moving but Vayne was more agile, diving through stands and sliding under slow moving carts. Kat had to admit she was glad she wasn't on the hunter's radar. Garen dove into another alley and Vayne was not far behind. _Oh great, now I've gotta go save him._

She stood and dropped the reigns of the two horses. She pushed herself up on the back of the still running Starlight, feeling the rhythum of the horse's steps. She kept her eyes on the building to the side of the alley Garen had gone and launched herself into the air, grabbing the edge of the roof. Her grip threatened to loosen as her body slammed into the wall. Her lungs strained for air and she pulled herself onto roof. After taking a deep breath, she ran to the side of the roof where Garen and Vayne had disappeared. She looked into the alley and found Garen pinned, his arms outstretched at his sides and Vayne with an arrow aimed at his back.

"Why did you run?" She asked harshly. Garen didn't respond. Vayne raised her crossbow.

Kat dropped from the rooftop and landed at Vayne's arm. Her face was barley registering a look of shock when Kat grabbed her arm and used her weight to slam the Night Hunter into the wall. Her crossbow fell and the arrow released, grazing Garens arm before sinking into the wall in front of him. Vayne peeled herself away from the wall and staggered before crumpling. Garen caught her before she fell and looked up at Kat, his face clouded in anger.

"What did you do?" He roared.

Kat felt defensive, "Uh, your welcome!" she spat at him.

"You could have killed her!" he scolded before he laid Vayne down gently on the cobblestones.

She crossed her arms under her chest. "Yeah, but I didn't. And if you don't want her trying to kill us, we better move before she wakes up." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the alley.

* * *

Garen looked down at his childhood friend hesitantly. Her rose colored glasses were cracked, but otherwise she could have been sleeping. Then he looked at Katarina's retreating figure and growled in frustration before following her back


	17. Finally

_So, next chapter is out a lot sooner then I anticipated. I debated about making it longer, but I felt like that would ruin the feel. I hope this isn't SUPER sappy (although I have a feeling Garen would be the sappy kind...) and I hope you guys enjoy it. Have a good day and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

The sky was a brilliant orange when they finally finished setting up camp a few miles outside of the Demacian border. The sounds of crickets began playing harmoniously, but the two unlikely companions were anything but. Garen's face was stone and Katarina's eyes were no softer. They set their tents up in silence.

Garen had just lifted up his tent when his arm burned from the gash Vayne's arrow had left in his tricep. He grunted in discomfort but the pain was getting worse. The silver Vayne uses is enchanted and it would burn for hours more at least.

"Does it still hurt?" Katarina asked coolly. He made an effort not to turn to her.

"No."

She scoffed. "Mmhmm."

He glared at her back. She had removed her hood at this point and her hair draped over her back gracefully, in the fading hours of the day, it looked like a brilliant fire. "I'm fine."

"I never said you weren't." She replied, her voice carrying a level of frostiness. "But a silver bolt from The Night Hunter isn't exactly like a normal bowman's." She unclipped her cloak and slid it off her shoulders.

"I know how Vayne's arrows work."

"Crownguard must be her favorite quarry." She said sarcastically with a little bite in her voice.

Garen's mind flashed to the archives of the Institute. "It seems to be," he said softly.

A look of curiosity flashed across Kat's face before returning to a look of boredom. Garen tossed his own balled up cloak into his tent and the sudden movement sent more pain through his arm. Kat rolled her eyes before grabbing her pack. "Sit down," she commanded and Garen looked at her hardly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Fix your arm so you stop whining."

"I'm a soldier, I don't whine," he replied, crossing his arms, ignoring the throb of pain that inevitably came.

"Of course, you don't," Kat replied diplomatically, with just a hint of humor in her icy voice. It was a strange combination. "Now, sit."

Garen looked at the stone next to his tent that Kat was pointing to. He grumbled under his breath before finally sitting down.

"Good boy," she replied and he glared at her smirk.

She pulled off his old wrappings and looked at it closely. He watched as she pulled her hair up in a cord, pulling it from her face. She studied his wound and her eyes flashed up towards his. He caught his breath when he noticed how close her face was to his and he pulled his face away. Garen felt a cold numbness crawl on his skin and delicate fingers rubbing something slimy against his wound.

Before long, the pain was subsiding and Garen sighed in relief. "So, do you plan on ignoring me during this entire endeavor?" Kat asked casually. He looked back down at her and she carefully avoided his eyes. She wrapped a new bandage around his arms and pulled it tight with a strength that reminded him she was a warrior but with a gentleness he didn't expect.

"I should."

She still avoided his eyes. "Because?"

He could feel his anger bubbling up again. "Because you're Noxian Katarina, through and through. You are bloodthirsty and unapologetic." His voice began to rise. "You're filthy and rude, cruel and uncivilized. Your kind have no sense of decency or morality! You almost killed my friend- "

"What would you have had me do differently?" she asked levelly.

He growled in frustration "I don't know but-"

"You were being chased down and I had no idea what to do. I couldn't leave you there. I had no way out of Demacia, and I was going to have a hell of a time trying to find my way back to Jarvan without being noticed. If Vayne had captured you, she would have been one step closer to finding out about the treason that you and Jarvan are currently committing. You would both be in prison, probably executed if Demacian law is anything like Noxian, and I would be no closer to finding out what happened to my father. You keep saying I almost killed your friend but what you seem to keep forgetting is that I didn't. I didn't kill her because I don't think you could ever forgive me for it, not to mention all the trouble I would be in with the league," she added the last part like an afterthought and she finally met his eyes.

"If you don't agree with my methods, that's fine. But we still need each other for the time being, and I would rather go into this as your ally then as your enemy." She stood up from his side and looked down at him. "Maybe you should think about which you would rather be." She turned and walked away and Garen stared at her back, stunned. He sat for a minute and watched as she walked to Starlight, pulling her bridle out and rubbing her down. Maybe she wasn't that scared of horses after all. He looked down at his hands.

Anger still coursed in his veins but he realized that it had little to do with his current companion. He was angry at himself. He had almost compromised everything by getting involved in a mess that had nothing to do with him and Kat's reaction in the alley was a sudden reminder of who she is. She was Noxian, but she was right. What he did was stupid and put a lot of people in danger and he was angry at himself for it. He could feel his anger giving way to numbness and he continued to watch Katarina prepare a fire.

He was also angry because she really was beautiful, and strong. She was intelligent but her sense of humor was nothing short of captivating. She was loyal and fearless and held herself with a grace that could only be described as magnificent. She had come crashing into his life as a force to be reckoned with and every interaction he had with her, on or off the battlefield was exhilarating. She made him feel alive in a way that no other human had been able to. She was everything a Noxian wasn't supposed to be, and he hated it.

It boiled his blood more than anything else did because no matter how beautiful he found her, no matter how intelligent she was and no matter how much he loved her, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. His head shot up at the thought of love and he watched as she disappeared into her tent. He loved her and it scared him more than anything he had ever dealt with. And she had no idea. Did she?

She stepped out of her tent, daggers in hand. "I'll take the first watch, try and get some rest. That salve should help but rest is important too."

Garen watched her for a second longer before slowly rising to his feet. "Okay." He said slowly and turned towards his tent. Katarina turned her back on him and began lighting the fire she had prepared earlier.

"Katarina?" he asked. Her reply was a level look. "I'm sorry."

She looked down thoughtfully for a moment. "I am too." He was just starting to turn away when she spoke again. "Do you really think that of me?" He stopped.

"That I'm bloodthirsty? Unapologetic? That I'm filthy and rude? That I'm cruel or uncivilized? Like I have no sense of decency or morality?" She asked in a way that wasn't anger. She wasn't flinging his words back in his face. Her voice was full of genuine curiosity, and if he wasn't wrong, maybe even some hurt.

He sighed deeply and felt a tension release from his shoulders. "No Kat. I don't." He turned and she was standing next to the fire, her face still and calm. "I think you are an incredible and efficient swordsman. I think you are powerful and you have strength and disciple that rivals that of any of my soldiers. You don't shy away from battle, in fact you embrace it and you use your skills in a way I've never seen before. You are the only person, man or woman, Demacian or Noxian, that has given me a challenge when it comes to the blade."

"You don't have to string on the compliments because you feel bad," she said, slightly annoyed. He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them in two easy strides. _You daft fool, what are you doing?_

"I'm not finished," he said and she seemed surprised at the lack of distance suddenly lacking between them. She had to tilt up her face to meet his eyes, but she didn't move. "I think… I think you are the single most intelligent person I've ever met. You are fierce and loyal to your family and your country and I of all people can respect that-" Lux's face flashed in his mind but he shoved her out – "You are strong but also gentle and caring when the occasion calls." He looked down at his arm for emphasis. "And I think you are the single most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

The silence that occurred stretched on for what felt like hours and he searched her eyes for any sign of… anything. Her face had an expression of shock and her cheeks began to turn a crimson that rivaled her hair.

"You must feel really bad," she said breathlessly.

"Or maybe I've finally thought about what I want us to be," he replied and leaned forward. His lips found hers and her body was stiff. Then her daggers fell to the ground and she relaxed into his embrace, wrapping her hands around his neck. She wrapped her leg around his and it began to climb. He grabbed it and pulled her legs up where she wrapped them around his waist. _Lux forgive me…_

A bright flash lit the sky and Garen felt the first few drops of a summer rainstorm hit his face. He started backing into his tent with Kat still attached to his waist. The rain was just beginning to pick up when he closed the tent flap behind them. She stepped down and finally pulled her face from his. Red hair clung to her face and her eyes were bright, despite the lack of lighting.

He pushed the strands from her face and she shivered under his touch. His hand rested on the side of her face and he pulled her in for a less passionate but still caring kiss. Her lips were shaking.

"Garen…" his name sounded like a song from her lips. "Garen… I…" she started again and he caressed her face, waiting. "Garen… we can't do this…" He felt a huge weight crushing him. He looked and saw pain in her eyes.

"I know…" he said softly and took half a step away. "You're right."

"I don't really care," she said and closed the distance. She kissed him again and it was filled with want and pain and he returned it with his own desire and ache.

"Let's just be two people tonight, deal? No politics, no expectations, just… us," he asked.

She gave a sad smile, "Deal." So, he laid her down gently on the floor of the tent and listened to the sound of rain drumming and the sound of her breathing into the darkness.


	18. Absolute Darkness

_Hello everyone and welcome to Absolute Darkness. (I might use this as a story title haha) I have been so overwhelmed by the response and support from my recent hiatus. It means so much and I am so incredibly lucky to have this kind of fan base already. I love each and every one of you and I hope you all are having a wonderful day! Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

The rain was still strong when Katarina pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Her head was on Garens' chest and the sound of his heartbeat seemed to echo through her head. She breathed in his cotton shirt before sliding out of his embrace. He didn't stir, but she wasn't surprised. Wintermint and chyan root were great at pulling out toxins like enchanted silver, but they also had a tendency to pull your energy out with it. He would be out for hours more if she wasn't wrong about how long she had already been in his tent.

She pulled the tent flap and turned back to study Garen's sleeping form. His chest rose and fell in even breaths and his hair was a mop on his head. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face when he let out a long snore. She chuckled, "Lovely."

She pulled herself outside and hit a wall of rain. She shielded her face but it didn't do much to help. Soon her clothes and hair were soaked. She find her daggers on the ground where she had dropped them and shivered at the memory of last night. It still felt like a dream. Smiling like a village idiot, she walked to the horses. Starlight was asleep but Keyshur looked at her behind a sodden mane. She gave him a good pat on the nose before turning back to the campsite. Someone would have a hard time tracking them in this rain, assuming someone was, and anyone who didn't stumble right into the middle of their camp would probably miss it. Kat toyed around with the idea of going to bed but she doubted she could sleep if she tried.

She grabbed an apple and pulled herself into a tree, high enough to look out over the whole campsite. The rain was beginning to subside and she took her knife and peeled off the skin of her apple and lost herself in thought until morning.

* * *

Dawn was rising over the plains when Luxanna woke, surrounded but lush pillows and beautiful quilts. She stroked the quilts in thought, the bed wasn't hers but the previous owners did have great taste. She pushed herself and gave a long yawn and sat for a moment in silence. Soon she narrowed her eyes and gave a small _harrumph!_ Before pulling herself out of bed. She made her way to the vanity and looked at the unfamiliar reflection in the mirror. Her blue eyes had taken on a purple hue that made them look more menacing. She gave a small smirk, if her family could see her now…

The doors to her room swung open and a young gentleman walked in, visibly nervous. His suit was rumpled and his eyes were tight. His sandy brown hair was a mess on his head. He jumped when Lux looked at him from the mirror.

"You don't have my breakfast…" she cooed softly.

"I apologize profusely. There was a mishap in the kitchen and…." He trailed off when he noticed Lux stood. He swallowed hard.

"That is truly unfortunate… not for me. I'll be fed eventually, but for you…" she made a tisk noise with her tongue. He trembled.

"I'll bring it as soon as I can! I swear!"

Lux narrowed her eyes and a vase containing a white rose on Lux's vanity rose and shattered behind her. The server flinched.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never swear at a lady?" she spat and the glass from the shattered vase whizzed past her face. The force of the blast knocked the server out the bedroom door, sending him over the banister behind him and the doors slammed shut.

Lux shrugged, "Shame, he was cute too…"

 _He was a peasant… weak and lacking power…._ The voice in her head replied.

"True… but good help is hard to come by these days and even harder to find some that I could use for… less conventional needs…." She purred.

 _You will have a hundred suitors all throwing themselves at your feet… in time…_

She pouted and then dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. "True!" she replied as she sat at her vanity again. She jumped when she saw the last of her golden hair turn a pale purple. She swallowed and hurried to her closet, getting dressed quickly and avoided the mirrors at all costs.

 _The power still scares you…_

"No! No no no no! I just... I'm adjusting!" she replied, pulling up her pants and holding her hand out. Her staff gracefully pulled itself from the bed and settled in her hand. The doors swung open on their own accord.

"I do have to admit, I like that part," she said and giggled.

She descended the stairs into a grand entryway and a group of people huddled over the body of the fallen server. It was silent except one woman's sobbing. She coughed and the other servers jumped and turned and she had the gaze of dozens of terrified eyes.

"I still haven't eaten yet!" she spat. They jumped and scattered leaving a middle-aged woman and the body of the server left. Lux got a slight thrill in seeing their terror. The sobbing Lux had heard earlier came from her.

The white rose from the vase laid on top of the body, half of it stained a deep red. She held out her hand and it floated to her. She looked at it curiously. "No, this won't do anymore, you-" still studying the rose, she pointed her staff at the middle-aged woman who was sobbing "- go out to the gardens and fetch me a new one." The lack of response pulled her eyes away from the rose to the woman. She was staring at her with hate-filled eyes.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, monster," the woman replied.

Lux crushed the rose in her hand and the petals fell at her feet. Her staff was still pointed at the woman's chest. The blue light lit her face strangely.

"Well, that's a new name," Lux replied and the end of her staff exploded. She looked and saw the other servers watching her, horror in their eyes. "Anyone else feel like name calling?" she asked casually. They bolted.

"This mess better be cleaned up and my breakfast ready by the time I get back!" she screamed and stormed out the door. Grass as tall as her knees brushed past her as she stormed off. Her head began to throb and she closed her eyes from the pain.

The voice in her head was persistent.

 _She was weak and defiant! She didn't understand her place!_

 _But that doesn't mean I had to kill her!_ Lux snapped back.

 _Of course it did, you are rising to your rightful place, there is no room for rebellion in our plan…_

 _Plan? What plan? I have no plan!_

 _Yes you do…. First we kill the red-headed one you hate so much…_ A picture of Katarina flashed in front of her mind before dissolving. _Then we kill all the Noxians… This world doesn't need them…_

 _That was never a part of my plan!_

Lux's feet carried her as she argued back with the malevolent voice. She stepped over tree roots and ducked under low branches. She glanced around curiously, the nearest forest wasn't far from the estate that she had claimed as her current home but she didn't remember walking into it.

 _Power is not something you get for petty revenge!_ The voice spat at her, each word filled with seething hate, pulling her away from her observations, _Otherwise, you are too weak to have it in the first place!_

 _But-_

 _Maybe I should take it back…?_

"NO!" She screamed. A feeling like her skin being separated from her bones overcame her body. It threatened to tear her apart before it snapped back like rubber. She leaned against her staff and her legs trembled.

 _I don't think you understand how this works my love… You are mine… I am yours… together we are one… I will never understand why you don't see it… How terribly beautiful we are…_ The voice cooed. _Listen… to the sound of my voice… these sweet nothings… I will be your EVERYTHING… You think power is just a thing you can wrap with a ribbon and throw away when you feel like it? No… Power is a commitment… One you have no choice in anymore…_

Lux felt her stomach drop. Her staff began to tremble underneath her. She fell to her knees. "Okay… Okay," she said and pulled herself up. She walked blindly, her body numb and her mind empty and hollow. Silent, for once.

"Lux?" A voice called out and it took her a couple of calls to realize that the voice wasn't in her head.

"Lux? Is that you?" The voice called and it was starting to sound familiar.

"Garen?" she called out.

"LUX!" He replied from somewhere to her right. She ran to him, tears in her eyes and fear in her heart.

 _What is he going to do, watch you die?_

"Shut up, just SHUT UP! Garen!" she called. She broke through a grove of trees, her staff buzzing with power.

Garen appeared at the other side and Lux sobbed in relief. He froze.

"Lux?" he asked softly.

"Garen, oh gods, it's you," she said and a shadow behind him moved. "Who are you here with?" she asked.

Garen's face turned red. "No one, Lux. It's just me. Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" he scolded her but his face became full of relief.

"Garen… Garen I've messed up…" she said and another round of tears sprang to her eyes.

"It's okay Lux, whatever it is, it will be okay. I'll take care of you, I always have," he said and his usual comforting words washed over her and she gave a sob.

Then a twig snapped and the sound echoed.

She balled up her energy and flung it in the direction of the sound. The tree exploded and flung a hooded figure to the side. "Lux NO!" Garen yelled. The hooded figure was just recovering from Lux flung another blast, knocking the figure into a tree and the hood fell.

Katarina kneeled at the foot of the tree on all fours, shaking her head clear.

The grief and fear in Lux was replaced by a rage. "YOU!" she screamed and flung another blast. Katarina dove out of the way before the blast could connect.

"First you kill my students!" She screamed and flung another blast. Katarina launched herself gracefully to the side. "Then you try to kill my brother!?" She flung another blast and a containment spell. The blast missed but the containment spell hit. "Die bitch!" She screamed and charged a laser when she suddenly felt a huge weight on her back, knocking the laser off its mark.

She recovered from the shove and saw Garen. "Lux, STOP!" he roared.

She looked at him in confusion and then back at Katarina, still trapped in the containment spell. "But… I don't understand…" she said.

"Lux, please. You must stop. This isn't you!" Garen pleaded. Lux looked back at Katarina as the containment spell faded. She pulled out her daggers and poised on the balls of her feet, but she didn't move.

"Kat, get out of here," Garen said.

"Yeah, not a chance in Hell," she replied. Something in Lux's brain clicked.

"You're protecting him…" she said.

"Sister, please. Can I just talk to-"

"You… you're no brother of mine!" she growled and flung her staff out. It connected with his head, knocking him backward. She launched a spell at Katarina in the same motion. Katarina jumped to avoid it, but the force of the blast knocked her out of the air. She landed hard on her back before rolling. Knives appeared in her hands and were flung in Lux's direction.

Lux knocked them out the air with her staff, but one caught her rib cage, sending a burning pain up her side. She gasped in pain and clutched her side, falling to her knees. She could feel her fingers getting slick with her own blood. She growled in anger and hatred when she heard a strange sound behind her. Just as she turned to see what it was, the hilt of Katarina's sword connected with her temple, and as pain bloomed in her head, she fell to the ground.

* * *

"Garen! Garen, come on! Get up!" The voice sounded like it covered a span of miles instead of inches. "Garen, please. I'm not going to drag you and your sister back to camp, come on!" Garen opened his eyes and it was like looking into the sun. As his vision began to clear, Kat's brilliant green eyes were the first thing he saw.

"Finally. You're lucky I didn't have a bucket of water or you would be soaked," she said as he sat up. Pain throbbed through his head with every heartbeat. He touched his left eyebrow and felt something slick against his fingers. "Yeah, she got you pretty good, but you'll live. Now come on, we gotta get your sister." Kat thumped him on the shoulder and stood.

"No."

She froze and turned to him. "We're not taking her?" she asked.

"No," Garen heaved himself up. Vayne flashed in his mind. "We can't."

"So what, we're gonna just leave her here?" Kat asked, and gestured to the small woman on the ground. She was thin, and her hair was a pale purple. Her face had hollowed slightly, giving her face a more haunted look. She looked next to nothing like his sister.

"What other choice do we have?" he asked. Kat looked between Lux and Garen.

"Look Garen, I've seen dark magic do crazy things to people…" Garen held up his hand, interrupting Katarina.

"We can't take her home, she's wanted for murder. We can't take her to the Institute, she's wanted for assault and destruction of magical materials not to mention running from Watchers." Kat's face grew a little paler.

"So, shouldn't we turn her in?" She asked, unsure.

Garen's heart hurt, he couldn't decide if it was from sorrow or from the scar that still colored his chest. "I don't know if I can…"

Kat nodded in understanding, "Then we better leave before she wakes up."

Nodding, Garen walked to his sister. She was laying on her side, her face peaceful. She could have been asleep. He brushed the hair out of her face. "Oh Lux… What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked before following Katarina back to the camp.

* * *

It was night but the time Lux stirred. She woke up confused before memories flashed across her mind. She growled and looked around but no one was there except her and the cold voice that filled her head.

 _You're alive… good…_

"Where is she?!" she spat and grabbed her staff, the blue light illuminated the trees around her, but still no one came from the shadows.

 _Long gone by now… with your brother…_

Howling in rage she flung a blast into the forest, the explosion was so big, Lux had to cover her face from the splinters of the trees.

 _Don't you see now love?_

"I don't see anyone," she growled. Greif threatened to tear her throat apart.

 _Don't you see I'm the only one you can trust? I would never betray you like your brother did… The one person you hate the most and he's doing something with her? Who knows what…_

She howled to help the grief loosen on her throat. Another blast sounded off behind her.

 _Let me help you…_

In a feeling of surrender she didn't quite understand, she could feel the magic seeping into her skin, her muscles, her bones. It felt like it separated every cell of her body, coating them in blackness. After what felt like a dozen eternities she could feel herself being put back together. She had always felt power in her veins but this… this was something more. It was like every fiber of her being radiated it. She held up her staff and the twisted gold at the ends began to separate.

She watched as they began to turn black, the corruption covering them like ink. Slowly at first, but soon her staff was black as a starless midnight. She looked at her clothes and watched as they to changed, they melted and formed into something different, a dark purple dress of feathers and silk.

"Much better…" she cooed and the echo in her voice didn't even shock her.

The blue crystal in her staff changed to a deep, seductive purple. Lux began to walk out of the woods back to golden lights of the- her- mansion, very much aware of the blackness her own footsteps left behind her.


	19. Anti-Noxus

_Hello friends! Here is chapter 19 Anti-Noxus. Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

The sun was high above Katarina and she wiped the sweat off of her neck. The cloak was thin, but it was still wool and in the middle of summer, it made for some miserable traveling. She drank from her water pouch greedily. Garen rode next to her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"We're almost there."

"I know," she said and ran the side of her hand around her nose.

"I have to admit, this is better than battle armor," Garen chuckled and Kat gave him a sideways look. He didn't seem to notice.

"Garen-"

"Kat, don't. Please," he said, giving her a stern look.

Kat raised her hands, "Fine, but if you wanna brood alone, that's on you."

Garen sighed, "I'm fine."

"Sure," Kat said and shrugged.

"You don't believe me?"

"Yeah no, when someone watches their only sibling being consumed by powerful dark magic, they're usually fine," Kat replied.

Garen's stern look hardened at her sarcasm. "She is an adult-"

"Really, because you never really treated her like one," Kat replied and returned his hard stare with her own.

Garen opened his mouth in shock, she did always seem to do that to him. "You know nothing of my family."

"No, but I've seen the way you talk to her. You still act like it's your job to protect her, and you feel responsible for her actions. Like you're the adult and she is just a child," Kat replied casually and shrugged.

"And you know this because…?"

"I was there too," she said, giving him a level look under her hood. "Cass didn't always used to be a snake lady ya know."

"I know," Garen replied and looked at his hands.

There was a span of silence before Kat spoke again. "When Cass went to find Shurima, she didn't tell me. I had seen her packing but when I asked her where she was going, she claimed it was routine business at the Institute. She wasn't a Champion at the time, she was trying to convince the Head Summoner at the time, Reginald Ashram, to allow more Noxian champions in. There was a pretty good balance between Demacia and Noxus at the time, but Cass thought she could change it.

"I didn't think anything about her going. Quite frankly, I didn't care. We weren't exactly best friends at the time. So, she went to the desert, hired a guide and went to find Shurima. She came back twisted and changed."

"What happened to her?" Garen asked.

"She got bitten by a giant snack made of rock, at least that's what she said. I'm not sure how much of that is hallucinations or not. All I knew was that my sister wasn't there anymore," she paused. "I became her caretaker at that point, but it took years for her to recover completely, and she's become more of the sister I remembered. She and I became closer, but I still struggled. It was like I was raising a child, who would randomly spit venom when she got upset. Everything she destroyed, everyone she hurt, I felt responsible for. After all, it was my job to watch her, take care of her and protect her. I was her bigger sister, and I felt like I was failing."

"But that's not your fault," Garen said.

"But your sister's actions are yours?"

Garen groaned in frustration.

"Look Garen, I may be an outsider looking in, but I know where you're at right now. You feel like what she's done, what she's becoming, is your fault. She may be an adult, but she's also your kid sister."

Garen sat in silence before looking at her. "Being older is hard, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah it kinda is," she replied.

They rode for a few moments before the Institute loomed in the distance. A huge mountain, it towered over them, and a road lead strait to the heart of it. People walked through casually, Summoners, journalists, travelers. It didn't seem to matter.

"Welp, here goes nothing," Kat said.

"Kat, please be careful," Garen warned, swinging his horse so they were together at the knee, he facing her.

"I'll be fine. Plus, careful is boring," she teased but he didn't relax.

"At lot is riding on finding out what is happening, Kat," Garen said.

"I know that," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'll meet you in the archives in an hour, I promise," Garen said.

"It's a date," Kat replied and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Garens. He pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. They separated and Kat rode for the road, turning to give Garen one last look, but he was already gone. 

Her taking the road had lead to some curious glances, but she removed her hood and the weight of who she was seemed to part the crowd in front of her. Journalists followed her, asking about the events in Kalamanda, and if war was inevitable. Questions rolled off her like water on silk until she came to the edge of the road before it lead to the Institute. Six Watchers spanned the road, and as she approached, their staffs buzzed to life and created a wall in front of her. Her horse began to rear at the electricity arcs that spread between the staffs. The crowd surged back in fear.

"Katarina Du Couteau, you have been summoned to High Summoner Lucinda's chambers, you will be escorted there immediately," the middle one spoke and two Watchers began flanking her horse, who began to panic.

"I'm not a prisioner, turn your staffs off before you get trampled!" She commanded and the two Watchers flanking her looked at the leader.

After a staredown, he turned his staff off. The other two quickly followed. "We will take your horse to the stables for you, you are coming with us."

"I can't even drop my things off and freshen up?" she asked.

"No."

She slid off her horse, "Fine," she replied and glared at the masked Watcher. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

The journalists were now relentless. Their questions roared through the air like an inferno. The remaining Watchers tried to quiet the crowd but they had become almost a riot at this point. The last thing Kat heard before she was rushed up the stairs of the Institute was the sounds of electricity cracking and people screaming. She turned to see the commotion but a Watcher slammed her hard in the back with his staff.

"Hey!" she yelled but they pushed her forward, not speaking. The doors to the Institute opened, and the bustle of Summoners, workers and Champions halted as soon as the screams wafted in the door with her. The large stone doors closed behind her, like a tomb, and the silence that followed the screams was more disturbing. The bustling halls stood silent and parted ways when they saw the Watchers and her.

They walked in silence, the only sounds in the looming halls their footsteps and the slight rustling of people. Champions, summoners, temple workers, it didn't matter. They all looked at her with malice in their eyes. Except Draven, who grinned from ear to ear. She passed Lucian who spat on the ground at her feet. "Noxian scum," he said. Draven's grin turned to more of a growl, and Darius shoved his arm in front of him, holding him back with a silent scowl on his face.

The walk to Head Summoners office was not long, but the silence and the hatred that followed her made the journey stretch for eternity. Soon the tall stone doors loomed before her. Katarina's eyes followed the intricate carvings before she greedily sucked air into her lungs. She kept her head up as the looming doors swung open.

A large cavern opened up before her, with shelves of books lining the walls and candles hanging from the ceiling. In the middle sat a large, dark wood desk that was remarkably pristine, with two wooden chairs in front of it. A single lamp, a feather and quill and a single paper sat on the desk. The woman behind the desk wasn't unkept either. Her hair was a chestnut accented with grey. It was up in a perfect bun with not a hair out of place. Delicate glasses settled on the edge of her nose, with silver pearls hanging by her ears. For someone small in stature, her presence filled the room.

Clear hazel eyes, sharp and authoritative, looked up above her glasses when the doors opened. She pulled them off of her nose and they fell over her purple summoners cloak. She eyed the Watchers around her before finally meeting eyes with Katarina. The lines around them hardened.

"Leave us," she said. The Watchers surrounding Katarina bowed, turned on their heels and marched out, leaving the two woman behind.

"Katarina Du Couteau, sit," Lucinda said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her. Katarina eyed her carefully before taking a seat. The Head Summoner stood and silently walked to a bookcase, pulling a large file out and dropping it on the desk, in front of Katarina. She sat and opened it, reading it silently.

After minutes of sitting in uncomfortable silence, Katarina opened her mouth, but Lucinda spoke.

"It took you a while to make it to my office Miss, Du Couteau."

Katarina sat in silence.

"What happened in Kalamanda?"

"You already know, why are you asking me?" she asked, folding her arms under her chest.

"Tell me from your perspective, if not, I'll just reach into your brain and find out myself."

Kat looked at her, astounded. "You can't do that!"

"Do not challenge me, Noxian," she warned and stood. Katarina jumped from her chair and pulled a knife from her belt.

"You can't perform the mind-melding ceremony without my permission and permission from the other two Head Summoners!"

"You are under investigation for starting another war that will ruin the foundation this Institute is built on and I will not allow your nation to tear Runeterra apart again!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Then what do you have to hide?" she asked and held her hand to Katarina. She twisted and kicked the chair between them.

"You can't treat me this way! I am a Champion of this Institute and I will go to the other Summoners myself." She warned, her knife still ready.

"Not anymore you're not."

Kat's stomach dropped. "What?"

"You are no longer a Champion here," she said firmly. "Watchers!" Lucinda called and the doors slammed open and the four Watchers surrounded her again. She struck out with her foot and caught one in the chest. But as hard as she fought, it wasn't enough and soon, they subdued her. They grabbed her arm and twisted it until the knife fell from her hand. Another grabbed her other arm and helped hold her in place. The other two's poles crackled to life, and soon she felt her whole body wracked in pain. She could feel herself falling and soon her legs failed her and she collapsed at the feet of the Watchers.

Her lungs gasped for air and tears blurred her vision. Her muscles still trembled and Lucinda's voice echoed in her mind. "Why does Noxus want to start another war?"

Kat looked at her and spat at her feet. "We don't."

She scowled and turned on her heels, "Take her to the Summoners platforms and send her home. She has no place here anymore."

 _Garen…_

She dropped so her face almost touched the floor and her arms slid out of the Watchers grasp. Face down, she twisted her body she her heels tripped the men around her before launching herself back onto her feet. Her knees wobbled and gave out slightly but she used her momentum to launch herself forward. She made it out the door before one of the Watcher's slammed into her back, sending her rolling down the carpet. People scattered in panic and hugged the walls of the large hallway.

Kat struggled to get to her feet but before she could muster the strength, a staff hit her square in the back. She collapsed under the weight and felt electricity course through her body again.

The world crashed around her in darkness.


	20. Recovery

_Hello all! Have to admit, coming up with names for chapters is getting harder lol. But, next chapter is a go and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Garen had said an hour, but boredom and nerves were getting the best of him. He paced back and forth at the top of the hill over-looking the Institute until he left tracks in the dirt. Eventually, he sighed and began getting dressed into more traditional Demacian clothing instead of his traveling garb.

After that, he figured enough time had gone by for him to join Katarina in the archives. He climbed onto his horse, pulled Justice's scabbard around his waist and headed for the Institute. He wasn't on the road long before he saw people on the sides, clutching small children or holding others up.

He stopped at a young journalist holding up an old man. "What happened here?" he asked.

She looked up with sad blue eyes. "There was an incident with the Watcher's. Katarina Du Couteau came and was summoned to Head Summoner Lucinda's office. The Watchers created a barricade and when people- mostly journalists-" she dropped her eyes in guilt. "persisted in asking questions about Kalamanda and why the Head Summoner wanted her, they attacked. Anyone in front of them became a target."

Garen looked and saw the Watcher's guarding the entrance. They usually were no bother, more of just a presence. Them attacking a crowd is very disturbing. And he had already assumed Katarina had answered the High Summoner's summons in Kalamanda.

He pursed his lips and pressed forward. The Watcher's didn't move as he passed. He pressed on to the stables and found Starlight there. Katarina's bags were still attached to her saddle. He pulled Keyshur into the stall next to her and studied the horse. She paced nervously and knickered when Garen approached her. He opened the stall and rubbed her nose, making a shushing noise. _She's so uneasy… I need to find Kat and make sure she's okay._

He walked into the Institute and crowds of people moved around him. He made his way to the Head Summoner's room. It wasn't long before he heard shouts and screaming. Kat's screaming. Carried in a blind haze, he ran in the direction he heard her and landed at the end of the hallway. The crowd had pushed themselves to the wall and the door to the Head Summoner's was open. Kat was on the floor outside of it, four Watcher's staffs just now removing themselves from her back. The electricity still crackling in each. _Oh Kat…_

She laid on the floor, he body still twitching. He approached her and the Watcher's carefully. "Head Summoner?" he called and Lucinda came from her office.

"Hello Mr. Crownguard."

"Are you alright?" he asked, careful not to look at Kat.

She sighed in relief. "Yes, I am fine, thanks to my Watcher's."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She attacked me when I went to question her about Kalamanda," she said matter-of-factly. She strode up to him confidently, her glasses on her chest and hands laced behind her back. She looked down at Kat in pity. "But really, can we expect much else from a Noxian?"

Anger rose in his chest and his voice was hard. "I guess not. Is there anyway I can help?" He asked.

"How kind of you to offer, Mr. Crownguard. She will be sent back to Noxus, as she is no longer welcomed here at the Institute. If you would like to help collect her things, she is obviously in no condition to herself."

"Of course," he replied. He looked at Kat and saw her chest rise and fall and he breathed in a sigh of relief.

"One of the servants will show you to her room." She turned on her heel and walked back into her office. She picked a knife off of the floor and handed it to Garen. "Starting with this."

"Thank you Head Summoner," he said as he took the knife with a small bow.

She smiled, "Thank you Garen." She walked to her office, this time the door closed behind her.

One of the Watcher's pulled Katarina off the floor and slung her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. He swallowed his anger, and marched for the Noxian quarters. The crowd parted before him and many looked at him in worry and confusion. Most saw Kat and their faces changed to anger and satisfaction.

It didn't take them long to find her room and collect her things. The Watcher's sat at the door, not moving. Katarina was still unconscious. After they bagged all of her belongings, they went to the summoner platforms. The line for the platforms moved aside before them and the Watcher dropped Katarina unceremoniously unto the ground. Her body made a sickening thump, but she still didn't move. He placed the bags of her belongings so they all touched her body at some point. Watching carefully, he grabbed her hand for a moment, squeezing it gently. Then he pushed himself up and watched as the platform came alive, and Katarina faded in front of him. The Watcher's left without acknowledgment and Garen set his own mind to work.

He went back to the stables and grabbed Katarina's bags, then he hurried to his own room and sat at his desk, pulling out a quill and an ink jar. He scribbled a quick note to Jarvan about Starlight being at the Institute and sent it on a hawk. He watched it fly with a heavy heart.

He turned from the window and raced for the archives. He still had to dig up information on LeBlanc, and maybe he could find Katarina's address so he can get back into contact with her again. He had to make sure she was okay. She had to be okay…

The stairway leading into the Institutes archives was in front of him and he took a deep breath before pushing himself down. The weight of the mountain above him was far more obvious here. And elderly Summoner sat behind the desk. He looked up at the sound of movement on the staircase and made eye contact with Garen.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for the Champion files, sir. Head Summoner Lucinda requested a certain one."

The Summoner eyed him curiously. "Head Summoner Lucinda? Strange, if she wants something, she will usually send a Watcher down."

Garen's face colored. "Well, if this can stay between you and me, I've kind of gotten on her bad side and so I've been trying to help her out in anyway I can. Plus, most of the Watcher's are indisposed of at the moment."

Garen's answer seemed to satisfy the old man. He gave an understanding nod before rising from his chair. An orb of light illuminated in his hand and he turned wordlessly to the book shelves behind him. He walked slowly, and Garen could feel impatience growing in his legs. Abruptly, the Summoner stopped and gestured to a bookshelf in front of him.

"Here you are sir, let me know if I can be of any further assistance," he said before walking slowly away, the light in his hand staying behind so Garen could see. Garen scanned the file's quickly and found LeBlanc's easily enough. Another scan showed that Katarina's was missing. _Lucinda couldn't have had her file removed so quickly, could she have?_

Another scan and Garen still couldn't find it. Garen grumbled in frustration when his eyes fell on Cassiopeia's file. _Maybe this will work._ He pulled it out and scanned the information before finally finding out where in Noxus she lived. If Kat wasn't there then maybe Cassiopeia would be willing to tell him where she was. He pulled the paper with the address out and stuck it into the other folder.

He passed the desk again and lifted the folder for the Summoner to see. "Thank you for your help!" he said as he quickly ascended the stairs. He went back to his room and grabbed his stuff again. He slipped the folder inside and made his way back to the stables. Jumping on Keyshur's back, he headed for Noxus, where hopefully more answers could be found.

* * *

It took Garen several more days until he finally reached the center of Noxian territory. The gates into the main city were tall and made of the blackest obsidian Garen had ever seen. He had been in Noxian territory before, but never this close to the capital. Tall, cruel buildings jutted from the ground in several directions, they looked taller the closer to the center of the city. A large black fort-like structured loomed in the distance, sending cold chills down Garen's spine. How anyone could want to live here was a mystery to him. He would take the bright light of Demacia over this any day.

He pushed through the gates and was surprised when the guards didn't stop him or ask him his business. He could have been sent here to kill Swain himself and no one would know. Then again, he doubted Swain or anyone in the city for that matter wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Noxus ran on strength, only the strongest and smartest belonged at the top. There was no certainty or stability. Garen wondered how the entire city-state hadn't dissolved into chaos yet.

Simple thoughts like this followed him into the city, and after wandering for what felt like hours, Garen looked up at the sun and confirmed this, he had finally made his way into the center district of Noxus. It was a similar set-up to Demacia in that this was where the most wealthy and notable of Noxus stayed. It wasn't long until he found Cassiopeia's abode.

It was tall and made of dark stone. Large windows overlooked the front courtyard, but the curtains were drawn, allowing for privacy. The property was surrounded by a tall, delicate black fence. One push on the gate showed it was open though. Opening the gate, he pushed onto the property and approached the large door.

After a few knocks, he waited in silence. When the door opened, a young petite lady, probably no older then his younger sister, opened. "I apologize, I must be at the wrong estate. I am looking for Ms. Cassiopeia Du Couteau?" he asked and the girl nodded before opening the door further.

"No sir, you are correct. This is House Du Couteau," she said bowing and letting him inside. The opening room was tall and above him was a chandelier that looked like it was made form crystal spider webs. Tall, black wooden panels lined the walls and pale wood covered the floors. Glass steps led up to a second floor. The young maid disappeared up the stairs, leaving Garen alone.

He stood awkwardly, unsure if he was supposed to sit on the dark grey couches in the foyer next to him or if he was just supposed to wait until Cassiopeia decided to join him. What would he even say to her? How could he convince her to let him see Kat, why wouldn't she kill him on the spot?

As he wrestled with these questions, he could hear someone moving on the second floor. It sounded like someone dragging themselves on their chest. He held his breath, when green eyes with a hint of yellow peered down at him.

"Who daressss come to my houssse in the dead of night without a ssssummonsss?" Cassiopiea asked the hooded figure in her entryway.

Garen felt his chest tighten. It was Cassiopeia, which meant that he would find his Kat soon. "I apologize, Ms. Cassiopeia, I am looking for your sister, Katarina."

"And who issss asssking?"

"A friend."

"My sssissster hasss no friendssss," she spat. "Reveal yourssself!"

Garen swallowed hard, pulled the hood down from his head and looked up at her. "She is hurt, and I came to make sure she is okay."

A feral scream ripped itself from Cassiopeia's throat and her throat filled with venom. "What did you do Demacccian?!"

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled. "Please, just tell me where Kat is and I will leave!"

"Sssso you can finisssh the job?!" She hurled a ball of venom at him and he dove to the side.

"Wait! Please-"

"Cass, stop!" A feeble voice called from behind Cassiopeia. Cass turned away from him and addressed the voice behind her.

"Ressst sssissster, I will deal with the Demacccian."

"Cass, no. It's not like that." Kat replied. She pushed past her sister and started picking her way down the stairs carefully. She was wearing another silk shift and her knees wobbled. Garen felt himself moving toward her instinctively and when her knees threatened to give out, he caught her. He sunk to the staircase with her and soon was holding her, burying his face in his hair.

"I've got you Kat. You're okay," he breathed into her hair.

"I'm not a part of the League anymore…"

"I know."

Cass stirred at the top of the stairs. "I don't underssstand…"

Kat looked up from Garen's chest and looked at her sister tiredly. "Can I explain in the morning?"

Cass looked torn before nodding slowly. "You are on the mend, but you ssstill need ressst."

Garen scooped Kat up easily and Kat tensed at the sudden movement before relaxing into Garen's chest. "Where should I put her?" he asked Kat.

With troubled eyes she turned away and slithered down the hall.

"I didn't expect you to come," Kat said.

"You didn't?"

"I would have expected you to go back to Jarvan, figure out what's going on."

He looked down at her. "I had to make sure you were okay."

She laid her head on his chest. "I appreciate the sentiment."

He smiled and Cass stopped at an already open door. "Lay her on the bed, gently."

Garen did as he was told and pulled the blankets up on her chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when he kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, we'll plan our next move in the morning."

He closed her door gently and turned when he was suddenly face-to-face with Cass. Her golden talons surrounded his throat. She opened her mouth to say something but Garen spoke first. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Cass closed her mouth and studied him. He met her with unwavering eyes. Her talons dug in a little deeper but he didn't flinch. After a moment longer, she released him.

"I want explinationsss in the morning." She said before slithering off further down the hall. Garen rubbed the indents in his neck and released the breath he had in his chest. He turned back to Kat's door. Placing his forehead on the dark wood, he breathed in before opening it slowly. Her room was dark and he could hear the soft sounds of her breathing. In the light that the hallway provided, Garen saw a chair in the corner of Kat's room. He closed the door softly again and picked his way to the chair. He laid his head back and felt himself drift into oblivion.


	21. Rose Petals

_Sorry this chapter took a little longer then what I have been producing the past few weeks. I have been preparing for Salt Lake City Comic Con and that has been sucking up a lot of my time. I am going to be doing Elementalist Lux: Storm and if you would like to see it when it is done you can like my facebook page misstalkative cosplay and gaming . After the 23rd I should have more time to write, which is good because we're getting right into the thick of this mystery! I hope you guys enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

By the time Katarina awoke, her room was bathed in sunlight. Her muscles still ached but at least she could move them without them complaining to much. The burn on her back from the Watchers' staffs was fading thanks to the help of Cass. She still shivered when she thought about the look of anger in Cass's eyes when she found her on her bedroom floor. It had taken Kat days just to be able to move without crying.

She pushed herself up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. A yawn pulled her jaw and she gently stretched with it. She heard something move in her room and jumped. It took her a second to realize that the noise came from Garen, who was asleep on the reading chair. She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to him. He didn't move.

She tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing. She smiled and pushed him a little harder. He startled awake and looked at her bewildered. "It's okay golden boy. It's time to get up though."

He looked at her again and he seemed to settle down. "You look better this morning."

"What are you implying?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

He held his hands up innocently, "Nothing at all!"

"Uh huh, now get out, I'm getting dressed."

Garen pushed himself off the chair and pulled her face to his. "Okay, I'll be outside if you need anything," he said and kissed her forehead.

"You know, when you're not trying to kill me, you're actually kinda sweet."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he replied as he headed out the door.

She pulled on some pants and a loose shirt. It helped having something not touching her burn on her back. She pulled a brush through her hair quickly and sure enough, when she opened the door, Garen was standing there awkwardly.

"Let's go get something to eat and figure out what our next move is," she said and he nodded. She led him down the stairs into her kitchen and the smell of cooked eggs was just beginning to fill the room. Cass sat at the table, a cup of tea on a saucer precariously placed on her tail.

"Glad you could join me," she said never taking her eyes off of the book in her hands. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You're chipper this morning," she replied. Cass eyed her dangerously. Kat replied with a sweet smile. Now it was Cass's turn to roll her eyes. Garen watched the exchange uncomfortably.

Cass watched him passively. "I see your pet is still here."

"Yup," Kat replied casually, pulling two plates from the cupboard. She walked over to the warm pan of eggs and dropped a serving on each. She handed one to Garen, giving her sister a challenging glare. Cass's face remained passive. She had learned a lot in her days as a politician. Kat couldn't stand it. She could be fake and passive when she had to be, but she always thought of herself as direct and forward. Garen excused himself quietly as Kat set him a place at the table.

When he left the room, Cass's face became more concerned. She set her tea cup down and made her way over to Kat. Lifting her shirt, she checked the burn on her back. Kat winced when she touched it.

"It doesssn't ssseem asss tender…" she said softly.

"It's not. It's actually feeling much more manageable."

"One more round of hemlock and rojah berriessss and it sssshould feel almosssst normal again."

"Thanks Cass."

"I worry about you," Cass said.

Kat sighed. "I know."

"What you're doing isssn't jussst treassson; it'sss sssuicccide." Cass said, pulling Kat's shirt back down. "It hasss already caused you to loossse your Champion ssstatusss in the League-"

"Garen had nothing to do with that." Kat said.

"Nothing to do with what?" Garen asked. He had returned with a folder in his hand. He had two pairs of green eyes on him and he was uncomfortable under their gazes.

"For ssssomeone sssso large, he isss agile." Cass said and Garen's cheeks colored as he shrugged.

"I wanted to get the folder for LeBlanc so we can look it over together."

"LeBlanc? What doesss ssshe have to do with anything?" Cass asked, giving Kat a puzzled look.

"Oh Cass, there is so much going on that I have to tell you," Kat said solemnly.

"Well, Garen ssstil hasssn't eaten yet, that givessss usss sssome time," Cass replied, sliding back into her chair and grabbing her tea cup in one fluid motion.

Kat and Garen exchanged glances as Cass sipped her tea. Cass peered at them from the edge of her cup. "Well, if it isss a long ssstory, I sssugessst you get ssstarted."

Kat gestured with her head for Garen to sit at Cass's right and he shook his head, obviously uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes and he sighed, defeated. She gave a small, triumphant smile before sitting across from him. Garen slowly began to eat his eggs, carefully not to fully look at Cass. Kat rolled her eyes and started the story in Kalamanda.

As Kat continued, with the occasional comment from Garen, Cass's eyes grew tighter and tighter. She studied the table in silence. "Ssssso you think LeBlanc might have ssssomething to do with the incccident in Kalamanda?"

"We do, but we won't know for sure until we find her or find evidence to take to the Institute," Garen said, taking a swig of black coffee. Kat cringed.

Cass still studied the table. "Why?"

"Because if we take the evidence to the Institute-" Garen started, but Cass waved her hand to silence him.

"You misssunderssstand. Noxusss and Demacccia have never been alliessss. They have been in eternal ssstruggle sssinccce their foundationsss. Why ssstart a war now?" Cass asked.

"Power." Kat said and they both looked at her.

"Then I guess we find out who has the most to gain from a war," Garen said slowly.

Without taking her eyes off her sister, Cass spoke next. "LeBlanc ssseemsss to be your only lead. What do you know about her."

Kat gestured with her fork to the folder sitting on the table innocently. "Whatever is in there."

Garen opened the folder and scowled. "There isn't much." The paper from Cass's folder was one of three in there. The other two were sparse, stating only her full name Emilia LeBlanc and a simple street name for her address. Kat felt the frustration and anger threatening to rise to surface. She pulled the folder to her in disbelief and her teeth began grinding with every bit of information the folder lacked. Her eyes scanned the page before eventually she let out a frustrated howl.

"There's nothing! Our only lead and there is nothing here!" She slammed her fist on the table.

"We'll figure it out Kat," Garen said gently.

"We better," she replied harshly.

"If I might sssugesst sssomething…" Cass purred. Kat looked at her wearily.

"What?"

Cass's delicate talons slid the folder to her side of the table. She pointed to the street. "Thiss ssstreet isss here in Noxuss. In the Ivory Ward. You might be able to find ssssomething." The last word was stated more like a question.

Kat's face took on a more considering tone and Garen spoke up. "I'll go," he said valiantly as he began to stand.

"Oh sit down and shut up golden boy, you wouldn't know the first thing to look for or where you're even going," Kat said without looking at him. Garen's chest deflated and he sat down and scowled.

"Well you're not exactly in great shape to go either," he pointed out. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Cass would bring more attention, it has to be me." Kat gave him a resolute look and Garen and Cass exchanged glances. Garen gave her a pleading look and Cass shrugged after a moment.

"You can try to talk her out of it, it won't do much."

Garen grumbled to himself and Kat shrugged as well. "So, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Kat gave him a sly look. "You could always explore Noxus with Cass."

Garen groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. Kat chuckled as she left the room to get ready.

Cass also snickered. "I didn't realize I would be bad company," she said, taking a sip from her tea.

Garen's face colored and he gave her a nervous look. "No, it's nothing like that, it's just-"

Cass waved her hand, "There isss no need to be noble, I am painfully aware of my current form."

The color in Garen's face deepened. "It's not like that at all!" Garen lied.

Cass eyed him dangerously before heaving a heavy sigh, placing her delicate tea cup on the table. "I apologize for my earlier behavior. Katarina isss very important to me and I would hate to see her hurt for political gain."

Garen surprised himself and reached out, taking one of Cassiopeia's taloned hands in his. "Believe me when I say that I care deeply for her as well. I understand your sentiment, I have a sister I am very close to as well. Was… close to."

Cass raised an eyebrow at his gesture but then turned curious eyes to him. "What happened, if it isss not to persssonal."

He pulled his hand away and wrapped them around his own mug. He studied the coffee in his drink. "She is having some issues with dark magic that I don't understand. She hates me now, and I don't exactly blame her."

Cassiopia gave him an understanding look. "If I may… asss sssomeone who hasss dealt with black magicsss, ssshe probably doesssn't hate you."

Garen made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat. Cass laid a hand on his forearm and squeezed sympathetically, before taking his plate away. He thanked her before rising from his chair, chugging the rest of his coffee.

He climbed the stairs to Katarina's door and knocked gingerly. Kat gave him permission to enter and he opened the door. Her back was turned to her as she looked out the window and he stared at the burn on her back. It was raw and red and looked uncomfortable. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you can handle this? We have no idea what to expect."

"I'll be fine Garen. If you don't remember I've bested you before." She gave him a sly smile and he saw the memory of their first battle flash in her eyes. He grinned in return.

"Just be careful. Don't do anything reckless."

"Me? Reckless? Why Garen, it's like you don't even know me!" She said in mock hurt, touching her fingertips to her chest. He rolled his eyes in reply. "I'm just going to search the street, see if I can find something. I won't move until I have you with me. I promise."

He kissed her forehead. "Good, because I'm pretty sure your sister would kill me if anything happened to you." She laughed, one of the only sounds that took his breath away.

"You're probably right," she said, turning from the window and collecting her summer cloak from the plush chair he had slept in earlier. "Now I better go, it's a bit of a walk and I want to get back in time to move tonight if I find anything."

He nodded in agreement and watched her go. He looked around the room uselessly before settling to sharpening his sword. When that was done, he perused her bookshelf before finding some a mystery book and settling down. It was past mid-day before Katarina finally returned.

He heard the large front door open and waited patiently for Katarina to retrieve him. When she came her eyes had a new light to them. She grinned, "I think I found something," she said and opened her hand. A pile of black rose petals drifted from her hand onto the floor. Garen rose an eyebrow to her curiously.

"Do you remember the Church of Hope in Demacia?" she asked, brushing the rest of the petals off of her hand. Garen nodded. "Before I fell through the floor, I looked around and there were black roses everywhere. The only address on that street is a large building with black roses in the front. There were no lights or anything, people said it had been abandoned for years. But the rose bushes were perfectly trimmed. Something's fishy and I think LeBlanc has something to do with it."

Garen leaned back and considered her words. "Well, it's our only lead and if you think it's something, I'm inclined to agree."

"Suit up, we're leaving tonight." She said, the grin taking on a more malice tone.

It was hours still until night and they passed the time preparing in their own ways. Kat had Cass give her one more round of her healing salve on her burn and sharpening her knives and daggers. The prospect of being so close to her father made it impossible for her to sit still. Garen on the other hand sat on a plush couch in the opening room and focused on breathing. When he had the time, he prepared for battle with meditations, keeping his mind clear. It was hard tonight with Katarina's cries of pain being able to be heard from where he was. When she did decide to join him though, she looked as fresh and dangerous as when he first met her.

Her emerald eyes flashed, "Let's do this golden boy."

He opened the tall front door and gestured with his arm dramatically. "After you."

She curtsied, a strange sight Garen never thought he would see. "Thank you," she said as she passed before flicking him on the nose lightly. He rolled his eyes. Cass made a sound of annoyance which made them both laugh as they threw themselves out into the night.


	22. Revaluation

_Next chapter is up, sorry it took so long! Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Noxus's streets were always crowded with what Garen considered shady figures. He had left his traditional Vanguard armor back with his horse at Katarina's estate and instead had a simple leather vest, leaving him feeling exposed. He refused to go anywhere without his sword though and after some bickering with Katarina, she eventually let him win. He touched the handle and felt safer.

He pulled his cloak down further over his face and followed closely behind the red-head assassin in front of him, letting her guide him through the cobblestone streets. Tall brick and obsidian buildings towered him and he realized he missed the brightness of his own home.

It was a longer walk then he had expected but soon Kat stopped at a brick fence that towered well above Garen's head. "The building we need is behind this fence. I'm gonna check it out first."

"I should go with you." Garen pointed out and Kat gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, because I'm going to be able to help you get up there."

Garen rolled his eyes. "I'll boost you up and then I'll climb up after you." He cupped his hands together and looked at her expectantly. She gave him one more skeptical look before putting her boot in his hand. He threw her up to the top of the fence and she pulled herself up to look around.

Below her was an elegant garden. Ivy crawled up the brick below her and white flowers were just beginning to open to the moonlight. In the center was a gazebo, it's tall gold frame looking like a delicate bird cage. Perfectly trimmed rose bushes surrounded it. Various benches dotted the property along paths leading to the center. Perfect bushes surrounded the fence beneath Katarina as far as she could see in the moonlight. Kat perched herself on the thin fence and looked around. No lights came from the building and nothing moved in the garden below her. She stood and dropped, rolling through the thick grass that cushioned her fall.

"See if you can make it to the front and I'll let you-" before she could finish, a hulking form dropped next to her. She had her daggers before thinking and when Garen rose to his full height, he chuckled.

"I told you I would climb up after you," he said.

"It's a 12 foot fence!" she hissed and he suddenly got a look of embarrassment.

"I do a lot of pull up's okay? Now can we go?" he asked, gesturing to the building. Kat blinked in surprised and sheathed her dagger.

"What's got you all agitated?" She asked, walking silently to the tall building in front of her.

"I just don't feel comfortable doing illegal things in a place that would be more than happy to have my head," Garen said.

"Hey, no one made you come, remember?" Kat pointed out as they came to a door. Garen groaned. Kat chuckled as her hand grasped the doorknob but found that it was unmoving in her hand. She grumbled and pulled her lock pick set from her boot.

"Oh, now you bring a lock pick."

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy," she snapped back and started working with the lock. After a few seconds, Garen started shifting next to her uncomfortably.

"Do you even know how to use those?" Garen teased.

"Your unsolicited comments are unnecessary, thank you very much," she replied and turned the lock. It gave a soft click and she stood triumphantly. She opened the door and held her arm to him. "Ladies first," she sneered and he rolled his eyes while pulling his light from his belt.

"Calling me a girl, that's weak. Even for you," he grinned and Kat shot him a glare as he stepped inside.

It was dark when she followed him, the only sign of life was the light in Garen's hand. Kat could feel chills creep their way down her spine. "This room is huge," she noted as Garen's light struggled to find the edges of it. He nodded in response and kept his hand ready to pull out Justice at a moment's notice.

Kat pulled out her own light and it bloomed in her hand. She wandered away from Garen and saw an ornate door, with a black rose made of dark stain glass. "Welp, unless roses are suddenly in style, I think we're in the right place."

"Kat, come look at this." Garen said and Kat picked her way carefully to his light. He stood in front of a large desk, larger then Katarina has ever seen. It was coated in a fine layer of dust, giving the black wood a greyish look. As Kat approached, she shined her light ahead and caught a statue at least 10 feet tall of a woman in billowing robes. She stood with her arms open and her eyes straight ahead. In one of her hands she held a wine covered in thorns, which dug into her stone skin. In the other a perfect rose. On her head was a three-pronged crown, each part sweeping over her hair smoothly and connecting on her forehead with a large stone jewel about the same size as Kat's head. Her hair delicately draped over her shoulders and her features were carved to look almost breathtaking.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Garen asked from the desk below the statue, pulling her out of her trance to a book her held in his arms. "When was the last time you saw your father?" He asked.

Kat gave him a quizzical look while her brain searched for a date. "I saw him a few weeks into April, Cass saw him after that. The last she was him was in May I think? The last week." She said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Garen said and turned the book so she could read the delicate script. It was a planner of some type, and May 29th, almost a year ago, was the last date anything was written on. _M. DuCouteau… 3:00._ Underneath said _J. Swain… 3:05._

"J. Swain…." The top of the page had a room number written in the column with the names 208. "What would Jericho want with my father?" Kat asked.

"Do you know why he would be here in the first place?" Garen asked and Kat shook her head. She searched the page before she ripped the page out, then slammed the book closed and dropped it unceremoniously back on the desk, disturbing the dust.

"Let's find this room and see what we can find." She turned on her heel and scanned the room before she found stairs and began climbing. Garen pulled Justice out and followed behind. The stairs coiled up the sides of the room and led to a long hallway with more stairs at the end.

Kat gripped the paper in fingerless gloves and it shook slightly with the tension held in her shoulders. Room numbers passed by quickly until at the end of the hall she found 208. She hesitated at the door.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Garen said behind her. She tightened her muscles and relaxed them again. Her tongue traced her lips and she pursed them uneasily.

"Let's see what we find," she said uneasily as she pushed the door open.

The room was not what she expected. It was so full of dust that it threatened to choke her before she even set foot in. Garen cast one more look into the hallway before he followed. A large table, about the same size of Garen stood in the center with unassuming chairs surrounding it. The head chair was turned outward slightly, as if waiting for someone to assume it. A small stand stood in the corner with a large book on top of it. Otherwise, the room was completely void.

"There's nothing here…" Kat trailed off.

"Hey now, let's at least look around," Garen replied, sheathing his sword. He walked to the large book and opened it on the table. At the top of each page was a date and underneath was a short paragraph about meetings that had taken place in that room. Garen flipped through, scowling.

"What is it?"

"The dates in here are from years ago," he replied.

"How long?" she asked, stepping around the table to look with him.

"To many."

"Can you find a trend in the meetings?" she asked.

"They talk about a raven and what they are planning on doing to it."

"What do you mean?"

Garen pointed and began to read out loud. " 'The Raven-' see how it is capitalized? –'has been chosen. He is young, recently orphaned, nothing to lose. But ambitious. We shall see…"

"What is the date?" Kat asked.

"Over thirty years ago." He said, meeting Kat's eyes.

"See if you can find the day my father was supposed to be here," she urged.

Garen flipped through the pages, scanning the dates as he went. "Here it is. The General is coming, wishing to discuss some business. His things have been left at the front desk. He has been interfering with my plans for far too long. The Raven will be joining us shortly. And then this… hiccup in my plan will be dealt with and we can continue on schedule with the plans for Kalamanda…" Garen trailed off but Kat was already on the move. She bolted for the door and down the hallway. Instead of taking the stairs, she jumped over the banister, landing on the floor with a roll. "Kat wait!"

She didn't listen and walked to the desk without him. Garen grumbled about nothing moving in the minute it would take them to walk down the stairs like civilized people before turning back and grabbing the book.

He made his way down the stairs and found Katarina standing by the desk. A draw was ripped open and left on the floor. A large curved knife the size of her forearm was in Katarina's hand and she studied it like it held all the secrets she looked for.

"Kat-"

"It's his…" she said softly. She let it fall to her side and looked at Garen. "It's my father's."

He looked at her helplessly. "This doesn't mean anything-"

She cut him off softly. "Yes it does… He wouldn't even leave his bedroom without it. He slept with it by his bed every night. It was his grandfathers. He wouldn't just leave it."

His mind scrambled for something to say to comfort her, but it just came up blank. He gave her a pleading, sympathetic look and reached for her. She stared at the knife in her hand and he pulled her in an embrace which she numbly returned.

"We better go. I don't think there's anything else we need here," he said softly into her hair. She nodded and let herself be guided out the same door they came through.

* * *

When the two intruders fell to the other side of the large brick fence, the building bloomed with brilliant light. LeBlanc heaved a sigh of slight exhaustion at the exertion it took to maintain such an elaborate spell for so long. She scowled at the closed door the intruders had left through as she descended one of the elaborate staircase. As her hand floated down the bannister, the dust that once clung to it disappeared. Soon the wood shone as if freshly polished. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, the illusionary dust was gone from the large room. The discarded drawer next to the desk mocked her and with a wave of her staff, it corrected itself. The stone statue stood proudly and LeBlanc turned her scowl to it.

"Even in death, you still seem to be derailing my plans Marcus DuCouteau."

She looked at the statue with mirth. Proudly it stood, the first Black Rose Maiden Merida. In one hand the thorns, representing the rest of the world that existed around LeBlanc. Dirty, unrefined, painful. In the statues other hand, the rose. The best of the plant. Rising about the thorns with grace and elegancy. LeBlanc took a steadying breath.

"But I've been planning this too long to let you stop me now."

She looked back at the door and replayed the scene that had just transpired in her head. Obviously, getting Katarina out of the League was not enough to derail her investigation, but she had it confirmed that there was something going on between her and the Demacian. Now, it was time to exploit it.


	23. Secrets

_Now that I know where I want the story to go, I am so excited to keep writing. Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Cassiopeia took the news of her father's demise better then Katarina would have expected and when she received the news, she began the traditional Noxian grief rituals of drawing the curtains and adorning a black veil over her graceful nose and mouth.

"Would you like me to stay?" Garen asked Kat, who shook her head.

"I'm going to stay here for a couple of days with Cass, I'll meet you back in Demacia when I know she'll be okay."

Garen pulled her in a tender embrace. "Are you okay?"

She was silent for a minute before her chest heaved with the effort behind her sigh. "He's been gone for a year now. I think we all saw this coming."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"No, but now that there is closure, we can move on."

He kissed her hair and breathed in the scent of her soap. "Please don't hesitate to reach out to me, Kat. Please."

She nodded before pulling away. "I think staying here for a little while will be good for me. I will miss you though…" she said carefully, eyeing him cautiously.

He squeezed her hands in reassurance. "I'll miss you too." A sad smile spread across Katarina's thin lips.

"Take the knife to Talon, so he will know too." Kat said, handing him the curved blade wrapped in an oil covered cloth. He nodded solemnly.

Kat watched as he closed the door quietly behind him, setting off on his own dangerous journey to Demacia. She swallowed hard but at the feel of her sister's taloned hand on her shoulder, she sobbed. Turning to look into Cass's shining eyes, she took the outstretched veil and took her younger sister into an embrace. Her chest soon became wet with Cass's own tears and the sisters knelt on the ground in grief for the passing of the only parent who ever cared about them.

* * *

Garen got out of Noxus fairly easily and soon, he left the shadow of the High Command headquarters behind him. With one more longing look, he turned to the city, wishing more than anything he could be there the comfort Katarina in her grief. But a war was still brewing and the general's death would be the first of many if he didn't figure out how to stop it. With the journal and knife in hand, he set off for Demacia.

* * *

It was weeks since Garen had left to the Institute with Katarina and each passing day made Jarvan more and more uneasy. He stared into the royal gardens from his study with his brow furrowed. He heard his office door open, but there were few people who would enter without knocking. Soon he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and he could feel himself begin to relax into it.

Burning orange eyes searched his piercing blue. "You are troubled." Shyvana stated. It was fact and she was never really the type to waste time asking questions. It was one of the many things Jarvan found endearing of her.

"I am," he replied. "But I don't wish to trouble you with political nonsense. How is the Royal Guard?" Shyvana was captain and it was her duty to train all members. She was also in charge of the soldiers' rotations and such. It was a stressful job, but she served with honor. With her duties keeping her for much of her time, it was easy to keep the secret of the Noxian assassins from her. And he preferred to keep it that way.

"Fine, tell me what troubles you."

He sighed. "Shyv, you know I would never keep secrets from you unless I had too…" He started and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She pulled away from him crossed her arms under her breasts.

The door swung open and Talon entered. He had not expected the Half-Dragon and he stood still with his hood still covering most of his face.

"I apologize your majesty, I will return later," He said and turned back. Shyvana breathed in his scent and it was too late.

"Noxian…" she hissed and her palms began to grow hot with built up flames.

"Shyvana no!" Jarvan said, grabbing her arm before she could advance. Her skin grew hot under his hands. She turned her burning eyes to him. "He is supposed to be here."

Talon had his blade drawn and looked between the odd couple. "Should I go or...?" he said.

Jarvan shot him a glare as he held Shyvana. She pulled against him again and his grip held firm. She snarled but his eyes stared into hers until eventually she began to cool off, both figuratively and literally.

"What do you want Talon?" Jarvan asked.

"Talon?" Shyvana hissed but he ignored her.

"I came to see if you got word from Garen or Katarina," he replied, sheathing his blade and pulling his hood down.

"Garen? Katarina?" Shyvana asked, looking between the two men.

"No, and I'm beginning to worry. They were supposed to return here after they finished at the Institute but then I received the letter about my horse that she used being at the Institute. No explanation other than that."

"I still don't know why she would leave your horse there." Talon said, crossing his arms.

"I don't either, and Garen didn't bother to explain. I sent letters to his quarters at the Institute and they have since gone unanswered."

Talon shook his head. "I don't like it."

"Well, neither do I. But what would you have me do about it?" Jarvan asked a little harsher then intended.

Talon didn't seem to notice and instead looked lost in thought. "If they don't return by tomorrow night, I will go to the Institute and see what I find."

Jarvan considered. "I don't have a spare horse to send with you at this point."

Talon shrugged, "I would prefer to walk anyway."

"Then it sounds like we have a deadline," Jarvan replied and Talon nodded.

"Assuming the dragon doesn't say anything," Talon said and looked hardly at Shyvana.

"Don't call her that," Jarvan growled and then sighed in exhaustion before turning to Shyvana.

Talon shrugged. "I'm going to let you talk, let me know if I need to leave sooner than discussed." He pulled his hood up and turned to the door but three knocks rang from it before he could turn the handle. He stepped back cautiously and shot Jarvan a questioning look. He growled in exasperation before making his way over. Talon stepped back towards Shyvana and she growled at him.

Jarvan opened the door a crack and breathed a sigh of relief when Garen was the one on the other side. "Thank the God's you guys are back," he said, letting him in. When he was alone, Jarvan checked the hall but saw no hooded figure following him.

"Where's Katarina?" Talon asked, echoing the thoughts in Jarvan's mind.

"She is back in Noxus with your sister. They are grieving…" Garen began when his eyes met Shyvana's.

"Grieving? Grieving what?" Talon asked, pulling Garen's attention back to him.

Garen looked down uncomfortably before pulling out a large rag from his bag. Talon eyed it suspiciously when Garen handed it to him. "I am so sorry," he said softly.

Talon unwrapped a large curved knife covered in an ivory sheath. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"We found it in the house in Noxus that we think belongs to Leblanc. We also found a book with your father's name in it and an appointment. On the last day he was seen."

Talon's face fell and he stared at the knife in his hand determinedly. "Did you find his body?"

"No, the house had been abandoned for some time."

"If you didn't find a body, then he might still be alive," he said, searching the knife engravings. He slid his finger across it until he reached the bottom of the hilt where he twisted. It came loose in his hands and after a few more twists, it came off.

He held the knife upside down and a small scroll fell into his palm. It was pristine with a small piece of red twine wrapped around to hold it together. Talon shoved the knife back at Garen, who set it on the desk, before untying it.

His eyes scanned it and his face grew more unsatisfied the more he read. "What does it say?" Shyvana asked and the three men turned to her.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan started.

"It says 'Lightshield Prison. More info under. Marcus'." Talon interrupted.

"The prison? What is under the prison?" Garen asked, reaching for the scroll.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Talon asked, dropping the scroll into Garen's hand. Garen scanned it again and again.

"I guess we need to search the prison," Garen said to Jarvan, handing him the scroll.

"How would a Noxian hide anything in a Demacian prison?" Shyvana asked. "The most secure one in Demacia at that."

"It might not be as secure as we think it is." Jarvan said, his face showing age beyond it's years as he looked up with a sad face at Shyvana.

"Send Quinn to send a message to Kat. We'll search after she gets back," Talon said and Jarvan nodded.

"Until then, look through Marcus's notes and see if you can find anything about a prison or what he might have hidden under there," Garen said and Talon nodded before disappearing into the adjacent room. "I think I'm going to go home for a bit, my mother has probably been worried sick."

"And see if Lux has returned?" Jarvan asked and Garen gave him a flustered look.

"Uh, yeah. That too."

Jarvan's eyebrow rose. "Did you forget?"

Garen's face turned scarlet. "With everything going on, I guess I did."

Their eyes met for a moment and Garen's fell to the floor. Jarvan weighed the importance of asking him more questions when the glare Shyvana was giving him reminded him of her presence. "I wish you luck," he said and Garen gave him a grateful nod before heading out the door. Talon emerged from the sitting room with his arms full of books and papers.

"I'll just take these to my room," Talon said before pulling his hood up and grabbing the knife Garen had discarded. He to left, leaving Jarvan and a very angry Shyvana.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, and I don't like it," Shyvana said when the room was empty and Jarvan heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I can't possibly ask you to consider forgetting everything, could I?" he asked and the glare he received in reply was enough of an answer. "Well then, you better sit down, it is a long story my love."


	24. Heat

_Next chapter is up and it's a little racier towards the end, I hope it's okay . enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Lux sat at the end of the dining room table where a feast was laid before her. She eyed it with a bored expression. Lifting a Demacian sugar puff to her full lips, she took a delicate bite, savoring the flavor in her mouth. She chewed for a moment before swallowing. There was a sigh of relief from everyone at the table which brought her eyes to her companions. Lady Marsha, a tall thin woman who's features she would describe as handsome before anything else. With angular features and an upturned nose, it was hard to believe that she was once a simple woman before marriage. On her other side was Master Lukas. The opposite of his wife in almost every sense, he eyed the food laid before him gluttonously. Sweat traced lines in his face and his beady eyes shifted between Lux and food.

Lux twirled a piece of her violet hair and sighed. "It isn't quite right, but it will do."

"I apologize Mistress. Good help is so hard to find these days, you understand?" Lady Marsha asked, her face holding tension but she was clever enough not to let any seep into her voice.

"Anyone can become good help if they are trained properly," Lux replied, finishing the sugar puff and licking her fingers. "And with the right, incentive…" Her staff glowed behind her and her two companions swallowed hard and eyed it wearily.

"Well of course, but-"

"Would you like me to show you?" Lux asked, cutting Lady Marsha off.

She hesitated. "Well I don't feel like that is necessary…"

Lux's eyes flashed and a deep echo followed her words. "I didn't ask if you saw any necessity, I asked if you wanted to be taught." Each word sharp and crisp, Lady Marsha cowered at her side. Lux scoffed and her voice was normal when she continued. "Stand Marsha."

Blubbering and begging, Lady Marsha stood on shaky knees. Lux stood as well and her staff flew to her side. It glowed with a deep purple as she tested the magic in it. It begged for release. Lady Marsha was almost inconsolable at this point.

"Now, kneel," she said, pointing the end of her staff at the Lady's face. Even though she was inches taller than Lux, Lady Marsha fell to her knees quickly and she continued to fall, placing her forehead on the ground at Lux's feet. Her arms stretched out by her head on either side as she bowed to Lux. "See? That wasn't too hard, was it? And if you can be taught, I'm sure others can as well." She said casually, and took her place back at the head of the table. Lady Marsha wept at her feet and Lux took another sugar puff off the plate. "Now, about my plans…"

* * *

Jericho found this routine to be… trifling. He sat across from Leblanc in her personal study and appeared to be at ease, but his eyes carefully watched the staff at her side for any sign that magic was coursing through it.

A delicate tea cup was perched in his hands and he drank from it. The taste of warm tea and honey slid down his throat. Leblanc followed suit although she did not taste anything. At this point, she did it out of habit then out of actual want for tea as far as he could tell. Although he had known her for the better part of 40 years, she remained unchanged by time. Her short hair was a rich purple and it was cleanly cut and had not grown a centimeter in years. Her face was perfectly smooth, giving her a much younger appearance then was accurate for the small woman. When she first approached him, she had presented herself in the form of a child, to give his younger self comfort. But that child had the same face as the woman that sat across from him now. Her eyes were the only thing that showed their age, they were to knowing and unsettling for their years. Currently, they were furrowed in contemplation as she studied her tea.

"Is there still a disturbance?" he asked nonchalantly.

Her face smoothed. "It is ancient as far as I can tell. A magic has been released that plans on decimating this world."

Jericho considered her words. "Can you feel where it is?"

"No. It could be next door or halfway across the world for how much I can tell. It is quite unsettling indeed," she said, taking another swallow of her tea and watching him carefully.

"Will it interfere with our plans?" he asked.

Her face became blank for a moment before her eyes focused back to the present. "I do not think so," she said.

Jericho dissected the situation in front of him. With a new threat present, would it be better to take it out now and continue with plans as they are? With them being so close, would it make sense to deal with after they have a strong foothold in the Institute?

"What of the daughter and her plaything?" he asked.

Her voice grew frosty. "I already have plans to deal with that."

He growled, a Noxian dealing with a Demacian. "I would rather feel her crushed under my own hand." Beatrice cawed in agreement from the back of his chair.

Leblanc set her tea cup down. "And that is why you would never rule without my help. You lack foresight. Killing her will tip our hand and ruin everything I have so delicately put into place. You will have your bloodshed, but not until I allow it." Her voice elicited a challenge. His eyes met her hers and the look in them chilled him to his bones.

"Who says anyone would have to know?" he asked.

Her voice reminded him of a parent explaining something to a child. "Killing her or making her disappear will only make the Demacians come out with the information they have. She will become a martyr. We must first ruin their credibility, then we can move. Katarina has already been kicked out of the League. I will deal with the Demacians next and then you can have your kill. But only when I say."

He growled again and Beatrice bristled next to him. He saw her logic, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine," he said and a smirk or superiority spread across her features.

"I assume you are ready for the next part of the plan?" she asked.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Garen had made it home from Jarvan's castle. Light spilled out onto the grounds when he opened the door and found a quiet house. "Hello?" he called and hear stirring from the sitting room. His mother appeared and she gave him a look of disdain before he said anything else.

"I'm glad you could finally return from your gallivanting to be with your poor mother," she said coolly. He sighed.

"Mother-" he started but she raised a hand. He shrugged and pushed past her up to his room.

"I am assuming you have not heard from your sister?" she asked. Garen shot her a look of exhaustion as he climbed the stairs. She huffed before sliding gracefully to another part of the house.

He threw himself on his bed and sleep took him quickly. He dreamed of Kat and woke up with an ache to be with her physically. He showered and made his way down for breakfast and found his mother sitting in the dining room.

"Garen," she said, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Yes mother?" he asked, scolding himself for his heavy feet.

"Why has your status as a Champion been suspended?" she asked. Garen felt a pit in his stomach.

"Well, in Kalamanda-"

"I read about Kalamanda, why have you not received your Champion standing back yet?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"And why were you found on top of Katarina DuCouteau?" she asked, finally looking at him.

Garen felt his face turn red and met his mother's eyes. "Because it was a battle mother, she was my target."

"No other reason?" she asked.

"No, just following orders," he said. She eyed him for what felt like hours before she gave a satisfied nod, returning to his book.

"Good, because after the stunt that your sister pulled, I don't need any other shame brought onto our house," she said and he made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat before moving to the kitchen. For days there was minimal interaction with his mother, something he was not entirely disappointed about. She made her disappointment about Garen's champion status clear by giving him a silent treatment, as if she expected him to march to the Institute and demand his status back. Maybe she did, he didn't particularly care.

The time away from the stress of the Institute was refreshing. He assumed his duties of the Dauntless Vanguard again and threw himself into the work to distract him from the obvious presence he was missing in his life. Between meeting with Jarvan and Talon about any information that might be able to find and his duties as Captain, he returned home exhausted. But every night he dreamt of her and every morning he woke up with an ache that nothing could quite sooth.

It had been weeks since he had returned from Demacia and a full moon cast it's light on his home when he returned from running drills with the Vanguard. He opened the door to find his home as quite as ever. His mother was just finished climbing the stairs to retire in her bedroom, and she gave him a sharp look before refusing to acknowledge his presence. He sighed in annoyance before climbing the stairs to his own room. He showered and laid in bed, counting the days since he had last seen Katarina and an ache filled his heart again. It was to many, as far as he was concerned.

When sleep finally took him, it was anything but restful. He was never a deep sleeper and when a graceful _tap, tap, tap_ came from his window, he was awake and alert instantly. He reached for his bedside knife and made his way to the window. The distance seemed to stretch forever and his normally quiet room seemed to be roaring with the sound of his heartbeat. When he finally reached the window, he took a steading breath before opening it up.

A dark figure ducked under his knife swing and crashed into his chest. He landed hard on his back and a hand moved over his mouth, covering it. He freed his hand a swung again, this time catching a few inches of hair and cloak. Red hair drifted onto his face and in the time it took him to watch it fall, the knife was wretched from his hand and tossed aside.

"Will you knock it off?" a familiar voice hissed.

Adrenaline still coursed through his veins but the sound of the voice and red hair calmed him down enough not to throw Katarina with his hips. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

Her hand reached up to her cut bangs and her eyes flashed in anger. "You were trying to kill me!" she spat.

"I thought you were coming to kill me!" he countered quietly.

"Right, because before I kill someone, I always make sure to knock first!" she replied.

He was suddenly aware of her weight on him and he let his head fall to the wood. "You scared the shit out of me," he said, chuckling.

She chuckled back, "That's not too hard," she replied, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. She sat back up and his eyes drank her in greedily. She looked tired and her scar looked more menacing with her sunken eyes and pale skin being accentuated in the moonlight. He pushed down on her hips and a knowing smile spread across her face. "I missed you too," she said.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Garen looked at the door in panic as light from the hallway streamed in from his door. "Garen! What is going on?" his mother asked. His only reply was a strangled, "Uhhh," as his mother took in the sight of her son in such a compromising position. Kat froze, sitting on him like a statue.

His mother made a sound of disparagement in her throat before slamming the door closed. He relaxed slightly but Kat did not. "Garen, how attached are you to her?" she asked and he chuckled again.

"You're not going to kill her," he said, his hands moving up and down her thighs.

"If she saw me…" Kat started but Garen interrupted.

"The only thing she saw was your back. If she thought any different, she wouldn't have left."

"I swear to the God's-" she started but he pulled her face down to his. His lips met hers and whatever she was going to say was lost in her moaning. He pushed her down and rolled on top of her and she moaned as his lips traced her collar bone.

"Garen please," she begged between moans and his fingers found the knot that held her cloak. He untied it and let it fall unceremoniously off her shoulders and she pushed him up so they were both sitting upright. She brought his face up to hers and began undoing the braces on her arms. They fell to the ground with a clatter. Her jacked and shirt followed quickly. He moaned and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She was lighter than he expected and he easily crossed the distance from the window to his bed, where he laid her down. Sprawled out on his bedsheets, she looked ravishing. He looked her over and she blushed. "God I've missed you," he breathed.

"I can tell," she replied playfully, looking at his obvious arousal.

He chuckled. And then the weight of the treason he was about to commit hit him. "Wait," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I… I can't," he said and she gave him an uncertain look.

"I think you could," she replied.

"Kat… I… I don't know," he replied. "Would it be worth it?" he asked.

She stopped for a second and looked at him earnestly. "I… I don't know."

He swallowed. She laid on his bed almost completely topless and her ivory skin called to his most primal desires. "It would be treason," he said and she nodded. She flung her head back in a frustrated moan and it sent another wave of want through him.

"I'm sorry…" he said pleadingly.

"Yeah, so am I," she said, staring up at the ceiling.

"You can stay here if you want," he said, reaching desperately for anything to make this better. She nodded.

"I would appreciate that. Especially since you shredded my cloak," she replied and he couldn't help the chuckle the escaped from him.

"Yeah, sorry about that too," he said as he placed his head on her bare chest. He drank in the smell of her skin and her heartbeat beating against his face.

"Do you want me to take the bed or the lounge chair?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"You take the bed, I'll be fine."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" she asked hesitantly. He was tempted but knew better.

"No, I probably shouldn't. If I'm that close to you for long enough, I might lose the sliver of self-control I currently have," he said, looking at her eyes. They took on a glint of mischief but then faded. She nodded in understanding.

He moved up and kissed her forehead before grabbing one of the pillows and extra blankets. She sighed in exasperation when he finally removed himself from on top of her and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you have to be such a damn gentleman?" she asked and he chuckled in reply. Soon, the only sound that filled the room was her even breathing and with that sound filling up his mind, sleep claimed him too.


	25. The Crimson Feather

_Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Sun bathed Garen's room in the early morning and he stirred in the leather lounge chair that sat in the corner of his room. A yawn pulled at his jaw and he stretched, wondering for a moment why he wasn't in his bed. Just as the memories of the night before flooded his mind again a soft kick landed on his shin.

He opened his eyes and found Katarina running one of her daggers through her bangs, attempting to fix the damage he had been responsible for last night. She shook her head and the last of the loose hair fell. "Morning sunshine, get dressed."

He felt his heart swell in his chest and he grinned like a school boy. "God's I've missed you," he said, pulling the blanket off his lap and standing. He pulled her in to his chest and she relaxed into him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said, pulling away. He felt a slight sting in her words before he noticed the color in her cheeks and neck. He let out deep laugh and she hissed while picking her cloak up from his floor. She examined the hood in her hand and let out a frustrated growl.

"That bad?" he asked. To illustrate, she placed the hood on her head. The left side almost to her ear was completely gone. He felt his face grow warm with embarrassment.

"No, not really unless I don't plan on showing the most notorious half of my face," she said, scrunching her face in annoyance. He thought it was adorable and his laugh made her scrunch it more.

"You can always borrow one of mine," he suggested, making his way to his armoire. He pulled out one of his heavier cloaks and turned back to her. She had her arms crossed under her chest and an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"Well one, that thing is going to eat me alive and two, do you not own any normal clothes?" she teased, pointing to his lack of civilian clothes.

"At least I don't let my deformed, half-human sister pick out clothes for me," he said with a smirk, holding up the cloak for her. She made a strangled sound and glared at him before yanking it free from his grasp.

"I'm going to punch you," she said finally, tying the cloak around her shoulders. Or trying to. She was right though, it was large on her and fit her more like a blanket then a cloak.

"If it means I get to see you in a skirt again, I might let you," he countered and she rolled her eyes.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She said, pulling the hood up and adjusting it. "How exactly are we going to leave with your mom here?" she asked and he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I forgot about that," he said. "Let me take a look around and see where she is. You might have to go out the window again." He gave her a sheepish look. She scoffed. "What?"

"You are a grown man who is afraid of his own mother," she teased and it was his turn to glare.

"Just because I have respect for my mother doesn't mean I am afraid of her."

"Mmhmm, now go put some pants on and make sure mommy dearest isn't going to make you start doing chores before you can come play," she said and he shot her another glare before grabbing a pair of pants.

When he moved to the door though, her mood shifted and he could almost feel her body stiffening. He opened the door and was surprised not to see his mother's glaring face on the other side. He sighed in relief and then chastised himself. Maybe he was afraid of the woman after all.

He moved into the hallway but the only sound he heard were of his own making and soon he decided to check his mothers' bedroom. He was surprised to find the door wide open and a small note on her bed.

 _Garen I have been called on an extremely important assignment in Ionia, I will return in a few months' time. Try not to burn the house down or embarrass us anymore while I'm gone. We will discuss what happened last night when I return. Don't think I've forgotten. ~Mother_

He chuckled at his good fortune and returned to his empty room. "She's gone," he called and Katarina appeared behind him.

"Do you think she left to tell anyone?" she asked.

"About what? That I had someone in my room last night?" he asked and her face became one of consideration. "Plus, she left this note," he said, handing it to her.

She scanned it and raised an eyebrow at him. "She sounds like she's talking to a child, not her grown son."

Garen's face grew warm, "She's a little…"

"-bit of a bitch?" Katarina tried to finish for him and he shrugged non-committing and got dressed.

When they left, it was a little past noon and the streets of the inner circle were quieter then he had expected. But considering his company, he was grateful. They had made it to the palace in record time.

Many paid them little attention except to give Garen a respectful nod. When they made it to Jarvan's office, he was sitting at his desk with Talon. They both turned to see them and Talon stood.

"Kat, what did you see?" Talon asked her as soon as the door was closed. He held her forearms tightly and searched her face.

"He's gone Talon… Dad is dead," she replied quietly.

"Did you see him?" Talon pressed on, with wild eyes. She paused for a second and looked at him in disbelief before shoving him.

"I didn't have too! You saw his knife! Where the hell has he ever gone without the Du Couteau blade? He practically bathes with the thing!" she shouted at him, pulling the hood of Garen's cloak off. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and anger radiated off her. Talon's face was shocked for a minute before returning to its usual stony expression.

"If you didn't find a body, he might still be alive," he said coldly.

"Then you go ahead and spend the rest of your life chasing ghosts. Cass and I have already started to grieve, all you've done is driven yourself mad," the two stared at each other hardly before Talon scoffed in disgust.

"You really believe it," he said in disbelief.

"The man wasn't a God Talon. He was human, just like you and me. Human's die," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek. It did nothing to diminish her ferocity but something in Talon seemed to give. He looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry Kat. I failed your family," he said.

She crossed the distance between them and put her hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done Talon, and you are a part of this family. You always will be."

Jarvan silently stepped around his desk and took the pause to speak. "I am sorry about your father, Ms. Du Couteau. But Talon did find something that I think will help us put more pieces together."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"There is a compartment in the blade. He left a message in it," Talon said quietly.

"I didn't know there was a compartment," she replied quietly.

"It was my design," Talon said, turning away from Katarina. Her face clouded before being replaced with a perfect mask of neutrality.

"What did it say?" she asked.

Jarvan eyed her obviously large cloak with a look of interest that was almost too quick for Garen to notice. "Your father may have hidden something in the prison here in the capital that might give us some clues as to who was trying to silence him. Do you have any idea about that?"

Kat shook her head. "How he even got into a Demacian prison is beyond me."

"Well, I think it's time I tell Shyvanna to rotate the prisoners and conduct a surprise search of the cells, with your help." Jarvan said. "Until then, I would like to speak with Garen for a moment, if that's alright?" he asked. Talon shrugged, and Katarina made a grunt noise as she pulled her hood up.

"Would you like me to deliver the message to Shyvanna?" Garen asked when they were alone.

"I will take care of that, friend," Jarvan said, gesturing to his usual chair in front of Jarvan's desk. He made his way to his own chair, having no doubt that Garen would follow his silent order.

Garen sat gingerly. "Then what do you wish to talk about?"

Jarvan sat silently, his hand rubbing his stubbled face for a moment before he leaned forward. "What we are doing is dangerous Garen, and I don't need any surprises."

Garen gave a look of confusion. "I know."

"Then you will forgive me for making sure there are none," he said calmly. "Is there anything going on between you and Katarina?" he asked.

Garen was never good at keeping his face neutral. It's why he almost never involved himself in politics. The question caused his face and neck to warm instantly. He felt sick and his mouth struggled to form words. "Wha- Why would you even ask?" he said after some struggle.

"Because I can't afford to have something interfere with an already delicate operation." Jarvan said, his eyes hard blue glaciers.

"No, no of course not!" Garen replied.

Jarvan's look never wavered. "I will ask one more time, and don't take me for a fool. Is there anything going on between you and Katarina?"

Garen's stomach twisted and he felt like he was falling. His mouth was dry and any swallowing he did didn't help. "There's nothing… I promise."

Jarvan eyed him for a long time before finally speaking. "Please don't do anything stupid," he pleaded. Garen slumped and nodded. "You're dismissed. I will send message to Shyvanna. Be ready to search the prison at noon."

Garen nodded and stood. He made his way to the door and closed it with a soft sound. Talon and Katarina were speaking in harsh whispers outside. Katarina had her arms crossed under her chest and Talon was in an aggressive stance when Garen looked up.

"Like you have any room to talk," Katarina hissed and Talon's usual stony face took on an angry expression. They turned to Garen and he felt the weight of two sharp sets of eyes on him.

"Jarvan says to be ready at noon," he said and turned to walk away.

The pair exchanged one more heated glance and Katarina turned to follow Garen. Talon exhaled in frustration before storming off in the other direction.

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" she asked after they walked together in silence for a few moments.

"Jarvan suspects something," he said softly.

"Don't we all?" she asked.

"About us," he said, finally looking in Kat's direction. The hood from his cloak was pulled down over her face. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I see," she said softly. "And?"

"I- I don't know," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked him after another pause, staring straight ahead.

He pulled his hands through his hair anxiously. "That's not fair. You know what I want." They stepped outside of the palace and started descending the steps of the palace.

"Do I? Because for someone who claims they know, you sound uncertain," she said before separating from his side down an adjacent street. He stepped towards her, driven almost on instinct before Jarvan's warning rang in his head, rooting him in place. He watched as her cloak disappeared into the throng of people.

He sat for a moment before cursing himself. He had let a dangerous Noxian loose in the capitol but no matter how much he tried to scold himself, he found himself numb. He realized he was more worried of someone finding out who she was and hurting her then of her hurting anyone else. Oh how the mighty fall.

* * *

He was surprised and relieved when Katarina showed up to the prison the next day. Her cloak remained low over her face, but she looked at the prison in awe. One side on the edge of a cliff facing the Conquers' Sea, and the other being protected by a towering granite wall, it was Demacia's most secure prison.

"It looks more like a fortress then a prison…" Katarina said, taking in the tall white spires with archer windows.

"That's because it was," Jarvan replied, his hand laced behind his back. "It was built during the first Noxian-Demacian War. It was meant to protect us from any naval attacks."

Kat nodded in understanding. "It's huge though, it could take us months to search it."

"Thankfully, we won't have to search all of it, just underneath it," Talon said.

"Oh yeah great, we'll just lift the whole damn thing off the ground," Kat sneered and Garen chuckled, earning him a sideways glance from Jarvan.

"We can start in the storage facilities underneath, then move to solitary and then…. Let's hope we find something there," Quinn said.

"Then what?" Kat asked.

"Then the last place to check is the X-Block," Jarvan replied. Garen's stomach turned cold.

"You couldn't possibly think Marcus could have hidden anything there," Garen replied. Jarvan gave him a look that Garen didn't know how to interpret, was it fear, hope?

"Woah, what the hell is X-Block?" Kat asked.

"It's where we put the most violent, deranged prisoners. If we can avoid them, I would prefer that," Jarvan said simply.

"Common crimes for people down there include black magic, cannibalism, eating and raping children, that sort of thing," Quinn said casually. Some of the group gave her a concerned look.

Kat's mouth came up in a disgusted sneer. "And you don't just kill the bastards because?"

"Because that's not what their verdict was," Jarvan replied as he strode towards the front gates, followed by the others.

A large draw gate stood before them, but the guards that were supposed to be at either side were absent.

"Looks like Shyvanna cleared the guards," Garen said.

"Of course she did," Jarvan said with a small smile while the gate lowered. Inside, only the half-dragon greeted them. Jarvan brushed a kiss against her cheek when he found her.

"I'm assuming the one in the blanket is the other Noxian?" she said coldly.

Kat removed her hood, "Wow, and you still had 19 questions," she said with a smirk. Shyvanna's hands began to glow before she settled herself.

"Follow me, the quicker we get this done, the sooner you can leave," she growled before turning on her heel. Jarvan rested a reassuring hand on her back.

"I appreciate you doing this Shyvanna," he said.

She glanced at him sideways and her eyes narrowed. "I still think they are playing you for a fool."

Dark stone filled the prison and the only light were torches on either side of the hallways and lamps down the center. The temperature dropped with each step they took. Soon they came to an unassuming door to a winding staircase that went down. Shyvanna handed them each a lamp after lighting them herself. When she got to Talon and Katarina's, she spat more fire than usual. The glare that Katarina and she exchanged was enough to rival the chill in the room.

"Come," Shyvanna said when she finally pulled her orange eyes away from green. The staircase was in pretty good condition for being almost three hundred years old, and soon, the small group found themselves looking down three distinct hallways.

"The one to the right is storage and the guard house, the one to the left is where the rooms for solitary are and the center is X-block," Shyvanna said, pointing to each in their turns.

"I assume all the prisoners in X-Block remain?" Jarvan asked.

"Where would you have had me put them?" Shyvanna snapped and Jarvan nodded in reply.

"Do we want to split up or take one section at a time?" Quinn asked.

Jarvan rubbed his stubble. "Quinn, Katarina, and I will search storage. Shyvanna, Garen and Talon will go to solitary. If either of you-" he gestured to Katarina and Talon, -"think you've found something, let me know." They nodded and parted ways.

After searching for hours, both groups returned looking dejected.

"Well, I think we know what our next move is," Katarina said, gesturing with her lamp to the third hallway. Jarvan heaved a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right. Don't speak to the prisoners or get close enough to let them grab you. We will remove them one at a time and you and Talon can go in each cell and see what you can find."

Kat and Talon nodded and Jarvan opened the large wooden door separating the group from the prisoners. Shouts and moans hit them like a wall and Katarina could feel her stomach flip. A small knife slid down from her sleeve into her hand. When they stepped in, the shouting got worse.

"Move to the back, we'll start there," Jarvan said, and the group filed in behind him, careful to avoid outstretched arms.

"What a pretty little thing!"

"They say it's time for dinner!"

"The owls want to have my eyes, but they can't!"

"Little mouse, little mouse, come eat the cheese!" Similar sayings followed them, all of them followed with anguished moans or hysterical laughter. They had almost made their way to the back when Kat stopped. Garen ran into the back of her but the sudden jostling didn't seem to deter her.

"What did you just say?" she asked one of the prisoners to her right.

He was an older man, his hair untidy and streaked with grey and his face covered in a scraggly beard. His eyes were a dark brown and they were hard.

"I said that it is not our abilities that define us-" Katarina stepped closer to the prisoner and Garen grabbed her arm. She pulled out of his grasp. The man in the cell reached and gently grasped a piece of her hair in his fingertips.

"But our choices in adversity," Katarina finished and gave him an uncertain look.

"You look just like your mother…" the man said before releasing Katarina's hair.

"Unfortunately…" she replied before turning to Garen. "Let him out."

Garen looked at her uncertainly before nodding. "I will get Jarvan immediately," he turned and made his way deeper into the cell block.

"You know who I am," Katarina said, it was not a question but a statement of fact.

"Yes, he said you would come," the older man replied.

"Who? My father?" she asked. "When?"

"Time is irrelevant to the pursuit of truth, child."

"You have to be able to give me a general idea," she spat.

"Within the last year, if I had to guess," he replied, his voice becoming raspy, revealing his age.

"You lie," she said hardly.

"What do I have to gain from lying to you?" he said, before turning away. The sound of the rest of the group approaching them wasn't enough to pull her eyes away from the man in the cage. Talon looked at Katarina skeptically.

"Are you sure we should start here?" Talon asked and Katarina nodded.

"He knows who I am."

Jarvan nodded before unlocking the cell. He reached for the man but Katarina stopped him. "Show me what I am meant to see," she said and the man nodded.

He moved to the center of the room and started knocking on floor tiles, before long he found one that rang out hollowly and held out his hand to Katarina.

"Your blade," he said simply and after a moment of hesitation, she handed it to him. He flipped it expertly in his hand and wedged it between the stones, pulling it up. It came apart from the floor, revealing a hole big enough for someone to crawl inside. Katarina stepped forward and shown her lamp down but darkness met her. She dropped her knife and held her breath before hearing the _thunk!_

"It's a long way down," she said, chewing on her lip.

"There is a ladder," the man said, taking her lamp and showing her.

"So, who wants to go into the depressing hole first?" she asked the group. Silence from the others until Jarvan moved with his lamp before descending into the darkness. Next was Garen, Talon, Quinn and Katarina. Shyvanna stayed with the prisoner above.

The room underneath was huge. A large wooden table fit for a grand hall stood in the middle, but instead of a feast, it was covered in maps and paper. On the far wall, a large map of Runeterra and its' city states stood with bookshelves lining each side. Journals of Justice dotted the walls, the most recent being Jarvan coming to the city with Katarina and Talon in tow.

"This would have been after Marcus supposedly died," Talon pointed out.

"How could he have managed to create this without being spotted by guards?" Jarvan asked in disbelief.

Talon shrugged and Kat shook her head uncertainly, her lantern scanning the papers that littered the walls. Red twine connected papers to maps and to other papers. Talon and Jarvan moved towards the table and began scanning files quickly. Garen studied the maps of the various continents on the walls, searching for a key or some way to make sense of the chaos that stretched before him. Quinn and Kat moved to the bookshelves and began scanning titles.

Talon flipped through the files and found copies of all the Journals of Justice's that had been published with handwritten notes pointing out secret messages. Boats in the Guardians Sea disappearing in an article about Crownguard sister's fashion choices. Rumors of poisons being put in water supplies in an article about an affair between Ionian champions Irelia and Yi. Illegal manufacturing in Zaun written in an article about working out like a Noxian featuring Draven. At the bottom would be handwriting, linking almost everything to one source.

Garen stared at the wall of red, and rubbed his temples. He scanned lines and connected dots trying desperately to find patterns or trends. He just began to notice one strong one when Talon spoke. "Oh no…"

Everyone's head snapped to attention. Kat closed the book she was scanning and joined him. Quinn came on his other side and picked up one of the papers. "But… That's impossible," she breathed.

"What is?" Jarvan asked, intrigued enough to move away from his own files.

"Messages, left for my father for years. All over Runeterra from things as old as the foundation of the League itself to things as recent as a few weeks ago. All of it leading to-"

"The Institute of War," Garen said grimly, and Katarina nodded.

Jarvan's face became pale. "This is unsettling indeed." He rubbed his face with his dust covered hand before calling out. "Shyvanna, bring the prisoner down here!"

"Yes sir!" the reply came and soon the elderly man hobbled down the ladder, with Shyvanna close behind.

Jarvan paced the room but the elderly man did not seem to notice, instead he stared blankly ahead, his jaw set. "Did you know what was down here?" Jarvan finally asked.

The old man chuckled, "Of course I did, it is my entire reason for existing."

The group exchanged glances, except for Jarvan who turned his piercing blue eyes to the old man. "You are down here because you murdered children."

The old man shrugged, "Officially, yes."

"Unofficially?" Talon asked.

The elderly man grinned, showing his lack of teeth. "Now we are getting somewhere! I am here, my boy, to protect the work that has gone in here."

"All of this work is yours?" Quinn asked.

The old man turned to her, startled. "Oh of course not. I am but a single man, and this is the work of many."

"And my father was one of them," Katarina said.

The old man's face began to brighten, "Yes! The great General Du Couteau! And you are his second eldest, Miss Katarina. I wondered if I would live long enough to have the pleasure of showing you the great work your family has done here."

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is one of the many Demacian chapters of the Crimson Feather, of course." The old man looked at her expectantly but seemed disappointed at her lack luster response. "He never told you…" he said after a moment.

"I am afraid not," she replied softly. She gave Talon a look but he shrugged in response.

"What is the Crimson Feather?" Garen asked.

The old man chewed his lip for a moment, looking at each in turn. Before finally resting his eyes on Katarina. "Do you trust the people here?" he asked her, his brown eyes taking on an intense look.

Kat felt shock at his words and it was her turn to look at each in turn. Shyvanna met her with hard eyes. Jarvan gave a firm nod. Talon and Quinn looked at her expectantly and when her eyes met Garen's, she felt a tightness in her chest. She took a deep breath before looking back at the old man with all the answers. "Yes. Whatever you can tell me, you can tell them," she said. Shyvanna gave a slight look of surprise that was almost as extreme as Jarvan's look of relief.

The old man seemed to let loose a breath he had been holding for decades. "The Crimson Feather was born out of the ashes of the latest Rune War. Our purpose was never power, or influence but was to protect the innocent and always, ALWAYS search for truth no matter the cost. Your great grandfather was crucial in the founding of it. We have places like this all over Runeterra that serve as meeting places to help us uncover the truth."

"And what does the truth tell you?" Katarina asked.

"That the Institute of War, the place that was supposed to stop the world from tearing itself apart, is corrupt at it's very core. That there is someone inside who plans to the world as we know it to it's knees. And it's name is The Black Rose."


	26. Honesty

_Hello fellow league lovers. Another semester has come and gone and now I have some free time. With that free time, I am hoping to finish this story; start part two and do a Vayne/Evelynn and see where it goes from there. Enjoy chapter 26 and keep it classy!_

* * *

Katarina shared an uncertain look with her companions. "Explain yourself," she said to the old man. He licked his lips and continued.

"The Black Rose is one organization we watch closely. It is a powerful group and an ancient one, as far as any of us can tell. We see its influence in many ancient texts and manuscripts." He shuffled to one of the book cases and pulled out a book on ancient Shurima. He flipped to a page that was bookmarked and on the page contained a picture of a ceremony of great importance. A man being lifted into the sky by a giant sun disk. His bony finger pointed to the corner of the picture, revealing a figure with short hair and a black veil smiling ruefully. A delicate gem rested on her forehead.

He grabbed another of an ancient tundra known as the Freljords. A battle was taking place in the valley and a similar figure can be seen on the edge, a top a large furry creature. He pulled out more and in each there was a picture or a description of a woman in black.

"They have always had a thirst for power, by manipulating things and people with magic, politics or more brutal methods, if necessary. We thought it was destroyed during the last Rune War because we didn't see much from them and so we began turning our attention to more pressing matters, such as helping to found the Institute of War or trying to stop dangerous schemes wherever possible. But we were all blind," he said the last sentence with anger and pounded the table with his fist.

"There was one more member of the Black Rose. She joined as a champion in the League and we kept a close eye on her, but little did we know that her reach was already farther than any of us could have anticipated. She is old, older than any of us in this room thrice over, and she shares the consciousness of all who came before her in a gem that she keeps on her head and with an ancient staff that can hold much more magic than any magical instrument I have ever seen. She can perform magics that have been long gone such as mimicry, invisibility and the likes."

"I believe she may have taken the form of Prince Jarvan to start a war. But why?" Katarina asked.

The old man looked at her and furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure, but to make such bold moves means she is close to completing her plans. We know she has influence in the higher ranks of the Institute, but we don't know who or how high up. She could have all three of the High Summoner's in her pocket for all we know. She could have none." The old man gave a defeated sigh.

"Then we'll have to find out," Talon said simply.

The group nodded. The old man tapped his chin and went to the files by Jarvan. He pulled a thick one out and started humming as he rummaged through the papers. "We think we might have found a connection to High Summoner Kenneth, but it isn't strong. If I were you, I would start there."

Talon nodded. "How big is this 'Crimson Feather'? Do we have any connections in the Institute we can pull to get closer to the High Summoner?"

The old man gave him a hard look. "We are everywhere and nowhere. And it will stay that way."

"So, what he means is he knows if there are or not, he just won't tell us," Garen said, crossing his arms.

"Think we could convince him?" Talon asked, barring his wrist blade.

"It won't be necessary. Plus, I doubt you could get him to talk anyway," Jarvan replied.

"You underestimate my persuasion skills," Talon said dryly.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" Jarvan asked the old man.

The old man gave a wry smile, "A true pursuer of truth. You are correct young man."

"I'm also guessing I cannot ask you to leave," Jarvan replied.

"Correct again."

Jarvan gave an understanding nod before turning to the ladder. "So, is that a no?" Talon asked. Katarina and Quinn shot him a look before following Jarvan, followed by Garen. Shyvanna escorted the prisoner and Talon was the last to leave, giving one more hardened look to the secrets around him. Marcus had been here, he knew it.

* * *

Katarina pulled the hood back up over her face but took in a chest full of fresh air when they exited the prison. Garen strode next to her silently, despite Jarvan's glance. She did notice the color in his neck though. When they piled into carriages to head back to the palace, Jarvan was very careful to join them in one. The sheer size of the two men made it impossible for her to sit comfortably and when they returned to the palace, she stretched her limbs.

Together they sat in Jarvan's office and the mood made her chest tighten. "So, what do we do now?" she asked the room.

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one here is going to let this continue to happen." Talon said.

They nodded. "Do we go public?" Garen asked.

Talon and Katarina shared a look. Jarvan rubbed his chin. "I think we might have to," he said solemnly. "It might scare her out of hiding or at least put the Institute under some scrutiny."

"Do we confront High Summoner Kenneth first?" Talon asked.

"I can't do it. I've been banned from the Institute," Katarain replied.

"You what?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah… Head Summoner Lucinda doesn't particularly care for Noxians," she said quietly, her stomach turning at the memory of currents of electricity coursing through her veins, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and was surprised to find Garen comforting her.

"Then I'll go," Quinn offered.

"What about LeBlanc? I'm getting the feeling she doesn't want to be found," Talon pointed out.

"Kat and I found her house in Noxus, we might be able to find something there," Garen replied. Talon nodded. Jarvan still stared at the wooden patterns in his desk.

"Quinn. Move to the Institute, keep an eye on Head Summoner Kenneth. Talon, I want you to return to Noxus and watch Swain," Jarvan said. Talon crossed his arms.

"Since when do you give me orders? And why Swain?" he asked.

Jarvan gave him an apologetic look. "Swain has obvious connections to LeBlanc, based on the journal Katarina and Garen found. Maybe he will lead you to her."

Talon sat silently for a moment before nodding. "We can try."

"I'll head out right away," Quinn said, her golden, honey colored eyes taking on a new light. She and Talon headed for the door, leaving the original three.

"After I get word that Quinn is in the Institute, we go public," Jarvan said.

"We need to see how Head Summoner Kenneth reacts," Katarina said and Jarvan nodded.

"What about Talon?" Garen asked. Jarvan waved a hand.

"There is no reason Swain would suspect that information of the Institute would affect his plans. And if they do, it will only encourage him to reach out to LeBlanc more."

"We still don't know his end game," Kat pointed out. Jarvan nodded.

"But LeBlanc is using him. Attacking him using my face, meeting with him and your father at the same time. There is a connection, we just don't know how much it ties to the Institute," he sat up and leaned against his desk.

"Quinn should be there within the next hour," Garen said. "Assuming she takes a summoner."

"She will, which means we go public in the morning," Jarvan said. "Will you wish to join us Katarina?"

Kat had been lost in her own thoughts that the sound of her name pulled her head up. "Come out in public with Demacians? I doubt the High Council will look at it positively. I'd be signing my own death warrant. I will be there, but most likely not with you."

Disappointment crossed Jarvan's features but he nodded, "I completely understand. If you change your mind, please meet me on the balcony above the staircase tomorrow at ten."

She nodded, chewing her lip. "We should let you go. If we are doing this tomorrow, you have a lot to prepare."

"I would appreciate that," he said, turning away from them and looking out that large windows behind his desk into his garden.

The pair shared a look before Katarina pulled her hood up and headed out the door, with Garen not to far behind. They cast one more look at Jarvan before closing his office door silently.

"Royalty suits him," Kat said quietly.

"It does weigh down on him pretty heavily. It is something I have never really envied," Garen replied. They strode down the nearly empty palace hallways in silence for a while. Garen saw her chewing her lip, her tell of anxiety, out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now," she said absently.

"Are you going to leave Demacia?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, if my father was here and this 'Crimson Feather' is a thing-" she used her fingers as quotation marks "-then maybe I can figure out if he really is alive and where he is."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, and she shot him a look.

"You don't want to be seen with me so I think minimal contact is best," she said coolly.

"Kat please," he said and grabbed her arm. He was surprised when she didn't pull away. He looked around to make sure they were alone and she rolled her eyes. "I've never been great at explaining myself, but please hear me out."

He let her go and she crossed her arms under her chest. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kat, I care about you, a lot. But being around you scares the shit out of me." She raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm scared of what I might say. I'm scared of what I might do. I'm terrified of losing everything because of this but it's like I can't help it."

"Right and I have it so much easier," she spat. "Noxus isn't known for charity or understanding. Even standing here having a conversation without trying to lodge a dagger in your throat is enough to justify my public execution. Imagine what they would do about this!" She gestured with her hands to the space between them in a panic motion. Her voice was almost shrill with anger.

"Well what exactly do you want then?" he hissed. "Everything I've ever done you've at least reciprocated. You haven't stopped anything. Not in Kalamanda, not here. Not even when we were in Noxus," he had closed the distance between them and now he towered over her challenging.

She shot him a glare before turning her face away. "You're right," she admitted after heaving a heavy, defeated sigh. "I haven't been. I can't."

He pulled her chin up, so he could see her face. "Then what do you want?" He could feel the desperation in his voice and face and he was painfully aware of the ultimatum he was putting before her.

She stared into his eyes for what felt like hours and he studied them. He could see flecks of brown in the brilliant emerald. And he saw them well up with tears, and he pulled her into his chest. She stayed there for a moment before pulling away.

He watched her for a moment and saw the indecision in her face. "I want something I shouldn't, and I'm still trying decide if I'm willing to die for it…" she said softly before turning away and disappearing around a corner.

It was the second time he had let her walk away, but her words still rang in his head. He risked dishonorable discharge and jailtime, at worse banishment. She risked her life, her family, everything to be with him. And she still chose to.

For all he preached about bravery and courage, he was a coward. And he was getting tired of it. His feet carried him before he even realized he was moving and soon he found himself in front of Jarvan's office. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and he had to take several deep breathes before he could settle himself.

He opened the door slowly and Jarvan looked up from his desk. "I wasn't expecting you again Garen. Is there anything I can help you with?" He never looked up from his paper and quill.

"Jarvan…" Garen said and the scratching of quill on paper stopped. His mind searched for any way to break the subject when he found Kat's fierce eyes in his mind. "I wasn't honest earlier."

"When?"

"When you asked me if there was anything going on between me… and Katarina," saying her whole name felt foreign on his tongue. And the words came out behind a clenched jaw. His mouth felt stuffed with cotton.

Jarvan looked at him with hard eyes. It was a long pause before he replied a short and harsh command for Garen to sit. He followed the order and sat in his usual chair, ready for every punishment imaginable.

Jarvan leaned on his desk and studied him. His eyes pierced through Garen and he could feel every inch of his skin crawl. "Garen, why did you come back here?" Jarvan asked.

It wasn't the first thing Garen expected and after taking a stealing breath he met his friends' eyes. "Because it's the right thing to do. You were right, this mission is extremely important, and I have no right to compromise it. And I accept any punishment you deem fit."

Jarvan gave him a face of disbelief. "What do you expect me to do? Banish you?"

Garen felt his strength waiver. "Maybe?"

Jarvan slammed his quill on the table and it snapped in his hand. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face in agitation. "Garen, you are my best friend. My brother. And you expect me to just banish you? Like you mean nothing to me? How can you ask me to do such a thing? Especially within hours of us going public against one of the most powerful institutions of any city state in all of Runeterra. Don't you know what you're risking here?" The last sentence ended in a hiss.

Garen looked at his hands. "I do, but I can't help it Jarvan. Since Kalamanda-"

"Kalamanda? You're telling me this has been going on for a year?"

"Well not exactly…"

"Is that why you wanted to take over your sisters' assignment?"

"Jarvan, will you please let me explain?"

Jarvan's face was stone cold. "No, I think I understand." He said and stood, turning to his garden. When he turned away from Garen his face contorted to pain.

It was some time before he spoke again. "I am going to pretend you never came here and that you didn't admit to treason and fraternizing."

Garen felt his jaw drop. "Seriously?"

Jarvan heaved a heavy sigh. "You know what you're risking and if anyone finds out, I can't help you." He turned with a slight scoff. "Doesn't mean I won't try."

"So, does this mean I'm not banished?" Garen asked.

"If you become banished because of this, it won't be by my hand," Jarvan replied. "But I need you right now."

Garen stood quickly and joined Jarvan. "Thank you Jarvan, really."

Jarvan gave him a stern look. "Let's take down the Institute of War."


	27. Pieces

_Hello everyone and happy late New Year and very late Christmas. The 2nd of this month marks my first year as a writer on the wonderful site. I cannot begin to explain how amazing and humbling the experience has been and I feel so much love and support. You guys have kept me going and I plan on going for at least a little while longer. I am this story is starting to reach it's climax and I am so excited to finish it. I have a few ideas for other stories and I'm interested to see what people would be most excited for. I'm debating between an Ekko/Taliyah, Ekko/Jinx, Vayne/Evelynn or Talon/Quinn. I would love to hear any and all opinions. Thank you guys again so much for the support and here is to many more chapters to come. As always Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Garen left Jarvan's office in a haze. He checked on his soldiers, ran some training exercises, and worked on some rotations before the darkness outside the barracks warned him of what time it was. He rubbed his tired eyes in the dim candlelight and a yawn pulled at his jaw. If he was going to be standing with Jarvan tomorrow, he should try and get as much sleep as her could.

He let out a long sigh before grabbing his cloak and heading home. The brisk spring air kept him awake as he began the long walk back home. The streets were nearly empty, and his thoughts wandered as his feet carried him by instinct. Soon he found himself look up at his home, and the dark windows stared back at him.

He stepped inside and found the house empty, which didn't surprise him. He stretched and started a fire. Soon, a warm glow covered the sitting room and he removed his shoes and let out another heavy sigh. The warmth from the fire felt nice against his feet and legs and he stretched out on a sitting chair, willing the tension in his shoulders to ease. After a few minutes he realized that despite the exhaustion that now seemed to live in his bones, he wasn't going to be able to sleep much.

With a frustrated grunt, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He eyed the seldom used bar across from him.

"Can I get you a drink?" a familiar voice purred in his ear with a strong hint of liquor. Goosebumps sprang to life on his arms.

"Are you drunk?" he scoffed.

Katarina slinked out from behind his chair. "Maybe," she gave him a sly smile before moving to the bar. He stood to follow her in case she needed assistance, but even inebriated, she was far more graceful then him.

"Even drunk you make as much noise as a ghost," he commented.

She eyed the drinks on his shelf before pulling out an old expensive whiskey. She opened it and took a deep drink. "Careful Crownguard, if I didn't know any better I would say you were impressed."

"Well I wouldn't take it that far," he teased, and she flung her head back in laughter. The sudden movement caused her to stumble slightly. He chuckled and took the whiskey from her hand. "What are you doing here Kat?"

"Well, I was having a conversation with Talon, but he pissed me off, so I left," she said as she made her way to the loveseat in front of the fireplace. She went to sit on the arm and over-estimated, landing in the couch with a slight _oof!_

"You walked through Demacia, by yourself without a cloak or protection?" he asked skeptically as he poured himself a glass of the whiskey and returning it to it's rightful place on the shelf.

"I forgot," she shrugged and blew the bangs from her face and scowled at them when they returned to their position right between her eyes.

"It's freezing out there."

"Alcohol helps with that."

He shook his head and chuckled. She turned his glare to him for a moment before also chuckling. He went to sit in the armchair again and she made a sound. He looked over and she was gesturing to the couch under her head. He gave a small smile and joined her. Her curtain of crimson spilled off his lap and he began brushing his fingers through her hair.

He watched the fire for a moment before speaking. "I told Jarvan."

"Yeah? And how did that go?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not banished."

"Lame," she replied, and he scoffed. "So, I'm guessing Jarvan thinks it's a bad idea for you to be around me," she said softly and looked up at him.

"He didn't say," he said and shrugged, "But I'm pretty sure it was implied."

"So, what did he say?"

"That he isn't going to turn me in for treason, but he couldn't help me if anyone did find out." He stared at the fire as it moved with a mind of its own. He felt her sigh in his lap.

"Why did you go and talk to him?" she asked after a while.

"Because you're right," he said simply.

"I usually am, but what about this time?" she asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

He smirked. "I'm not the only one risking everything. I guess I didn't feel like it was fair," he shrugged and took a swig of his drink. "Maybe I just got sick of pretending for a moment. I'm not sure."

"So, what now?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Who we are and where we are from still hasn't changed."

After a moment Kat responded. "I've decided to stand with you guys tomorrow," she said softly.

He jumped. "Really?" he asked and slid off the loveseat so he could face her. She sat up and looked past him.

"This thing with the Institute, LeBlanc… It's bigger than me, then us-" she looked at him. "After being such a big part of this, I can't let you guys face it alone." She said gave him a sad smile. "Why should I be spared the target that I'm sure you're going to get?" She asked.

"Kat… It's a death sentence…" Garen replied.

She made a snorting sound in the back of her throat. "You underestimate me. I'm way to stubborn to roll over and die so easily," she said, but her smile had a hard edge to it.

"I can't let you do it Kat," he said but her eyes were hard.

"Since when do you get to decide anything for me?" she asked.

"Kat…"

"Shut up golden boy. I've already had this lecture from Talon, and I'm not interested in hearing it from you too."

"I can't lose you," he finished.

Her smile softened. "And who says you're going to?"

He searched her face in the firelight for what felt like hours looking for any sign of a facade. Any sign that she could be swayed. And he sighed in defeat when he found none. He ran his hand through his hair and drew in a steadying breath.

"You're sure, aren't you?" he asked.

"It's the second thing I'm most sure about," she replied.

"And what's the first?" he asked but she was already pressing herself into him and kissing him with an intense need. His body acted without thought and soon he scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You," she replied. He kissed her gently.

"Kat, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

"I'm kinda counting on it tomorrow. So that bed you have upstairs is really nice…" she mentioned with a coy smile.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied and threw Katarina over his shoulder, landing a hard slap on her ass before taking her up to his room.

* * *

King Jarvan was surprised to see a summoner in his chambers when he returned from getting ready to see the speech his son had prepared. There was time, but he had always been punctual.

"Head Summoner Lucinda wishes to speak with you sir," the summoner said. A slight woman with big blue eyes that were almost to youthful for the wrinkled face they were settled in.

"Of course. Let's get on with it then"

Runes lit up around their feet and soon the scene shifted to the head summoners office, where she sat at her desk, a quill scratching delicately over paper. It was a moment of scratching before she finally acknowledged his presence. An act that was meant as a reminder, that she outranked him even in his own country. He brought himself up higher.

"Jarvan, I thank you for coming on such a short notice," she said, removing her glasses and lacing her fingers. "Please, sit," she said, gesturing to one of the lounge chairs in front of her.

He took his seat and watched her carefully. She was younger then he, but she had weight to throw around and she knew it. Her face was troubled and when she finally looked at him, the lines around her eyes wrinkled slightly.

"As you know, the Institute doesn't get involved in the matters of individual city-states but because of our long-standing relationship and because of how this information might effect all of Valoran, I feel like this is one of the rare exceptions to the previously stated rule." She reached into the perfectly stacked folders in a drawer and pulled out a thin one.

"As you know, when a champion participates in Institute activities and such, there is a sort of mind-meld that happens between an individual and the summoner. One of your champions is committing dangerous treason that could ignite a war between Demacia and Noxus."

"Which champion?"

* * *

The next morning, Garen awoke to an empty room. He groaned and stretched when he noticed how bright it was outside. He flung himself out of bed and dressed in full Demacian blues. By the time he got to the palace, most of the press was waiting outside. Jarvan looked at him crossly when he finally found him.

"She's coming," Garen said to Jarvan before he could lecture him on his tardiness. Jarvan's eyes widened slightly and he rubbed his hand over his stubble.

"This will change somethings, but I think that will be for the better. Is she with you?" Jarvan asked, looking for any hooded figures behind Garen.

"No… I don't know where she is," Garen said sheepishly.

"Well isn't this just perfect," Jarvan grumbled.

"Hey, she said she would be here and I trust her," Garen replied. Jarvan gave him a hard look before turning away in a huff.

"Well she better hurry then," Jarvan said over his shoulder as he headed for the balcony with Garen on his heels. The large glass doors opened revealing a large group of people stirring and mumbling uneasily below. When Jarvan appeared, the crowd began to raise to a steady roar of questions. Jarvan held a gantlet covered hand and the crowd began to settle before a shrill scream was heard below.

Garen heard a sword unsheathe and he moved quickly, pulling out his own and raising it in the direction of the cause of all the commotion. His blade struck that of Myras Thell and the Demacian's blue eyes shone big. Behind Garen, Katarina stood, her daggers poised, and her muscles tensed.

"Stand down soldier!" Garen called and soon Talon's own blade rested on the soldiers neck.

"I suggest you listen to your commander."

"Stand down! All of you!" Jarvan's voice boomed. The Vanguard looked around uncertainty before they lowered their weapons. Jarvan closed the distance between him and the Du Couteaus and held his hand out, which they each took in turn before they stepped out together in front of the crowd.

"How's the hangover?" Garen asked Katarina as he took his place by her side.

"Awful, thanks for asking," she replied and bit his tongue in an effort not to laugh.

"Citizens of Demacia, representatives of the Institute of War, citizens of Valoran, I thank you for coming this afternoon but I'm afraid the news I have is grave."

And Jarvan told them everything. The air grew colder with each word and soon the only noise of scratching pens on parchment filled the air. Finally, well into the afternoon, Jarvan concluded his speech and he and Katarina took turns answering pointed, and at times hostile questions.

When the large doors leading to the balcony finally closed, the group gave a combined sigh of relief. The Vanguard eyed the assassins with expressions ranging from open hostility to cold tempered stares.

"You two are under the protection of The Crown and the Vanguard for as long as you two wish to stay," Jarvan said to the Noxians and the Vanguard tensed.

"I have no interest in protecting people who kill my fellow brothers," a young soldier, Sellers replied.

Jarvan's head peaked up and he turned to the young soldier in disbelief. "Sellers, in which part of what I said did it sound optional?" he asked casually. The soldier swallowed. After a moment Jarvan spoke again. "Since you're to good for armed guard, you can have the glamorous job of cleaning out the barrack's stables. Any other protests? No? Wonderful, now if you excuse me, I must go meet with my father. You know, the one who pays all of you!" The ending was loud and sharp making almost everyone in the room jump slightly. And with that he stalked off.

The Vanguard looked at the Noxians and weighed them with their eyes before saluting and turning away.

"An armed guard? For how long?" Katarina asked.

"For as long as you two are in Demacia. You guys have gone public now, tensions are high."

"We're leaving as soon this conversation is done," Talon replied hardly and Katarina chewed her lip.

"You're not staying?" Garen asked her, sounding a little more desperate then he intended. Talon rolled his eyes and stormed off, two of the Vanguard following him.

Katarina chewed her lip as she watched Talon leave. "Things in Noxus are going to be pretty dangerous, and we have to get Cass out and somewhere safe for right now."

"How long have you known you were going to leave?" he asked softly.

"I didn't until Talon said something when we got here. Apparently, Swain has eyes in Demacia and he isn't to happy about us working with you," she said.

"Spies? In Demacia?"

"Look, I don't know anything about that, all I know is Swain is planning on doing something about it and his nearest target is Cass," Kat replied.

"Let's take a summoner then," Garen urged.

"Garen, there is no 'Let's'," Kat replied, "You're not coming." She turned on a heel and walked off.

"Like hell I'm not," he replied. He caught her arm, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and if that means I have to march naked and barefoot into Noxus and drag your sister out by her slimy tail-"

"Her tail is not slimy!"

"Then that's exactly what I'll do," his hard blue eyes stared into hers.

"Stop treating me like a child and actually listen to what I'm saying for once! Stay here, deal with Demacia and I'll be back. This hell-hole is my only option to come back to because I'm not welcomed at home or the Institute anymore. Jarvan needs you here," she said and his grip waivered. She pulled her arm back and stormed off in the direction that Talon went.

"Sir?" one of the Vanguard asked. "Do you want us to stay with her?"

"Lead her to the summoner platforms and make sure no one tries to kill her. Jarvan will have my head if anything happens to her," he replied, and they saluted before marching off. Garen ran his hands through his hair feeling completely useless before storming off in the opposite direction of the one person he wanted to stand beside.

It was no long after he parted ways the DuCouteaus that a member of the royal guard approached him. "Captain Crownguard?"

He groaned. "What is it?"

"The King is requesting an audience with you, immediately."

His stomach dropped, and he stared the royal guard down. "What for?"

"He said it was a private matter, and it is urgent," the guard emphasized the end and Garen groaned again.

"Okay, then let's not keep him waiting."

Tall pillars cornered each room and gold arches held the ceiling of the throne room high then any man could feasible reach. A white granite throne was at the far end with a long blue carpet leading to it. King Jarvan sat there with long fur-lined robe of royal blue and white covered in gold accents. It was the robe he wore on official business.

"Garen Crownguard. I have brought you here in order to hear your defense against the charge of treason," King Jarvan said.

"Treason?!" Garen choked.

"Do not make me repeat myself. You have been a most loyal subject and soldier and I am inclined to show mercy, but my patience is thin," he said. His dark blue eyes stared him down.

"Your highness, I really do not know what you're talking about," he said helplessly.

The delicate clink of china to his right caught his attention and he saw where Head Summoner Lucinda sat. She crossed her legs and adjusted her robe.

"Explain your relationship with the Noxian Katarina DuCouteau. What Demacian secrets have you sold for a night with the assassin."

"Sir please! It's nothing like that!"

"Then there is something. Seize him!" he spat. The royal guard grabbed him, and another joined him and soon the wrestled the Might of Demacia to his knees.

"Summoner, search his mind. I need to know everything," the King said, his eyes taking on a cruel look, giving them an almost purple color.

A summoner in long purple robes walked gingerly to Garen who struggled on the floor. She was small and young with curly raven hair and orange eyes. Her skin was the color of freshly made chocolate. "Excuse me mister Crownguard, but you may feel a chill," she said as she reached a small hand to his temple.

Memories flooded his brain and he struggled more but soon his entire being was consumed with the thought of her. Every moment, every tear, every whisper. His mind lingered on her face and in a whisper so small he heard the thought that plagued him for years.

 _I love you…_

The small summoner gasped, and her dark cheeks were colored. She backed away meekly.

"What is it? What did you find?" The King asked.

The summoner swallowed hard and looked at her hands. "Well it seems sir, that their relationship was…"

"Was what?!" he shrieked.

"Purely physical," she said and made eye contact with Garen. Her eyes flittered away, and he felt himself implode. The relief he felt for no longer keeping the secret paled in comparison to the sickness in his stomach.

"That's it?" the King asked, and the summoner nodded. He sat in his throne and stared at kneeling soldier at his feet.

"You are lucky this day Crownguard. You may have just saved your own life. You are banished from Demacia and all of it's territories. You will be escorted to your home to grab essentials and then left on the border. You may communicate to family and such by letter."

Lucinda sat her cup down and stood. "And his status as a Champion for Demacia?"

"Terminated."

She walked to Garen slowly, her steps whisper silent. "Mister Crownguard, if you wish to remain a Champion of the Institute, you will need to register under an independent Champion."

Her hazel eyes met his and he thought he saw them turn purple. A thought that felt foreign slithered in his mind. _Until the Institute falls that is…_

And then Garen was dragged away, yelling about the witch in the summoners robe.


	28. General

_General is up and I'm a little excited about it. I am super excited to talk more about the Silva and seeing where it goes. I am now working full time so I'm busier then I would like but yay adulating! Anyway, here is General! I hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Katarina and Talon sat in the summoners chamber, where the only sound was the impatient tap of Katarina's boot on the floor. "Wow, Demacians take their time, don't they?"

The four Vanguard guards rolled their eyes from across the room. They glared at the pair and Katarina gave them a smirk. "What? It's true."

The door burst open and a small summoner stepped in. Her skin was a dark tan and her black hair was curled in her face and bounced around her face, which was strained in the effort of hurrying. Her eyes were a burnt orange and striking.

"Finally," Talon muttered, and they stood.

The summoner looked at Kat and her cheeks blushed slightly, and she swallowed hard before turning her attention to the Vanguard soldiers. "You may leave now," she said with some authority until she followed it with a meek, "Please." The Vanguard gave quick salutes and left quickly, pleased to finally leave the room with the Noxians.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the young summoner looked at the pair. "The Raven flies soon," she said intently, searching both of their faces desperately.

Kat gave her a strange look when Talon stepped past her. "But it will be no match for the Robin," he said quietly and the relief on the summoners voice was thick. It had a bit of an accent Kat wasn't familiar with.

"Oh, thank the Gods! My name is Malayah. It has been so long since I've heard from any other operatives!" She lifted her sleeve and revealed a small tattoo on her wrist of a red feather.

"You're part of the Crimson Feather?" Kat asked, and the small girl nodded.

"I have been for most of my life, have you not?" she asked before shaking her head. "No matter, we have much more important things to get to. The snake one lives, and is safe."

"Cass? Where is she?" Kat asked, grabbing the summoner's shoulder.

"She is hidden in Shurima, my people keep her safe."

"How did you guys know to get her out?" Talon asked.

"The Raven and his witch aren't the only ones who have spies in Demacia," she said, and her features scrunched into what appeared to be determination. "When you and your friends went to the prison, we got word that you planned to reveal what the General had compiled."

"And you figured that Cassiopeia would be in danger," Talon finished, and the summoner nodded in agreement.

"What you did was brave, but also dangerous. You have tipped the hand of the witch and now she panics, she is here, in Demacia."

"What?" the pair said in unison.

"Yes, she is more powerful then the Feather believed. She has the ability to control minds, but she is too proud."

"I'm confused…" Kat said.

"She didn't realize she wasn't the only powerful person in the room."

"So, what did you find out?" Talon asked.

"She is powerful, but she is stretching herself thin. She is using old, forbidden magics to get her way and it is wearing on her more then she realizes. In my interaction with her, she wore the skin of another and tainted the mind of the King. The fact that she could do both is impressive. I would have never caught her if she did not let her head get to big for her shoulders. When she spoke to the Crownguard-"

"The Crownguard?" Kat cut in.

The summoner nodded. "She let some of her true form come through. She has had the Crownguard banished from Demacian soil."

"Oh no," Kat breathed. Talon's face hardened.

"I wish this was the most distressing part of my news," Malayah said with a frown.

"Whose skin was she wearing Malayah?" Talon asked.

"The Head Summoner Lucinda."

* * *

It wasn't long after Quinn got to the Institute that word spread about Jarvan's speech. The reaction of many of the Institutes residents ranged from mildly interested to strait disregard. She wanted to shake them and scream in their face about the evils occurring right beneath their feet. She gritted her teeth.

She followed the Head Summoner for some time, but it was clear that he didn't feel like the speech would pertain to him much. He walked the halls with the same arrogance that followed most summoners that were high in the pecking order.

The day that Jarvan was to make his speech, Quinn made an appointment to see the summoner. The hallways were quiet, and the echo of her footsteps and the beat of Valor's wings were the only sound. The tall Ionian style door loomed at the end of the long hallways and when she knocked, it opened easily.

"Quinn of Demacia, and Valor of course," Head summoner Kenneth said. His room was warm from the fire in the corner surrounded by comfortable chairs. A large rug covered most of the floor with an ornate pattern of a pale woman holding a lotus to her nose. Her golden hair was about as big as Quinn.

The Head Summoner stood and came around his desk where he shook her hand and offered her a seat. "What is that you wished to speak about at such an early hour?" he asked.

Quinn crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. Valor perched on top and started pruning his feathers. "I have a couple of questions, sir," she said, feeling her heartbeat pick up.

"I will answer them to the best of my ability. What can I help you with?"

She pulled out papers from the Crimson Feather and laid them on the desk. The Head Summoner gave her a sharp look before reading them over. With each paper he read, his hands clenched slightly. "You have yet to ask questions, child," he said hardly when he was done.

"I think the papers speak for themselves," she said. "Poisoning water supplies, paying pirates to take down ships, sending plans and payment for illegal Chemtech from Zaun, disappearances of summoners. Kalamada," she said, and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"How much?" Kenneth asked.

"How much is it going to take to pay me off? Well I'm afraid that ship has sailed. Even if you could shut me up, Jarvan will make sure this information gets out." She stood and jabbed her finger to the papers. "In fact, he should be starting his speech now, in front of all of Valoran about what you have done."

"You are messing with things outside of your realm child," his voice became more grated.

"Or maybe you got to big for your own robes," Quinn replied when Valor screeched behind her. Quinn dove and narrowly missed a throwing spike to her throat. Valor took to the sky and started circling the room. Quinn landed on a knee and fired two bolts without thought. The Head Summoner deflected them easily.

"For an old man, you move quick," she said.

"What I lack in youth, I make up for in experience and discipline." He said as a flurry of spikes appeared.

Quinn rolled and when she came to her feet ran. Valor screeched, and Quinn slid, the spikes tearing through the leather over her midsection. Blood began to darken her clothing.

"Son of a bitch," she said. And pulled a small table down, using it as cover. Spikes sank in almost instantly and Quinn took a steadying breath. "Valor now!" she yelled, and the screech of agreement rang clear. Valor dove and barrel rolled, narrowly missing spikes destined to meet their mark. Quinn vaulted over the table and slid for the Head Summoners ankles. As Valor came into contact with his chest, his legs got tangled with Quinns', sending him to the floor. Valor sunk his claws into the Head Summoners arms, pinning them to the floor and Quinn stood, aiming her loaded crossbow to the Head Summoner's forehead.

"Works every time," she smirked.

"Don't shoot!" he cried.

"Huh, interesting argument. I'll take it into account," she said and took aim.

"I only did was I was instructed to do, it was the only way to keep my wife safe," he replied, and Quinn hesitated.

"Under who's instructions?" she asked.

"Head Summoner Lucinda's."

* * *

Lux sat in her small throne. It was soft and made from a deep purple velvet fabric like her dress. Darkness rolled off her in waves, but she had grown used to the power inside of her after so many months. In her hand she held different journals highlighting Jarvan's speech. Katarina made an appearance and her face next to her brothers made her blood boil. The paper in her hand burst into purple flames.

 _The Institute of War?_ Her constant companion asked.

"The most powerful place in all of Runeterra, a concentration of magic and of very powerful people," she replied.

 _This news will throw it into turmoil…_ Lux made a sound of agreement. _I see a unique opportunity…_

"I think I do as well," she said with a sickening smile. "Head Summoner Kenneth has been a bad boy." She giggled.

 _Alas, to few of those exist nowadays._

She floated to her feet and brought her staff to her hand. The large curtain covering her window parted and in the distance, she saw the mountain that held the Institute of War. _A worthy prize…_

"Yes, yes it would be."

* * *

Garen walked slowly with a pack of his belongings, everything he now had to his name. He had been stripped of his official Vanguard armor and Blues. Now he wore a thick jacket made of leather and a single piece of armor for his shoulder. The Vanguard around him marched silently but cast long looks at their former captain.

The sign marking the edge of Demacian territory loomed and though Garen had been on this particular stretch of road a hundred times, he still felt like it snuck up on him. The Vanguard stopped, and he and the new Captain marched on. His name was Anderson and he was tall and older then Garen by a few years. A scar marred his cheekbone, a scar given to him by Katarina herself in the battle over the remains that would later be reanimated into the Noxian champion Sion. It was their first encounter with the Du Couteau.

"Where will you go?" Anderson asked.

Garen was surprised by the sudden sound of a voice. "I don't know yet."

Anderson nodded. "Working with the Noxians was a stupid move," he noted.

"If it means it stops a war, I would do it again," he said.

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "Even though it means you will never be able to return home?"

Garen looked past the sign. "Even though."

Anderson gave an understanding nod and a final salute before turning on a heel and marching away. He had always been a man of few words. Garen gave one last look at the lands he grew up with before shouldering his pack and moving on.

He had been walking for hours when he came to a heavily wooden, but well taken care of trail. The sun was high and Garen had removed his jacket already and stashed it in his pack and the promise of shade was nice.

He walked in and the wall of shade was an instant relief. He sighed and tredged along. His thoughts carried him on his feet and seemed to run away from him. Did Jarvan know he was banished? Would he try to find him? What about Katarina? With both of them being exiles, will they have a chance? Where was she now? What about Lux?

His mind was so busy that he almost didn't see the shadow move.

Almost.

He spun around but something caught his sword arm, bring it around to his back. He struck out wildly with a fist and his other hand met the same fate. The pulling on his wrists brought him to his knees and he watched in helpless awe as the wood around him shifted into the form of people. All of them holding loaded bows at him.

A tall figure approached him. It wore a tight suit the clung to the body like skin and as the figure moved, the shapes on the garment seemed to compensate. They twisted and melted to match their surroundings and if Garen so much as blinked, the figure would almost disappear. It wore a hood and cloth over it's nose and down it's forehead revealing only dark green eyes.

The figure pulled the fabric off of it's face, revealing very feminine features and dark, chocolate colored hair that was shaved closed to the head.

"State your name," the figure said. Definitely woman, the voice was feminine but authoritive.

"Garen. Garen Crownguard."

"Perfect. Grab him," she said.

"Wait what?" was all he managed to say until a canvas bag was pulled over his face. Strong arms lifted him upwards onto his feet.

"Trust us, we will guide you," a different, softer female voice said, and they began to walk.

It was hard to judge how long they had been walking since Garen couldn't see much but soon he was pulled to a stop.

"Can you climb?" a male voice asked.

"Climb what?" Garen asked and the canvas bag was removed. Before him was a large oak that disappeared into a thick canvas above.

"Can you climb, or will I have to carry you?" the male asked again.

He turned to address the voice and found a similar looking figure from earlier.

"I- I can climb," he said, and the male figure gave a curt nod before scrambling up the tree at an unnatural speed.

"Do not try to run, or I will have to restrain you again," the softer female said from behind him and soon, the restraints on his wrists were gone. He turned and was shocked when he had to look down closer to his chest. There he found hard brown eyes looking up at him.

"Climb and I will follow," the figure said.

He looked up the tree and found steady footholds and pulled him self up. As he got closer to the canopy he pushed through.

Before him were wooden platforms surrounding huge oak trees the stretched for what seems like miles. It was like an entire city in the branches. Two figures waited at the top and helped pulled him up.

"What is this place?" he asked no one in particular. The small woman shot up from the canopy and landed delicately on the wooden platform next to him.

"This is the Canopy," she said simply, like that answer should make all the sense in the world.

"Why exactly was I dragged here against my will?" he asked.

"That is for Emerella to tell you, for I am unsure."

"Great, wonderful," he said under his breath. The small woman began to walk, and he shrugged before following her. Two small children ran past him and launched themselves off the edge of on platform before grabbing a vine and swinging to another. An elderly man swung a giant hammer and nailed in an expansion to the platform he was on. Woman sat and shaved each others heads.

"I've been down that path a hundred times, why have I never known about you guys before?"

"We prefer our privacy. In fact, few outsiders are let into our homes like this." The small woman answered again. He turned and noticed she had removed her hood. She was young and had no hair except a blonde braid on one side of her head.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the Silva. We are the people of the trees."

The was the last thing she said before she directed him to a hut. He gave her one more uncertain look before pushing through. He found a warm home, where everything was made of wood. The walls curved with the tree it surrounded. From behind the large trunk, the first woman he encountered appeared. She was wearing an elaborate headdress now. It was an intricate design of gold and green that put some Shuriman relics to shame. Her dress also reflected her head wear, with a long, green sweeping skirt and a smiliar fabric covering her breasts, leaving her midsection and shoulders exposed. A gold and emerald piece dangled from her neck and fell to about her belly button. Garen felt the instinct to kneel and thought it wise to act upon it.

"Garen of the Crownguard family, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, I think. I still don't know why I am here."

"We are unsure of your purpose, but I have been called upon by a dear friend in Demacia to ensure your safety until she can arrive."

"Who?" he asked when the room took on a blue glow. Runes opened up to the side of him and a summoner appeared. The same summoner who had been there when he was banished.

She blinked a couple of times and when her orange eyes focused again, she jumped.

"I do apologize. Am I interrupting?" She asked. Garen stood gruffly.

"No, my love. You interrupt nothing," Emerellda said, extending her arms to the summoner who extended her own. After a short embrace, the two turned to Garen.

"Mr. Crownguard. My name is Malayah. I have come on behalf of the Crimson Feather to ensure you safe passage to Shurima. There you will find your lover and her family, they eagerly await you," the summoner said.

"Kat is in Shurima? What about Cassiopeia?" he asked.

"She is safe as well," the summoner gave a reassuring nod.

"I think our other visitor will wish to come as well," Emerella added. "I will fetch for him now."

"You don't have to, I'm already here," a strong voice said behind Garen. Garen turned and saw a man about a head shorter then him, but he carried himself with authority. He had jet black hair with silver streaks and green eyes surrounded by stress lines. He carried nothing but a sword and a small pack.

"Wonderful, let us be off then," Malayah said and extended her hand. The stranger took it confidently and Garen took her other after some hesitation. Malayah cast one more look at the queen she loved before setting her jaw stubbornly.

Runes appeared in the floor and as blue light climbed up to surround them, the scene around them shifted. Soon the wooden hut that they were in gave way to brown canvas and blinding light. As soon as the runes disappeared Garen felt an overwhelming heat.

"Where are we now?" He asked before he felt a sudden weight on his back.

"I'm so sorry," a familiar voice whispered in his ear and he turned to embrace the woman he was willing to give up everything for.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured her and kissed her forehead. "We both made choices."

Her emerald eyes searched his before they flickered behind him. Then they hardened, and she pushed him aside with a force he wasn't expecting. Katarina drew her daggers and raised them to the stranger.

"Hey Garen, mind telling me why I'm staring at a dead man?"

Malayah stepped in. "Please, allow me to introduce the Noxian General Marcus DuCouteau."


	29. Setting The Stage

Katarina couldn't decide if the feeling making her chest hurt was blind rage or overwhelming relief. Her father's clear green eyes, the same shade of hers, flickered to her daggers before meeting her eyes. A small smirk crossed his face.

"Hey kitten," he said.

Rage, it was definitely rage.

Her muscles coiled, and she burst forward but a sudden grip on her waist pulled in the other direction and as much as she fought, the grip won.

"You son of a bitch! I mourned you! I cried for you and you were alive the whole time! YOU LIED TO ME!" she screamed and pulled a knife that her father easily side-stepped. She clawed at the grip around her waist and soon it heaved her backwards.

"Kat, come on!" a voice said but the blood rushing in her ears dwarfed it. Well that and the string of profanity that she was still hurling at him. Soon she was hoisted off the ground and walked away from her father, who turned his back to address the terrified summoner who had accompanied them.

"She's always been a little bit of a spit fire," he said with a chuckle. Her reply was a roar of rage.

"Kat please!" the voice said again and soon she was put on the ground and pleading blue eyes took up her vision. She blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"You knew about this," she hissed.

"No, I didn't. I promise," Garen pleaded.

"He was alive this whole time," she said and Garen tried to pull her into her chest before she pushed off.

"Don't touch me," she said.

"Kat, please hear me out!" Garen pleaded again.

"No, just leave me alone," she spat and turned on her heel. She pushed her way through a canvas tent, almost pushing past Cassiopeia and Talon on their way out. Cass gave one look to Kat before turning to Garen.

"What isss going on?" Cass asked.

"Go see for yourself," Garen replied and gestured behind him. Cass raised a delicate eyebrow before following the direction of his finger.

Cass stopped in her tracks and stared at the last person she had ever expected to see. "Daddy?" she whispered, and Marcus smiled.

"Hey Cass," he replied, and Cass collapsed into him as a sob tore from her throat.

Talon hesitated before finally approaching Marcus. "I did the best I could in your absence sir," he said, and Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"My oldest is a pirate in the Guardian Sea. My second eldest is committing treason with a Demacian, on top of being removed from the Institute of War and my youngest is no longer welcome in Noxus. Not to mention your own treasonous actions with a certain Quinn Fletcher? That really your best, son?"

Talon's hard face turned a brilliant red and he gave a small bow before he turned on a heel and departed. Cass raised her eyebrows at her father.

"That wasss a little harsh, father," she said quietly.

"I gave him one job, Cass. To keep you girls safe," Marcus replied.

"Isssabella wasss a pirate before you left, Katarina hasss alwaysss done what she hasss wanted, and I don't even know who Quinn isss," she pointed out.

"What about you not being welcome in Noxus anymore?" Marcus asked.

Cass gave a triumphant smile, "I'm consssidering thisss a vacation until thisss all getsss sssorted out. The warm weather isss alwaysss welcome." She cast one more look at her father before following Talon.

Marcus watched her leave before turning to Garen. "Kat is pretty mad, isn't she?" he asked.

Garen gave him a hard look, "Would you blame her if she was?" he asked before turning away himself, leaving Marcus alone with the summoner.

Malayah looked at each group, her curls bouncing anxiously. She looked at Marcus sadly. "Well, general. I cannot say this was the grand welcome I was expecting with someone of your ranking."

Marcus chuckled, "Well, it was about what I was expecting."

"You expected to have your life threatened?" she asked, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Noxian's are funny that way. It means they care," he gave her a wink before setting off in the direction of the tent.

"I hope to never get the affection of a Noxian then….."

* * *

The rhythmic sound of her sharpening stone on her daggers fell deaf on Katarina's ears as instinct and habit controlled her hands. The rustling of the door flap pulled her out of her racing thoughts for long enough to see her knife sink into the dirt next to her feet.

"Figured you would want that back, they aren't cheap you know," her fathers, voice said casually.

Kat sharpened her daggers silently.

"It was a good shot."

"To bad it missed," she hissed.

"Come on kitty, don't be like that," he replied.

"I think I'll do whatever the hell I want, thanks," she replied and set her now sharpened dagger aside. She pulled out a second one and began her ritual again.

"The Institute of War is full of treachery and killing people everyday and you're going to get hung up on me being gone," Marcus asked, taking the chair to her left.

"Yup," she replied casually.

Marcus sat in silence before pulling out his own sword and sharpening it himself. They sat in silence for what felt like hours before Marcus spoke up again.

"So, the Demacian, an interesting character."

"His name is Garen," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes, Garen Crownguard. One of the shining jewels in King Jarvan's crown, is he not?"

"Not anymore."

Silence stretched again as Marcus sheathed his blade. He leaned back in his chair casually. "He's got a sister, doesn't he? Luxanna? Any brothers?"

"Go ask him yourself. Although I'm pretty sure you already know the answer," she said, and she set her last dagger aside.

"What can I say? I enjoy finding out information," he shrugged.

"Even if you have to lie to get it," she replied harshly, finally meeting his eyes. "You never care about who you hurt, or who your antics affect. You're reckless."

"I know, it's a quality you got from me," he replied and traced a line over his eye. She glared.

"But at least I've learned my lesson."

"Have you? Seems like this relationship with the Demacian is pretty reckless if you ask me," he replied, matching her glare.

"Well, maybe if you were here, you could have talked me out of it," she replied.

"Are you saying I still can't?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said and stood, he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want from me Kat? You want me to say I'm sorry? Do you want me to beg for your forgiveness on this dirt floor?"

"It'd be a start," she replied.

"You know me better then that. I only did what I thought was best."

"So, running off on a dangerous mission, by yourself, was best? Making everyone think you died was best? Making me think I lost my only surviving parent was best? What kind of bull shit is that?" she spat.

Marcus gave a heavy sigh, "Kat, I didn't want to put any of you in danger unless I had to," he replied.

"The only reason I'm in this mess is because I went looking for you!" she yelled and pulled her arm free.

"You should have left well enough alone. I never told you to come after me," he replied.

"No, your silence did. What did you expect me to do? Say, 'Oh well, dad's gone. Guess that's the end of it.' Did you just expect me to not care?" she asked.

He grunted and opened his mouth to reply when she cut him off. "Cass was worried sick, and Talon was driving himself mad trying to find you."

Marcus hesitated. "I-"

"You left our House shattered and left me to pick up the pieces. For what? For a chance at LeBlanc? For a chance to be a hero? This world doesn't have hero's dad, just villains and people stupid enough to think they can change anything," she spat at him. His eyes widened in shock and anger, but she turned and left before he could reply.

* * *

Talon's knuckles bled through his wrappings as a tall, thick wooden post took the brunt of his anger and frustration. A sizable dent was now in the post and began to splinter. Sweat beaded his forehead and his bare chest heaved with the effort of catching his breath. Cass watched on silently.

"Are you going to say anything or just sit there?" he asked.

"I wasss just planning on sssitting here actually," she replied easily.

"I don't need a babysitter," he replied.

"I know."

He released another flurry of blows before finally stepping away. "Wasss there sssomething you wanted me to sssay?" Cass asked.

"No," he replied before rubbing a cloth across his face.

"You didn't want to hear that my dad is wrong?" she asked, and he hesitated before rubbing the back of his neck.

"You never think Marcus is wrong," he replied after a moment.

"Not usssually, no," she replied and shrugged delicately. "But I think he'sss wrong now."

Talon gave her a sideways glance as he began to put his shirt back on.

"You don't believe me?" she asked.

"No, I don't. You idolize your dad Cass, and maybe he is right. Maybe instead of running around looking for him, I could have stayed and taken care of you and Kat," he replied.

"Who sssaysss we needed to be taken care of? We ssseem to be just fine," she replied. Talon grunted in reply. "Talon, dad hasss alwaysss been harsh, you know thisss. And you did everything you could to find him becaussse you knew how much I missed him and worried about him. And I know you did it becausse you care about him too."

Talon watched her silently, and she sighed. "Him returning iss a shock to usss all. It will take time to adjust to thisss dynamic again. For now, know that I think he iss wrong, and I couldn't be more proud to call you a member of our Houssse."

She turned and left him alone and he watched her go. "Thanks Cass, I needed that," he said when he knew she couldn't hear.

* * *

Night began to descend on the Shuriman dessert when the group reconvened. They sat around the large wooden table with soft orbs of light hovered in the air, giving the canvas tent a soft glow. Marcus looked at each member before he stood. "Well, I know that my arrival was unexpected to say the least-"

Katarina scoffed as she cleaned her nails with a knife. Marcus shot her a glare before continuing. "But we are approaching a very dire time."

"So, what do we do now, general?" Malayah asked.

"We need to start preparing for LeBlanc and her power play. I need Jarvan here as soon as possible. We need to start combining information and figure out what our next move is. Malayah, what did you see in King Jarvan's throne room?"

Malayah swallowed, "I saw the Witch influence King Jarvan. She corrupted his mind and played on his deepest fears. She also wore the skin of Head Summoner Lucinda," she said, her orange eyes looking at Marcus sheepishly.

He scratched his chin, "Then why is Head Summoner Kenneth involved?"

"Quinn went to the Institute to see what his reaction to Jarvan's speech would be," Talon said.

"Get her here, see what she found out."

"Are we not worried about the good summoner running?" Katarina asked.

"We have summoners at the Institute, they can keep an eye on the Head Summoner," Malayah said, her face scrunched.

"Malayah, get to Jarvan, and Quinn if you can. I need them here," Marcus said.

"I'll go with her," Talon said, and Marcus nodded.

"But first, take Garen and Kat to Bildgewater-"

"What? Why?" Kat asked indignantly.

"Go get your sister, see how many men you can scrounge up from her and anyone else in Bildgewater."

"So, we're trusting pirates now?" Kat asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"They won't like LeBlanc having power in the Institute either. They might be spurred to do something if they feel like it's in their best interest, so I need you to go and make it seem like it's in their best interest," Marcus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How much money do I have to bribe them?" Kat replied, raising an eyebrow.

"As much as you need, just get it done," he replied, and Kat shrugged.

"Fine, gear up golden boy, we'll leave in the morning," she said and stood.

Garen watched her go before standing himself. "I'll keep her safe," he said to Marcus.

Marcus chuckled, "I'm sending you to keep Isabella safe more then anything, just make sure Kat doesn't kill her."

Garen raised an eyebrow quizzically. "That bad?"

Cass scoffed. "Let'sss jussst sssay that Katarina and Isssabella did not part on good termsss lasst they ssspoke."

"I'll prevent as much bloodshed as I can."

"I guess that's all I can ask."


	30. Lightshield

_Lightshield is up and ready, Kepp it Classy!_

* * *

Quinn groaned at the third bathroom break in the last mile. Kenneth seemed to have the bladder of a child and with the sun setting quickly, they didn't have time to stop frequently.

Kenneth emerged from the trees and flinched when Valor called form above him. His arms were still scarred from his talons and Kenneth was careful around the huge Demacian Eagles' beak. He almost never paid attention to Quinn's loaded crossbow.

"Where are we even going?" he asked, irritated.

"Where ever I say we're going. Now move," she said and gestured with her crossbow. A large clearing opened in front of them, and Quinn shoved him into it.

"Well, when you said you had a surprise for me, I was not expecting this," Jarvan said, as he stepped into the clearing, scratching his scruff.

"Consider it a present," she replied, grinning.

"What has he told you so far?" Jarvan asked.

"I'm right here," Kenneth growled. Quinn raised her crossbow silently, placing the bolt tip between the Head Summoners eyes. He swallowed hard.

"He says that he's following orders from Head Summoner Lucinda, because she has his wife," Quinn said casually.

"Wife? I thought summoners were not allowed to marry?" Jarvan asked, turning his attention the Kenneth.

"Legally no, but we were married in a private Ionian ceremony. We are spiritually bound," Kenneth replied.

"What's her name?"

"Illiana," he replied easily. "She is my heartlight, and she has been since we were young. When her husband fell ill and died, I remarried her, so she could have income to support her two children, Kaiser and Yin." He looked at the two Demacians desperately. "I don't know how else to make you believe me."

"Sounds like she's using you bud," Quinn replied which earned her a glare from the summoner.

"I don't expect you to understand the complexity of Ionian spiritual affairs. But I am asking for your help. I have not enjoyed doing Lucinda's errands, especially when it hurts others. But as long as she has my wife, and her children, I am powerless," he replied and heaved a heavy sigh.

Jarvan and Quinn shared a look before Jarvan replied.

"Do you know where she has them?"

"I do not," Kenneth replied sadly.

Jarvan rubbed his chin, "Let's return to Demacia and reconvene with Garen, Katarina and Talon. We might be able to piece things together."

"The Noxians?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah well, lines on a map and all that," Quinn replied, clapping the summoner on the shoulder.

Jarvan rolled his eyes, "Let's move quickly please? I still haven't spoken with my father since my speech and I wish to get his thoughts."

"Lead the way sir," Quinn replied with a screech of agreement from Valor above.

* * *

After they returned to the palace, using the same trick for Kenneth as he had for Katarina and Talon earlier that year, they went strait to his office, which he had expected to be full of his companions. When the door opened to an empty room, he felt his stomach tighten.

"Where else could they be?" Jarvan asked Quinn who shrugged.

"I don't remember them mentioning going anywhere," Quinn pursed her lips.

"Do you think they returned to Noxus?" Jarvan asked.

"After that speech, I don't know if they even could. And that doesn't explain Garen leaving with them. He doesn't have much of a reason to go to Noxus," Quinn directed the summoner to a chair and removed his hood.

"There's more reason then you would believe," Jarvan replied bitterly.

"You mean Katarina?" she asked easily, folding her arms.

Jarvan gave her a suspicious look, "Why would you say that?"

She shrugged, "Just a thought."

Jarvan gave her glare and opened his mouth to reply when he heard a hard knock on his door. He gave Quinn a look and she nodded understandingly before directing the summoner to the door to his left. He nodded grimly before following her. When they were gone, Jarvan drew himself up. "Enter."

The door swung open and Shyvanna entered, with a vanguard soldier not far behind. "Sir, I would like to introduce the new Captain of the Vanguard, Levi Anderson."

"New Captain?" Jarvan scoffed, but saw the official medals dangling from his puffed up chest. "We don't need a new captain, our current one is doing just fine."

"I beg to differ sir," Anderson replied.

Jarvan looked at him indignantly. "Excuse me?"

"Garen has been banished sir, for treason," Shyvanna cut in.

Jarvan could feel his stomach tighten. "How long ago?"

"A week as of today, sir," Shyvanna replied, eyeing him with concern in her glowing eyes.

"The official reason?" Jarvan said through a dry mouth.

"For his involvement with the Noxians."

"That's bullshit," he spat, "Garen was no more involved with them then I!" He lied smoothly.

"I'm sorry sir-" Anderson said.

"Shut up soldier," Jarvan snapped. "Quinn, grab the summoner, we're going to have a conversation with my father."

Quinn peeked around the corner with eyebrows raised. "Hood or…?"

"Whatever, I don't care. Let's move," he said and pushed past Anderson.

"Jarvan…" Shyvanna began.

"Stand with me or behind me, but please don't stand in my way," he said and made eye contact. After a second of hesitation she nodded.

"I stand with you, always."

Jarvan felt the pressure in his chest loosen in relief and he took a deep breath. "Then let's get some answers, or get banished, whichever."

Shyvanna gave a quick smile before nodding.

"Sir!" Anderson said but Jarvan ignored him, launching himself into the hallway with a fire in his belly and purpose in his heart.

Not soon after they left the office, a young girl with bouncy curls and a hooded figure next to her caught his attention.

"Ah Talon, follow me," he said, and the figure gave the girl a look.

"Where exactly are we going?" Talon said as he took Jarvan's side.

"The Throne room to have a conversation with my father," Jarvan replied easily.

"About Garen," Talon replied, it wasn't a question but a statement of fact. Jarvan shot him a glare.

"About a lot of things," he replied as he turned and found himself face to face with the giant wooden doors.

"Jarvan..." Talon started but he raised a hand.

Talon turned to Malayah at his side. "Be ready to get us out," he said and Malayah nodded.

Jarvan pushed the large doors, and they opened easily. A slight man with balding hair was kneeling at his father's feet and jumped at the sudden company. The King stood, his face growing red.

"Jarvan! What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"What did you do to Garen?" Jarvan asked, his voice ringing through the grand hall.

"He was committing treason, I did what I must!" he replied, drawing himself up and gathering his royal robes.

"You had no grounds!"

"He was engaged in a romantic relationship with a Noxian!" He yelled, his face smug as he broke the news. His face grew to that of surprise when he found his son not shocked.

"A Noxian that I invited under the protection of the crown to help uncover secrets hidden by the Institute of War that puts countless innocents in danger!"

"A Noxian none the less," The King replied with a note of finality.

Jarvan blinked. "She discovered evidence that could help put away the most powerful summoners for crimes against the nation and against the world and all you care about is where she was born? Does everything the Institute has done mean nothing to you?!"

"What matters to me is keeping Demacia a strong and powerful nation. Whatever the Institute does will not affect us if we are strong on our own."

"Demacia isn't the only city-state father. We aren't the only people that matter anymore! If the Institute get's enough power, Demacia will be wiped off the map!"

"Blasphemy!" The King shrieked.

"It's fact! Noxian or not, Katarina put her life in danger to prevent that! She put rivalries aside, came to Demacia to help Garen and I collect enough evidence to bring the Head Summoner's to justice! So, what if she and Garen have a relationship? She gained no military knowledge or secrets. No one was hurt!"

His father glared at him for what felt like hours. "You knew about this and did nothing," he said.

"Because I decided that the lives of millions of people were a more pressing matter then what a soldier sticks his dick in," Jarvan replied, matching his father's glare. He turned away when the royal guard blocked the door.

"Arrest them. Arrest them all," the King said.

A ball of gold light surrounded them almost instantly. Talon looked at Malayah, who shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"Now would be a good time to start that teleportation spell girl!" Kenneth said, his face strained with the shield. She nodded and soon the runes began to glow at their feet and when the light disappeared, they were gone.


	31. Isabella DuCouteau

_Hello friends, I'm so sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. I wrote it, hated it and rewrote it and this is the ending result. I am so excited to bring Isabella and Xavier to light and I'm so excited for my hextech pirates. I'm going to be going into them more in the next chapter but I really hope you guys love them as much as I do!_

* * *

Warm Bildgewater days turned into humid nights and Garen sighed at the lack of being anywhere nearer to finding the mysterious eldest Du Couteau. In his hand he gripped a crumpled paper; on it a sketch of a plain hextech gear, the supposed flag of the Valkyrie Queen, the name Isabella had carved out for herself on the Guardian sea. When asked why she called herself such, most people muttered about death from above and impossible flying ships before avoiding a conversation all together.

A full inn bustled behind him and the bar maids were just starting to light candles and lanterns to keep it warmly lit when a dark figure sat across from him. He eyed it lazily and Katarina pulled her hood off her head.

"Well that wasn't the least bit helpful," she groaned, planting her face firmly on the table.

"Another vagrant?" he asked.

"When gold gets involved, truth becomes less so," she mumbled into the worn wood. He chuckled, and she lifted her head slightly to glare at him. "Shut up golden boy, I don't even want to be here."

"As you often like to remind me," he replied, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

She rolled her eyes, "Sue me."

He chuckled again. "Well, another day of being no closer. Should we retire early tonight?" He asked suggestively before looking at her. His body stiffened when he saw her looking past him, her muscles coiled and her eyes bright.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Two of them, at the bar. Large but dumb, looking over here like they have something to say," she said. He closed his eyes and breathed a steadying breath.

"Are they sitting?"

"They're getting up now, coming this direction."

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath.

"Ehhh girl, you keep staring and you'll get yourself into some trouble," a low voice said behind him and he watched Katarina carefully.

"You staring at us is what caught my eye," she replied, leaning back into her chair and sliding it back slightly. He already knew she probably had a knife in her hand, if not a few.

"Well word has gotten around about you two. Keep asking questions you shouldn't be," another voice said, slightly behind the first.

"And what questions would that be?" Kat asked playfully, a slight smile pulling on her lips.

"Asking about the Queen is an invitation to a knife to the throat," the first voice said gruffly.

Kat flicked a hand and three blades appeared. She flicked it again and two disappeared and she played with the third blade almost absentmindedly with her fingers. "For someone so mysterious, you seem to know a lot about her," she noted.

"Best captain I've ever had she was," the second voice responded, followed by a _oomf_!

"Shut up you pig headed moron!" the first said.

"Now," Kat said and Garen moved. He stood and turned, grabbing one man by the throat and pulling him down to the table. Kat leapt up and tackled the second one, her blade resting delicately on his throat.

"Now," she purred, "How would I go about finding Isabella Du Couteau?" she asked. The man struggled underneath her, and she traced a line along his cheek. He yelped, and words began spilling out from his mouth as blood began slowly falling down his face like a tear.

"She doesn't come to town at all, but she sends someone. A really tall skinny guy, with glasses, and a Piltover accent. He always has a long brown coat, with a copper gear painted in the back of it. You can't miss him. He's due back any day now!" he said, and Kat narrowed her eyes. Garen held the other man down as he struggled uselessly.

"How will I find him?"

"He has a dealer for hextech parts, needs them for his ship. There's only one guy who could get them. Follow the dealer, you'll get your guy!"

Kat watched him for a moment before calling out. "What do you think? Think he's telling the truth?"

Garen shrugged, "Could be, or could be lying. What do you think?" he asked the second man, who clawed at the large hand over his throat. He nodded desperately before Garen released him.

"Wonderful, now where is this dealer?" Kat asked.

* * *

Kat pulled a knife from her belt and delicately peeled her apple while Garen stared at the simple sketch, his face showing bags from lack of sleep, only some of which was her fault. She eyed the shop across the street distastefully.

"It's been days," Garen said. "It's been days and we've seen nothing."

"Was there something else you wanted to try? We aren't exactly overwhelmed with leads here," Kat replied, taking a bite of her apple.

Garen squinted his eyes before sighing. "Maybe those guys at the bar gave him a warning?"

Kat rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I guess it isn't completely out of the realm of possibility."

He watched her. Her ivory skin accentuated the bags under her eyes and her eyes drooped slightly. She had insisted on taking a lot of the night watch and it was taking a toll.

"You need to sleep Kat," he said softly.

"Did you think I could? Even if I wanted to?" she asked bitterly.

"I know your father coming back was unexpected-" he started.

"It isn't just about him Garen," she cut him off. "This whole thing is a mess. We're getting ready to go to war. This entire mission is about recruitment. And we're so screwed that we're actually trying to recruit pirates. What's next? Yordles?"

"Would you rather not be involved? Knowing everything that the Institute is doing? With how many living creatures they have killed?"

"Of course not. I may be Noxian but even this is a level of despicable that I won't touch."

He smirked. "Then let's get some rest and we'll see about talking with the shop keeper tomorrow. Right now, you need sleep."

"I don't think we'll have too. Look," she said and gestured to the shop. The sky was just beginning to take on a brilliant orange and it caught the light of a copper gear on the back of a long brown coat as it disappeared into the shop.

"We move when he leaves," Garen said. Kat nodded, looking uninterested and picking her nails. Her eyes flickered to his and he gave a small smile.

"You don't do casual well my love," he said.

A coy smile played on her lips. "Because a predator is never casual. Then we don't get what we want."

The sky went through its dying stages and lamps were being lit along the street when their target finally emerged. On his bag was a full pack and he adjusted a set of round glasses before setting off blissfully. Garen nodded and they stood, following at a safe distance. A whistle began to ring out, a casual almost playful tune.

"Cut him off," Garen said and the sound of a portal opening signaled that Katarina was acting on his order. His eyes never left the copper gear and as it neared the edge of a building, Katarina rounded the corner.

"Oh! Excuse me!" he said with a heavy Piltover accent, attempting to side step her.

A dagger appeared out of no where and glinted in the cruel light. "You're not excused."

He swallowed hard. "Miss, I do apologize. I wasn't expecting you and I don't want any trouble-"

"Wonderful, neither do we," she said with an overly sweet smile, her hood covering most of the rest of her face. He turned around and found Garen not far behind him.

Without another word he dashed to the side, his shoulder landing hard on Katarina's, knocking her back. Garen started pursuit and Kat took to the roofs, keeping above him.

She pulled out several knives and threw them, and the Piltoveran pirate slid to avoid them. He recovered quickly and looked around in a panic before finding an alley. He ran, and darkness swallowed him.

Garen stopped at the mouth and held his hands cupped in front of him. Kat jumped gracefully and when her boot landed in his hands, he pushed with all his force while Kat sprang forward, launching her in the air and she landed hard on the pirates back. She rolled off with her daggers ready and Garen stood behind him, hands fisted and body tense.

"Back off!" the pirate said through gritted teeth. He knelt on the ground and adjusted his glasses.

"Where is Isabella DuCouteau?" Kat asked in a voice that commanded an answer.

The sound of snapping rang out and soon a baton began to spark with electricity. In a blur of speed, the pirate stood and struck out with the baton, knocking Garen in the chest. Electricity coursed through him, stunning him and knocking him backwards. He turned to Katarina and the baton crackled menacing.

"Where is she?" she called over the crackle.

"Who wants to know?" the Piltoveran asked. Kat pulled her hood up and met his glare. The glow from the electricity gave her face a particularly cruel look.

"Her family."

* * *

Isabella Du Couteau was a simple woman. In her days of Noxian nobility, nothing more untrue could have been said. Having her every need met as a child up until her early adulthood before she was sent to Piltover had spoiled her, but now she refused to be doted on by anyone, including her husband. It was what had earned the respect of her crew.

Xavier pulled himself onto the deck and gave her a trademark sheepish grin. "Hello love! I have a small surprise for you!" he called, his Piltovian accent carrying. She lifted an eye. The wind brushed her short black hair and caught his long brown coat.

"Should I load the cannons dear?" she asked, only partially kidding. Sending Xavier into town had landed her in hot water more than once. But she would sail to the ends of the world to keep him safe, as he would for her.

"Oh no no dear, nothing like that," he said, and he shifted nervously. "We have some guests!" He said, adjusting his glasses.

Her eyes narrowed. A larger man, almost a head taller than her husband pulled himself over the deck. With disheveled brown hair and bright blue eyes, everything about him screamed Demacian. Well, except for his clothes. They were casual and reminded her of the vagabonds that often roamed the streets of Bildgewater. He pulled up a smaller, hooded figure that was much more feminine. She drew in a large breath, letting it fill her chest before she descended onto the deck.

"What have I told you about bringing homeless people aboard, Xavier?" she asked and ran his hand through his hair with a chuckle.

"Not to. But these aren't homeless people love!" he said and the smaller of the two removed her hood, revealing long crimson hair and large green eyes. A scar marred one of the eyes, but her face showed trademark Noxian features.

The same features as her.

"Get them off my ship, Xavier," Isabella said before turning on a heel and lacing her fingers behind her back.

"So that's it? No 'hello' even?" Katarina asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Yes, that is 'it', now why are you still on my ship?" Isabella replied, looking over her shoulder.

Xavier looked between the two uneasily before joining her side. "Isabella love, this is Garen of Demacia and-"

"I know who she is, my sentiment still stands. Get them off my ship," she growled, giving her husband a glare before stalking off. He gave the two a sheepish look before joining her.

"Isabella please. How long has it been since you've even heard anything from your family?" Xavier asked.

"Six years, eight months and five days," she replied coldly.

Xavier chuckled nervously, "But who's counting right?" After a second of looking at her icy glare he took a deep breath. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be the part where he tries to reason with her.

"Are we not just the least bit curious? Look at him, Isabella. He is poster child for Demacia and yet here he is with your sister. Your NOXIAN sister. They came a long way to see you. Shouldn't we at least hear them out?"

"I have nothing to say to either of them," she replied.

Xavier took a deep breath. "Then don't say anything and just listen and if you still want them off the ship, you can do whatever you want to them."

She chewed her lip, "Whatever I want?"

"Of course, my love, I would never deny you such a simple pleasure. All you have to do is hear them out," he said, his brown eyes searching her blue. He smiled and grabbed one of her hands. His other hand caressed her face. She felt herself melt into the familiar shape of his hand.

She sighed in frustration. "I hate it when you do that."

He gave a mischievous smile, the one she fell in love with. "Ahh but you love me anyway." He turned to the two and waved them over. "Come on now! Let's have a chat!"

Her quarters were not large but the four managed. She sat at her desk and her husband took his place behind her. The two sat gingerly across from her, the large one with his fingers laced and his thumbs playing with each other and her sister with her arms crossed and blowing red bangs from her eyes.

"Who sent you?" Isabella asked, rolling a gold coin between her fingers.

"Father," Katarina replied, and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't come to see me out of the kindness of your heart," Isabella said.

"I'm Noxian remember? No kindness here," Kat replied bitterly.

"Yet you're traveling with a Demacian. Interesting," Isabella replied, taping the coin to her full lips.

"And you're first mate is a scrawny Piltoverian. What's your point?" Kat asked.

"Husband actually. Has been for awhile now," Isabella replied, giving her sister an icy stare.

"Congrats, thanks for the wedding invite," Kat replied, matching her glare.

"I wouldn't waste the paper."

The two sisters glared at each other and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. Garen gave Xavier an uncomfortable look and Xavier gave a nervous chuckle. "Now Garen of Demacia, you said you came to ask my wife a question?"

Isabella let her glare hang on her sister for a moment before swinging her head to Garen. "What trouble has my father gotten into where he would consider me even getting involved?"

"Well-"

"There's a war brewing and he wants you and your crew and anyone you can convince to help him," Katarina cut in.

"And why would I do that?" Isabella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because people are dying, and if we don't do anything about it, more will."

"People die every day. We were taught that since the time we could crawl Katarina. People are expendable if they are fighting for a bigger cause. And I have come to realize that Noxus is not a cause I am willing to fight for," Isabella said as she began to rise from her chair.

"It isn't Noxus."

Isabella stopped and gave a curious look. "Then who is going to war?" Xavier asked from behind her.

"We are, against the Institute of War."

Xavier's face paled and he swallowed hard. Isabella's eyes hardened. "And why would you do that? Last I heard you were a champion fighting in the Institute of War. You had all the fame you could have wished for."

"Not anymore," Kat replied, and her face darkened.

"Because of what the Institute is doing?" Xavier asked.

"What they are doing is horrible, Isabella. Poisoning water supplies, taking down ships, kidnapping children, killing people who ask questions-"

Isabella raised a gloved hand. "I understand you believe this but I'm not going to risk my crew or my reputation on a hunch."

Garen sat up and told her about Kalamanda. About finding out about LeBlanc and the Black Rose, about Swain and his rise to power, about finding out about the Institute and everything that had happened.

Isabella's face hardened with each word. "What are your forces looking like as of right now?"

"Not particularly promising," Garen said.

"And who will lead them?" Xavier asked.

"Father, as far as anyone knows," Katarina replied.

Large bells began to ring, and Xavier and Isabella tensed. "We'll have to continue this discussion in a moment," Isabella said, before rising quickly and moving to a chest by her desk.

"What's going on?" Katarina asked.

Isabella turned, and her gloved hand was covered in a golden gantlet and electricity arched from the palm. "We're under attack."


	32. Birds of a Feather, Fly Together

_Ugh, I wish I could write better so I can explain more about these guys. I love them so much. I also love watching Katarina change and grow as a character and I'm loving how this story is playing out. Thank you all for supporting me and for giving me a reason to write. You guys really are the best. I love all the private messages and comments. I hope you guys are having a great day/night and as always, Keep it Classy._

* * *

Bells rang out loud and sharp and Kat and Garen stood in panic. "Would you like your pistol dear?" Xavier asked, and Isabella held her hand out.

"Thank you dear," she answered casually. "Now would you please get this bird in the air?"

Kat and Garen gave each other quizzical looks as Xavier pushed through the door. "What should we do?" Kat asked.

"Quite frankly, I don't care what you do. Just stay out of my way," Isabella replied, following her husband. Kat and Garen shared a glance before following them out to the deck.

A small woman, at least half a head shorter then Kat with blue eyes and curly red hair was crying, and Isabella had her hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry captain. I didn't think they would find me. I don't want to go with them!"

"I will fight for your right to choose your life Piper. They are not taking you anywhere," Isabella replied. "Now, you can stay below deck or you can put on your seraph suit."

The small woman, Piper, nodded and her face hardened. "I refused to hide while my friends fight for me. I will fly."

"Then get suited up but be careful. Take a rifle and keep your distance."

"Yes ma'am!" she replied before running off.

Isabella pulled out a small lense and looked towards the sea. She pursed her lips. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Isabella, what is going on?" Kat asked.

"A member of my crew came to me to avoid marriage, apparently her father isn't too happy about it."

"How far are they out?" Kat asked.

"Far enough. If Xavier can get the ship working, we'll have the advantage."

"What do you mean working?" Kat asked. Suddenly the boat heaved under her and the sound of hissing steam and gears began to ring out under her feet.

"That's my boy," Isabella said with a smile. The boat shifted again, and Kat almost lost her footing. Garen brought himself low and it felt like ground was lifting up under him. "What's the matter you two? Don't have your sea legs?" Isabella teased before walking off.

Kat got her footing enough to move to the edge. She pulled herself up and looked over the edge, just as the sea was devoured by white.

"Isabella, there's fog!" she called out.

"Not fog. Clouds!" Isabella called back, chuckling.

"Clouds? As in the things in the sky?" Garen asked, yelling over the sound of grinding gears.

A large smile spread across Isabella's face. "Now you're understanding!"

Kat looked over the edge again and all she could see was billowing white. Garen came and offered a hand and she stood.

"We're actually flying?" she asked.

"Seems so, the whole 'death from above' thing makes more sense now," Garen replied, his hand holding hers longer than necessary.

Xavier came up, a black line of oil on one cheek and worn goggles on his head. He gave the two a mischievous smile. "How'd you two handle lift off?"

"About as well as you would expect," Garen replied and Xavier gave a good laugh.

"Hold position here, wait for them to go under and then we move," Isabella said, and Xavier nodded and took the wheel.

A group of pirates assembled on the deck. On their backs were large wings, copper and gold in color. They stood at attention and Isabella strolled in front of them easily.

"There is a ship about 15 meters below us and they intend to take our young Piper away from us. Are we going to let them?" She asked. Her crew answered unanimously with a resounding 'no'. "Well then seraphs… Take to the skies!"

And with her words they turned and dove off the side of the ship. As they fell their wings came to life. Hextech gears began to move and their wings carried them over the clouds and they moved to either side, fanning around the ship.

"Xavier! Take us down!"

"As you wish my love!"

As suddenly as the clouds consumed them, they disappeared as the ship heaved under them. Below them was a large ship and the crew sat on the deck, armed to the teeth.

"Harpoons!" Isabella called, and large harpoons on the deck took aim. They fired and large metal coils as thick as Garen's wrist implanted into the deck, scattering any crew that was smart enough to move.

"Harpoons secure love!" Xavier called, and Isabella beamed up at him.

"You keep your hold on this ship like a pack of wolves Xavier! Don't you leave me behind!"

He smiled back, "I don't think you'd let me if I tried."

"You know me so well!" She replied and ran. She jumped and for a moment she was suspended in the air with an unforgiving sea beneath her. Her gauntlet caught one of the cables and she slid down landing smoothly on the deck.

Garen watched slack jawed. "Should we help her?" he asked Kat.

"We've got nothing else to do, and I'm always down for a good fight."

A small group of foot soldiers followed Isabella and Kat and Garen followed. They landed on the deck and stood behind Isabella.

"Give us the girl, pirate scum." A polished man said.

"That's rich, coming from a bounty hunter," Isabella replied with a glare. She lifted her gauntlet and it buzzed to life, arching electricity.

"We don't want trouble, we just want to take the girl home, That's all," another said, eyeing the gauntlet nervously.

"If you can kill me and my entire crew, you can have her. But I must warn you, I've put a lot of boats on the ocean floor that have tried," Isabella replied dangerously.

"What does the child want to do?" the posh one asked.

"Good question," Isabella said and pointed to the sky, a shot rang out and the bounty hunter moved, making the bullet rip apart the flesh in his arm instead of his heart.

Isabella smirked while the bounty hunter held his arm. "Does that answer your question?"

He growled. "Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!"

Chaos erupted. Rifle shots rang out above them and despite the fact that Isabella's crew was out numbered four to one, they pushed against the wave of mercenaries that threatened to devour them whole. Isabella sprang forward, meeting the two bounty hunters head on and Kat gritted her teeth.

"Stupid," she said and charged after her. When she was met with resistance, she fell back and Garen stood behind her.

"This seems like a lot of effort for a bride," Garen said absently, his sword deflecting attacks easily.

"What's your point?" Kat asked as Garen knealt down to avoid a stab. Kat rolled off his back and put her dagger in his attacker's throat.

He paused for a moment and looked at the sky. "Where is Piper?" he asked.

"Being a bird, why?"

"Look," Garen said as he pointed. A huge cannon moved at the end of the deck with the sophisticated bounty hunter aiming it. He fired, and a large net sprang to life, catching one of the seraph's and wrapping around them easily. The seraph screamed and was dropped into the ocean below.

Kat didn't hesitate. She dove off the side of the boat and felt the cold ocean shock her into an almost hyper awareness. She saw the net slowly sinking as Piper struggled, constricted by the wings and net.

Kat swam hard and reached, her fingers brushing Piper's outstretched hand. Anger bubbled in her chest and she gave one final kick, grabbing Piper's hand. Kat pulled herself closer and pulled out one of her knives. The rope was thick, and she sawed away, the pressure of her lungs pushing her to work harder. Suddenly the net was pulled upward so fast that Kat almost didn't grab on.

They surfaced and coughed hard, Piper's small body shook the net as she coughed up sea water. Kat breathed in oxygen greadily and pushed wet hair out of her eyes, trying desperately to see what had pulled them up. The fighting on the deck continued, blue flaring up from Isabella and men falling quickly from Garen, neither of which seemed to see them.

"Don't worry Piper, I've got you," Kat said, sawing at the ropes again.

"I can't move!" Piper replied, struggling.

"Hold still, I'm going to try to cut-"

"Drop the knife," a commanding voice said. The other bounty hunter had his own rifle aimed at Kat. She glared at him. "Now."

Kat moved the knife slowly before she flicked her wrist, sending it flying in his direction. She dove through a portal and appeared behind him. Killing him was easy but the first bounty hunter pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Piper.

"You kill her, you lose," Kat said.

"You think I care about one little job? This job pays pennies on the dollar and I have bigger fish to fry."

Kat looked desperately. The net met at one central point above Piper's head, the rope was thick, to thick to cut by hand quickly. Kat picked up the rifle and aimed it at the hunter.

"You think you can out gun me?" the bounty hunter said, chuckling. "You got a lot of nerve girl." He said, pulling the hammer of his weapon down.

"I don't have to," Kat said, and a shot rang out, cutting the big rope and sending Piper to the waves below.

"You bitch!" he said taking a shot at her. She rolled and planted a knife in his stomach and a dagger in his back. She ran to the railing just as Piper's head surfaced.

The fighting died around them as Kat helped pull her onto the deck. "You scared me there for a second," Piper said, her curly red hair clinging to her face.

"I told you I had you," Kat replied, a relieved smile painting her face.

"Piper!" Isabella called out.

"I'm here! I'm okay!" she called out and Isabella found them on the deck looking like two drowned rats.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"They had a net in one of their cannons. I wasn't paying attention and I got caught. I wouldn't be her is she didn't react so quickly," Piper replied, looking at Kat.

Isabella stood silently for a second looking at the floor between them. "You risked your life to save one of my crew, Katarina. I will never be able to repay you for that. You have more compassion than I thought you were capable of, and I should not have judged so quickly. To begin to repay you, I will fight beside you. Even if my crew does not join, although I think Piper will fight for you anywhere."

Piper jumped in. "It's the least I could do!"

"I will see what forces I can scrounge up here in Bildgewater and in Piltover. Until then, we better get back onto my ship before this whole thing drags us all to the ocean floor."

Piper stood and a few of her crewmates wrapped in a thick blanket. She started to walk away before turning quickly and almost tackling Katarina in an embrace. "Thank you, so much miss Katarina," she whispered in her ear before rejoining her crew and returning to the ship.

Kat gave a startled blink and Garen joined her. "Well, looks like we did what we set out to."

"Is this what being a hero feels like?" Kat asked absently, watching the wet red curls walk away.

"It's different for everyone," he said with a smile.

"Now I see why my father likes it so much."


	33. Desert Rose

_Well, this story is slowly wrapping up and I am so excited for the ending I have planned. Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

The shield disappeared around them and Jarvan blinked at the harsh light. Sand and dust surrounded them in all directions. A small ways away was a small camp with a handful of tents.

"Where are we?" Jarvan asked.

"Safe, for now," Malayah replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

Quinn shot a glare at the summoner. "I thought those shackles prevented you from using magic?"

Kenneth glared. "Are you complaining girl?"

"Don't call her girl," Talon interjected.

"Everyone calm down!" Shyvana ordered.

"I suggest you listen to her," a strange voice said, and Marcus approached them.

Jarvan looked at him in surprise. "General DuCouteau?" he asked, and Marcus nodded.

"I'm glad my little summoner friend was able to get you here safely. Care to sit down and have a chat?" Marcus asked, gesturing to the camp.

Shyvana straitened. "Where ever he goes, I go."

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything different. Dragons, even half-dragons, can be very protective of their mates," Marcus replied and Jarvan and Shyvana's faces colored. "And, because you already know I am Noxian, I don't expect you to trust me as of right now. Shall we continue?"

He turned and strode off, Talon and Malayah not far behind him and the others exchanged glances before Jarvan shrugged and followed. They climbed the small hill to the cliff and as they crested, they saw the rows of tents as far as the desert would allow them.

"Where did all these people come from?" Jarvan asked.

"From everywhere. We have Ionians, summoners, yordles, Targonians, Shurimans, Freljoirdians, Zaunites, even Demacians and Noxians. The Bildgewater folks should be on their way and hopefully my son-in-law will be able to convince the Piltoverians. This is the Crimson Feather."

The sands around them seemed to shift and people seemed to materialize out of thin air. They removed hoods, revealing shaved heads and dark eyes. A taller, more feminine figured smiled widely.

Malayah smiled and launched herself into the others' embrace. "Emerella!"

Emerella pulled Malayah's face up to hers and gave her a deep kiss. "My Malayah, I ached for you the moment you left."

"I am so glad you made it here safely," Malayah replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"No desert, nor forest, nor tundra would keep you away from me for long."

Marcus walked to the pair and bowed. "Empress Emerella, I thank you for agreeing to join us in this very trying time. Your expert bowman will be invaluable."

"The Silva are a private people, but we will not sit idlily by and let this evil taint our world," Emerella replied proudly.

"And I will take any body who is willing to fight," Marcus replied and the two shared an understanding nod before they parted.

Marcus continued to walk with the others following when he came to a larger tent. They stepped inside and sat around a large table.

"So, you found the information that was in the prison concerning the great Summoner here," Marcus started, sitting at the head.

"Yes," Jarvan replied carefully, glancing at Kenneth.

"And now he sits in my tent," Marcus replied, "Care to explain?"

"We brought him here to see if we could figure out how to stop the Institute and LeBlanc," Quinn said.

"Well then. Should we hear what he has to say?"

They all turned to the summoner whose head was hung. He looked at them all with dark, somber eyes. "Many years ago, my wife's first husband was ill and died. I married her to provide for her and her two children. We had very limited contact, letters mostly. Then they stopped. After months of not hearing from her, I went to Ionia to investigate. Her home had been destroyed and there was no trace of her or her boys. I returned to the Institute quietly devastated. Head summoner Lucinda approached me and said she new everything, from the death of Kole, to my marriage to Illiana, to her disappearance. She said that they were safe, but that she needed me to earn their safety. If I refused, they were tortured until I agreed. If I agreed immediately and followed her without question or hesitation, then they wouldn't be harmed. This happened over a few years and now I am worried that I might have been played. I don't know where LeBlanc falls into this, but Head Summoner Lucinda is dangerous, and a force to be reckoned with. If we do not take her down, I am afraid that my wife and her children will no be the only ones to suffer at her hands."

"Malayah, tell them what you saw in the throne room," Talon said softly.

Malayah swallowed hard. "When Garen was summoned, I was called on special assignment from the King himself. When I came in the room, Head summoner Lucinda was there, and she was controlling the king."

"How could you tell?" Marcus asked.

"It is hard to explain to people who do not deal with magic very much but there are traces, like shimmers in the air that can hint the intentions of a mage. She had a link of these shimmers to the king and the more she concentrated, the brighter they became. If I was not so magically gifted, they would have been easy to miss. I knew for sure when she decided to show her real self for a moment to taunt Garen."

"She must be taking on the form of Head Summoner Lucinda," Jarvan said.

"If it's been years like Kenneth here is saying, that means that either Leblac and Lucinda are in cahoots or LeBlanc has captured the head summoner and is using her face to control the Institute," Marcus said, rubbing his face.

"She took my form in Kalamanda, I would not put it above her to take on the Summoner's form," Jarvan replied.

"We cannot assume anything. Assumptions are dangerous in the game of war. With Kenneth gone, she must make a choice. Let the public know that the person that is supposedly behind all the evil done under the guise of the Institute is missing or try to make it appear like she has him and that she has arrested him and take control herself. For all we know, Lucinda might be a member of the Black Rose herself and she is partnering with Leblanc," Marcus said.

"So, what is the plan?" Talon asked.

"We will treat them as if they are separate people. That would mean that we are against at least two powerful and well connected mages. We wait to see their next move, and then, we strike."

* * *

Malayah sat on the edge of her bed and pulled a brush through her curly black hair busily, trying hard to ignore the stares she could feel on her bare back. "What troubles you my desert rose?" Emerella asked her.

Malayah sighed. "I have been a part of the Crimson Feather for as long as I could walk. But I never thought I would go to war for them."

Emerella sat up, clutching the blanket to her naked chest. "And war troubles you?"

"Of course, it does. I do not want to die," she said, setting her hair brush down and sighing uselessly.

"What have you been told about death, my desert rose?" Emerella asked her after a moment.

Malayah chewed her lip thoughtfully. "That it is inevitable. In the desert, we fear the Foreign Ones, the ones not of our world. They can rip holes under entire towns and swallow them whole. When I became a summoner, my family thought I had a chance of making a difference. I just did not expect this."

"You thought that leaving the desert would help."

"I thought it would mean that maybe I could grow old. That I could travel the world. That I could see the palace of Demacia, the forests of Ionia, the chariot races in Noxus," she said.

"Shhh. We will do all of that and more," Emerella said, wrapping her arms around Malayah's shoulders.

"When I was young, and my parents discovered I had magic inside of me, they told me it was duty to help protect the world from itself and those who wish to hurt it. I just wish I had a chance at a normal life first."

"And a normal life I will give you my desert rose. We will grow old together and the world will never question our devotion for each other."

"Why do you always call me desert rose?" Malayah asked after a while.

"A desert rose is rare, and it can handle all sorts of adversity. Just like you my love," Emerella said, pulling Malayah down onto the bed. She rested her head on her chest and Emerella breathed the smell of her hair. "Sometimes we let our fears get in the way of our greatest achievements. I feared you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Really?" Malayah asked, tilting her head to look at Emerella's face. She nodded, and her fingers traced themselves along her shoulder.

"Yes, my rose. I knew the power inside of you. You are truly a powerful creature and easily the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Do you remember our first meeting?"

"Yes," Malayah said softly.

"You came to me with a dying man. A man who had dealt with powerful dark magics and you brought him back from the brink of death. You saved him yourself. When my medics who had been practicing magic and healing before either of us were even an idea told you there was nothing to do, you proved them wrong. I knew you were a force for change."

"I was scared," Malayah said softly.

"Fear can be a powerful thing. It can be what drives us to do things we would have never thought possible. I was afraid of what I felt for you. It was feelings I thought were impossible for me. No man had made my heart beat as fast as it beat for you. No man could make my skin feel like it did when it came alive under your touch. No man had stirred such primal feelings inside of me. I wanted you more then I wanted anything else and I was scared that you would not be mine. I feared that possibility more then anything else. But when I realized I could never bare the thought of living with out you, I turned that fear into courage, and told you that I wanted to give you the world. And now here we are, and it is the happiest I have ever been. I could die tomorrow, but the fact that I am here, right this moment, holding you in my arms would make it worth it."

"But you are the most courageous person I have ever met. I am not brave or bold like you, Emerella. I am weak, and I am scared," Malayah said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Boldness does not suit you my love, but do not assume that being afraid means you are not brave. You never run from people who need you. You never back down from hard things. You are determined and stubborn and that has its own bravery to it. You will never be the first to retreat and you will never let anyone suffer if you can do something. You are the bravest person I know, and it is something I try to learn from you each and every day. We Silva have been cowards. We have always hid from the world because we were afraid, with your help, I wish to change that."

"Really?" Malayah asked.

"Yes, my rose. I plan on ruling for a very long time but only if you are by my side, teaching me along the way. We will rule together, and we will show people how powerful true love can be. I want you to be my life-partner."

"Of course, my love, I wouldn't dream of it any other way," Malayah replied, burying her face into Emerella's bare chest.

"We will marry the moment this war is over. I promise," Emerella said, kissing her forehead.


	34. Piltover Snag

_I would like to apologize for how long it has taken to put this chapter out. Apparently, I am among the lucky few who can get chicken pox twice. I've been in bed for the last two weeks, but I am improving and have some energy to put this out there. I hope you enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Daylight creeped onto the dock as Garen pulled Katarina up. Xavier wrapped the tether down onto the post and climbed up onto the dock to join them.

"Thank you for bringing us back into town," Garen said and Xavier waved his hand dismissively.

"The pleasure was mine. I enjoyed our conversation of rare and dangerous sharks lurking right underneath us!" Xavier replied and Katarina and Garen shared a look.

"Yes, it was very… enlightening," Kat said and Garen nodded eagerly.

Xavier broke out into a wide smile. "Are you sure you guys will be able to get to Shurima okay?"

"We will be just fine, thank you," Kat replied.

"Well then, I wish you the safest of journeys and we will see you soon!" Xavier said, holding his hand out. Garen took it and gave a hard shake. Kat took her turn and Xavier gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was very nice to meet both of you." He turned to Garen, "And sorry about the whole electricity thing," He said sheepishly.

"Consider it forgiven," Garen replied and placed his hand on the small of Kat's back. Xavier waved as they departed.

"What a strange man," Garen said when they were out of ear shot.

"I think he's nice," Kat replied.

"Well I didn't say he wasn't," Garen replied and Kat laughed.

They moved to a private alley and pulled out a red feather covered in dust that shimmered when it moved.

"So, this is supposed to get us back to Shurima?" Garen asked.

"That's what Malayah said. All we have to do it light it on fire and she's supposed to come get us," Kat replied.

"And how many tries do we have exactly?" Garen asked.

"Just this one," Kat replied, chewing her lip.

"Well, if it doesn't work, we can always buy a couple of horses."

"Let's hope it works then," Kat said and pulled out a match. She pulled it across the stone walls that surrounded them, and the flame burned bright, illuminating both of their faces. She touched it to the feather and it almost exploded under the flames touch. It turned a brilliant red, like the color of a sunset before the night swallows it whole and then they were left in the dim darkness of the alley again.

They looked at each other and Garen shrugged. "You think it worked?" Katarina asked.

"It worked," Malayah said from behind them.

The pair jumped, and she giggled. "How did meeting with your sister go? Do we have their support?"

Kat nodded, "And Xavier is going to see who he can get from Piltover. It seems promising."

Malayah broke into a wide smile, "Just as the General predicted. Let us return home and we will plan our next move."

"Have you heard anything from LeBlanc?" Garen asked.

Malayah shook her head. "The General thinks that she is in a difficult position with us having Summoner Kenneth-"

"Wait, what?" Kat asked.

Malayah nodded, "He came with Prince Jarvan, the dragonborn and the one with the crossbow."

"Well, this is a new development," Garen replied and rubbed his face.

"But with us having the Summoner that they have been trying to frame, we have an advantage."

"Let's get back then and figure out what our next move is," Kat said. Malayah nodded and reached for their hands. The alley lit up a brilliant blue as the runes opened up at their feet. Soon, the humid air around them warped and heat surrounded them. The dark alley was suddenly blinding sun.

They were surrounded by tents and the bustle of a military camp. Kat and Garen looked around in surprise. Malayah began to walk off and the pair followed her. On the top of a hill was a large command tent and the three stepped inside. A large table stood before them and was surrounded with people. An older looking yordle with gray streaking the black hair by his nose, a small pair of spectacles delicately hanging on his nose was conversing with a younger yordle, a girl with light purple skin and spindly white hair. Next to them was a handsome man with spiky black hair. His features were angular and dark eyes watched the three carefully, at his side were two long hooks.

To his left was Emerella, taller and slender with pale skin and dark green eyes. Her hair was freshly shaved, and she wore her ceremonial gold and green clothing that she wore when Garen arrived at the Canopy. Malayah took her side. Across from them was Talon, Quinn, Cass, Jarvan and Shyvanna. Next to Shyvanna sat a woman with bright golden hair that cascaded around her shoulders and with large grey eyes, she looked out of place amongst the dark crowd.

A Targonian man sat next to her, a large tattoo covering almost half his face, he was shirtless, with muscles that seemed impossibly big and his face was set in an almost permanent scowl. He made the King of the Avarosan tribe sitting next to him look like a childs' toy. Next to him sat a smaller woman, with long white hair and skin as soft and pale as snow. Her eyes were a glowing, brilliant blue and they watched everyone equally. Behind her was a blue crystal bow that radiated cold.

Garen and Kat took their place by her father and Garen gave her a reassuring pat on her leg. "I am glad everyone could make it. I understand some of you traveled quite a ways to get here, and for that, I thank you," her father started and looked at each in turn.

"As some of you know, the Crimson Feather is ancient and although some of you are not actual members, we still fight for the same cause. We are all aware of what the Institute has done, the kind of atrocities that have been committed behind their walls. We have come to realize that one of the three Head Summoners, Kenneth, might have been framed for these acts. He claims to be blackmailed by Head Summoner Lucinda, who we assume is working with LeBlanc of the Black Rose, and ancient group that wishes to seize power through violence and destruction."

"And Head Summoner Emilee?" Ashe asked, her voice ringing sharply.

"We don't know. As far as we can tell, she is not involved. This plot has been put into motion for years and Head Summoner Emilee has not been a Head Summoner for that long." She nodded, pacified with his reply.

"LeBlanc is a powerful mage with the knowledge of hundreds before her and a staff that has a higher magical capacity then we can imagine. Lucinda is also a powerful mage, but not nearly as strong as LeBlanc. I imagine she wanted more power and decided that teaming up with LeBlanc was the way to get it. I don't know how much she gets out of the deal, but anything is to much. Malyaha says that she saw LeBlanc taking on the form of Head Summoner Lucinda, but I don't want to assume anything. For all we know, the great Summoner could have given her permission."

Malayah nodded and Emerella grabbed her hand.

"With Head Summoner Kenneth here, Lucinda is in a difficult spot. Jarvan made his announcement and named him specifically, which means that Lucinda now has a choice. Admit that she lost a high-profile criminal or try to lie to the public and appear to be in control. The one she chooses will determine a lot."

"And Swain?" Kat asked.

Marcus shifted his gaze to her. "We will discuss him later, in private."

"But-"

"I said in private," he said sharply, and she glared at him.

"Fine," she replied.

The one with the long golden hair cleared her throat. "I think we all know how Ionia feels about violence." Her voice sounded like wind whispering through chimes. It was delicate and soft and rang out musically.

Marcus turned his attention to her. "Yes, Mistress Elemendrada. Ionia is well known and loved for their peacekeeping."

She nodded and stood. "The forces you are gathering outside are clearly a war effort and although there are some in Ionia who are sympathetic to your cause, there are others who would avoid Ionian bloodshed at all costs. I myself have not been convinced that Ionia is in any danger from this perceived threat. So, I am inclined to take my troops home."

"Your troops are invaluable to our cause, Elemendrada. You have some of the best healers in all of Valoran and I dare say the world. The Institute of War's power radiates outward and it will take no time at all for them to come knocking on your door and take control."

"We have no inclination as to what their intentions even are. For all we know, we are in no danger at all," she replied, her head held slightly upwards and her face nothing but calm serenity.

"But we have evidence that points to the Institute of horrible actions committed in their name."

"So more horrible and violent acts are the answer? I don't believe in that for even a second," Elemendrada replied, her face scowling slightly.

"Then what would you suggest?" Ashe asked, her voice cooler then Elemendrada's. Tryndamere huffed beside her.

She frowned. "I do not have all the answers, but Ionia has been able to solve their problems without violence and I will not be the one to see to the end of that."

"So, you'll just walk away?" Ashe asked casually, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Ionians are weak," Tryndamere growled next to her. "They would never risk getting their hands dirty."

"I wouldn't expect Avarosians' to understand. Ionian refinement can seem foreign to war-torn barbarians," Elemendrada replied, her cold voice rivaling Ashe's.

"Let's see your refinement keep an arrow out of your face," Tryndamere growled when Ashe placed a hand on his arm.

"They have made their choice, let them suffer the consequences of it," Ashe said, her ice blue eyes never leaving Elemendrada's slender form and she moved for the door.

Marcus heaved a heavy sigh before looking at the other members in turn. "Anyone else object?" When no one answered him, he moved on. "Without Ionia's support, this will be difficult. We don't know the forces that she has on her side."

The one with dark hair spoke next. "We can assume she has the support of Swain and Noxus."

Marcus nodded. "What are our forces in Noxus so far?"

"Not much, just members as far as I can tell."

"Keep your ear to the ground, we don't need surprises, Hamzah," Marcus replied, and the stranger nodded.

"Even if she does have the support of Noxus, Lucinda is still going to have a hard time facing all of us," Kat pointed out.

"We are small in number unfortunately. Relations with Piltover are going to be pivotal in this. We just have to see what Isabella says when she joins us. Until then, we wait."

"If we do get the support of Piltover?" Jarvan asked.

"Then we see if we can arrest Lucinda and see if she will give us the location of LeBlanc. If not, we will take her by force."

* * *

Isabella pulled at her tight bodice uncomfortably. Xavier ran his hand through his hair nervously and as the hextech elevator ascended, he began to pace nervously.

"Will you stop it? You look like a banthafish stuck in a barrel," Isabella said and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Excuse me love, it has been a while since I've stepped foot in Piltover and I seem to have forgotten my manners."

"You really are nervous, aren't you?" she asked after a moment and his smile wavered.

"Well, I do have competition for the favorite child. Competition that I can't compete with," Xavier said, he looked down and Isabella gently put her hands on his face.

"I'm sure they still love you. And who wants to be the favorite anyway? To many expectations if you ask me," she reassured, and her hands moved down to the garish bowtie around his neck. She tightened it and he smiled again.

"Whatever happens, I am glad to be in such lovely company tonight," he said, giving her a suggestive look.

"You're lucky, I did have a date with a good glass of mead," she teased, and he chuckled.

The golden doors slid open and a butler stood at attention. "Master Xavier, this way please." He gestured dramatically with his arm.

"Thank you. Come love, let's go meet my parents," Xavier said.

The entrance hall was beautiful, and Isabella felt a touch of jealousy. White marble floors, freshly polished were covered in ornate, expensive rugs. Between large marble pillars were stands of old hextech displays, each with a gold plaque with its' story. Isabella looked at a few in wonder. Her own gauntlet, created by her husband, seemed to get heavier in her bag.

They were directed to a warm sitting room, large luscious couches surrounded a huge firplace, which was lit and radiated heat all the way to the door. Isabella could feel the sweat begin to raise at the base of her neck. She immediately regretted the large mass of curls she had added to her normally short and practical look. Why did long hair have to be in style right now?

An older man, impeccably dressed stood by the fireplace and looked up at their arrival. His face lit up and he moved towards them. A kind looking woman looked behind her to them and stood, a wide smile spreading across her face. The look on her face made it obvious that smiling was a thing she did often.

"Xavier! You look well!" The man said, crossing the distance and taking Xavier in an embrace.

"Hello dear," the woman said, addressing Isabella. Her eyes were the same brown as her husbands. Hair of a similar color was pulled back simply. She embraced Isabella, a quick kiss on each of her cheeks. Her husband did the same.

"Come, sit. You much be exhausted from travelling," the woman said and gestured to the couches.

"Thank you mother," Xavier said and led Isabella to couches. Compared to her captains' chair, the couches were almost to soft and Isabella sat on the edge precariously, arranging her skirts.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man started, "I am Artreus and this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Yes, and this is my wife, Isabella," Xavier said, beaming at Isabella.

"Wife? Well that's wonderful dear! For how long?" Elizabeth asked as her husband handed her a cup of tea.

"Six years next month," Xavier replied and gave her a wide smile.

"Oh wonderful! You must allow us to throw a celebratory dinner," his mother said, and Isabella tensed.

"Well unfortunately, mother, we aren't going to be in Piltover long," Xavier said, giving his mother a sad look.

She blinked and placed her tea in her lap, "Oh, I see," she said and brightened up again. "Off on more adventures, I assume."

"You know me to well mother," Xavier replied, smiling wide.

"I hope you are keeping him out of too much trouble Isabella," Artreus said and Isabella chuckled.

"I do what I can, but we both seem to get each other in trouble," Isabella replied and Artureus chuckled.

"I hope you're staying safe. I do want grandchildren eventually," Elizabeth said, and Isabella felt heat crawl up her neck.

"Well, I think my sister is going to have us beat in that respect," Xavier said, and his mother rolled her eyes.

"Your sister won't even look for potential suitors. To busy with her career, or that's what she claims," Elizabeth said and Artreus grinned.

"Speaking of her, will she be joining us tonight?" Xavier asked.

"She should be here any minute, and then we should start dinner if that's alright. Although I do enjoy catching up, we have missed you so," Elizabeth smiled. "And I would love to get to know more about your lovely wife."

"Yes, tell us about yourself Isabella," Artreus said, smiling warmly.

Isabella felt the red in her face deepen when they shifted their attention from her to behind her. She felt instant relief when a heavy Piltoverian accent sounded off behind her.

"I do apologize for being late. I had to work later then I had expected," a voice said and Elizabeth and Artreus stood.

"It's no problem dear, those bad guys aren't going to stop themselves!" Artreus replied and Isabella and Xavier stood, addressing their new company.

With almond eyes that were a striking blue and long, deep purple hair delicately arranged on her head, the new woman was striking to say the least. The long, royal blue dress glittered with every movement she made. Next to her was a tall, more rough character with long pink hair and the numeral 6 engraved on her face. Her eyes matched the color of her companions, but they held more tension making her discomfort more obvious. Isabella noticed a scar on her left eyebrow and a small nose piercing as well. _Not city…_ she thought. The simple silver dress she wore looked almost foreign on her.

"Hello, Vi. Thank you so much for joining us, it is always a pleasure to have you in our home," Elizabeth said, greeting the pink one.

"Ahh, it's no problem Ms. Chapman, you guys always have the best food anyway," the pink one, Vi, replied.

"Caitlyn dear, I hope it's alright if we start dinner now," Elizabeth said, turning to the other woman.

"Of course, mother, I appreciate you waiting for us. Getting Vi to look even somewhat presentable always takes a little bit of extra time," Caitlyn replied.

"Oh nonsense, you both could have come in your work uniforms. The only thing we require is your presence," Artreus said, smiling widely.

"Well, we have guests, and I would hate to let bad manners ruin a good dinner party," Caitlyn said, eyeing Isabella slyly.

"Let us eat then, before dinner gets to cold," Elizabeth said, leading the way to a large dining table. A glorious crystal chandelier lit the room in a bright light. A large roast was the centerpiece and was surrounded by delicacies from all over the world. Xavier held out each chair for his sister, her companion and then Isabella, brushing a kiss on her head as she sat.

As their plates were filled, Caitlyn told stories of investigations and close calls, with Vi occasionally adding her two cents between large bites. Xavier chuckled, and his hand rested on Isabella's leg.

"Of course, I don't mean to take all the attention. I'm sure Xavier has plenty of stories from his recent adventures in… where ever he is now," Caitlyn said casually, turning her attention to her older brother.

"Well, we don't have a whole lot going on, just married life. As I'm sure you understand," he said casually to his parents' who smiled understandingly.

"And I assume this is the wife?" Caitlyn asked, eyeing him over her drink.

"Yes, yes of course. This is my wife, Isabella."

"Isabella, that's an interesting name," Caitlyn said cooly.

"Well, it's the only one I've had so I like it," Isabella replied casually.

"Well, that and the DuCouteau last name. Unless you've given that up," Caitlyn said, and Isabella felt her stomach drop.

"Not many people know that part," Isabella replied dangerously.

"DuCouteu? Isn't that Noxian?" Vi asked casually, a knowing smirk crossing her face.

"Why yes it is, Vi," Caitlyn replied.

"Noxian?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes mother, a pretty noble house if my memory serves me correctly," Caitlyn replied, her eyes hardening.

"Powerful too," Vi commented.

"I wouldn't know. It's been awhile since I have been to Noxus, they could have all died for all I know," Isabella said, taking a drink from her own glass.

"So, you didn't just have a meeting with your sister, Katarina?" Caitlyn asked.

"How would you know?" Isabella asked.

"I make it my career to know things," Caitlyn replied.

"I think that is enough," Xavier said.

"Why? Does marriage to a Noxian make you that uncomfortable, brother?" Caitlyn asked, smirking.

"No, but I believe she has made it clear several times that her heritage isn't as big of a deal as you're trying to make it," Xavier replied.

"How did a Piltover boy get mixed up with a Noxian anyway?" Vi asked, gesturing to the pair with her fork.

"Why does that matter?" Xavier asked.

"Well, Noxians aren't known for their winning personalities," Caitlyn said. "Or their pure intentions."

"I did not realize that dinner was going to involve an interrogation," Isabella said casually.

"It shouldn't, and it won't," Artreus said sternly, giving Caitlyn a hard look.

"Excuse me for being concerned about my dear brother being mixed up with an active Noxian," Caitlyn replied, appearing to be slightly offended.

"I assure you, there is nothing to worry about from this side of the table," Xavier said carefully.

"Well, please excuse me if I am not exactly comfortable," Caitlyn said, giving Isabella a hard look.

"Don't feel like you have to make any extra effort on my account. I don't trouble myself with the comfort of others in my presence," Isabella replied, returning the look.

"A trait you no doubt got from your heritage," Caitlyn said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Caitlyn Eloise Chapman, that is enough," Elizabeth said harshly, earning her a surprise look from Caitlyn.

"Isabella, I do apologize. Caitlyn cares very much for her brother but her behavior is still out of line," Artreus said.

"Please, there is no need to apologize. We are both in agreement about our feelings towards Noxus. I would be cautious as well," Isabella said diplomatically, carefully folding her hands into her lap. Xavier grabbed one of them and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Let's move to the sitting room and we can all get to know each other a little better, shall we?" Elizabeth said, giving a silent warning to Caitlyn with a particular look that a child understands from their mother.

"Yes, let's," Caitlyn replied.


	35. Peacekeeper

_Hello fellow fanfiction lovers! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Work got crazy and then my hard drive crashed so I had to get it replaced. This is a small chapter wrapping up the Piltover part but we will be getting into the final showdown soon. Thank you so much for being on this journey with me and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. More is coming soon! Keep it Classy!_

* * *

"Well, I think this is going well," Isabella said, and Xavier made a strangled sound.

"I think this is one of the rare times we disagree my dear," he replied.

"It was sarcasm."

"Oh, well. You know I've never been good at noticing that," Xavier said, running his hand through his hair.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Could you please try to get on Caitlyn's good side? She's very influential here in Piltover and if we get her support, that would be huge," Xavier pleaded.

"You underestimate my diplomacy dear. I can be charming if I choose to be," Isabella replied, pushing a loose curl out of her face.

"Then choose to be. My parents are easy to persuade but Caitlyn is very… rigid."

"I will do what I can, but this isn't just about me," she pointed out and he nodded.

"You're right, and I might have a better time with Caitlyn now that I think about it. I can try to get her support if you can handle my parents," Xavier suggested, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, war or no war, she is my sister in law. I want her to like me because even if you won't say it out loud, it's important to you. And you're important to me, so I will speak to her," she said.

Xavier smiled, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Of course," Xavier replied.

He placed his hand lightly on the small of her back and led her into the sitting room as the rest of the group was in the throngs of laughter. Caitlyn eyed them over her evening tea.

"You do have some of the most entertaining stories Vi," Elizabeth said as the pair sat down.

"Don't let her fool you, mother. Most of our job is paperwork. These stories she tells are few and far between," Caitlyn said.

"Well, I will tell you one thing. Paperwork or not, you guys are making a difference in our fine city," Artreus said as the couple sat.

Caitlyn's face colored slightly. "You're to kind father."

"It's been a long time since those nasty chem-barons have been under control," Elizabeth pointed out.

Caitlyn cleared her throat, "Well, we do what we can."

"What you do is a lot-" Artreus started.

"So, Xavier. What brings you to Piltover?" Vi asked, interrupting and giving Caitlyn a side glance.

"And with a Noxian hanging off your arm?" Caitlyn replied.

"I thought we were done discussing this," Xavier said.

"Then you thought wrong," Caitlyn replied dangerously.

"Caitlyn…" Elizabeth started.

"No mother, he doesn't get to run off and disappear for years then come back and pretend everything is okay," Caitlyn replied, setting her cup down sharply.

"I didn't run off-"

"You left with a letter sitting on your bed. Like those three pages were supposed to be enough," Caitlyn said.

"I said I was safe and I would come visit."

"It's been over six years Xavier! You were safe when you left but who knows what could have happened!" Caitlyn stood, the volume of her voice raising slightly. "You are only here because you want something. What is it, money?"

"I am an adult Caitlyn. I don't need you-"

"Then start acting like one! I was sixteen when you left Xavier. Sixteen and I had to help take care of the family and the business. Nineteen when our parents were kidnapped, and I had to find them. And where were you? On some flying plaything in the middle of the ocean pretending to be a pirate with a Noxian hussy who you are so hopelessly in love with that you can't see that she is using you!"

"That is enough," Isabella said, her harsh voice cutting through Caitlyn's tirade. She stood, matching Caitlyn's height and intensity.

"Isabella-" Xavier started but she raised her hand and he fell silent.

She took a steadying breath before speaking. "I have done nothing to you. I have not wronged you or your family in any way. I have been nothing but respectful to you, your family and your home. The language you are using is offensive and quite frankly, inappropriate. I am sorry that my presence is such an afront to you but quite frankly I do not care. You are angry at me about things I have no control over. It's ridiculous. Your brother was nervous to come and now I understand why. Let me make myself clear. I am here to stay. When I married your brother, I made a commitment. And it is going to take a lot more then you and your nasty attitude to change that. I love your brother. I am who I am today because of him. I do not have to prove myself to anyone here except him. But don't you dare question me or my commitment to him again," she said evenly, and the room was deafeningly quiet.

Caitlyn stared at her evenly, her eyes hardening. The silence seemed to stretch for hours when she turned on a heel and walked out. Xavier stood and placed his hand on Isabella's shoulder reassuringly before following her.

"Isabella, I deeply apologize for Cailtyn's behavior," Artreus said. "You are right, and Elizabeth and I have no concerns with it come to your intentions or loyalty to our son. What she said was completely out of line and I would understand if you would like to leave."

Vi stood and held her hand out to Isabella. Isabella looked at it before taking it with her own. "Takes a lot of balls to talk to Caitlyn like that. I think she's let all the power from being sheriff get to her head. She isn't used to people putting her in her place. For whatever its' worth, you have my respect."

"I do appreciate the kind words. Unfortunately, she was right in that we did come here asking for help," Isabella said, straitening the mass of curls on her head.

"You need some muscle? Because that's about all I'm good for," Vi said, the smile on her face hinting that she didn't mind that too much.

"Yes actually," Isabella replied with a smile.

* * *

Xavier walked out on to his family's' balcony as a brilliant firework light up the sky. It cast a blue glow onto Caitlyn's face as she cast her eyes upwards.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked as he took his place next to her. He turned away from the cityscape and rest his back against the railing. Caitlyn heaved a heavy sigh before turning her face away. "Caitlyn… I'm sorry-"

"No. I should be the one apologizing, not you," she interrupted before looking at him. "Isabella is right. My behavior is uncalled for and I am sorry."

"I forgive you, although Isabella should be the one you apologize to," he said.

She sighed, "I know. My pride seems to be the only thing stopping me. I guess I'm not used to any one speaking to me like that."

He chuckled. "Isabella can be hard to deal with at times. She is more of an acquired taste."

She scrunched her face and looked at him in disdain, "I do not need to know about your bedroom life." He widened his eyes in shock before she chuckled. "I'm kidding, Xavier. Although the look on your face was priceless."

He swallowed and loosened his bowtie slightly. "I wouldn't expect that kind of humor from you."

"The wine at dinner helped. But I do admit, spending time with Vi has started to wear on me. I fear her… brash… personality has worn off on me slightly," she said with a chuckle. It was a moment before she spoke again. "I've changed a lot Xavier. I am not the helpless child you left behind anymore."

"I would have never described you as helpless. If my memory serves me right, you would always win when we tussled," he said.

"You were never much competition," she teased.

He laughed and adjusted the glasses on his nose. Another firework lit the sky up a brilliant orange. "Caitlyn, I need your strength now."

"You need my help in confronting the Institute."

"I could never hide anything from you," he smiled sadly.

"When Katarina and Jarvan came out with information about the Institute, I knew I had to help. You being involved just makes the decision more obvious to me," she said, looking at her hands.

"You were always going to help," he said.

"After the things the Institute has done? Of course. What kind of peacekeeper would I be if I let these people continue to cause pain and suffering? What kind of justice would I represent if I stood by and did nothing?"

He smiled wide. "You haven't changed as much as you think."

"I'll consider that a compliment."


	36. Deal

Marcus rubbed his chin and heaved a heavy sigh. Katarina stood in the doorway behind him, her arms crossed under her chest. "They're here," she said, and he nodded.

"How many of them?"

"Isabella, Xavier, Sherriff Caitlyn and Chief Deputy Vi. Four in total."

"Set up chairs for them and we'll set plans to move. Let's make sure everyone is on the same page. I want this to go as smoothly as possible."

She nodded before turning away. She paused for a moment before speaking. "What about Swain?" She asked.

"Swain is my responsibility and my mark. You will leave him to me, and you will not bring it up in front of the others again," he said, taking a swig of his whisky and setting it on the table.

"Father…-"

"If that response isn't good enough for you, you are more then welcome to leave now," he interrupted her. She sat in silence for a moment before storming out. He took the last swallow of his drink. "I'm getting to old for this." He looked down at the distinct claw marks on his chest before following her shortly after.

* * *

Katarina sat at the table with Garen at her side when her father finally decided to join them. The lines around his eyes had grown deeper with the lack of sleep and he almost always held tension between his brows. Anger and frustration bubbled up in her chest, but she shoved them down deep and her face was one of perfect neutrality.

The small talk around the table began to silence when Marcus took his spot at the front of the crowded table. He shrugged off his cloak and sat. The group waited patiently in silence until he spoke.

"Allow me to formally introduce Sherriff Caitlyn of Piltover. An expert marksman and tracker with more than one notorious criminal in her prison as we speak," he gestured to Caitlyn who nodded respectfully. The pink haired ruffian next to her gave a rueful smile. "I would like to thank her and her companion for travelling quite a distance and thank her for joining our cause. Would you like to say anything, Ms. Chapman?"

"Nothing more then to thank you for welcoming us. Your camp has been more then accommodating. I do hope we can be of as much assistance as we will need," Caitlyn said diplomatically.

"Your very presence is going to help us present a united front. With the representation of Piltover, we might have enough political prowess to avoid bloodshed. But, we now have enough military power to hold our own if it comes to that. Everything we have worked for; years of espionage and months of careful preparation are coming to fruition. We are on the cusp of a very important and delicate altercation. Taking down a head summoner without throwing our world into chaos is going to be difficult enough, but ending a threat caused by an ancient organization by taking out the head is going to make this historic. We will be written down in history as heroes. Bards will write songs about each and every one of us when this is over. Each one of us, around this table and outside this tent are going to be instrumental in this."

Each member around the table gave a solemn nod. Marcus looked at each in turn before resting his eyes on Garen. "So, first order of business, we will delegate responsibilities and gather our forces. First, Garen Crownguard of Demacia will lead the majority of our forces-"

"Wait, what?" Talon interrupted with several others around the table echoing his shock.

"I thought you were going to father," Cass said, her face scrunching up in concern.

"I will be managing the political side of this endeavor. My goal is to avoid battle at all costs. If it comes down to it, I believe that Mr. Crownguard has more than ample experience when it comes to leading in the chaos of battle, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, turning his attention to Jarvan.

Jarvan was surprised. "Absolutely. Especially if each city-state has their own representatives under Garen that are more trusted by their men. I have trusted my life to him on multiple occasions and my presence at this table today is a representation of Garen's tenacity and leadership. I am biased, but I believe this is the most sensible option."

"Then it is settled," Ashe said coolly.

"Wait, I've never commanded anything more than a couple squadrons. I can't manage an entire army," Garen said.

"Which is why each city-state should have their own commanders under you, you will not have to manage each man on your own," Jarvan said and Marcus nodded.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Crownguard, we don't exactly have a lot of options and you are one of the most qualified amongst us to take on this position. If you don't believe you can handle it…"

"I never said I couldn't-"

"Then it's settled," Marcus replied and moved swiftly into the next subject. Garen looked around helplessly when he finally looked at Kat, who held on to his hand tightly.

Soon the meeting adjourned, leaving the pair, Marcus, Talon, Quinn and Cass. Katarina stood and closed the distance between her and her father and brought her face up to his. "If your plan is to get him killed to separate us, it won't work. I will never leave his side," she hissed.

"I'm counting on it," Marcus replied. "As strange as this must seem to you, I actually like the boy. Try to keep swords out of his back, okay?" He said and turned away. Talon joined his side and they began to walk out when Katarina spoke again.

"You're doing this so you can confront Swain yourself."

Marcus froze, and Cass gasped. "What?" Cass asked.

"Marcus?" Talon asked.

Marcus turned and looked at Kat over his shoulder. She glared at him and planted her feet into the ground. "It's true. He plans on trying to kill Swain by himself while we are all busy with battle."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. Weither or not we get Lucinda or even LeBlanc, you are planning on attacking Swain, on trying to kill him."

"Kat-" he growled.

"Father, pleasssse tell me ssshe issss wrong," Cass said.

"He will be heavily guarded, and I doubt he will ever be alone for you to strike. And there is a reason he has stayed Grand General for as long as he has. He may not look it, but he is powerful. A fight between just the two of you would be a fair match. But as I mentioned earlier, it won't be just you two," Talon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's suicide," Quinn said.

"He is making Garen lead so he doesn't have to. So he can sneak away and get himself killed."

"He killed your mother Kat," Marcus said, finally turning to meet her gaze.

Silence hung in the air before she spoke again. "What?" Kat asked.

"He is the reason your mother never came home. He killed her years ago and tried to kill me as well. I don't plan on letting him get away with it," Marcus said.

"So that's what this is about? Some final sacrifice to avenge mother? You're not going to kill him, we already pointed that out. This is so you can die but still feel like there was a purpose to it. Because you are to much of a coward to do it yourself," Kat spat.

"Katarina-" Cass started when she held up her hand.

"As Quinn pointed out, it's suicide. I'm just putting words to what he is doing."

"Katarina Du Couteau, your behavior is out of line-" Marcus started.

"What are you going to do? Ground me? Bench me? Go ahead. It doesn't matter what you do because you aren't planning on living long enough to actually do it," she challenged. He glared at her for a second before letting out a shaky breath.

"I hate how stubborn you are," he said, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Then you know what I'm about to say," she said.

"The answer is absolutely not," Marcus said and spun on his heel, almost running into Talon.

"I am making it my own personal assignment to not let you out of my sight. If you want to sneak off, you'll have to kill me first," Talon said, and Kat smirked.

"You need to sleep sometime," Marcus said, glaring at Talon challengingly.

"Which isss when I will watch you. Being part sssnake meansss I don't need as much ressst," Cass said, moving to take Katarina's side. Marcus transferred his glare to Cass and she jutted her chin out stubbornly.

"We fight together, or we don't fight at all. We're family and we will protect our own. You're the one who taught me that," Kat said, and Marcus growled in frustration.

"Fine. But the bird man is mine," Marcus replied through gritted teeth. Kat felt the knot in her chest relax.

"Deal."


	37. Surprise Attack

_Well, this story is slowly wrapping up, and I cannot wait until the end. After this, I will be working on two League related projects, one is a Taliyah/Ekko and the other is going to be some Ezreal short stories. I am really excited for those projects and I hope you will be too. Enjoy and Keep it Classy!_

* * *

Garen looked at the vast expansion of land in front of him from the crest of a hill. The mountain of the Institute loomed in the distance and he felt the familiar unease before battle. A hand slid into his and he squeezed it. He looked at the hands owner and saw Kat looking at the Institute. The tension in his chest seemed to ease slightly and he chuckled. Kat rose her eyebrow and looked at him.

"If someone had told me two years ago that I would be standing on this hilltop preparing to march on the Institute, I would have called them crazy. If they told me I would be with you, I would probably shove my sword through their chest."

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I would probably do the same."

He looked at her for a minute before speaking again. "Thank you, Kat."

Her brows furrowed, "For what?"

"For showing me that the world isn't as black and white as I thought."

"I think it would be easier if it was, but I don't think I would be nearly as happy," she replied, and as her sentence finished, she looked at the Institute. The sun was just beginning to set behind the mountain, making it appear larger and more menacing. She chewed on her lip.

"What's wrong?" Garen asked.

"After this is all over, what does that mean for us?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm assuming my banishment from Demacia will be lifted, especially if Jarvan has anything to say about it. You might even be able to go back to Noxus."

"Is that what you would want?" she asked.

"I want you to be happy, and I know how much Noxus means to you," he said slowly.

"But I don't think you would want to leave Demacia, especially for Noxus," she said.

"Maybe not permanently, no. But I wouldn't mind having you show me around. If you'll let me do the same for you with Demacia," he smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I would like that," she replied, her smile shy and sweet.

* * *

The sound of heels on stone was rhythmic and purposeful. Swain followed the sound and the glow from the candle down a narrow passageway. For his height, he had to stoop slightly but Leblanc stood tall and proud. They turned a corner and were met with a solid stone wall.

"Are you lost?" Swain asked, a slight bit of foreign humor in his voice.

"When are you going to learn that not everything is as it appears?" LeBlanc asked annoyed. She waved her hand and the wall shimmered, leaving behind a worn wooden door. She opened it and walked in with Swain behind her. The light from the candle didn't reach very far but there was a bare foot in the halo the candle cast. Leblanc lifted it and it revealed a slender, almost sickly leg to eventually a thin, naked woman. She flinched when the light hit her face and covered her eyes from the sudden brightness. The back of her hands with dirty and the skin was thin. Straggly chestnut hair, damp and muddy clung to her face and neck.

"Hello Lucinda, are you comfortable?" LeBlanc asked and the small woman on the floor seemed to shrink into herself. LeBlanc tsked at her and a black hand reached out from her own and grabbed Lucinda by the wrist before dragging her to her whole meager height. Her toes dragged on the ground as she was pulled towards LeBlanc. "Now you should know better then to ignore me when I speak to you," she said in a voice that was silky and disgustingly sweet.

"Please," Lucinda chocked out, her throat dry from the lack of water.

"We do not have time for you to play with one of your toys LeBlanc," Swain chastised, and LeBlanc sighed.

"I am afraid he is right. As much as I love our precious time together, today will have to be short and sweet," she said, her gold eyes glowing as she pulled out a dagger from under her cloak. Lucinda whimpered and trembled, trying desperately to get any traction on the ground to pull away. Instead, the inky black hand pulled her closer, pulling her wrist into LeBlancs' waiting hand.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm just going to make you want to," she said, twisting her wrist so the under arm was exposed. Scars and fresh wounds danced around each other gracefully on the thin skin.

LeBlanc looked for an agonizing long time before slowly bringing the knife over an old scar. The blade bit into the skin and red immediately blossomed. Lucinda cried out in pain.

LeBlanc pulled out a vial and the blood slowly began to fill it. When it was full, LeBlanc released the Head Summoner who slunk onto the floor and crawled into her corner, using her other hand to hold the fresh wound.

"We're done here," she said, spinning on her heel and snapping her cape behind her.

The door shut behind them and the wall materialized into place. As they navigated the labyrinth back to the surface, LeBlanc spoke. "Have you made the necessary preparations?"

"Of course, they are coming from the north, exactly as I predicted. Scouts spotted them days ago."

"What are their forces?"

"Small, disbanded, untrained. Against your Watchers, they would struggle. With the support of the Noxian military behind you, they will be crushed."

"Then why do they still come?" she asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"It seems they only have pieces of information, enough to make them think they have a chance. Unless they are planning the main force as a distraction and are sending a more elite party to take you," Swain said, rubbing his chin.

"With Katarina not having resources within the Institute, she will be hard pressed to try anything on her own, even with the street rat. Assuming he's alive. The Demacians aren't assassins. They will take the front line. With the relationship between the Demacian and the Noxian, she might stay at the front lines."

"All valid points. However, I have arranged a surprise for them none the less. This is to crucial. If we are to cement your rise to power, we must account for everything."

"And with my power in the Institute being absolute, Noxus will have the power and resources it will need to start the biggest conquest this world has ever seen. We will be the most powerful city-state to ever exist in written history."

"Until then, I will make final preparations. We will confront them in the morning."

"See it done."

* * *

Emerella startled awake entwined with Malayah, her curly hair smelling of spice and flowers. She let out a soft snore and Emerella moved. The curved blade under her pillow sprang out, ringing against metal behind her head. It began to glow a mystic green, illuminating the shrouded face of a stranger. Emerella pushed forward, knocking the assailant off of his feet temporarily as a fire ball wizzed by her face, the heat making her gasp. It knocked into the attacker and blossomed into a raging inferno, his screams of pain drowned out by the cracking of flame. Before he could take another step back, Emerella planted an arrow into his chest. The flame that engulfed him disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Move Em. Move!" Malayah said, her hands still glowing, ready to cast another fireball at her will. Emerella stood and knocked another arrow, her eyes scanning the darkness of their tent for any shadows that looked like they had ill-intentions. Malayah moved past her, flinging herself from the tent, conjuring another fireball between her palms. She threw it skyward and it burst above the camp like a firework, a boom followed by brilliant light. Another dark, masked figured turned to her, but an arrow planted itself into his throat before he could move.

Malayah gathered her nightgown and ran as chaos erupted around her. Emerella was not far behind. Malayah saw the intricate runes mere seconds before they exploded, tossing her to the side as if she were made of nothing more then feathers instead of flesh and bone. Emerella joined her side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and more runes began to glow behind her. Malayah grabbed her arm and they both laid down flat as dirt and dust covered them. "Where is it coming from May?" Emerella asked.

She felt the familiar pull of magic. "South about 400 yards if I had to guess."

"I cannot shoot that far, even in good light. Lead me so I can find my mark," Emerella said, helping Malayah to her feet. She nodded and ran, just as the sky was starting to lighten with the promise of dawn.

* * *

Garen woke up to the sound of a loud boom and the canvas from his tent was lit like it was midday instead of late evening. Kat had already sprung to life beside him, daggers ready to find throats. The light that had been there before slowly faded but he grabbed his sword before he was plunged into complete darkness. Kat moved out of the tent and nearly avoided an axe to her head. She rolled, planting a sword into the axe mens exposed under arm. He howled in pain as her off hand found its mark in his throat.

Garen emerged from the tent with his sword ready and his eyes widened at the battle before him. A bright light about 30 yards to his right caught his attention and he saw Shyvanna launching a large fireball at a group of black armored men. Jarvan fought beside her, bringing his javelin down on an unsuspected assailant. Talon appeared beside Kat, with Quinn at his back. He could feel the familiar ache of war in his chest and he launched himself in the throngs of battle like he had never left.

Marcus emerged and joined them, fending off attacks with ease. "Where was our watch? How did they get so close without us knowing?"

"Dead, they sent a small assassination squad hours before they moved in," Talon said.

"Fall back and form ranks, or we'll be eaten alive!" Garen called but the forces who had come in the night were already retreating.

"What are they doing?" Kat asked.

"This was a first wave. A show of power and to soften us up. They don't want us dead yet," Marcus said. Light from the dawn crept across the battlefield.

"Clever," a voice said from behind him and they turned. Lucinda stood before them, her hair wrapped up tightly on her head and clear hazel eyes glinting. A black cloak hung delicately on her shoulders.

Kat moved quickly and flung a knife at her shoulder. It passed through it like smoke and the form became solid again. She brushed her shoulder off as if the knife were nothing more than dust.

"Are you done?" she asked, and Kat growled. She looked at her nails, unbothered. "This was your practice round and you failed. Miserably, actually. You can't handle a couple bands of mercenaries and yet you think you can march on the Institute? Against one of the most powerful military and political presences' in the world? Especially with the support of the Noxian military and supportive militia, you don't stand a chance."

"So, what would you suggest?" Garen asked, his teeth grinding.

"Surrender, and I'll see what mood I'm in. Maybe I'll let you rot in a prison for a few years, maybe more. Depends on how charitable I feel. And the more time of mine you waste, the less bright it looks for each of you."

Malayah pushed through the crowd, her eyes never leaving the woman that addressed the crowd. "Where is Lucinda?" she asked.

Her addressee looked at her carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are not who you claim to be, witch," Malayah said squinting her orange eyes.

Lucinda broke out into a fit of giggles. "Why, what a plucky little girl you have! Brave, powerful, but not very bright, is she?" She waved her hand and a long staff appeared. The silver metal shown brightly in the sun, like it was freshly polished, instead of an ancient tool of destruction. The top was a half-metal ring, and large purple stones that hovered delicately in the air. They began to glow, and soon the were inches from Malayah's face.

"Shame. If I got to you first, I could have made something out of you. Well, live and learn. Except you won't be doing either," Lucinda said, and the purple stones began to hum.

A mystic green blade struck out, knocking the staff upwards as a powerful blast of dark magic emanated from it. It burst into the air, showering the group with purple smoke. Emerella stood, her blade back handed and ready. She struck out, slashing across Lucinda's chest.

"You will not touch her!" She said, her voice radiating anger and power. It echoed slightly, and the blade pulsed with her heartbeat.

"Insolent child! How dare you. Do you have any idea who I am?!" Lucinda shrieked. Her hand covered her chest but red began to seep through her fingers. "I tire of these games! Now you all will die at my hand and you can blame these two for that!" She pulled her cloak around herself and turned into a large raven, that took to the sky.

"Why were you able to hurt her?" Kat asked.

"She was an apparition when she first came. When she materialized the staff, she had to be here to hold it. So where ever she was casting the apparition from, it couldn't have been far. If it were to far away, the switch between the apparition and the real self would not have been so smooth. If we move quickly, we might be able to catch her before she gets back to the Institute."

"Let's finish this," Marcus said, and the group nodded.

* * *

Swain watched as LeBlanc materialized back into the carriage. She clutched her chest as blood slowly oozed from between her fingers. "You are growing cocky," he said, and she glared at him as she shifted into her original form. "The plan was that you would stay a safe distance and project Lucinda to send a message, and then you disappear."

"It was a slight oversight-"

"It was suicide. You are safe if you can keep up the smoke and mirrors. This entire plan hinges on it. Instead, you decide to deviate and look what happens," he pointed at her chest and she narrowed her eyes. "My entire job is to plan. My plans only work if you stick to them."

"Take me back to the Institute Jericho. And be ready to deploy your troops."

He returned the glare before finally speaking, "As you wish."


	38. Finale

The group crested the hill that Garen was atop earlier and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Ranks of soldiers sat below him, all carrying the Noxian war banner.

"She wasn't kidding," Kat breathed.

"No, she wasn't. But this changes nothing," Talon replied on her other side.

"We have the high ground. Malayah!" Garen called and the mage appeared next to him, her orange eyes squinted in determination.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring the mages forward behind the shields. See how much they can break up the ranks with some spells. Tell Emerella to get her archers in position," Garen said and Malayah nodded before disappearing. He called for Isabella next and she came, her gauntlet buzzing to life at her side. "Are you guys ready to fly?" He asked and she nodded. Caitlyn and Xavier stood behind Isabella. Caitlyn chuckled.

"Don't worry friend, it's unbecoming. We will be able to handle ourselves. But when we provide you with an opportunity, you must take it." Her eyes hardened and he nodded.

Garen looked at the group of champions next to him before his eyes locked with Jarvans. His blue eyes glinted like glaciers, hard and cold.

"Are you ready for this, Garen?" He asked.

Garen opened his mouth to reply but a large blast behind him shook the ground. "We better be."

* * *

Inky black tendrils lapped at Luxs' legs. They radiated a deep cold and if Lux could still feel, she might have shivered. _Now is our time…_

She nodded and took a steading breath. Foreign words she didn't recognize escaped her lips and the black tendrils around her feet moved to create an inky black mass in front of the wall before her. It covered the stone and through it she could see a gold carriage. Despite it being miles away, it looked like she could throw a stone at it. It stopped and the drivers opened the doors. Jericho Swain stepped out and he held a hand out, helping a hooded figure to the ground. Pain blossomed through Lux's head as the ever-familiar voice spoke, but this time it was different. It sounded desperate, almost hungry. _That is the one. She is the one who has true power. Ancient power…_

Jericho spoke and it sounded distorted. "Get her to a medic, she is wounded."

The pain intensified. _We must move quickly! She is weaker when she is wounded… Step through when the tall one leaves…_

Lux nodded understandingly and soon, a soldier approached Jericho and mentioned something about flying riflemen. Jericho gritted his teeth. The sun was almost directly above his head and he glared at it for a moment before he and the soldier rushed ahead, leaving the courtyard where the carriage was empty of significant people.

 _Move. Now…_

Lux held her staff and tested the power in it. When she was satisfied, she turned to the mass. With a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and stepped forward. Instead of meeting wall, she continued forward. As soon as bare skin met black, it felt like a blizzard, then warmth again as it passed. Her feet hit gravel and she blinked in surprise.

"Hey!" A stable-men called before he began coughing up blood. He writhed on the floor, blood and foam forming on his lips as Lux stepped over to him silently. Her eyes glowed unnaturally and the stable-men tried feebly to back away from her.

"Shhhhhh," Lux said, crouching next to him. "This is going to hurt." She noticed two other stable-men in a similar condition and the horse that one of them was holding reared and snorted in panic. It pulled free and streaked out of the courtyard, its black coat gleaming.

Lux watched it run and a cruel smile touched her lips. "Smart animal," she said and turned her attention to the doors that lead into the Institute on the side of the mountain. She felt her staff glow in her hands, and she concentrated her power into it. She felt it pull energy from deep in her bones before the deep purple light that radiated from the ends was so brilliant that even she had to close her eyes or risk being blinded. Her feet lifted off the ground and a thin red line appeared moments before a brilliant purple light blasted forward with such force that it pushed her back several meters. She landed, breathing hard before she looked at her handy work. A giant hole that could have fit three of her in any direction smoldered in front of her. She brushed some loose hair out of her face before letting out an exhilarated laugh.

 _Nicely done…_

* * *

The group moved forward steadily, with Garen and Jarvan at the front. Between sword and javelin, they took down any who opposed them. Katarina stood next to Garen, with Talon on her other side. He had a knife in one hand and his wrist blade struck out deftly at any who came close. Quinn fired her crossbow over his shoulder and despite the arrow disturbing the air by his ear, he didn't flinch. Next to Jarvan was Shyvanna, her claws glowing red with the flames she released into her unsuspecting foes, then Marcus whose blade was quick and decisive. Foot soldiers from all over Runeterra completed a large circle surrounding a handful of Silva archers and mages, Malayah and Emerella commanding their respective men.

The dull roar of battle and her heartbeat were the only sounds that Katarina focused on. Her daggers and hands were stained with the blood of her brothers and although she recognized some faces, they passed by her in waves, the thrill of battle and the group of soldiers carried her feet. She wanted nothing more then to make sure that Garen stood beside her but every time her eyes began to wander, she paid for it with blood. Her body ached and wounds that had marred her body began to protest. The heat from the sun in her hair told her they had been fighting for a while and although they were making progress, the Institute still loomed above them.

"We are almost out of arrows!" Emerella called.

"Keep fighting! We are almost there!" Garen called back.

"We can't turn back now. We will lose all the ground we have gained!" Jarvan called. Emerella nodded, her normally dark features clouded with worry. She looked next to her for a moment, but the dark curls of her beloved bounced with determination and fierceness, and the burnt orange eyes she lost herself in focused only at the task at hand. Emerella looked at her quiver and found a single arrow. She glared at it as if willing more into existence would work before she began to draw her sacred dagger.

But as soon as her hand touched the handle, a powerful blast erupted. The earth under them rolled unnaturally and a brilliant light silhouetted the Institute. The entrance was within sight, but the powerful earthquake was making the pillars that held the mountain over the entrance crumble.

"Move!" Garen called and soon they were running. Malayah stumbled but Emerella caught her and they ran as dust erupted around them and blades aimed for their throats. Boulders crashed around them and as they choked on dust they launched themselves into the Institute doors. Behind them, the entrance crumbled, leaving only a jagged wall of rock where a large entrance was.

Most of their small band was on the ground, coughing hard as their lungs screamed for air. Emerella brought Malayah to her chest and gave a shaky sigh of relief. Talon helped Quinn to her feet and she blushed when he brushed a kiss on her forehead. Kat knelt besides Garen and gave him a smirk as she held out her hand for him. He returned it and took her offer, standing to his full-overpowering height and Jarvan and Shyvanna looked at the others expectantly. The rest of the foot soldiers slowly began to reassemble when the torches by the end of the long hallway began to blink out. First on pair, then the next, then the next. The air in the hallway was still and yet the flames of the torches extinguished suddenly as if they were mere birthday candles.

"Garen!" Kat called and he turned quickly, sword ready.

Another pair blinked out and his eyes searched in the growing darkness for movement. Malayah unburied her face from Emerellas chest and looked in the direction of the darkness. She stood and joined Garen.

"I sense no magic…" she said and the torches began to extinguish more rapidly, the darkness moved like it was alive before soon, only a small halo of light was in front of them. Then two eye-shaped lights appeared. Garen moved on instinct and rolled to the side. A dark streak moved past him quickly and he heard the sound of blades ringing in the air. A gurgle erupted from an unlucky mage who found a large blade through his chest. The blade owner was a black, shadowy shape whos form never looked quite solid save for the blades on each of its arms and the glowing white eyes.

The form turned to Garen and then the small halo of light disappeared. Malayah worked quickly and a brilliant blue ball of light appeared in her hands and she willed it to grow in front of her. The darkness fought against her, like a physical entity threatening to swallow the small ball of light whole. Her hands began to shake as the concentration of holding the ball became more difficult. Anger and determination bubbled in her chest and with a final grunt of effort she shoved as much energy as she could into the spell and the ball erupted, illuminating most of the hallway with a soft blue glow. The sounds of blades colliding told her which direction to point it and she launched it forward, sending it to the sound and hoping it would land.

Garen and Kat tried desperately to fend off blade attacks, their backs together being the only indicator that they were not alone in the never-ending darkness. As suddenly as the darkness appeared, it was gone, replaced by a large blue light. Their attacker, no longer protected under the cover of darkness flinched and an unearthly growl escaped its form. Kat moved quickly and her dagger found a chest that seemed mostly solid, The growl turned to a howl and the form physically recoiled.

"Light it up!" Malayah yelled and the mages responded, summoning their own balls of light and moving to the beast in a brilliant blue glowing form. The beast recoiled and gave a horrible roar. It flew then, into the ceiling where it disappeared and the torches glowed again, the fire lapping as if it were never interrupted.

The bodies of soldiers and mages surrounding them. Garen growled in frustration as he realized the beast had dropped their forces by almost half. "What was that thing?" Kat asked, nursing a gash on her upper arm, a mage immediately began knitting the skin back together magically.

"It is not magical, it was...different," Malayah said.

"My people call them exterreri daemonium," Emerella said and swallowed hard, looking at the bodies of her fallen archers. "Demons of nightmares. They do not live, or breathe or have any other goal then to use the nightmares of others to torture them. I thought they were stories to scare children…"

"Seem pretty real to me," Talon said, kneeling next to a mage. His eyes were open wide in horror and Talon closed them with his fingers before standing. "Let us find the witch and end this."

The group nodded before moving deeper into the mountain.

* * *

Leblanc walked slowly, supported by a lowly battle mage who had mended her wound slightly but it still burned. The blade that bald bitch used was magic and she would need more ritualistic magic to completely remove its' effects. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly the world around her seemed to tremble and the ground beneath her rolled. She stumbled forward over her cloak, landing hard on her knees with a grunt. She was just about to chastise her subordinate for clumsiness when the black haired mage dropped next to her, writhing on the ground. She was suddenly aware of the sense of dark magics behind her and her skin turned icy. She looked around and found the two other mages and four soldiers that were her escort in similar conditions around her. The sound of their agony was deafening. Leblanc stood on shaky legs and turned.

The hallway was still well lit but the figure that stood at the end was surrounded by black, inky tendrils that almost swallowed the light they touched. From the distance, Leblanc could tell it was humanoid, and female. It held some sort of staff that glowed purple at the ends. Her own staff glowed with power.

"State your business," Leblanc said steadily, her face a serene mask.

The figure at the end of the hallway stayed silent. The power that radiated off of it was almost nauseating and it took almost all of Leblancs' physical strength not to let her eyes roll into the back of her head and succumb to the darkness that began to dance at the edge of her vision.

"State your business," Leblanc repeated through gritted teeth.

The figure cocked its head to the side- had it moved closer?- and spoke. The voice was strange. There were two voices from one mouth, one a sweet almost bubbly voice, the other a harsh, gritty echo. "How does it feel?" The figure asked. "To use magic that was never yours to begin with?"

Leblancs serene mask, the one she was able to keep even in the most trying of times began to crack and her eyebrows furrowed just slightly into confusion. "You know nothing of me or my magics, but if you come any closer, I will show you how powerful this magic can be." Her staff glowed threateningly.

A pearl of laughter escaped from the figure. It was unsettling with the gritty echo accompanying it. "I know exactly what your magics can do, which is why it will be mine."

Leblanc cast a spell as quick as she could, teleporting her body as far as she could, leaving a mirror image of herself behind. She looked back and the figure was already upon the image, one of the inky black tendrils protruding through the chest of it. The image blinked rapidly for a second before disappearing.

The figure gritted her teeth and gave an angry shriek. It reverberated in Leblancs head, almost stopping her in her invisibility in the spell would wear off soon, so she turned and ran. The sound of her footsteps were so loud that she debated whether tip-toeing would be more effective. She glanced back and the figure was pursuing her. The human part of it being supported by the tendrils. They crawled along the hallway quickly in her direction.

Her feet carried her faster and she launched herself into a large, domed room. She shoved the doors closed and was barely able to keep them closed when the weight of the figure collided with the door. Leblanc threw her whole weight into the door but it burst open, launching her onto the floor and knocking her staff from her hands.

Pain rang through her head as it collided with the floor. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and shook her head, trying to clear the dancing spots from her vision. The danger she was in reminded her of her task and she looked for her staff. With no power in it, it didn't have its usual purple glow but the light from the hallway glinted off the gold, catching her attention.

She scrambled forward on her hands on knees and screeched as a black tendril missed her face by inches. The stone below it exploded from the impacted and Leblanc had the shield her face with her arm. The figure put itself between Leblanc and her staff before she could reach it and she found herself retreating quickly until her back hit a wall.

The figure followed her retreat and now the face was inches from hers. The eyes were a brilliant purple and glowed so bright that staring into them was almost blinding. The face was gaunt and hollow and the bones were sharp. Long purple hair hung around her face but it was unkempt and had a layer of dust on it. The lips were full and were pulled into a disappointed frown.

"I thought you would be more difficult prey…" the voice said. The eyes gleamed.

"Who… are you?" Leblanc asked, shaking.

"I was once Laaresa. I single-handedly protected the northern border of Shurima during the Icathian war. I was able to perform magic that you could only dream of. I had so many prospective suitors that men would cross the most dangerous desert in the known world just to hear me say their name. Shurima was going to be mine, before you piddly 'humans' -she said the word in disgust- 'trapped me."

"Darkin…" Leblanc breathed.

The figure- Laaresa- sighed. "It is what you call us now. You somehow learned how to trap my brother and my sisters and it was no time at all before you came for me." Laaresa stood on the tendrils. "I had a family!" She shrieked and Leblanc clutched the sides of her head. "My own children were not spared. I had to watch them die as you trapped me inside my own spellbook. And you called me monster." She closed her eyes and opened them after a moment. "But no matter," she continued. "I will get all the magical essence I can get my hands on and I will watch your world burn. It will be your children that with cry out in their final moments. It will be your brothers and your sisters that will be trapped. Your short life spans will never compare to the eternities that I was trapped. But it will be a start…"

The tendrils lashed out at blinding speeds and they grabbed Leblanc around the waist. She clawed at it uselessly as it lifted her off the ground as if she were nothing more then a field mouse. "Put me down!" she screamed.

Laaresa scoffed. "I will, but you will be dead before you hit the ground. That power that is in your blood, in your very bones was never yours to start with. It never was. Power has always belonged to the strong, and I will be stronger than anyone."

She screamed as an incredible pain began to race through her body. It was as if you very being was being seperated piece by piece. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and darkness took over.

Screams echoed through the hallway and the group froze. "What was that?" Kat asked after a moment, her ears straining to hear anything.

"It's coming from that direction," Jarvan pointed and they moved at full sprints. They came around the corner and found a pile of bodies, twisted in unnatural ways. The screaming continued through two large doors, both of which hung on their hinges.

"That way!" Quinn called and the group ran, bursting into a large domed room. They skidded to a stop as they met the sight in front of them. Lux hovered off the ground, black tendrils protruding from her back and supporting her weight. One of the tendrils had a small woman trapped and the realized quickly it was Leblanc. Her usually pale skin was bone white and her eyes were closed. She could have been sleeping.

Lux turned her head sharply and the tendril released Leblanc, sending her crashing to the floor with a sickening thud. "Lux!" Garen called, taking one step towards his sister before Kat caught his arm.

Lux laughed and it echoed strangely. When she was done she looked at them hungrily. "Oh child…" she said and the group realized the echo was from her voice and not the dome above them. Tendrils lashed out and Emerella pulled Malayah out of the way of one, sending them crashing to the floor. The remaining mages were snagged and pulled into the air. Screams erupted from them before they were discarded as well. Lux turned to Malayah on the floor as she knelt. "You….you have the blood of the Ascended in you… Shurima lives in you."

Emerella moved in front of her, bow drawn and last arrow nocked. "And she is under my protection."

A tendril lashed out, knocking her to the side before picking up Malayah and slamming her against the wall by her throat. The group moved quickly but the tendrils out of Luxs back multiplied and swatted away their blades like flies. Lux didn't seem to notice and focused on the small girl in front of her. "You... You look like my people. And you have so much untapped power, it's delicious." She threw her hard into the adjacent wall like a rag doll before letting a scream so powerful the the force of it knocked the others onto their backs. Lux fell to the floor, leaving a inky black figure that looked fairly humanoid. It clawed its way on the floor at unnatural speeds before landing on top of an unconscious Malayah. Garen moved to his sisters side, trying desperately to shake her wake.

"No!" Emerella screamed, launching her sacred dagger, catching the form in the shoulder. It howled in pain before diving into Malayah's chest. She convulsed on the ground before sitting up on her elbow. Her curly hair covered her face and she jerked up, meeting Emerella's eyes.

"Help….me," she said before she began convulsing again. Kat and Talon pulled Emerella away as she fought against them but soon the tendrils exploded from her back violently. They found purchase against the ground and she was lifted into the air. She held her hands out and opened her eyes and instead of their usual burnt orange, they glowed a menacing purple.

"This one is strong, she fights me even still. It is different forcing yourself in then it is to be invited," Laaresa said through Malayah, flinching slightly at the pain in her head. Jarvan joined Garen and lifted Lux's immaciated form off the floor.

Anger and pain ripped out of Emerella with a ferocity that made the others flinch. "Let her go!"

Malayah/Laaresa ignored her and began convulsing again. Her body tensed with the internal battle that was taking place when her eyes opened again, this time they were orange. Garen moved in front of the group. "Get out of here!"

"No! Malayah please!" Emerella called out, retching herself from the Du Couteaus' grasp. She reached her hand desperately towards her love, tears blurring her vision.

"Em please," Malayah said desperately before she convulsed again. The tendrails in her back twitched and writhed. Her hands tensed into horrible claws.

"I...I can't," Emerella said.

"You...have...to," Malayah replied, her jaw tensing around every word.

Garen went to push Emerella out the door, but she rolled under him, landing next to her discarded bow and arrow. She nocked it and pulled the string to her soiled cheek. Malayah/ Laaresa turned and barred her teeth, purple eyes lighting up in a fury.

Emerella aimed and released the arrow.

The purple eyes shot wide with pain and the howl that tore from Laaresa's throat was of agony. Then the color slowly faded to orange and the tendrils disappeared, and Malayah fell the the ground lifeless. Emerella rushed to her side and held her close. Her hands kept hovering over the arrow- her arrow- protruding from her beloveds' chest. The robe around it darkened and Emerella let out a painful wail. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry…" she repeated, hoping, praying that the light would come back into Malayah's eyes. That she would do that thing where she would laugh and snort and then be embarrassed. That she would wrap her curls around her finger when she was focusing on something. That she would bury her face into her chest when she was tired. That she would tell her that it would be okay, or that she forgave her. Say that she understood.

But she didn't.

* * *

Lux's blue eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a brilliant white room. _Am I dead?_ She thought to herself but the fabric under her hands told her otherwise. She blinked a few times before she could make sense of her surroundings. It was clean, pristine and white. Everything was white. A sound to her right made her jump and her stomach dropped.

Garen sat in a chair, his clothes wrinkled. His head was back and his eyes were closed and the sound escaped him again. Lux giggled when she realized it was a snore. Her giggles stirred him and he snorted and rubbed his eyes. He looked at her tiredly before starting awake.

"You're awake!" he said and moved to her side.

"I guess I am! But where am I?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Garen's expression became guarded. "How much do you remember?" he asked.

Lux struggled to make memories form in her mind, "I... I remember being upset with you…" She gasped in shock, "I hurt you! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Garen didn't acknowledge her apology and instead looked at her intently. "Is that the last thing you remember?"

Lux was hurt. He always accepted her apologies quickly. Did she hurt him that bad? She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration but nothing else came to mind. She nodded slowly.

"Oh Lux…" he said slowly, leaning back and brushing his hand over his face.

"What? What happened Garen?"

* * *

Katarina sat and watched fireworks erupt from her balcony in Noxus, they didn't seem as bright. A familiar slithering sound came from behind her and Cass joined her on one side and Talon on her other. "How are you doing?" Cass asked, placing her hand on Kat's shoulder.

She sighed, "I miss him."

"We'll go back to Demacia to visit soon," Talon said. "Or maybe they will come to Noxus before then."

"Maybe," Kat said curtly. Talon raised an eyebrow.

"Quinn and Garen are welcome to Noxus anytime, as are any of their friends," a voice said and the three turned and found Marcus. "On orders of the new Grand General of Noxus." He raised his glass.

Kat smiled slightly. "Thanks dad."

"And with Jarvan IV scheduled to take the throne soon, I suspect a time of peace between the two nations for the first time in written history," Marcus said and joined his children in watching the fireworks celebrating his rise to Grand General. Cass leaned her head on his shoulder and he gave her head a kiss.

"So what does this mean for the Crimson Feather?" Talon asked after a second.

Marcus scoffed. "The Battle for the Institiute was not the last battle the Crimson Feather will fight. The Black Rose is not the only organization to try to corruptly claw its way to power and it will not be the last. Unfortunately, the work of the Crimson Feather will never be done. But we will keep fighting."

"Because you aren't going to be busy running a nation or anything," Kat jested and Marcus chuckled.

"I will be taking a more passive role in the Crimson Feather for the time being."

"Glad to hear that dad."


End file.
